Maafkan Aku
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: "Kurasa, mengharapkan kesempatan darimu adalah hal yang mustahil…"/"Akui saja, kau ini sebenarnya masih mencintainya, bukan?"/Extra Chapter - SASUSAKU Special Chapter is update/more OOC, gajelas, typo/R&R please...
1. Chapter 1 - Malam Itu

"Aku ada berita gembira untuk kalian semua!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu di depan beberapa teman-teman mahasiswanya.

"Aku...," ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"..."

Semua pasang mata terheran-heran dan penasaran dengan ucapan gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya sedikit terkekeh pelan. Tampak sedikit semburat merah memenuhi pipi chubby nya. Dengan malu-malu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya untuk menyampaikan berita yang telah ia bawa.

"Aku... telah bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEHH?!"

Dan pekikan kaget dilontarkan oleh banyak kenalan gadis itu. Mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Dan salah satu diantaranya hanya bisa mencelos hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, SasuNaru slight, cerita abal, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut. Ia begitu sangat terkejut hingga ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikirannya kosong, hatinya hancur seketika. Pengakuan pemuda raven di depannya itu telah membuktikan segalanya. Segala kecemasan yang baru-baru ini menghantui pemuda kuning itu ternyata telah menjadi kenyataan. Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda kuning itu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya dapat memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap pemuda kuning itu. Ia terlalu takut hanya untuk menatap safir si pemuda kuning.

"Maaf... Naruto... aku..."

"Jadi... itu semua benar? Kau dan Sakura... bertunangan?" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu akhirnya angkat bicara dan memotong ucapan pemuda raven.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menolak bukan! Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana dengan hubungan yang sudah kita bangun sejak satu tahun yang lalu, HAH?!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berteriak frustasi kepada pemuda raven itu, "jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"..."

Sedang si pemuda raven, Sasuke, hanya bisa diam seribu kata dan menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, hati Naruto semakin terasa sakit. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak setahun yang lalu, hanya diam saja dan menerima segala pertunangan bodoh akibat perjodohan dari kedua orang tuanya. Cukup sudah. Naruto tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Ia lelah. Ia telah sakit hati. Dan kebencian pun menyeruak dari dalam hatinya.

"Naruto... aku-"

"Pulanglah, Sasuke..." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku tahu kau juga tak bisa menolak keinginan dan harapan orang tuamu. Aku tahu dan mengerti, Sasuke..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, "mungkin memang hubungan antara kita harusnya tidak pernah ada." Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Tunggu! Naruto, aku-"

"-Sasuke..."

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Sasuke. Dan..." Naruto mulai beranjak dari bangku taman, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sakura."

Naruto benar-benar mulai beranjak pergi dari taman sepi tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha sendirian di malam yang entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Dan Sasuke sendiri, tanpa terasa sebulir air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya. Ia menangis di taman itu, sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berharap dapat sedikit kehangatan dengan melakukan hal itu. Mantel tebal berbulu yang ia kenakan semakin ia keratkan. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Rambut panjang yang biasanya ia gerai, entah kenapa kini sedang ia ikat dan lipat, sehingga seolah-olah ia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang sedang mempunyai tren rambut harajuku. Terlintas dalam pikirannya, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ, hanya untuk menunggu orang itu. Iya, orang itu, orang yang telah menjadi temannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA, orang yang juga satu universitas serta satu jurusan dengannya. Dan orang yang ternyata diam-diam ia sukai sejak SMA.

**TEP TEP TEP**

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lorong gelap asal suara tersebut. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sedikit bergidik ngeri karena takut, gadis itu sedikit mundur ke belakang. Area apartemen itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Ia mulai bergetar ketakutan kala bayangan orang itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depannya. Tas yang dipegangnya semakin ia dekap. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Si-si-siapa di sana?!" ia memberanikan bertanya.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan. Gadis itu semakin panik. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Kenalan yang ia datangi juga belum pulang. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia berjalan mundur kebelakang perlahan. Sayang, kakinya sudah terlalu lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dan hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan.

Lau sosok bayangan yang menghampirinya? Tentu saja semakin mendekatinya. Langkah gontai sosok itu mengisyaratkan kalau sosok itu mungkin sedang mabuk. Semakin dekat dan dekat, sosok itu mulai sedikit terlihat dalam sorotan lampu redup apartemen. Sosok itu memiliki penampilan berambut spike pendek berwarna pirang. Warna kulit yang dimiliki yaitu tan. Iris matanya berwarna safir. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk tergambar jelas pada mimik wajah pemuda itu.

"Na-naruto... kun?" Gadis tadi bergumam lirih.

"..."

Yang dipanggil Naruto tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

Gadis tadi sedikit merasa lega ternyata sosok tadi adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai beranjak berdiri menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu mengamati keadaan Naruto yang cukup berantakan. Rambut pemuda itu lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Dan tercium aroma menyengat khas alkohol dari tubuh maskulin Naruto. Gadis indigo itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun? Ka-kau baik-baik s-saja kan?" gadis itu memegang pundak kiri Naruto.

Pandangan mata safir Naruto yang mulanya kosong, kini menatap sesosok gadis indigo di depannya. Samar-samar ia melihat gadis itu tampak khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi seketika itu pula, dalam pandangan pemuda itu, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang seolah-olah sedang khawatir padanya. Ia mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Ia menggeram kesal.

"KENAPA KAU KEMARI, HAH?!" Naruto ganti mencengkram bahu sosok di depannya.

"Na-na-Naruto-kun... i..ittai..." sosok di depannya sedikit meringis kesakitan menahan cengkraman di kedua bahunya.

"HEH! Sakit kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan sakit hatiku, heh? Kau tau, kau sangat kejam, TEME!" Naruto berteriak kencang di depan gadis yang disangka pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto "Teme".

"Te-teme..?" gadis itu terkejut.

"Kemari kau!" Naruto menarik tangan mungil gadis itu ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

**-WARNING-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUKK**

Dihempaskanlah tubuh mungil gadis indigo yang ia tarik tadi. Gadis itu terhempas di kasur king size milik Naruto. Belum sempat ia bangun, ia merasa tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Ia membuka mata. Amethys gadis itu terbelalak kaget dengan posisinya dan pemuda yang kini tengah menindihnya. Ia semakin kaget ketika tangan kekar pemuda itu melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dengan paksa dan melemparnya asal. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk jika kegiatan pemuda itu tetap berlanjut. Gadis itu pun berusaha mendorong dada bidang pemuda yang tengah menindihnya.

"Na-naruto-kun! Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu meronta ketakutan.

"Lepas katamu? Asal kau tau, kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto yang dikuasai oleh alkohol dan nafsu itu semakin bertindak brutal.

"S-sasuke...?!" gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau bersama perempuan jalang itu. Kau milikku, Sasuke!"

"Na-naruto-kun, k-kau salah! A-a-aku bukan S-sasuke-kun! I-ini a-aku, H-hinata!" gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu mencoba menjelaskan dan menghentikan perbuatan pemuda di atasnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Naruto berteriak.

**SREEK!**

"AAKH!" Hinata berteriak.

Dalam sekali sobekan, baju atasan Hinata sobek dengan lebar. Karenanya, terpampanglah gundukan kembar milik Hinata disertai bra putih yang masih melekat. Naruto yang masih mabuk perlahan sedikit bangkit dan melepaskan jaket kulit dan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, ia lempar asal kaos dan jaket itu. Hingga kini, terpampanglah dada bidang milik Naruto. Disamping ketakutan luar biasa Hinata, ia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ketika ia melihat dada bidang Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah merona.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku bertelanjang dada, Teme!"

Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata dan ia letakkan kedua tangan itu tepat di atas kepala Hinata. Hinata tersentak, ia lantas membuka matanya. Ia melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya horor dan pemuda tampan itu telah menyeringai. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti setan di mata Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-hmmph!"

Naruto kini telah melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Hinata tetap berontak, memaksa Naruto untuk melepas lumatan pada bibirnya. Namun usaha itu sia-sia saja. Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hati Hinata terasa teriris. Cairan bening merembes turun melewati pelupuk matanya. Naruto yang kesal karena bibir yang ia lumat tak kunjung membuka mulut untuk memberinya akses itu mulai geram. Dengan geram, cengkraman di tangan Hinata semakin ia kencangkan. Mau tak mau Hinata yang kesakitan tak sengaja berteriak kecil dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Mmh..akh!"

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Lidahnya mulai mengeksplor ke dalam mulut Hinata. Ia jelajahi mulut Hinata dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk saling beradu. Hinata yang sebelumnya tak pernah melakukan adu lidah seperti itu hanya pasrah ketika Naruto mulai mendominasi lidah beserta isi mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama mereka saling beradu lidah, Naruto mulai melepaskan pagutannya. Terciptalah benang saliva dari kedua mulut insan tersebut.

"Uuh.. ahhmm..." Hinata yang sudah merah total hanya dapat memandang Naruto dengan sayu dan berdurai air mata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya mulai habis.

Naruto tidak diam begitu saja. Kini ia telah bergerak untuk menciumi leher jenjang Hinata dan membuat kiss mark di sana. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil kulit leher Hinata hingga bercak-bercak kemerahan muncul.

"Ehmm... ahh... Na-naru...to-kun... ja-jangannhh..." Hinata berusaha mati-matian agar erangannya tidak keluar.

"Kali ini kupastikan kau jadi milikku, Sasuke!" desah Naruto disela-sela leher jenjang Hinata.

"K-kau shssalah.. N-narutoohh-kunnhh. A-ak-aku Hin-nnathaa... aakhh!" gagal sudah Hinata untuk menghentikan erangannya.

Seolah tuli dan termakan nafsu lebih dalam, Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan dan erangan Hinata di bawahnya. Kini yang ada di otaknya adalah ia harus menjadikan sosok yang ia kira Sasuke itu menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu melakukan itu, mengklaim kekasihnya agar tidak direbut kembali. Malam ini, ia telah bertekad akan mengambil 'keperjakaan' sosok yang dikira Sasuke tersebut.

"Mmhh.. aakkhh..." erangan Hinata semakin bertambah ketika Naruto kian menurunkan ciumannya hingga kini tepat berada di antara gundukan kembar payudaranya.

"Hmm?"

Naruto menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dilihatnya dada sosok yang sedang ia tindih. Samar-samar ia melihat ada bra yang menutupi gundukan kembar itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Hinata yang sudah mulai terangsang kini ikut memperhatikan Naruto yang menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia memperhatikan mimik wajah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Teme! Kau menggunakan bra? Yang benar saja, hei!" Naruto menarik paksa bra yang dikenakan Hinata.

**KRAAK**

Lagi, bra putih itu sobek dan Naruto melemparnya asal. Kini Hinata telah setengah bertelanjang dada. Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melahap payudara kiri Hinata dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, kini menggerayangi payudara kanan Hinata. Hinata bergetar dan tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan sensasi tersebut.

"Mmh.. akhh.. N-naruto-kunhh.. ahh..."

"Mhh..mhh.." Naruto juga mulai mendesah.

Kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan terus berlangsung. Dengan lihainya tangan kanan yang semula menggerayangi payudara Hinata, kini telah berpindah meraba perut datar Hinata. Mencoba untuk menggerayangi bagian bawah Hinata yang ada di sana. Sedangkan, mulutnya kini beralih melahap payudara kanan Hinata. Lidahnya memain-mainkan puting payudara Hinata yang berwarna pink tersebut, dan sesekali ia menggigit puting itu hingga memerah. Tangan Naruto yang bergerak ke bawah tadi, kini meraih rok yang dikenakan Hinata dan kembali merobek bawahan Hinata tersebut. Setelah dirasa rok tersebut lepas, Naruto melempar rok tersebut ke lantai, bersamaan dengan baju Hinata yang lainnya yang juga tergeletak di lantai. Langsung saja Naruto meremas selangkangan Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam tersebut. Hinata langsung saja berteriak sedikit kesakitan karena remasan tersebut.

"AAKH! Ss-ssakitthh, n-Naruto-kunnh! Hiks.. Hiks..!" Hinata meronta kesakitan.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati payudara Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"Ohh! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah?! Dulu sepanjang kita melakukan 'ini', kau selalu saja meremas juniorku juga kan, Sasuke!" Naruto berujar sarkasme, "kini, kau pun juga harus merasakannya, Teme!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ahh.. ahh... j-jangannhh... Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Kali ini tak akan kuampuni kau!"

"AAAAKH!"

Remasan di selangkangan Hinata semakin kuat. Hinata mati-matian menahan sakit itu. Air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah mengalir kini tambah deras. Naruto yang tentunya masih dikuasai oleh alkohol dan nafsu kini merobek satu-satunya celana dalam Hinata yang menutupi vaginanya. Begitu pula Naruto, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan juniornya tersebut pada liang kenikmatan yang biasa ia masuki. Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata ia mengambil dasi yang ia pakai saat sedang magang di salah satu perusahaan. Naruto lantas melilitkan tali tersebut untuk mengikat kedua tangan Hinata. Setelahnya, ia menyeringai puas. Lalu dengan cepat, Naruto melepas celana hitam panjang dan boxer hijaunya. Terlihat sangat jelas kini juniornya sedang terlihat 'tersiksa' di balik celana dalamnya. Mengetahui itu, Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya. Tak ambil pusing, Naruto juga melepaskan satu-satunya kain penutup juniornya tersebut.

"N-naruto-kunnh, a-ap-apa yang a-akan k-kau l-lakukan?!" Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Nee, Sasuke~... tentu saja aku mau mengambil bagianku, khekhekhe..." Naruto berucap manja dan menggoda.

"j-ja-jangannh... AAKKHHH!" Hinata berteriak

Belum sempat Hinata menghentikan aksi Naruto tersebut, pemuda itu telah lebih dahulu menghentakkan juniornya memasuki liang vagina Hinata. Naruto sedikit mendesis keenakan ketika seluruh juniornya telah melesak masuk ke liang vagina Hinata. Bagaikan ditusuk oleh pisau kasat mata, Hinata merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada bagian vaginanya. Air matanya tak kuasa berhenti dan terus saja mengalir. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa tetes darah merembes turun dan jatuh di atas sprei putih itu. Naruto yang tak sadar bahwa juniornya salah memasuki liang Hinata, tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Hinata langsung saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Melakukan penetrasi secara brutal dan kasar.

"AAKHH! S-sakit n-naruto-kun Hiks.. Hiks...! K-kumohon.. b-berhenti... Hiks.. Hiks..!"

"Oh Sasuke! S-ssejak kapan lubang p-pantatmu menjadi begitu nikmat, sshh?!" Naruto berujar tak karuan, "k-kau menjepit juniorku dengan erat, aahh..."

"ahh.. ti-tidaak.. hiks.. hiks..."

Aksi penetrasi Naruto yang secara brutal tersebut semakin menyiksa Hinata. Bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin nyeri dan berdenyut. Ia kesakitan. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir seiring dengan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Naruto masih dengan brutal melakukan penetrasi. Hingga dirasanya, sesuatu dalam hasratnya akan segera melesak keluar. Ia akan segera klimaks.

"Se-sedikit... lagi.. nnh..." erang Naruto terengah-engah.

"Hen.. ti.. kan.. hiks.. hiks.." tangis pilu Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun...

"SASUKEEEHHH!"

"AAAKHHH!"

Naruto dan Hinata berteriak keras bersama diiringi dengan cairan sperma yang menyembur ke dalam rahim Hinata. Semua cairan milik Naruto terlalu banyak hingga sebagian dari cairan itu menetes keluar dan mengotori sprei. Naruto telah klimaks. Naruto telah puas. Tenaganya telah terkuras hanya untuk memenuhi hasratnya itu. Karena lelah, Naruto yang lemas itu pun ambruk di samping tubuh Hinata, namun dengan keadaan juniornya yang masih menancap di liang vagina Hinata. Ia terkulai lemas. Dengan sedikit tenaga, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke..." ia menggantungkan kata-katanya, "hari ini aku sangat puas. Aku... mencintaimu... Sasuke..."

Dan seketika itu pula, Naruto tertidur pulas.

Dan Hinata?

Oh jangan ditanya. Tangisnya telah pecah. Kesuciannya telah direnggut paksa oleh pria yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia... telah ternodai.

Pikiran Hinata hilang.

Ia frustasi.

Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis. Tangisan pilu dan suaranya yang serak hanya teredam oleh kesunyian malam di apartemen Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah. Benar, kedepresiannya telah membawanya dalam kegelapan malam.

Hinata... pingsan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... Hiks..."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum membuka matanya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat sekali ia merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya karena mendengar suara isakan tangis wanita. Tunggu! Isakan tangis wanita? Buru-buru Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah rasa keterkejutan yang sangat luar biasa. Di sebelahnya, telah berbaring seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang sedang menangis sesegukan sambil menutup wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, wanita itu berada tepat disampingnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang apapun. Ia telanjang.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari kebenaran dari keganjilan yang telah terjadi. Ia melihat pakaian miliknya dan beberapa pakaian yang tak dikenalnya berceceran di lantai. Dan ia melihat kondisinya sendiri. Ia tak jauh beda dengan wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Ia juga tengah telanjang bulat. Segala pemikiran muncul di otak bodohnya. Ia memutar waktu dan berpikir keras mencari tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam.

Sayangnya, ingatan kemarin malam tak kunjung datang menghampiri otaknya. Ia tak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian kemarin. Dengan meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menyentuh wanita yang masih sesegukan di sebelahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto menyentuh pundak wanita itu.

"H-hei–"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Wanita itu berteriak histeris. Ia menepis tangan Naruto yang tadinya hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika mendapati perilaku tersebut dari wanita itu. 'Sial! Apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam? Dan wanita ini, siapa dia?'

"H-hei... k-kemarin... a-apa yang s-sudah terjadi?" Naruto bertanya gugup, takut wanita itu akan kembali berteriak histeris, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. jahat... hiks.. kau jahat, Naruto-kun..." wanita itu berujar lirih di sela tangisnya.

Suara itu. Naruto kenal betul dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara salah satu teman sekelasnya di kampus. Tidak. Suara itu adalah salah satu suara milik temannya yang telah lama ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku SMA hingga sekarang. Suara lembut dari wanita bersurai indigo. Tidak salah lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia kenali dengan ciri-ciri tersebut adalah...

"Hi... na... ta...?" Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hinata. Ia hanya memastikan semua ini bohong. Ia sangat berharap hal ini kebohongan semata. 'Ini pasti bohong! Aku dan Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu...'

Segala sangkalan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sirna tatkala ia menemukan satu-satunya bukti kuat yang ada di sana. Ia melihat bercak merah. Naruto tahu betul itu apa. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh yang namaya perempuan, tapi Naruto tahu betul itu apa. Ya, itu adalah darah perawan. Darah yang dihasilkan ketika sesuatu menerobos selaput dara milik perempuan. Darah yang keluar yang menandakan bahwa perempuan itu tidak perawan lagi.

Naruto kalah.

Ia merasa lemas. Hatinya pun ikut mencelos.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui.

Ia telah memperkosa wanita itu. Ya, ia telah memperkosa Hinata Hyuga, teman semasa SMA hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo...**

**Ketemu lagi sama neko yang telah hilang sekian lamanya. Kali ini neko agak ekstrim berani bawain cerita kayak gini. Ini sungguh pengalaman pertama neko buat cerita kayak gini. Neko minta maaf banget klo ceritanya gajelas gini...**

**Anyway...**

**Review Please... **


	2. Chapter 2 - Kenyataan

"Hi.. Hinata... "

"..."

"Hinata... aku.. aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Hinata. A-aku menyesal, Hinata..."

"..."

"Kumohon... Maafkan aku..."

Bertubu-tubi kata maaf yang disampaikan Naruto serasa tak menembus telinga Hinata. Wanita itu tetap terdiam tak bergeming.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**SEBULAN TELAH BERLALU...**

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk segera sampai ke gerbang kampus. Hari ini ia sengaja untuk bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuga Hinata. Semenjak kejadian di apartemen Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu jadi kesulitan untuk menemui Hinata. Keberadaan perempuan itu seolah-olah telah hilang ditelan bumi. Ia mendatangi apartemen Hinata berkali-kali, tapi tak juga ia temukan sosok perempuan itu. Mendatangi kediaman teman-temannya atau pun kerabat yang dekat dengan Hinata, juga sia-sia. Hinata benar-benar menghilang. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Pasalnya berulang kali Naruto menghubungi Hinata untuk mengucap maaf, namun Hinata tak pernah mengangkat ketika pemuda itu menghubunginya, emailpun tak dibalas. Dan hal itu jelas pertanda bahwa perempuan itu tidak memaafkannya. Hei, tentu saja perempuan itu tak akan memaafkannya, bukan? Ia, Naruto Namikaze, telah dengan brengseknya mengambil satu-satunya hal berharga dari perempuan itu. Pria itu dengan entengnya telah mengambil kebahagiaan Hinata dan menghancurkan masa depan perempuan itu.

Memikirkan kejadian itu, membuat Naruto mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang kampus. Diremasnya surai kuning yang mirip seperti kepunyaan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Dimana lagi ia dapat menemukan Hinata. Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan ia mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan Hinata adalah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk para mahasiswa yang magang untuk segera memberikan laporan magangnya. Naruto yakin sekali ia akan menemukan Hinata. Ia sangat percaya diri karena setahunya Hinata juga sedang ikut kegiatan magang di salah satu perusahaan di Konoha. Jadwal magang mereka sama. Jadi untuk pelaporan hasil magang, tentu sama bukan.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto segera berlari kembali menuju kampusnya. Meskipun jarak antara kampus dan apartemen miliknya lumayan jauh. Entah kenapa Naruto bergeming tak mau memakai mobil atau sekedar kendaraan seperti sepeda untuk dinaiki. Ia lebih senang jika berjalan kaki. Tapi, mungkin jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto akan sangat senang jika ada salah satu dari kendaraan yang tadi disebutkan dapat ia gunakan. Sehingga ia tak perlu berlari susah payah menuju kampus. Ketika ia berada di persimpangan dan akan siap berbelok, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Jaguar XJ Supersport SWB berhenti di sampingnya. Naruto lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Mobil itu. Ia tahu pemilik mobil itu. Dan sayangnya, Naruto sedang sangat tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan pemilik mobil itu. Kaca dari kursi kemudi perlahan terbuka. Sesosok gadis bersurai pink menyembulkan kepalanya dan menyapa Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dengan sedikit berat hati, Naruto kembali akan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya menyapamu. Tak perlu sesewot itu kan!" gadis itu mengucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kampus. Aku harus menyerahkan laporanku pada dosen wali. Jadi, aku harus segera pergi!"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Aku dan Sasuke-kun mau ke kampus. Kau ikut kami saja, Sasuke-kun pasti–"

"Tidak perlu, Sakura!" potong Naruto cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang buru-buru? Lagipula dibelakang masih ada yang kosong, Sasuke-kun pasti tak keberatan. Nee, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada tunangannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke membalas tapi tak menatap wajah Sakura.

Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke yang masih menghadap lurus ke arah jalanan. Pandangan Naruto kembali dingin setiap melihat pemuda raven itu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di taman kala itu. Apalagi sekarang ada Sakura, pemicu yang ia anggap sebagai perusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tuh kan Naruto! Ayolah!" teriakan tiba-tiba Sakura menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak usah, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak ingin 'mengganggu' kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto disertai penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu'.

"Tentu kau tidak mengganggu, Naruto. Kau kan sahabat kami!" Sakura berucap, sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan penekanan kata yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

Naruto terdiam. Sakura menatapnya sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba saja sahabat kuningnya itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali berujar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku.. ada janji dengan seseorang. Sebelum ke kampus, aku akan menemui orang itu."

Sakura terkesiap. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan Sakuran dan Naruto juga terkesiap kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke membatin siapa yang akan ditemui Naruto? Sakura yang berpositif thinking menduga bahwa sahabat blondenya itu pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis atau mungkin kekasihnya. Ia hanya bisa memaklumi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ada perasaan tak suka ketika pemuda yang disukainya berucap bahwa ia akan menemui seseorang. Secepat itukah Naruto melupakannya?

"Jadi, maaf ya! Aku harus buru-buru bertemu dengannya! Jaa nee!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berlari meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Sakura yang belum sempat akan memanggilnya kembali hanya bisa sedikit melongo karena bayangan Naruto sudah hilang di perempatan belokan. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Ia kembali menutup jendela mobil. Dan Sasuke kembali perlahan menggerakkan mobilnya.

"Naruto terlihat aneh sekali, ya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melayangkan pertanyaan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn"

"..."

"..."

"HAA!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak kecil dan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya tentu langsung memandang heran tunangannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Hihihi... aku pasti sangat yakin kalau Naruto pasti sedang telat untuk kencan. Ia pasti menggunakan alasan untuk ke kampus, padahal aslinya dia telat menemui kekasihnya, hihihi..." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan pemuda blonde tadi.

'Apa memang benar begitu, Naruto?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI LAIN TEMPAT...**

Tangan kecil Hinata bergetar hebat. Benda kecil seperti batang tusuk es krim yang semula ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Hinata memandang benda kecil itu. Rasa takut yang selalu menghantuinya setelah kejadian itu akhirnya tiba juga. Segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi selalu ia harapkan tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Namun, Tuhan seolah bersikap kejam kepadanya, kejadian buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Kaki Hinata terasa lemas dan tak berapa lama ia jatuh merosot ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. Bulir-bulir air mata telah menumpuk di kedua sudut matanya. Tak butuh lama, Hinata kembali menangis. Dan kali ini tangisannya menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar mandi kecil itu.

"TIDAAAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADIII!" ia berteriak kencang.

Hinata sangat membenci hal ini. Ia benci kenyataan ini. Ia menagis dan berteriak kencang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. ia menjambak kasar surai indigonya dan mengacaknya frustasi. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang sungguh benar-benar malang. Hancur sudah masa depannya. Hancur sudah impiannya.

Hinata awalnya memang sudah menduga bahwa ia akan mengalami hal ini. Segala tanda-tanda itu telah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Pertama, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada jadwal bulanannya, tamu bulanannya tak kunjung-kunjung tiba, ia telah telat hampir dua minggu. Kedua, tubuhnya terasa mulai lemas tanpa sebab, padahal ia tak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang menguras habis tenaganya, tetapi ia cepat merasa kelelahan. Dan yang terakhir, ia terkadang sering mengalami pusing dan kadang merasa mual. Sebagai seorang perempuan apalagi ia sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun tentu ia tahu betul beberapa tanda-tanda tersebut. Tanda-tanda itu sama persis seperti yang dialami oleh kakak ipar perempuannya, Tenten, istri kakaknya sendiri, Neji Hyuga.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan... hiks.. hiks.." ia menangis sesegukan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Terik matahari semakin menyengat. Terlihat jelas lalu lalang para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi semakin mempercepat langkah mereka agar cepat sampai tujuan. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk sinar matahari yang sekiranya terlalu menyengat. Namun, ternyata tak semua keluhan dalam batin lalu lalang para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi itu sama. Seorang mahasiswa justru dengan santai berdiri di ambang gerbang kampus tanpa memperdulikan terik matahari yang tengah menyengat itu. Iris safir mahasiswa itu terus saja menatap setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, ia harap sosok wanita berambut indigo yang dikenalnya segera menampakkan diri. Namun hal itu terlihat sia-sia saja. Hampir 6 jam ia berdiri di situ untuk menanti perempuan itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, entah itu sudah ia lakukan berapa kali. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya metatap jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. 'Ck, sudah pukul 12 siang! Dan aku juga sudah berdiri menunggunya di sini hampir 6 jam. Dan Hinata juga tak kunjung datang!' batin pemuda itu kesal.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu kembali menerawang jauh dan mengingat kejadian tadi ketika ia melaporkan hasil magangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri di ruang departemen Seni untuk mencari dosen walinya. Tak lama seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang muncul dihadapan Naruto. Ia adalah Yuhi Kurenai, dosen walinya dan kebetulan juga dosen wali Hinata. Inilah salah satu kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengorek informasi tentang Hinata pada dosen walinya itu. Naruto tahu betul bahwa Kurenai sangat dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Wanita beriris rubi itu sudah menganggap Hinata bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Lantas ia menanyai Kurenai perihal apakah Hinata telah menyerahkan laporannya. Hal itu berlanjut hingga tanpa sengaja Naruto keceplosan bahwa ia sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata dan ia hendak meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Hinata hingga dia menjauhimu seperti itu?" tanya Kurenai.

"..." Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Haah... Naruto, tidak apa kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, namun lebih baik kau segera minta maaf padanya dan selesaikan urusan kalian berdua." Tukas Kurenai.

"Untuk itu, Sensei, harusnya jadwal penyerahan laporan magang milikku dan dia sama kan? Dan terakhir hari ini kan?" Naruto memberanikan membuka mulut.

"Harusnya begitu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Hinata jika batas pengumpulan laporan miliknya paling lambat kutunggu pukul satu siang nanti. Ia membalas emailku jika dia akan menyerahkan laporan miliknya hari ini juga," jelas Kurenai, "ini kesempatanmu Naruto. Nanti jika kau bertemu dengannya, langsung selesaikan urusan kalian, mengerti?!"

"Hai, Sensei..."

.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut. Ia kembali menatap jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 13.15. Jika Kurenai-sensei mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menemuinya, harusnya sekarang Naruto sudah dapat menangkap sosok bayangan Hinata. Naruto tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata. Perempuan itu selalu berusaha datang terlebih dahulu jika ia sedang membuat janji dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia sampai setelat ini. Namun, melihat waktu yang sudah berjalan sampai saat ini, Naruto tak kunjung menjumpai Hinata. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin memang Hinata tak akan datang ke kampus hari ini. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemui Hinata.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari gerbang kampus. Dengan langkah gontai dan tas yang disampirkan asal dipunggung lebarnya, Naruto berjalan lesu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti ketika mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Iris sebiru lautan itu menangkap sosok perempuan berambut indigo tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Wanita yang saat ini ingin ia temui telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Hinata juga berhenti di tempat ketika ia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depannya. Hinata terlihat sangat kaget. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia saat ini masih belum siap untuk bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia masih merasa trauma atas apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Reflek saja, Hinata sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Rasa ketakutan itu kembali menyelimutinya. Untuk saat itu, Hinata sangat takut ketika melihat Naruto.

"Hinata... ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"..."

Naruto mulai melangkah maju menghampiri Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata semakin melangkah mundur ke belakang. Melihat Hinata bersikap seperti itu, Naruto jadi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto tambah kaget lagi ketika ia mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang ketakutan dan badan mungil Hinata bergetar.

"Hinata... tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu. Percayalah padaku!"

"P-per-pergi..." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Tidak Hinata! Kumohon sekali ini saja. Kita harus meluruskan masalah kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak ingin kau menghindariku lagi, Hinata!" Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"P-PERGI!" Hinata kembali berteriak.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sekitar. Puluhan pasang mata memandang mereka berdua curiga dan penuh selidik. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh banyak orang. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menatap perempuan di depannya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia akan menangis lagi. Tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman dengan keadaan itu, Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata. Membawa wanita mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya. Hinata terlihat meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming dan tetap membawa Hinata menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai. Naruto membawa Hinata ke samping gudang peralatan seni yang kebetulan tempatnya sepi. Setelah berhenti, Hinata langsung menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan pemuda blonde itu. Dengan masih dalam keadaan ketakutan, Hinata segera mundur dan mendapati punggungnya telah menabrak tembok bangunan itu. Ia terpojok.

"Hinata, aku menghawatirkanmu. Berkali-kali aku menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa. Aku mendatangi apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada. Kutanyakan pada teman-temanmu dan kenalanmu yang lainnya, mereka bilang tidak tahu. Sebenarnya kau kemana saja, Hinata? Kenapa kau seolah-olah hilang tertelan bumi seperti itu?" Naruto berucap panjang lebar.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan ataupun jawaban.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto.

"Kau... baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" selidik Naruto.

"!" Hinata tersentak kaget.

Pertanyaan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Baik-baik saja? tentu saja tidak. Hinata jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi di apartemen barunya. Kejadian tadi yang membuatnya tidak baik-baik saja. Gemetaran ketakutan kembali menyerubungi Hinata. Ia sangat takut dan gelisah. Naruto yang menangkap gerak-gerik Hinata yang aneh semakin yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan perempuan yang ada di depannnya ini.

"Hinata–"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" potong Hinata cepat.

Naruto terkesiap dan langsung terdiam. Masih menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku... tidak a-apa-apa... N-Naruto-san..." Hinata berucap lirih. Ia meremas rok biru selututnya dengan erat, "jadi, biarkan aku pergi. Kumohon..."

'Naruto-san?' batin Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau terlihat–"

"Aku ada urusan penting, Naruto-san!" Hinata berucap sedikit keras.

"O-oh..." Naruto sempat kaget, "B-begitu. A-aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu setelah kejadian itu. Aku khawatir. Aku pikir–"

"Maaf, Naruto-san!" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal!"

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba bersiap untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan penuh keberanian yang entah datang darimana, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Walaupun masih dengan diliputi rasa takut dan gemetaran yang jelas nampak, Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto yang diam membisu. Hinata terus saja melangkah lurus meninggalkan sosok bersurai kuning itu sendirian. Perlahan dengan pasti sosok Hinata menghilang tepat setelah ia berbelok melewati gudang Seni. Seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Hinata, Naruto mendongakkan wajah tampannya dan berbalik arah menatap jalanan yang baru saja dilewati Hinata.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa brengsek. Ia telah berjanji pada Kurenai-sensei bahwa ia akan segera mengakhiri permasalahannya dengan Hinata. Tapi, kenyataannya, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa setelah bertemu Hinata. Terlebih lagi, ia kini merasa Hinata benar-benar telah membencinya dan kentara sekali bahwa Hinata ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan pemuda itu. Hinata sudah tidak sudi lagi untuk hanya sekedar menatap muka dengan Naruto.

"Sekalipun kau gay, kau sangat brengsek, Naruto!" Naruto berujar lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu. Niatan untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Hinata telah sirna karena wanita itu terlihat jelas sekali membencinya. Naruto yang mengingat hal itu hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Ketika Naruto hendak menyebrangi jalanan yang menuju arah apatemennya, ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu di trotoar seberang. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat. Di sela-sela desakan orang-orang itu, Naruto sempat melihat ada tangan seorang perempuan tergeletak. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tidak enak dan ada firasat buruk ketika melihat tangan tersebut. Pikirannya teringat pada Hinata.

"A-ano... Apa yang terjadi, Oba-san?" Naruto bertanya pada perempuan tua yang sedang membawa belanjaan.

"Ah, itu, ada gadis muda yang tiba-tiba pingsan." Ucap nenek itu.

"Gadis muda pingsan?"

Tak lama setelah Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri, kerumunan yang semula sangat ramai menjadi sedikit lebih renggang. Dan dapat Naruto lihat tergeletak seorang gadis yang menggunakan atasan putih dan rok biru. Naruto seolah pernah melihat rok tersebut. Ia mencoba lebih mendekat untuk melihat siapa yang tergeletak di sana. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget setelah tahu siapa yang tergeletak di sana. Ia sangat mengenal perempuan itu. Perempuan tersebut adalah perempuan yang tak lama tadi ia temui. Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Naruto terpekik kaget dan buru-buru berjongkok mendekati Hinata. Diangkatnya kepala Hinata dan Naruto tepuk pelan pipi chubby Hinata, berharap wanita itu segera membuka mata.

"H-Hoi, Hinata! Sadarlah, Hinata!" Naruto masih menepuk pelan pipi Hinata.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria berstelan baju kerja.

"Iya, dia temanku. Ano, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti ini?" Naruto menatap pria itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi, tadi sebelum ia pingsan, ia sempat menangis sesegukan dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan. Sebaiknya, segera dibawa ke rumah sakit saja. Saya telah menelpon ambulans. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." Ujar pria itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

Ambulans akhirnya datang. Segera saja petugas mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Dengan cepat, petugas memasukkannya ke dalam mobil ambulans, diikuti Naruto yang juga ikut masuk. Tanpa lama menunggu, sopir ambulans telah menancapkan gas dan ambulans mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto terus saja menatap wajah pucat Hinata. Kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sendirian Naruto terus mondar-mandir di depan salah satu kamar pasien. Ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Saat ini, wanita yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya sedang dirawat dan dilihat keadaannya oleh dokter rumah sakit itu. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengintip ruangan itu karena dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto merasa ketakutan. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Dan kalaupun itu benar, Naruto sudah berhasil meraih julukan pria terbrengsek dan terkejam sedunia. Oke, Naruto sudah siap jika memang akan terjadi seperti itu. tetapi sekarang, ia hanya perlu berfokus dan berdoa demi keselamatan Hinata. Tak lama, dokter yang memeriksa Hinata keluar.

"A-ano, bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dokter?"

"Apakah kau anggota keluarga pasien atau mungkin kekasih pasien?" tanya dokter yang mempunyai nametag Shizune itu.

"Em..." Naruto bergumam bingung, "aku... kekasihnya..." dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto berbohong pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah Anda ikut ke ruangan saya? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan seputar keadaan pasien." Ucap wanita berumur sekitar 30an itu.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto berjalan di belakang sang dokter. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak lama, pemuda itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan sedang milik dokter itu. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan dua kursi. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh si dokter, Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan untuk sesegera mungkin duduk berhadapan dengan si dokter. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menanyakan keadaan Hinata pada dokter itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata, Dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Ia tidak sedang sakit parah bukan?" Cerocos Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Kekasihmu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mengalami stress ringan dan kelelahan." Dokter itu berucap.

"Benarkah? Yokatta~..."

"Tetapi, kau juga harus lebih memperhatikan keadaannya, em, tuan..." Dokter tersebut kebingungan ketika ia hendak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto-san, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan keadaan Hinata-san. Sebagai kekasihnya, harusnya kau tak boleh membiarkan dia kelelahan apalagi sampai mendapat stress ringan disaat keadaannya seperti itu."

"Tunggu, Dokter. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Kau bilang ia baik-baik saja. Jadi mana yang benar?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Hinata-san memang baik-baik saja. Tapi stress ringan tidak baik untuk kehamilan mudanya." Tutur dokter itu.

"Jadi dia baik-baik sa–APA?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Telinganya tidak salah tangkap ucapan dokter itu bukan?

"Hi.. Hinata... ha.. hamil..?"

"Iya, Hinata-san sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya masih dua mingguan. Untuk itu jangan sampai sress ringan mengganggu kehamilannya, itu akan merusak kondisi kehamilannya."

Bagai tersambar petir kasat mata. Nafas Naruto tercekat. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan membeku. Yang baru saja diucapkan dokter itu bohong bukan? Hinata hamil? Dua mingguan? Naruto pasti jelas akan gila. Inilah pada akhirnya, kenyataan yang harus Naruto terima. Kenyataan yang benar-benar akan merubah masa depan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Yap, sekian dulu chapter 2 nya...**

**Ne, bagaimana kah? Terlalu pendek kah atau bagaimana?**

**Oke, yang jelas neko udah update chap 2, dan sekarang waktunya bales review dulu...**

**MORPH: oke, ini udah neko update, arigato atas reviewnya.. :D**

**.**

**Aillaa-ansory: oke, ini udah neko update,**

**Hahaha.. Naruto pas sadar kan lemotnya minta ampun.. #plak**

**Apalagi pas mabuk kayak gitu, fantasinya sama Sasuke sih, wkwkwk.. :D XD**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya...**

**.**

**AhIhUhEhOh: oke, udah neko update ini.. **

**Anoo, klo untuk hub sasunaru mgkin ada entah berapa,**

**Tapi ntar pasti diceritain, jd tunggu saja yaa.. :D**

**Arigatou atas reviewnyaa...**

**.**

**Rechi: iya, kasian banget, neko aja ga bisa ngebayangin kenapa bisa bikin kayak gitu,**

**Untuk naruhina, silahkan tunggu saja yaa...**

**Ini chap 2 nyaa..**

**Arigatou atas reviewnyaa yah...**

**.**

**Untuk reviewer lainnya yg login, udah neko bales di pm masing2...**

**Dan untuk chrizzle-san, ini chap 2 nya, review chrizzle-san buat chap 2 neko tunggu...**

**.**

**Anyways...**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fict gajelas neko ini..**

**Silahkan meninggalkan review..**

**Review anda sangat neko harapkan..**

**Sa, matta ja nee~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pengakuan

Semilir angin senja tampak bahagia. Desiran pelan angin-angin itu seolah-olah sedang menyeruakkan gumaman dan canda tawa anak-anak kecil. Mereka menari-nari senang dan gembira tanpa memperhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana memandang matahari yang hampir membenamkan dirinya. Angin-angin itu tetap terus berlari hingga tanpa mereka sadari hembusan kecil mereka mengenai surai pirang pemuda itu. Membuat surai kuning yang sebelumnya terlihat rapi jadi sedikit berantakan. Tangan tan pemuda itu dengan pelan merapikan rambutnya, mencoba menahan agar surai pirangnya tidak mengikuti arah angin-angin itu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah dirasanya keberadaan angin-angin kecil itu tidak ada lagi. Entah mengapa ia terlihat lega. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa hangat ketika angin-angin itu pergi. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa, er, 'nyaman' mungkin?

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut lantas kembali memandang matahari sore di seberang sana. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan si raja siang itu hingga tanpa tahu ia sudah menutup matanya perlahan. Dan ia kembali mengehembuskan nafas pelan, dan sedikit berat. Tak lama ia membuka mata. Iris safir yang selalu memancarkan kesegaran lautan yang ia miliki tampak berganti warna menjadi safir yang terlihat begitu kelam. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya perihal kenapa matanya bisa berubah seperti itu. Ia yakin orang itu tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun, ada yang aneh pada senyumannya. Sekilas memang ia terlihat sedang tersenyum karena kebahagiaan. Tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, sudut bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Dan karena itulah senyuman bahagia yang terpatri di wajah tampannya kini malah terlihat seperti senyuman yang penuh kegetiran akan rasa kesedihan. Iya, benar, ia sedang tersenyum getir menahan sesak dalam dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau tahu, Kami-sama…" pemuda itu angkat bicara, "… terima kasih atas kehidupan kejam yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sungguh, terima kasih…" pemuda itu bergumam lirih, hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah cairan bening merembes turun melewati garis pipi dan rahang tirusnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON****'****T LIKE, DON****'****T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ketika mata lavendernya sudah terbuka seluruhnya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan ia juga mencium bau obat-obatan. Tunggu, langit-langit putih? Bau obat-obatan? Itu bukan ciri khas kamar Hinata. Langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati harusnya berwarna lavender dan aroma dalam kamarnya juga sama lavendernya. Jadi, sekarang ia berada dimana?

Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya. Ia mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan tersebut berisi satu ranjang yang sekarang ia gunakan, satu kursi di samping ranjang, satu lemari kecil, satu pintu berwarna putih yang ia ketahui pasti kamar mandi, dan satu pintu berwarna coklat dengan sedikit celah. Dari celah tersebut ia dapat melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang. Diantara orang-orang tersebut terdapat beberapa wanita menggunakan baju suster dan ada pula satu-dua orang menggunakan jas berwarna putih. Melihat hal itu, Hinata sedikit berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dan saat itu pula, satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ia sekarang berada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

**KRIEET**

Suara pintu terbuka. Hinata menoleh menatap pintu coklat yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Dari balik pintu itu, masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berkerah warna orange dan celana jeans hitam melengkapi penampilan pemuda itu. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Ia terlihat tampan dan casual. Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang telah siuman. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan. Tak berapa lama, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Sedangkan gadis –bukan– wanita indigo itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Mata lavender wanita itu menatap keluar jendela itu dan tatapannya menerawang jauh. Rasanya, wanita itu sedang menghindari pemuda itu.

Dan si pemuda? Senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya sedikit memudar melihat si wanita berpaling menghindari tatapannya. Dengan kikuk, pemuda itu tetap berjalan ke arah Hinata. Sesampainya di tepi ranjang, tangan rampingnya terulur menyentuh sandaran kursi dan menarik pelan kursi tersebut. Masih dengan senyum getirnya, si pemuda perlahan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu. Seperti tak dianggap, pemuda itu sedikit membuka obrolan, berharap wanita yang berada di depannya mau bicara atau setidaknya memalingkan wajah untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Hinata?"

"..."

"Eto.. Kau tau, aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu pingsan tadi." Naruto, nama pemuda itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"..."

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari wanita itu. Rasa canggung yang menyelimuti Naruto membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, Hinata... Tidak bisakah, em, kau sedikit memperhatikan aku? Rasanya aku seperti bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, hehe...?" Naruto berujar dengan sedikit candaan yang terdengar sangat garing.

Tanpa disangka, candaan garing yang ia keluarkan tadi membuat Hinata sedikit menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan kembali mengamati wajah manis wanita itu. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Naruto dapat merasakan ada rasa sedih dan lelah yang terpancar dari mata perempuan itu. Cengiran konyol Naruto hilang seketika dan raut wajah pemuda itu kembali meredup. Lantas Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya tiba-tiba.

"!"

Tampak sangat jelas Hinata kaget setelah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Hinata kaget bukan karena pertanyaannya, begitupun dengan orang yang menanyainya. Hanya saja, ia kaget dan heran karena pemuda di sebelahnya tahu tentang hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"A-apa... maksudmu?" dengan gugup Hinata berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayolah Hinata! Mau sampai kapan kau bohong padaku tentang, em... kehamilanmu...?" dengan ragu Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?!"

"Dokter Shizune yang memberitahukan padaku. Dia bilang kau pingsan karena kelelahan dan sedikit stress, sehingga tidak baik untuk kandunganmu.." Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Naruto atau pun Hinata sama-sama bungkam mulut. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata sedikit menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Aku..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "...akan bertanggung jawab..." lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Hinata membelalakkan mata mendengar penuturan lirih yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. ia tidak sedang salah dengar bukan? Naruto akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya? Oh, dunia pasti sudah terjungkir balik.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kumohon, biarkanlah aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu..." Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh memohon.

Hinata yang menatap iris safir milik pemuda itu hanya dapat terdiam. Bibir mungilnya yang terkatup rapat terlihat bergetar. Bahu kecil miliknya juga terlihat bergetar. Pandangan di mata lavendernya sedikit mengabur karena adanya cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kelopak matanya. Tak lama, cairan-cairan tersebut keluar merembes melalui mata indahnya. Hinata Hyuga menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau semua ini! Hiks.. hiks..." tangis Hinata pecah disertai tangan mungil wanita itu memukul ringan perut ratanya.

"Hentikan, Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata yang terus menerus memukuli perutnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Hiks.. hiks..." Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HINATA!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Seketika itu pula, Hinata menghentikan gerakan memukulnya karena kaget dengan bentakan Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"hiks... hiks... hiks..." Hinata kembali terisak tapi kali ini tanpa ada aksi memukuli perut.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu, Hinata..." Naruto berucap lirih.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..."

"Bagaimanapun, itu adalah... em.. darah daging... k-kita.." Naruto agak kesusahan saat mengucapkannya, "jadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya dan membesarkannya. Jadi.. kumohon Hinata..."

"Hiks.. i-ini terlalu b-berat... hiks.. bagiku..." Ucap Hinata terisak.

"Untuk itu, biarkan aku juga ikut menanggung beban ini, Hinata. Ia juga tanggung jawabku..." Naruto mencoba menyentuh pelan pundak kiri Hinata, bermaksud menenangkan perempuan itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Hinata berteriak histeris, "hiks.. hiks.. j-jangan s-sentuh aku..." ia bergumam lirih.

"Hinata, aku tahu aku sangat brengsek. Bahkan lebih brengsek dari seorang pembunuh. Tapi percayalah Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Apalagi tanggung jawabku tentang kehamilanmu..."

"Lalu sekarang apa?!" Hinata membuka mulutnya, "Dengan mudahnya kau berkata demikian. Tidak pedulikah kau dengan aib yang akan aku terima seumur hidupku? Tidakkah kau peduli dengan masa depanku yang kini telah hancur?!" cerca Hinata.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Namikaze-san!" Hinata berteriak keras, menuntut jawaban atas pemuda Namikaze di depannya.

"Aku... tentu saja aku peduli dengan keadaanmu. Terlebih aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Untuk itu, biarkan aku juga ikut menanggung aib itu bersamamu, Hinata. Biarkan pula aku larut dalam kehancuran sama halnya kau merasa kehilangan masa depanmu. Kumohon..."

Hinata bungkam. Bukannya ia tak bisa bicara lagi. Hanya saja, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ucapan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu entah kenapa sedikit mengurangi rasa takut yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Dan Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala. Pandangan lavendernya menatap selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas sprei pelan.

"Hinata– "

"Tolong keluarlah, Namikaze-san. Aku ingin sendirian..." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari kursi itu dan berjalan keluar. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menangis sesegukan.

"Kami-sama..." gumamnya lirih, "kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini atap gedung jurusan seni terlihat sangat sepi. Namun, siapa sangka ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandangi lapangan parkir gedung dari atas sana. Angin yang sedari tadi mengusik dan memberantakkan rambut pirangnya, tak ia hiraukan. Pandangan pemuda itu kosong. Namun, salah satu tangannya terselip ke kantong celana hitamnya. Ditariknya sekotak kecil rokok. Ia membukanya dan mengambil salah satu batang rokok tersebut. Ia selipkan rokok tersebut di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Dan tangan tan miliknya kembali merogoh saku kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api. Dinyalakannya korek tersebut dan ia arahkan api kecil yang keluar menuju ujung batang rokok yang sedang ia jepit tadi.

"Fiuuhh..."

Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Asap tersebut lumayan banyak. Yah, mungkin saja segala penat yang memenuhi otaknya juga ikut keluar bersama asap tersebut. Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda itu sedikit merasa beban yang ia bawa terasa sedikit ringan. Ia mendengus kecil. 'Mana mungkin hilang, bodoh!'

"Tumben sekali kau merokok..."

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri di belakangnya. Penampilan pemuda itu sedikit berantakan. Rambut yang ia kuncir terlihat tidak rapi. Sorotan matanya terlihat seolah-olah pemuda itu baru bangun tidur. Hmm, mungkin memang begitu. Karena tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menguap lebar.

"Shikamaru..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia berdiri di samping pemuda blonde itu. Arah pandangan Shikamaru berhenti pada segerombolan gadis yang berjalan di parkiran gedung. Naruto yang awalnya memandang Shikamaru akhirnya ikut-ikutan memandang segerombolan gadis tadi. Ia merasa penasaran dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini, apa yang Shikamaru lihat dari mereka. Kira-kira seperti itulah rasa penasaran yang ada di benak Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang masalah apa lagi, hm?" Shikamaru berujar tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" Naruto memandang Shikamaru, lalu menundukkan kepala, "tidak ada..." pemuda itu menjawab lirih.

"Kau ini tak pandai berbohong, Naruto." Shikamaru mendengus pelan.

"..."

Shikamaru melirikkan mata sedikit memandang Naruto, "Apa si Uchiha itu lagi?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Bukan..." Naruto masih menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Shikamaru. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Dulu, apa yang ada dibenakmu setelah tahu aku memiliki... 'kelainan'?" Naruto bertanya, jelas sekali ada nada keraguan dalam pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Haah..." Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas, "kau tahu, aku sangat kaget dulu. Dan jujur saja aku merasa takut bila berada di sebelahmu. Salah-salah kau bisa menerkamku. Tapi, untung saja yang kau terkam si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan itu membuatku sangat lega, hehe..."

"..." Naruto terdiam.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Menanti kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Shikamaru, menurutmu kelainan yang kumiliki bisa hilang? Ada yang mengatakan menjadi gay dikarenakan kelainan genetik, tapi apa tidak bisa sedikit berubah atau normal kembali mungkin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu..." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya, "kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi normal, heh?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Mungkin.." Naruto kembali menyesap rokoknya.

Shikamaru sedikit menaikkan alisnya tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan membalikkan pemuda blonde itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"H-hei, k-kau serius, Naruto?!" Shikamaru bertanya campur kaget. Entah kenapa Shikamaru sedikit merasa senang dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ya..." Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Tunggu, dulu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berubah menjadi normal?!"

Dengan ragu, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah siap untuk menceritakan pada sahabat nanasnya itu. Menceritakan segalanya yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Ia juga sudah siap jika semisalnya sahabat nanasnya itu akan marah padanya. Ia sudah siap–

"A-aku..." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, "...m-menghamili... Hinata..."

–dan Naruto pun mengucapkannya. Dan Shikamaru? Oh, jangan ditanya. Ia sudah benar-benar shock mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"KAU GILA, NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru.

"A-aku..." Naruto terbata-bata.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan hingga bisa menghamili gadis itu, HAH?!" Shikamaru terlihat sangat marah.

"A-aku tidak tahu Shikamaru. W-waktu itu a-aku sedang m-mabuk. Dan... dan..." Naruto tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

Shikamaru menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia mengusap kasar wajah tampan dan terlihat malas itu. Berita mengejutkan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya memalingkan muka, menghindari Shikamaru.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku.. akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Aku.. tak akan lari..."

"Benarkah? Aku ragu kau akan bisa, Naruto!" tatapan Shikamaru kini menajam.

"A-apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Kau tau Naruto, kau ini seorang gay. Kau pastinya tak akan bisa hidup seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya. Dan aku berani bertaruh, kau masih menyimpan rasa pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi, kau malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menghamili seorang gadis. Dan kau berniat untuk bertanggung jawab, tetapi masih mencintai pemuda raven itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan terhadap Hinata? Terlebih lagi..." Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya.

"T-terlebih apa, Shikamaru?"

"Hinata... telah lama menyukaimu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah kau ini normal atau tidak." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"K-kau pasti bergurau kan, Shikamaru? Hinata dan aku hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu. L-lagipula, mana mungkin Hinata mau dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bodoh!" tukas Shikamaru agak membentak.

"T-tapi..."

"Dia telah menyukaimu sejak SMA. Terlihat sangat jelas di mataku jika ia menyukaimu. Ia selalu tersipu malu ketika berada di sampingmu atau hanya sekedar bicara denganmu. Tapi, kau itu terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Kau malah mengira Hinata sedang jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain. Merepotkan sekali kau ini, Naruto!" Shikamaru gusar lalu tangannya merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan rokok. Tak lama pemuda yang katanya memiliki IQ di atas 200 itu menyesap rokoknya.

"T-tapi Shikamaru.. a-aku..." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Haah.." Shikamaru mengembuskan nafas diikuti kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya, "kupikir, sebaiknya kau segera mencari solusi yang tepat. Pertanggung jawabanmu memang juga penting dan harus kau lakukan. Tapi yah itu tadi, pikirkan juga perasaan Hinata jika ia tahu keadaanmu. Jika memang kau ingin kembali normal, aku sangat setuju dengan niatmu itu, bahkan aku mendukung penuh. Tapi, jika kau hanya menjadikan alasan ingin normal hanya untuk sebagai pelarian atas kisah cintamu yang kandas dengan si Uchiha itu, kusarankan lebih baik jangan kau teruskan. Ini juga demi Hinata. Pikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Naruto." Shikamaru pun perlahan berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan berniat berbalik untuk turun.

Kini tinggal Naruto sendirian di atas sana. Pikirannya sibuk melayang memikirkan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Rokok yang ada di genggamannya juga telah lama habis. Akhirnya ia buang putung rokok tersebut dan menginjaknya pelan. Berharap sisa pembakaran di rokok itu akan segera padam.

"Ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kalian pasti sangat kecewa denganku, bukan?" Naruto bergumam lirih sambil memandang sisa-sisa putung rokok itu, "Maafkan Naruto, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

"Nah, Hinata-san, keadaanmu sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Dengan begitu, kau pasti sangat senang karena bisa beristirahat di rumah sekarang. Tapi, perlu diingat juga Hinata-san, jangan sampai stress ringan seperti kemarin terjadi lagi padamu. Apa kau paham?" jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"Hai, Shizune-sensei..." Hinata menjawab disertai senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Hinata-san."

Dokter bernama Shizune itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Ketika dokter tersebut membuka pintu kamar Hinata, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Ia sedikit kaget ketika Naruto berada di depannya. Buru-buru ia permisi dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto yang sama kagetnya hanya bisa memberikan senyum kikuk kepada dokter itu. Lalu dengan segera ia memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"N-namikaze... san?"

"H-hei jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata. Kau memanggilku seperti memanggil nama Tou-chanku saja."

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, Namikaze-san?" pertanyaan dingin keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"A-aku kemari ingin menjengukmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Naruto berjalan mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze-san." Balas Hinata dingin.

"H-hei, ayolah, jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Cukup Naruto saja seperti dulu, oke?"

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Ano... Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolanmu dengan dokter Shizune. Dia bilang kau sudah boleh pulang. Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

"Hmm." Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"J-jadi begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, kau akan siap-siap kapan? Siang ini juga? Atau mungkin sekarang?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin."

"A-ano, bolehkah aku ikut membereskan keperluanmu? Kurasa kau akan merasa kelelahan jika melakukannya sendirian."

"Terserah kau saja."

"A-ano.. Hinata.." panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Baju-baju dan perlengkapan yang lain, ditaruh di mana ya? Hehe..." Naruto menggosok rambutnya yang tak gatal.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Naruto hanya diberi isyarat oleh Hinata dengan jari telunjuk perempuan itu mengarah pada lemari kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Naruto yang mengamati jari telunjuk Hinata kini berjongkok di depan sebuah meja kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka lemari kecil itu. Didapatinya sepasang kemeja beserta rok biru yang kemarin Hinata kenakan. Di rak kedua ia melihat ada tas selempang dan beberapa buku. Naruto mengambil semua barang itu. ia mengulurkan sepasang baju yang ia ambil pada Hinata.

"Ini bajumu. Gantilah terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu kita pulang."

"..." tanpa kata-kata, Hinata langsung menyambar baju tersebut dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Sementara Hinata mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto kembali terfokus pada barang-barang bawaan Hinata yang lainnya. Diambilnya tas tadi dan ia masukkan beberapa buku, tempat pensil, dompet dan sebuah smartphone milik wanita itu. Setelah dirasa sudah selesai mengemasi barang milik Hinata, Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kayu itu. Merasa sedikit bosan menunggu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya Naruto mengambil smartphone miliknya. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya hanya untuk sekedar bermain sebuah permainan yang kini lagi ngehits di kalangan teman-temannya. Namun, jarinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah panggilan telpon berdering di smartphone-nya. Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika ia membaca nama si pemanggil itu. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Naruto menggeser tombol hijau, tanda ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"_**Naruto? Ehm, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."**_ Sahut suara di seberang.

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung bicara saja lewat telepon? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" Naruto berujar dingin.

"_**Kumohon, Dobe."**_ Pinta orang itu.

"Dengar, Teme. Aku sekarang benar-benar sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu..."

"_**Oh, ya? Kau sibuk apa? Sibuk menemani si Hyuga itu, heh?"**_ sahut suara di seberang dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"K-Kau.. Darimana kau tahu?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"_**Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Jadi, benar kau sedang bersama si Hyuga itu?!"**_ terdengar nada ketus dari suara pemuda yang menghubungi Naruto saat itu.

"Kalau aku sedang bersama Hinata, memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu juga kan?!" Naruto terdengar geram.

"_**..."**_

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas dari si penelepon.

"_**Maaf, telah mengganggumu. Jaa, Dobe."**_

"H-hei–"

TUT TUT TUT...

Sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto menatap layar handphonenya dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa. Entah mengapa, saat Sasuke Uchiha, si penelepon itu, mematikan sambungan membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Naruto menghela nafas singkat sebelum ia memasukkan kembali smartphone miliknya ke dalam kantong jeans yang ia kenakan. Ketika ia memasukkan smartphone itu, tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Refleks ia segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap perempuan itu. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan dingin. Naruto segera menarik ke atas sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata?"

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa segera pergi dari sini. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat tas jinjing Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya ia ulurkan ke arah perempuan indigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Namikaze-san." Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap mengantarmu sampai selamat. Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Rumah sakit Konoha tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemenku." Hinata masih berusaha menolak.

"Eheen.." Naruto menggeleng pelan, "sekeras apapun kau menolak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu!"

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo!" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung saja menarik paksa tangan mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Langkahnya langsung menuju pintu keluar kamar inap Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdapat keheningan di antara kedua pemuda pemudi itu. Suara sepatu dan langkah mereka yang perlahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi suasana tersebut. Hinata yang berjalan duluan di depan Naruto hanya memandang lurus jalanan trotoar yang sedang ia lewati. Sedangkan Naruto, dalam diamnya ia memandang punggung mungil milik wanita yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Dalam keheningan itu, Naruto teringat obrolannya dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Yang dikatakan Shikamaru mungkin memang ada benarnya. Ia mungkin memang masih memiliki secercah rasa pada Sasuke, tapi begitu ia melihat punggung mungil Hinata, ia jadi teringat segala kejadian yang dialami wanita itu dan dirinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa begitu jahat terhadap gadis itu. Ia telah menyakiti fisik dan batin perempuan itu. Meskipun ia tak merasakan kesakitan dan kehancuran yang dialami perempuan itu secara langsung, tapi entah mengapa hanya sekedar membayangkan jika posisinya sama seperti Hinata sudah cukup membuatnya sakit. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi juga perih. Seolah-olah terdapat pisau kasat mata yang menghujami jantung dan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah mungil milik Hinata terhenti. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto yang sedang melamun pun tersadar dan menatap heran Hinata. Saat ini ia juga sedang menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu reaksi dari perempuan di depannya. Tampak dari mimik wajah Naruto ia merasa kebingungan dengan berhentinya Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik arah dan menatap dingin pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"K-kita telah sampai, Namikaze-san. Aku permisi masuk dulu."

Saat Hinata akan beranjak memasuki kawasan apartemen tersebut, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sontak Hinata menatap kaget pemuda tersebut.

"Aku kan bilang akan mengantarmu sampai selamat, jadi aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Oke?!"

"Terserah kau saja." Hinata menghempaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Naruto hingga terlepas. Lantas ia berjalan memasuki pintu masuk apartemen.

Dengan segera Naruto menyusul langkah Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Setelah memasuki lobi apartemen, keduanya langsung berjalan menuju tangga untuk berjalan ke atas. Dibutuhkan sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai di lantai 3, di mana apartemen Hinata berada. Naruto yang mengekor di belakang Hinata hanya merasa sedikit asing dengan apartemen tersebut. Masalahnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemen tersebut sebelumnya. 'Jadi ini apartemen baru Hinata,' pikir pemuda itu.

Langkah Hinata kembali terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nomor 403. Di sebelah pintu tersebut terdapat papan nama yang juga memiliki kanji yang sama seperti marga Hinata. Perempuan tersebut lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dari dalam tas. Ia putar pelan kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Hinata berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Saat Naruto juga hendak mengikuti Hinata masuk, buru-buru pintu itu segera bergerak akan menutup. Dengan cepat, Naruto menahan pintu tersebut dengan kedua lengannya agar masih terbuka sedikit.

"H-Hoi Hinata, apa kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk dulu?"

"Segera pulanglah, Namikaze-san! Tujuanmu sudah tercapai bukan?!" seru Hinata dari dalam mencoba mendorong pintu agar segera tertutup.

"Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku berbicara sebentar, Hinata! Setelah itu kau boleh menutup pintumu ini, Oke?!"

Dorongan kuat yang sebelumnya dirasakan Naruto perlahan berhenti. Hinata yang sebelumnya berada di balik pintu hanya menampakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mata lavender yang ia miliki tidak berani menatap pemuda di depannya.

"A-Apa lagi?!"

"Hinata, mungkin aku perlu mengakui sesuatu padamu." Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku..."

"Bisakah kau mempercepat apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Namikaze-san?!"

"Aku... minta maaf Hinata, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap tahu hal ini. A-aku..." Naruto mulai ragu, "... mencintai seseorang. Dan... dan.. dia adalah–"

"–Sasuke Uchiha, bukan?!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Eh..?!"

.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"K-kau... t-t-tahu..?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tepat saat kau.. m-mem-memperkosaku waktu itu!" dengan susah payah Hinata mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomen, gomen, gomen... #sembahsujud**

**Neko baru bisa update. Akhir2 ini neko lagi banyak tugas. Dan mungkin buat chap depan juga bakal molor soalnya neko sadari tugas2 neko bakalan menumpuk. Mungkin pas ada wktu senggang ntar neko bisa update...**

**Sekali lagi.. gomenasaiiii~~**

**Sekarang waktunya neko balas review...**

**Zaoldyeck13**** : yah namanya juga orang mabuk, hahaha.. terima kasih atas reviewnya.. :D**

**Guest****: salam kenal juga.. untuk ending silahkan menebak2 ya.. arigatou atas reviewnya..**

**48squad: oke ini udah update, arigatou buat reviewnya.. :D**

**Miau: hai, ini sudah update.. :D sangkyu udah review**

**Ayzar: ahaha.. tuntutan peran tuh #plak, oke ini udah update :D sangkyu atas reviewnya**

**Madara ian: tenang saja, pair utamanya naruhina kok, nee? #acungjempol**

**Ailla-ansory: anoo.. mgkin sasusaku bakal sedikit disini, mengingat pair utamanya naruhina, tapi neko usahain deh.. thx atas reviewnya.. :D**

**Hinaru-chan: ano, neko sendiri kurang tau ntar happy ending atau tidak #duak (lempar neko kelaut), tp fict ini pair utamanya naruhina kok.. thx atas review nya.. :D**

**Astia morichan: oke, ini udah dilanjut...**

**Sinuza: oke ini udah neko panjangin dikit dr yg kmrin..**

**Soputan: ha'i, ini lanjutannya..**

**Durara: ha'i.. ini udah update.. :3**

**Rechi: ahaha.. begitu ya.. tp klo buat kdepannya neko juga masi bgung (#loh?) oke, ini udah neko update..**

**Bayu J: ahahaha... entahlah bayu-san, mungkin bisa saja. oke ini udah neko update.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, review dr reviewer yg ga login udah neko balas. Trus buat reviewer yg login, silahkan cek pm masing2 yaa... anyways...**

**Hontouni arigatou sudah membaca fict neko, review Anda sangat saya hargai, dakara...**

**Review pleasee~~... :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pagi di Musim Semi

**TUT TUT TUT...**

Terdengar sambungan telepon yang diputus ketika pemuda dengan surai raven tersebut sedang memegang handphone yang didekatkan di telinganya. Hampir satu menit berlalu, tetapi pemuda itu masih mengarahkan gagang handphonenya di depan telinga. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu ataupun hanya sekedar lewat di depannya, pasti semua orang akan berpikiran apakah pemuda itu seorang manusia atau patung. Benar sekali, pemuda yang memiliki bentuk rambut unik itu kini tengah terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan sama sekali. Benar-benar menciri-khaskan sebuah patung. Peduli amat dengan keterdiaman pemuda itu sehingga menghasilkan asumsi-asumsi aneh seperti tadi. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang seolah ia adalah patung. Ia kini hanya sedang terfokus pada satu hal, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang. Yah, seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi dan setelah percakapan sekilas ia mematikan sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dirasa seperti sedang dipanggil seseorang, Sasuke menolehkan wajah tampan nan dinginnya ke arah sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Dapat ia temukan sesosok gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dari segi penampilan, gadis itu mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna peach dengan motif polkadot biru dongker kecil-kecil dan rok berbahan denim berwarna senada dengan motif poladotnya. Dan tak luput juga sebuah handbag berbahan kain berwarna putih dengan corak polkadot merah dan dihiasi pita merah tengah ia tenteng di bahu kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa beberapa tumpuk buku paket yang terlihat masing-masing sangat tebal. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura, gadis tersebut, segera bangkit dari bangku taman perpustakaan yang sedang ia duduki dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu setelah benar-benar di hadapan Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat proposal judul skripsi. Apa kau sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Tidak juga." Jawab dingin pemuda itu.

"O-oh.." Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya.

"Ayo pulang." Entah ajak atau perintah pemuda itu.

"Ah.. i-iya.." Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba pemuda yang kini menjadi tunangannya itu berucap. Dan tidak lama, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh menuju parkiran mobil yang ada di sebelah gedung perpustakaan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOMPLEKS APARTEMEN SEIRIN**

Naruto memandang bosan pada semut-semut kecil yang berjalan beriringan di depannya. Bagaimana ia tidak bosan jika ia telah berada di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 403 hampir 30 menit. Dan oh, jangan lupa, ia datang ke apartemen tersebut pagi-pagi sekali yaitu pukul 6 pagi. Woow, Naruto sendiri sampai terkagum bercampur heran dengan rekor terbarunya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Pasalnya, Naruto tergolong sebagai pemuda termalas kedua setelah Shikamaru, sahabat nanasnya. Hampir, salah, tepatnya setiap hari pemuda itu bangun diatas pukul tujuh pagi. Dan bagaimana semisalnya jika ia mendapat kelas pagi saat kuliah? Oh, tentu saja ia selalu telat. Setiap hari.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto benar-benar berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal bahkan sebelum mentari menampakkan sinarnya hanya untuk bisa sampai di sini, di depan sebuah apartemen bernomor 403 yang memiliki papan nama Hyuuga Hinata di samping pintu apartemen. Ya, sepertinya alasan satu-satunya pemuda blonde itu berada di sana tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk menemui pemilik apartemen bernomor 403, Hyuuga Hinata. Bagi Naruto, untuk menemui perempuan pagi ini itu adalah suatu kewajiban. Tentu saja kewajiban karena saat ini Naruto benar-benar khawatir dengan perempuan itu. Apalagi ketika ingatannya berputar pada kejadian kemarin sore, saat ia sedang mengantarkan Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto berdiri kaku dihadapan Hinata. Ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar penuturan lemah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa kaku yang menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya, Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin hanya untuk meneguk ludah di tenggorokannya. Susah payah ia lakukan hal tersebut walaupun hasilnya lumayan tidak buruk. Matanya yang terfokus pada manik lavender Hinata masih terbelalak kaget. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada, Naruto mati-matian untuk membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan ungkapan yang hendak ia katakan.

"J-jadi... k-kau..." Naruto terbata-bata.

"Iya. Aku tahu semuanya Namikaze-san. Semua hal terkait 'kekasihmu' tersebut." Ucap Hinata dingin disertai penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'.

"..." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata.

"..." Begitupun dengan Hinata yang terdiam.

"Hinata..." ucap pemuda itu lirih.

"..."

"A-aku ingin bertanya... mengenai kejadian waktu itu." lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi!" Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak untuk menutup pintu apartemennya. Namun sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Naruto yang menahan pintu tersebut agar pintu itu tetap terbuka.

"K-kumohon... Hinata..."

"Apalagi, hah?! S-sudah kubilang t-tidak a-ada yang p-perlu ditanyakan, bukan! Hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak di balik pintu tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Hinata! Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan jika kekasihku adalah Sasuke ketika aku melakukan itu terhadapmu. Kumohon... jelaskan padaku, Hinata..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. percuma saja.. hiks.. memberitahumu!" Hinata semakin terisak.

"Hinata..."

"Pulanglah, Namikaze-san! Kumohon... pulanglah sekarang juga.. hiks.." usir Hinata pelan.

"Tidak, Hinata! Sebelum kau memberitahuku, aku tidak akan beranjak pulang dan meninggalkan apartemenmu!" ujar Naruto tegas.

"Kumohon... hiks.. Namikaze-san. Kumohon... hiks.. hiks..." isakan Hinata semakin menjadi.

Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk menahan pintu agar tak tertutup sedikit merasa kasihan saat mendengar isakan tangis dari Hinata semakin menjadi. Bukannya ia merasa kasihan layaknya rasa kasihan pada umumnya, hanya saja ia merasa sangat tidak tega dengan tangis pilu yang keluar dari kedua sudut mata wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Naruto yang tak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, yang ia tahu adalah ia hanya tak ingin menambah luka di hati wanita itu. Ia sadar, sangat sadar sekali, bahwa ia sudah lebih berkali-kali menyakiti batin Hinata. Dan ia tak mau melakukan hal itu lagi, hal yang dapat menambah rasa sakit dan derita yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Perlahan kekuatan yang ada dikedua lengan kekar Naruto yang semula untuk menahan pintu mulai sedikit mengendur. Hinata yang berada dibalik pintu dapat merasakan kekuatan dari pemuda yang sekarang menahan pintu apartemennya sedikit berkurang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, dengan satu hentakan Hinata mendorong pintu berwarna keabu-abuan itu hingga bisa tertutup dengan rapat. Dengan cepat pula, jemari-jemari mungilnya segera memutar kunci yang ada di kenop pintu hingga pintu tersebut benar-benar terkunci. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut hanya dapat menjatuhkan kedua lengannya lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia menunduk lesu. Tatapan biru safirnya terlihat menyedihkan. Terdapat pancaran kesedihan dan kesakitan luar biasa dari sepasang mata tersebut. Dengan pergerakan pelan, tubuh jangkung yang awalnya berdiri tegap sedikit menghambur ke depan hingga ujung kening Naruto menyentuh pintu apartemen Hinata. Lantas ia memejamkan matanya sebentar diikuti dengan helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hinata..." gumamnya lirih, "maafkan aku..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku..." Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "aku akan kemari lagi besok pagi. Untuk itu, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kau pasti kelelahan. Maaf, aku tadi memaksamu. Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu baik-baik. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggumu..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak mundur sedikit. Tak butuh berapa lama kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Hinata. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Naruto sempat menoleh ke arah pintu Hinata. Mendapat pemikiran atau lebih tepat harapan entah darimana, Naruto sedikit kecewa lantaran pintu tersebut tidak terbuka sama sekali. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi harapan kosong belaka baginya. Mana mungkin ia akan menemukan pintu tersebut terbuka kembali. Karena pemilik pintu tersebut jelas-jelas telah mengusirnya. Naruto kembali berbalik untuk mulai melangkah ke depan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk beranjak dari situ. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, hingga sosok tubuh jangkungnya menghilang dibalik lorong dekat dengan lift yang ada di sana.

Dilain keadaan, kembali pada kondisi wanita yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu nomor 403. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya memegangi kunci dari pintu apartemennya, sedikit terangkat. Pergerakan tangan tersebut lantas berhenti di depan mulut wanita bersurai indigo itu. Lalu dengan cepat kedua telapak mungilnya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia melakukan tersebut lantaran isakan tangis yang sedari tadi dibendungnya langsung tumpah begitu saja. Dengan pekikan kecil dari isakan tangisnya, ia berusaha keras agar suara tangisnya yang terdengar sangat pilu itu dapat teredam oleh bekapannya sendiri. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan punggung mungilnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu. Kaki jenjang yang awalnya menopang tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tak butuh lama ia jatuh merosot dan terduduk masih diikuti tangisan pilunya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya tatkala ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Yah, benar, kejadian saat ia mengatakan dengan jujur siapa yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Naruto kepada si empunya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. N-Naruto-kun... hiks.. hiks..." Gumam Hinata lirih sambil ia pegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto menerawang jauh menatap langit biru yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia masih melamunkan kejadian kemarin saat ia berusaha memohon pada Hinata untuk memberitahu tentang kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Pikirannya yang gelisah semenjak ia pulang kemarin sore kembali menyerangnya. Memang benar, sejak kepulangannya dari apartemen Hinata, di sepanjang ia berjalan Naruto terus saja kepikiran dengan ucapan Hinata sebelumnya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu jika ia menyimpan rasa pada lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Namun, buru-buru ia menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Naruto lantas menutup rapat kedua manik safirnya, berharap pikiran yang sempat terbesit tadi segera hilang dari otaknya. Naruto kali ini harus fokus. Ya, ia harus fokus dulu dengan keadaan Hinata. Harusnya saat ini prioritas utama yang ada dibenaknya adalah Hinata. Untuk masalah Hinata mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, harus ia kesampingkan dahulu. 'Aku bisa bertanya pada Hinata nanti atau kapan saja saat Hinata sudah mau menerimaku. Ya, saat ini aku harus fokus dulu dengan keadaan Hinata dan juga kandungannya!' pikir Naruto mantap.

**KRIEEET**

Saat sedang asyik beragumen dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan sigap ia langsung berbalik. Dapat Naruto lihat kini dihadapannya tengah berdiri sosok yang ingin ia temui sedari pagi. Hinata yang melihat Naruto berdiri di luar pintunya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja debaran detak jantungnya bergerak cepat saat mata indah lavender itu menangkap sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata jadi sedikit tegang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku. Namun, sesuatu di dalam benak wanita itu sedikit berontak, menyuruhnya untuk bersikap santai dan biasa saja bila ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Hinata yang menyadari kemauan dalam benaknya itu menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mencoba merileksasikan tubuhnya. Kali ini ia mau mengikuti keinginan di benaknya itu. Ya, Hinata akan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau tenggelam dalam rasa cemas dan gelisah terus-menerus. Seperti janjinya semalam pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mencoba pasrah dengan semua ini. Dengan semua hal yang ia alami. Dia berjanji akan mencoba menerima keadaannya yang sekarang, ia berjanji akan mecoba bersikap tenang dalam menjalani kehidupan kedepannya kelak, ia berjanji untuk mencoba menerima kehamilannya, dan terakhir, ia berjanji akan bersikap biasa saja atau mungkin sedikit dingin apabila setiap kali ia bertatap muka dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Namikaze-san..?" Hinata mencoba berucap.

"H-hai, Hi-Hinata..." Naruto mendadak gugup, "O-ohayou..." ia kembali melanjutkan.

"..." Hinata diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya– "Ohayou..." menjawab sapaan Naruto.

Naruto sempat membelalakkan mata saat ia mendengar Hinata membalas sapaannya. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Barusan Hinata menyapanya? Entah kenapa Naruto yang hanya mendengar sapaan Hinata merasa sangat senang. Karena begitu senangnya hingga tanpa sadar lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu. Yang jelas saat itu juga ia hanya ingin mengutarakan kebahagiaannya karena Hinata, yang sebelumnya bersikap acuh dan dingin, mau menyapanya. Jika orang lain tahu hal apa yang membuat Naruto sebegitu bahagianya, pasti orang tersebut akan menganggap Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Hanya sebuah sapaan dapat membuatmu begitu senang? Oh, ayolah, kau pasti bercanda!

"A-anoo... A-apa kabarmu h-hari ini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab singkat Hinata.

Naruto yang benar-benar gugup tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas. Ini sangat aneh bagi Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tidak mengalami hal ini, merasa canggung luar biasa terhadap seorang wanita. Biasanya ia akan dengan mudah berbicara dengan sosok yang bernama wanita. Meskipun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak 'normal', namun ia tetap saja bisa dengan leluasa berbicara dengan perempuan tanpa ada rasa canggung seperti ini. Naruto merasa ada yang janggal di sini. Ya, tepatnya di bagian dada sebelah kiri tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Saat ini organ satu-satunya yang paling vital itu berdetak kencang tak karuan. Naruto penasaran dengan keadaan hatinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat ia bisa merasa deg-degan seperti itu? Apakah karena Hinata menyapanya? Bukan! Apa karena Hinata mau berbicara dengannya tanpa ada rasa takut atau histeris seperti sebelumnya? Hmm, sepertinya itu juga bukan. 'Lalu apa?!' teriak batinnya.

Kembali Naruto menatap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita itu tampak anggun dan cantik walaupun hanya sekedar mengenakan hem lengan pendek polos warna lavender disertai rok berwarna coklat motif garis-garis selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang dan biasanya selalu ia gerai kini tampak berbeda. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya ke samping, tetapi poni yang selalu menutupi dahinya masih setia seperti itu. Naruto yang menatap wajah ayu Hinata kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya menggunakan sedikit make up untuk memoles wajah putih bak porselennya. Dan memang benar, Hinata hanya mengenakan pelembab dan bedak tabur seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia menambahkan sedikit lipgloss agar bibirnya tetap terasa lembab. Naruto merasa terpukau dengan memandang wajah ayu Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara kembali.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Namikaze-san?"

"Eh, oh, aahh... t-tidak kok! He..hehe..." Naruto menjawab canggung.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan seperti itu." ucap Hinata sedikit dingin.

"Ooh.. maaf," Naruto bergumam lirih dan tidak memandang Hinata seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini tatapan lembut ia layangkan, "oiya, Hinata, aku membawakanmu ini."

Naruto menyodorkan sekantung plastik warna putih ke arah Hinata. Hinata menatap heran pada barang itu. Masih belum menerima kantung itu, Hinata kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Namikaze-san?"

"I-ini susu untuk ibu hamil. Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu–"

"–kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku, Namikaze-san." Potong Hinata cepat.

"T-tapi... Dokter Shizune kemarin menyarankan agar kau meminum susu untuk ibu hamil agar asupan nutrisimu tetap terpenuhi. Lagipula kau juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi harus banyak istirahat dan mengkonsumsi makanan yang penuh nutrisi. Jadi–"

"–Sungguh, Namikaze-san. Kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Aku dan kandunganku akan baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa susu tersebut."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Hinata. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kekurangan nutrisi apalagi saat sedang hamil. Nutrisi yang baik sangat penting untukmu. Lagipula aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku juga bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan sebagai salah satu bentuk tanggung jawabku ya mungkin seperti ini. Merawat dan menjagamu. Jadi kumohon jangan menolaknya, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Nee?" Naruto bertanya memastikan.

Perlahan tangan mungil Hinata bergerak untuk meraih kantung plastik yang dibawa Naruto. Dengan cepat kantung itu kini berpindah tangan ke Hinata. Dengan sedikit enggan, Hinata berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan ambil ini. Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum puas.

'Hei, Kami-sama, melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mulai terbuka denganku, apa aku boleh berharap Hinata akan bersikap seperti dulu lagi padaku? Bolehkah, Kami-sama?' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yng sedang memandangi kantung plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi, apa cuma ini saja keperluan Namikaze-san kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"A-anoo.. sebenarnya aku kemari ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau baik-baik saja dan sepertinya keadaanmu semakin membaik. Lalu... lalu..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu?"

"L-lalu.. a-aku ingin berencana mengajakmu berangkat ke kampus bersama. Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama, a-ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata super datar.

"K-kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Aku tunggu di luar!" Seru Naruto dan segera membalikkan badan untuk menatap cerahnya langit pagi di kota Konoha tersebut.

Tanpa kata-kata, Hinata langsung menutup pintunya dan kembali memasuki apartemennya. Kurang dari lima menit pintu apartemen Hinata terbuka. Naruto yang menunggunya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita itu. Dan sayang sekali bagi Naruto, wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan memulai langkah untuk meninggalkan apartemen, dan jangan lupakan, ia berjalan mendahului Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jika musim semi sedang berlangsung dan berada di puncak-puncaknya, pasti dalam benak orang adalah bunga sakura dan langit cerah yang akan menemani segala aktivitas semua orang. Hal tersebut mungkin tak jauh beda dengan keadaan di Universitas Konoha, terlebih di area gedung Fakultas Seni dan Budaya. Hanya dengan memandang sekilas saja, orang pasti akan menemukan banyaknya kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang bertebaran hampir memenuhi jalanan area tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan angin pagi yang dapat membuat setiap orang pasti akan merapatkan jaketnya dan memilih untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghangatkan diri. Keadaan orang-orang, baik mahasiswa ataupun yang lain, terlihat begitu tergopoh-gopoh sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakan atau hanya sekedar menggosok-gosokkan pelan tangan mereka. Kondisi tersebut juga tak jauh beda seperti yang tengah di alami wanita bersurai indigo yang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda bersurai kuning di belakangnya. Tangan kanan mungil wanita tersebut tak berhenti-henti hanya untuk sekedar menggosok tangan satunya. Dan pemuda yang di belakangnya? Tentu saja ia hanya berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kekar yang ia miliki ke dalam saku celana yang sedang ia kenakan itu, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan lain bagi tangan-tangannya tersebut. Pemuda beriris safir itu hanya diam saja dan mengamati gerak-gerik wanita yang berjalan di depannya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat si wanita berulang kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tanpa ber-ba-bi-bu ria, lelaki tersebut sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah wanita bermanik lavender itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Hinata?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Sedikit." Jawab si wanita yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kalau begitu ini, pakai saja jaketku. Kalau tidak nanti kau–" saat si pemuda mulai membuka jaket kulit hitam miliknya, wanita tadi langsung menyela ucapannya.

"Tidak usah, Namikaze-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong silahkan kenakan kembali jaketmu." Ucap Hinata.

"T-tapi..."

Belum sempat pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyampaikan seluruh ucapannya, kembali ucapan pemuda jabrik itu dipotong oleh seseorang, namun bukan wanita yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Naruto? Hinata-chan?" ucap suara lembut dari arah belakang.

Refleks saja untuk Naruto dan Hinata saling membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka berdua. Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah sosok gadis berperawakan ramping dan memiliki mahkota rambut berwarna pink. Penampilan gadis tersebut dapat dikatakan sangat modis, terlihat sekali dengan pakaian dan aksesoris seperti sepatu dan tas yang semuanya pasti menjadi salah satu icon branded dari produk-produk ternama. Gadis yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata itu lantas tersenyum setengah menggoda melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan berduaan.

"Sakura?" Naruto yang awalnya diam, kini mengawali untuk buka mulut.

"Ohh~... Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat mesra sekali? Kalian pasti sedang kencan, kan? Kan? Kan?" bertubi-tubi kalimat tanya langsung keluar dari mulut manis gadis pinky tersebut.

"K-kau ini apa-apaan sih, Sakura. Aku dan Hinata–"

"Kami hanya kebetulan berangkat bersama, Sakura-san." Potong Hinata cepat.

"Hee... Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi aku melihat si bodoh Naruto ini terlihat khawatir sekali dan tiba-tiba memberikan jaket kulit itu padamu? Hayoo..."

"Itu–"

"Hinata hanya kedinginan, Sakura. Apa aku tidak boleh menawarkan jaket padanya?" kali ini Naruto menyahut cepat mendahului Hinata yang belum sempat menyampaikan ucapannya.

"Hmm, benarkah? Tapi kalian tadi terlihat mesra sekali lho, hehehe..." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Itu tidak benar!" sahut Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sakura yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari kedua sahabatnya hanya memandang kedua orang itu dalam keadaan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran, ia dihujani kalimat yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda. Bedanya, jika Naruto mengucapkan secara biasa tanpa ada penekanan, justru Hinata kebalikannya dan malah terdengar sedikit ada nada membentak. Sakura hanya bisa berkedip-kedip kepada dua orang itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia kembali menyeringai menggoda.

"Aduh, aduh,.. Kalian sampai kompak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran diam-diam ya? Hahaha..." Sakura akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Tidak kok!" Sahut Hinata.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" diikuti sahutan dari Naruto.

"Masih menyangkalnya, heh?" tanya Sakura sarkasme.

Hinata yang sadar duluan dengan maksud Sakura, langsung diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat dan ia merasa sedikit ada aliran hangat darahnya naik untuk memenuhi wajah ayunya. Sementara Naruto yang sepertinya juga telah sadar dengan maksud Sakura tersebut langsung memalingkan muka. Sama seperti Hinata, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup ketika Sakura menggodanya seperti itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, Sakura. Yang jelas aku dan Hinata hanya berangkat bersama dan kebetulan ia kedinginan. Kau puas telah menggodaku, heh?!" cerca Naruto.

"Iya, iya, Naruto bodoh. Aku tadi hanya bercanda!" kali ini Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. Sakura lantas memandang Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto, "ne, Hinata-chan, apakah kau ada kelas setelah istirahat siang?"

"Emm... aku rasa tidak ada. Kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Etoo.. ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita bisa bertemu di kafetaria dekat kampus." Ucap Hinata disertai senyuman tulus.

Merasa terabaikan diantara kedua mahasiswi tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir sambil sedikit bersiul-siul seolah tak ingin mendengar percakapan kedua kaum hawa tersebut. Sakura yang terlanjur asyik berbincang dengan Hinata akhirnya menyadari sikap Naruto yang acuh tak acuh itu. Gadis pinky itu memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hinata yang awalnya membalas perkataan gadis di depannya lantas diam dan merasa heran dengan perubahan mimik wajah sahabatnya yang menunjukkan rasa malas dan geram.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarkan perbincangan para cewek, lebih baik kau masuk kelas sana! Mengganggu saja!" geram Sakura kesal.

"Suka-suka aku lah! Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku kan menunggu Hinata." Sewot Naruto.

"Ha?" Sakura tambah terheran-heran dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau bisa masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu, Namikaze-san. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Hinata dingin.

'Namikaze-san? Ada apa ini? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?' Sakura membatin curiga.

Naruto yang menangkap raut curiga di wajah Sakura buru-buru membalas perkataan Hinata yang sebelumnya tanpa sengaja terdengar Hinata memanggil marganya, bukan nama kecil yang biasanya Hinata gumamkan.

"Ah, kau ini Hinata, jangan pura-pura bersifat formal seperti itu. Kau meledekku seperti orang tua, ya? Ahahahaha..." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Sakura yang mendapati reaksi Naruto yang jelas, bukan, sangat jelas aneh tersebut semakin mengerutkan dahi curiga. Ia berusaha keras dengan mengamati pemuda jabrik tersebut. Mulai dari wajah, mata, mimik muka hingga gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Sakura sangat mengenal Naruto karena ia mengenal Naruto sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Jadi, jangan salahkan Sakura kalau dia dapat mengetahui gerak gerik Naruto yang sedang berbohong atau malah sebaliknya.

"Hmm... Kau mencurigakan, Naruto. Aku–"

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura.

.

**DEG**

.

Suara itu. Naruto seketika berhenti bergerak dan menjadi tegang. Suara bariton milik laki-laki yang menyebut nama Sakura tadi terdengar jelas sekali di telinganya. Naruto yang berulang kali mendengar suara itu, dengan mudah saja ia dapat menebak siapa si pemilik suara itu. Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari sumber suara itu menuju tempat mereka bertiga. Sakura yang dipanggil orang itu langsung saja menoleh untuk menghadap lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata? Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, wanita itu memilih diam dan sesekali ekor matanya melirik tajam pemuda blode di sebelahnya. Dapat dengan jelas Hinata menangkap raut tegang di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura senang lantas berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

Sesaat ketika ia sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura, mata onyx milik pemuda tersebut sedikit terbelalak kaget karena mendapati sang mantan 'kekasih' tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seorang gadis yang betul-betul ia kenali. Tak berapa lama manik sehitam gelap malam itu kembali memancarkan tatapan tenang khas Uchiha. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika manik onyxnya itu menangkap sosok Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto. Perasaan seperti kemarin menyeruak lagi di hatinya. Pandangan dingin yang sedikit menusuk ia pancarkan pada wanita bersurai indigo itu. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan horor Sasuke hanya balik memandang sinis pemuda emo itu. Entah mengakui atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang di benak Hinata, pemuda raven itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Namun, saat pandangan lavendernya menatap sinis pemuda raven itu sedikit lebih lama, ia merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kirinya. Ia menolehkan wajah ayunya dan mendapati tangan mungilnya itu tengah di genggam erat oleh pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Lantas Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap wajah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat raut kebencian terpancar dari manik safir pemuda Namikaze itu. Belum selesai ia memperhatikan lebih wajah Naruto, pemuda itu langsung saja menarik tangannya.

"Ayo ke kelas, Hinata." Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan tanpa menoleh hanya untuk sekedar melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu yang masih berpelukan. Hinata yang ditarik pelan tangannya itu, hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah pemuda blonde membawanya pergi ke kelas.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke yang posisinya masih dipeluk Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan gadis yang menjabat tunangannya itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa risih saat mendapat pelukan tersebut. Dalam benak pemuda itu, ia bahkan terang-terangan meruntuki perbuatannya yang menyapa gadis itu. Ia menyesal telah menyapa Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini. Lepaskan pelukanmu!" perintah Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

"Ehehehe..." Sakura yang menurut langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya diikuti cengiran kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura lantas membalikkan badan untuk kembali menghadap Naruto dan Hinata. Namun...

"Loh? Naruto dan Hinata-chan kemana? Kok tidak ada?!" Sakura keheranan.

"Ke kelas duluan, mungkin." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Oh..." gadis pinky itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ada kelas pengganti hari ini. Sasuke-kun juga ada kelas bukan? Kita bisa jalan ke kelas bersama kalau begitu, ne?" tanya sekaligus ajak Sakura penuh antusias.

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke dan mulailah mereka berjalan menuju gedung A fakultas seni.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan pelan memasuki lobi gedung. Keheningan memenuhi suasana diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang mungkin kini terlihat tenang tanpa pikiran, kenyataannya tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut sekaligus sedikit kecewa. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengedipkan mata dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia harap semua kekesalannya tadi juga dapat tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menjernihkan pikirannya, gadis pinky di sebelahnya malah sibuk memikirkan sebersit kejadian tadi yang tak sengaja ia tangkap ketika Hinata tanpa sadar memanggil marga Naruto. Sakura tengah mengerutkan kening saat memikirkan hal itu terus menerus. Berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam benak gadis yang akan mengajukan proposal judul skripsi itu. Ia meyakini ada yang tak beres di antara kedua sahabatnya tersebut. 'Tapi apa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Ketika langkah pelan Sasuke mulai menapaki tangga, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang sadar Sakura tak ada di sampingnya lantas ikut berhenti dan memandang Sakura kini berdiri tanpa ikut mapaki tangga. Ia memandang heran pada tunangannya itu. ia melihat Sakura memasang wajah penuh tanya dan kelihatan sekali gadis itu tengah berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Tak ingin buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ada apa? Katanya kau ada kelas."

"Ah, i-iya.." Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan.

'Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu curiga terhadap mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka sedang sedikit ada masalah. Nanti saja deh aku tanyakan sama Hinata..' batin Sakura. Dan secara tidak sengaja ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan dahi melihat Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo kita naik, Sasuke-kun! Kelasnya sebentar lagi mulai!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan kekar Sasuke dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menapaki tangga gedung.

"Kau aneh." Gumam pelan Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi gumaman Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah menyeruput sedikit strawberry milkshake yang baru saja ia pesan dan langsung meletakkan minuman tersebut kembali. Tangan kiri mungil gadis itu sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. Kacamata positif yang ia kenakan juga sedikit merosot saat ia semakin menundukkan wajah hanya untuk membaca sederet kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat atau lebih tepatnya menyalin kata-kata dari buku yang ia baca. Karena saking seriusnya, tulisan yang awalnya rapi tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit melenceng melewati garis. Sakura masih saja melajutkan tulisannya tanpa memandang catatannya sendiri yang terlihat tambah parah dan berantakan. Saat ia selesai membaca dalam batin sederet kalimat yang tengah ia kutip, baru ia melayangkan pandangannya pada catatannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat catatannnya sendiri yang berantakan dan tidak karuan. Buru-buru ia menaruh pensil yang awalnya ia pegang lalu beralih kepada kotak tempat pensil dan mengambil penghapus. Buru-buru ia gosokkan penghapus kecil itu pada bagian tulisan yang melenceng itu. Karena tanpa sabaran, kertas di buku catatannya tersebut malah sedikit sobek. Dengan sedikit berdecak kesal, Sakura masih membersihkan tulisan yang keliru tadi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Sakura-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu.." ucap suara lembut seorang perempuan tiba-tiba.

Sakura segera menghentikan aktivitas gosok-menggosoknya dan mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap seseorang yang berbicara dengannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berdiri sambil meneteng tas kecil sedang menyunggingkan senyum bersalah. Sakura yang mengenali perempuan itu langsung saja melepas kacamatanya dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arah perempuan itu. Sejenak rasa kesalnya akibat kekeliruan di catatannya tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana. Mungkin kehadiran perempuan bernama Hinata itu yang mampu mengusirnya.

"Tidak kok Hinata-chan. Aku juga baru beberapa menit di sini. Sini, sini..." Sakura mengibaskan tangan dan mengkodekan tangannya seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk bergabung dengannya.

Hinata yang masih dengan senyum bersalahnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil duduk di sebelah gadis bermanik hijau tosca tersebut. Perhatian Hinata yang awalnya ia tujukan pada Sakura kini beralih ke hadapan beberapa buku, buku catatan dan alat-alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja yang sedang ia duduki. Sementara Hinata sibuk memperhatikan berbagai benda yang ada di meja, Sakura malah memalingkan muka untuk melihat area dalam cafe. Ia celingukan untuk mencari salah seorang pelayan cafe. Dengan cepat, matanya menangkap sesosok pelayan yang kebetulan baru keluar dari arah dapur. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung mengangkat tangan dan memanggil si pelayan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura kembali menghadap ke Hinata.

Hinata berhenti memandangi benda-benda tadi dan menatap Sakura yang sedang bertanya padanya, "Ice lemon tea dengan sedikit es saja, Sakura-san."

"Oke!" Sakura lantas menghadap si pelayan, "tolong satu ice lemon tea ya! Dan tolong esnya sedikit saja."

Setelah mecatatan pesanan yang disebutkan oleh Sakura, pelayan tersebut langsung pamit untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Setelah kepergian si pelayan, Sakura menghadap Hinata. Sesaat ia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak sedikit pucat. Sakura yang khawatir langsung saja menanyakannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak kok Sakura-san. Hanya sedikit merasa lemas saja." ucap pelan wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Apa sebaiknya kita bertemu besok saja dan kau istirahat saja dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-san. Kelelahan sedikit tidak akan membunuhku," gadis itu tersenyum singkat, "jadi, apa yang ingin Sakura-san sampaikan?" Hinata langsung mengganti topik.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tentang itu..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "bagaimana aku memulainya ya?!" Sakura nampak kebingungan sendiri.

"Hmm?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepala, heran.

"Etoo.. sebenarnya ini tentang aku dan Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura pelan dan ekspresi sedikit kecewa tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Saat kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata, pelayan yang tadi dipanggil Sakura datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Hinata. Diletakkannya ice lemon tea tersebut dan pelayang itu beranjak pergi setelah berujar permisi. Sakura dan Hinata balas tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut sebelum pelayang tersebut meninggalkan meja mereka. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Hinata kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Dan Sakura memasang wajah sedih sekarang.

"Aku bingung harus cerita bagaimana kepadamu, Hinata-chan. Yang aku tahu, mungkin kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang bisa kupercaya untuk bisa kujadikan tempat curahan hati saat aku memiliki masalah. Dan mungkin aku bisa dapat pemecahannya jika aku berbagi denganmu.." Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Ano, Sakura-san, memangnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam.

Hinata yang sadar, hanya diam menunggu sampai Sakura membuka mulut. Sekitar satu menit berlalu, Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. Lantas ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum ia bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya pada perempuan indigio di depannya. Ya, menceritakan hubungan yang ia rasa rumit antara dirinya dan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku merasa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku, Hinata-chan.." Sakura berujar sedih.

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya, Hinata hanya memasang wajah sedih dan kasihan. Bukan sengaja, memang ia juga merasa kasihan dengan keadaan gadis di depannya, dan mungkin juga keadaannya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga hal ini mungkin akan cepat atau lambat terjadi. Ia memang telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya sebelum gadis ini memulai cerita. Kenyataan tentang pemuda yang dulu ia sukai dengan pemuda yang kini menjadi tunangan Sakura. Ia tahu betul hal itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Sakura-san?" pura-pura Hinata layangkan pertanyaan tersebut, tak mau ia membeberkan kenyataan pahit yang ia ketahui.

"Entahlah Hinata-chan, aku hanya merasa Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku. Memang benar aku menjadi tunangannya, tapi ia menganggapku seolah-olah aku bukan apa-apa baginya. Ia selalu mengacuhkanku, selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku terhadapnya, Hinata-chan, hiks..." Sakura mulai terisak.

"T-tenanglah, Sakura-san. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja mengenai sikap Sasuke-san. Lagipula bukankah sikap Sasuke-san memang seperti itu. Ia terkenal dingin terhadap semua orang termasuk dengan sahabat-sahabatnya–"

"–Tapi ia tidak perlu sedingin itu terhadap tunangannya juga kan?! Setidaknya, ada sedikit rasa kelembutan atau kepedulian terhadapku. Tapi, ia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah aku bukan orang spesial untuknya. Dan aku dianggap seperti orang lain. itu menyakitkan bagiku, Hinata-chan. Itu menyakitkan sekali... hiks... hiks..." potong Sakura diiringi isakan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"S-Sakura-san..."

Sakura yang tidak kuat menahan tangisnya langsung saja menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menumpunya di atas kedua lengannya di atas meja. Ia menangis sesegukan dan berusaha meredam tangisnya tersebut di balik lengan-lengannya. Ia tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya pada Hinata. Ia sudah terlalu sedih. Beruntung meja tempat mereka berada ada di sebelah ujung dalam cafe yang terlihat lebih sepi dari meja yang lain. Hinata yang juga tidak tega dengan melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Diusapnya dengan lembut kedua bahu Sakura dan ia peluk pelan tubuh gadis itu. Sambil menenangkan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, Hinata berulangkali menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'tenanglah' atau mungkin 'sudah jangan menangis'. Namun, hal itu mungkin menjadi sia-sia saja karena tangisan Sakura masih dapat ia dengarkan.

"Sakura-san, aku rasa kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik kita pulang ke rumahmu dan kau bisa cerita nanti tentang masalahmu kapan pun kau siap. Aku rasa sekarang kau belum siap untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu dengan Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata masih dalam mengusap pelan bahu Sakura.

Ada sedikit pergerakan kecil dari tubuh Sakura. Perlahan tubuh gadis itu sudah tidak bergetar seperti saat ia sedang menangis. 'Mungkin ia sudah mulai tenang' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Sakura pelan masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengannya.

"Ya?" Hinata mendekatkan telinga ke arah Sakura.

"Bolehkah... kita ke apartemenmu saja?" pinta Sakura lirih.

"..."

Hinata tidak menjawab permintaan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia seakan merasa agak keberatan jika mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Tapi dilain sisi, ia tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu sedih. Tapi ia juga merasa takut. Ia merasa takut jika Sakura mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Ia sangat takut jika sampai Sakura tahu.

"H-Hinata-chan..?" karena tak ada sahutan Sakura memanggil namanya.

Lama Hinata terdiam, hingga akhirnya...

".. Ya, tentu saja." dan akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Hwaaaaa...**

**Apa ini? Sekian lama menghilang gara-gara banyak tugas, eh, balik-balik ceritanya tambah aneh gini. Haduuh.. #facepalm. Tapi ini beneran udah neko usahain biar lebih dapet feelnya terus biar lebih kerasa gitu problemnya, eeh, malah jadi kayak gini. Mana naruhina nya dikit pula. Hontouni gomenasai minna~ :'(**

**Tapi beneran neko minta maaaf banget. Jujur buat ngerjain chap yg ini neko pas lagi buntu-buntunya. Gak ada ide menarik sama sekali. Maaf banget buat reader sekalian...**

**Oke, sekarang lgsung aja neko balas review dari reviewer yg ga login dulu:**

**Silent reader 1:** sankyu sebelumnya, tapi ini udah neko usahain buat chap 2 nya biar lebih menarik.

**Mou-chan:** oke, ini udah neko update lagi.

**Guest 1:** oke ini udah neko update..

**Chibi beary:** sakura disini gatau klo sasu ada kelainan, tapi untuk kedepannya ditunggu aja yaa.. :D

**Madara ian:** ahaha.. neko usahain yaa.. :D

**Durara:** mungkin butuh ribuan cakra biar naru bisa minta tlg sama hinata, wkwkwk.. #dirasengan, oke ini udah dilanjut.. :D

**Login:** maaf banget... itu typo, neko ngerjain chap itu pas lagi tengah malem, jadi neko ga tau klo ada typonyaa.. :'(

**Sinuza**: hai, hai, doushita.. :D

**Guest 2:** ahaha.. benarkah?

**Guest 3:** arigato.. :D

**Guest 4:** hontouni arigatou :D

**Guest 5:** yap, ini udah neko update.. :D

**Rechi:** oke, ini udah dilanjut.. :D

**Hahaha:** ahahaha,.. neko usahain deh.. :D

**Silent reader 2:** anoo.. sasunaru termasuk bagian cerita, jd harap maklum klo ada unsur yaoinya.. :)

**Kaesta:** hontouni arigatou.. :D padahal ffn ini geje gtu, tp bsa ngena .. ano, kaesta-san sign up dulu aja , trus klo udh pny akun, lewat akun itu kaesta-san jelajahi deh ffn yg mau , klo selesai baca kan ada kotak buat review, nah km bisa pake akun km pas post review as blabla. Sekian.. :D

**NHL48:** ahahaa.. arigatou, ini udah neko update.. :D untuk flash update neko kurang yakin klo bisa.. gomeen.. :')

**Zaoldyeck13:** ahahaha... klo hina sih emang cantik soalnya cewek.. oke, silahkan berpenasaran yaa.. :D

.

.

**Nah, buat reader yg udah login, silahkan cek pm seperti biasanya...**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum neko bakal dihajar para reader sekalian, neko bakal bilang maaf sebesar-besarnya mungkin Maafkan Aku bakal update lama buat chap 5 nya, soalnya minggu depan neko mau fokus belajar dulu. Nugas neko tambah menumpuk trus akhir april neko juga ada uts soalnya. Jadi, mgkin fict ini bakal update di bulan mei, hontouni gomenasaaii... #membungkukdalem...**

**Tapi sebelum neko pamit, neko harap reader sekalian mau memberikan reviewnya. Komen, kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun neko terima kok...**

**Jadi, review pleasee.. :')**


	5. Chapter 5 - Keputusan Dua Manusia

Angin sore yang melambai-lambai di musim semi, hm, terdengar atau lebih tepatnya terasa menyejukkan. Sebagian makhluk hidup, baik itu manusia ataupun hewan, yang sebagian besar merasakan hal tersebut tentu hanya bisa menyambut hangat uluran angin sore yang berhembus kecil itu. Tapi nyatanya, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua sosok jangkung yang kini sedang saling berhadap-hadapan. Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas besi bermotif wajik. Kedua tangan ramping dan kekarnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitam yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan. Sepatu kulit semi boots yang ia kenakan hanya sedikit menghentak-hentakkan tanah, seolah sedang membuat sebuah ritme musik tertentu. Hm, mungkin saja begitu, pasalnya pemuda itu kini sedang bersandar sambil menutup kedua matanya dan jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada sebuah benda kecil mirip kabel berwarna hitam sedang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Memang tidak begitu jelas bahwa ia sedang mengenakan headset dan mendengarkan lagu, pasalnya warna headset tersebut kontras sekali dengan kemeja hitam yang ia pakai. Saat alunan instumental Fur Elise yang baru saja ia dengarkan berhenti, barulah manik sehitam batu obsidian itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Onyx milik pemuda itu menatap tajam pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan pemuda di depan laki-laki bermata onyx itu hanya memandang sinis dan benci pada pemuda itu. Angin kecil yang sedari tadi bermain-main di antara kedua pemuda itu seolah tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Mungkin jika angin tersebut diilustrasikan sebagai anak kecil, pasti ekspresi angin kecil itu kini sedang kesal karena tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua pemuda yang kini saling tatap muka. Dan mungkin karena kesal, angin tersebut yang awalnya berhembus kecil tiba-tiba menghembuskan belaiannya menjadi sedikit lebih keras daripada semula. Tapi sayang, usahanya untuk merebut perhatian kedua pemuda tersebut masih sia-sia saja, karena mereka tetap tak bergeming dan tak berhenti saling tatap. Pemuda yang bersurai kuning yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pemuda raven, akhirnya bergerak perlahan mendekati pemuda raven. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda jabrik itu kini berdiri di sebelah laki-laki yang memiliki bentuk rambut unik tersebut. Jemari lentik tangan kanannya ia tautkan pada pagar tersebut dan iris safirnya memandang ke bawah, terlebih menatap dingin lapangan tempat berlalu lalangnya para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Sedangkan tangan kiri ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya pemuda jabrik to the point.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda jabrik itu lantas kesal dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?!" sedikit nada gusar dan bentakan kecil terdengar dari mulut pemuda bermanik safir tersebut.

"Kukira kau sudah menemukan pemuda penggantiku, Dobe. Ternyata aku keliru," Sasuke melepas headsetnya dan menatap si pemuda jabrik, "ternyata aku salah, heh." Lanjutnya disertai seringaian kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau...–" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"–Apa?!" potong cepat pemuda itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si Hyuuga itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening. Pertanyaan Sasuke membungkam pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Tatapan tajam nan dingin dari pemuda raven itu tak lepas mengamati sosok Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Tatapan penuh selidik itu mengamati penuh pemuda blonde itu, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting dan jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" dan Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di atap gedung.

Ah, akhirnya hanya jawaban singkat penuh penekanan yang Sasuke terima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

**By Neko Nichibana**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku, SasuNaru Slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN SEIRIN**

"Jadi ini apartemen barumu, Hinata-chan?" tanya lirih gadis di sebelah wanita yang kini sedang membuka pintu apartemen nomor 403.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu atas kepindahanku." Hinata yang semula fokus pada aktivitas membuka pintu, menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum singkat.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kedua wanita itu. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura, yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata, hanya menatap sendu tangan mungil Hinata yang mulai memutar kenop pintu. Pikiran gadis pinky itu masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang di salah satu kafetaria dekat kampus. Ia masih teringat jelas bagaimana ia menangis sesegukan di depan sahabat indigonya, berusaha untuk membagi permasalahannya kepada wanita tersebut. Dan kini, berakhirlah ia di sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada di kompleks Seirin, tempat Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatnya. Sementara Hinata membuka pintu, manik lavender wanita itu tak berhenti melirik ke arah Sakura. Raut kecemasan disertai ketakutan samar-samar terpancar dari amethyst perempuan keturunan Hyuuga itu. Meskipun ia tahu saat ini gadis bersurai pink di sebelahnya sedang memikirkan hal lain, tapi batinnya masih tetap tidak merasa nyaman. Ia benar-benar takut rahasianya terbongkar. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak berani. Ia tak tau apa yang akan gadis itu ucapkan bila ia tahu rahasianya. Ia tak mau membuat gadis pinky itu kecewa dan membencinya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu akan menghujatnya, menuduhnya wanita murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita malam yang selalu keluar bersama lelaki hidung belang. Sungguh, Hinata tidak kuat hanya sekedar membayangkannya.

**KLEK**

Pintu bernomor 403 itu terbuka. Hinata selaku pemilik apartemen berjalan memasuki apartemen duluan disertai Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Flip shoes dark brown yang Hinata gunakan ditaruh di tempat rak sepatu dan tangan mungilnya mengambil sandal kamar berwarna lavender dan langsung ia kenakan. Sakura yang notabene datang sebagai tamu mengikuti hal serupa. Ia perlahan melepas shoes wedges tosca setinggi 9 cm dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu milik Hinata. Dapat ia lihat berbagai macam bentuk alas kaki terdapat di rak sepatu tersebut, mulai dari sandal, flat shoes, kets, wedges rendah, bahkan sebuah heels berwarna soft blue ada di sana. Meskipun samar, tapi Sakura menduga heels tersebut pasti jarang digunakan oleh Hinata. Dengan senyum simpul, gadis pinky tersebut lantas melirik sandal kamar yang ada di bagian atas rak. Ia mengenal sandal kamar tersebut. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, karena sandal tersebut ia beli sendiri ketika ia pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen Hinata yang dulu. 'Ternyata Hinata-chan menyimpannya...'

"Sakura-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata heran pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan rak sepatu.

"Eh, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku melihat sandal kamar yang dulu kubeli saat ingin menginap di apartemenmu yang lama. Kupikir sudah kau buang, ternyata masih kau simpan ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu saja masih kusimpan, Sakura-san. Mana mungkin aku membuang barang milik sahabatku sendiri," Hinata tersenyum ramah, "nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Hinata kemudian.

"Hmm..." Sakura bergumam lirih mengiyakan.

Segera saja Sakura memakai sandal kamar bermotif stroberi tersebut dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruang tamu apartemen Hinata. Dapat ia lihat wallpaper ruangan tersebut bermotif bunga lavender dan memiliki background berwarna soft lavender. Menurut Sakura, tidak ada yang berubah dengan selera sahabat indigonya, hanya saja mungkin penataan ruang tamu yang berbeda dengan apartemennya yang dulu. Hinata yang mengamati Sakura sedang menjelajahi seisi ruang tamunya, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan sofa merah maroon miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Sakura-san. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambilkanmu minuman." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura lalu ia perlahan mulai duduk di sofa empuk tersebut dan masih dengan aksi menjelajahi isi ruang tamu milik Hinata.

Hinata lantas mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ia mulai membuka rak atas tempat penyimpanan barang pecah belah seperti piring dan gelas. Tangan mungilnya lalu terulur ke dalam rak tersebut, sibuk mencari gelas. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tangan mungilnya meraih gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya. Kini Hinata kembali mengitari dapur kecilnya menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol jus jeruk yang ada di dalam sana. Ketika ia melewati meja kecil tempat ia biasanya menyimpan minuman instan, manik lavendernya menangkap sesuatu. Ia menatap benda itu. Sebuah kardus kecil bertuliskan 'A Mom' dan memiliki gambar berlatar seorang wanita tengah memegang perutnya dan wanita itu tersenyum kecil penuh kasih sayang. Hinata sangat mengenal kotak tersebut. Kotak yang masih bersegel yang berisi sebungkus susu rasa vanila. Bukan susu biasa pada umumnya, susu bubuk tersebut lebih dari pada susu bubuk yang lain. Seluruh warga Jepang sangat mengetahui produk susu bubuk tersebut. Dan dikalangan para perempuan, terlebih bagi mereka yang sudah menikah, susu tersebut sangat laris di pasaran. Ya, sebuah susu bubuk yang dikhususkan bagi ibu hamil.

Hinata yang awalnya hendak mengambil jus, kini sedikit mengurungkan niatnya. Dia yang seharusnya berjalan ke arah kiri, tetapi malah ganti berbelok ke kanan, ke tempat susu bubuk tersebut berada. Sesampainya ia pada meja tersebut, tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan kotak tersebut. Diraihnya kotak itu dan dengan pandangan dingin, ia menatap benda itu cukup lama. Terlihat ia seperti sedang membaca beberapa deret kata yang ada di balik kotak tersebut, tapi nyatanya ia hanya mendengus kecil tak menghiraukan sederet kata-kata tersebut. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya naik turun hingga menggoncang kotak itu. Setelah berhenti menggoncangkan kotak tersebut, Hinata kembali menatap intens pada kotak susu betuliskan A Mom itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada tong sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan dapur. Masih dengan membawa kotak susu, Hinata perlahan melangkah ke arah tempat tong sampah itu berada. Tangan kanannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk membuka tong sampah, sementara tangan kirinya sudah siap memasukkan kotak susu tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Ia hanya ingin membuangnya. Ia hanya ingin membuang benda tersebut yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sosok kuning yang telah memberinya luka, baik fisik maupun batin.

"Lagipula ada Sakura-san di sini. Jika dia menemukan benda ini, dia pasti akan langsung tahu..." gumam lirih wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

Setelah membuang kotak susu, kini ia beralih menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil jus jeruk. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil jus tersebut dan langsung menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas yang sebelumnya telah ia siapkan. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat Sakura terlalu menunggu lama. Ia tidak ingin Sakura merasa curiga dengannya. Setelah kedua gelas tersebut terisi penuh oleh jus jeruk, langsung saja ia menyambar nampan kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia memutar balikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan keluar dari dapur. Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu, dapat Hinata lihat kini Sakura sedang asyik memandangi ruangan itu. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Hinata, ya bisa dikatakan sebagai senyum kelegaan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakura-san.." Hinata menaruh kedua gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Enggak kok, justru aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu.." Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata kini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sahabat pinknya itu. Sakura yang merasa sedikit kehausan akhirnya mengembil segelas jus tersebut dan meneguknya sedikit. Hinata yang melihat sedikit ada snack di atas meja langsung menyambarnya. Tangan mungil itu memutar tutup toples hingga terbuka. Lalu ia menaruh snack itu kembali.

"Silahkan snacknya, Sakura-san." Hinata kembali menawarkan.

"..."

"Sakura-san?" Hinata memandang heran karena Sakura tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku seorang perempuan yang jahat?" Sakura menatap sendu jus yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kenapa Sakura-san berkata begitu? Bagiku Sakura-san adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malahan." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"T-Tapi... tapi..." Sakura semakin menunduk dan dapat diketahui dengan jelas bahu gadis itu tengah bergetar hebat. Ia menangis.

"S-Sakura-san..." Hinata merapatkan duduknya dan tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Sakura.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahku padanya.. hiks.." tangis Sakura semakin parah. Getaran tubuhnya membuat gelas yang ia pegang hampir jatuh. Untung saja dengan cepat Hinata meraih gelas itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Tenanglah Sakura-san... tenanglah.." Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

"K-kadang.. k-kadang aku berpikir.. hiks.. apa aku telah m-menyakiti perasaannya? Hiks.. atau membuatnya m-marah? Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"M-mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Sakura-san..."

"Tidak, Hinata-chan! Aku kenal wataknya sejak kami kecil. Ia akan bersikap sangat dingin bahkan secara terang-terangan akan bersikap tidak peduli terhadap seseorang yang membuatnya marah atau pun menyakiti perasaanya. Dan.. dan.. semenjak kami.. kami.. hiks.. hiks.." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sakura-san..."

"S-setiap kami bersama, ia selalu seperti itu, Hinata-chan. Ia akan memberikan sikap dingin itu. Memang benar ia terkenal dengan sebutan 'orang yang sangat dingin', tapi dulu sebelum hubungan kami menjadi tunangan, ia akan selalu bersikap biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku tahu aku mungkin terdengar egois karena begitu menginginkannya. Aku juga terkadang berpikir apakah Sasuke-kun tersiksa karenaku? Atau mungkin malah membenciku? Tapi sungguh.. aku... hiks... aku.. sangat mencintainya..." Sakura mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh, "sangat.. dan sangat mencintainya.."

Hinata langsung merangkul Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu menangis hebat di sandaran bahu Hinata. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahu sahabatnya. Hinata yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengelus pelan surai rambut pinknya. Hinata tahu betul apa yang sedang gadis itu rasakan. Benar, ia sangat tahu perasaan itu. Ia pernah mengalami perasaan menyakitkan seperti itu. Ketika ia dulu selalu memendam rasa cintanya untuk lelaki bermanik safir. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak akan mengelak jika jauh dalam hatinya masih mencintai laki-laki itu. Namun, setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang ia terima, ia tak tahu lagi apakah perasaannya yang dulu masih ada atau malah telah hilang. Kenyataan tentang rahasia yang benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu berucap tentang identitas asli lelaki itu. Ditambah dengan perlakuan yang pria itu terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba ulung hati wanita itu terasa sangat sakit ketika beberapa memori pahit tersebut bertebaran di kepalanya. Rasanya.. seperti ada ratusan pisau yang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergumam lirih membuyarkan pikiran sendu Hinata.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" Hinata sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah sedih Sakura.

"B-bolehkah aku pinjam kamar mandimu? Rasanya aku membutuhkan air segar untuk menghapus kesedihanku ini..." Sakura kini sudah duduk tegap dan menatap Hinata dengan sendu, meskipun kini bulir-bulir air mata itu sudah sedikit mengering.

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-san. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah dapur." Hinata berhenti sejenak, dengan ragu ia kembali melanjutkan, "A-apa perlu aku antar?" ia menawarkan diri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Sakura berucap sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"B-baiklah..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**BRAAK**

"A-aduh!" gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit merintih kesakitan setelah ia menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Dengan posisi masih tengkurap, Sakura menoleh untuk menatap benda yang ia tabrak dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sedikit kaget dan membulatkan mata, Sakura langsung berdiri tegap. Dapat dengan jelas manik hijau toskanya melihat benda berserakan yang ia yakini sebagai benda yang ia tabrak. Sebuah tempat sampah berwarna biru dengan kantong plastik hitam tercecer di depannya. Tutup tempat sampah itu entah telah menggelinding kemana. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit cemas adalah hampir seluruh isi dari tempat sampah tersebut tumpah. Ada beberapa sampah tisu dan sampah kertas yang menyebar tak karuan. Tak ingin membuat kerepotan lebih, Sakura dengan cepat memunguti sampah-sampah tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampah yang tersisa hingga secara tidak sengaja pandangannya menatap satu-satunya sampah yang berbeda. Penasaran dengan benda itu akhirnya Sakura memungutnya.

Untuk menjadi putri seorang perawat dan cucu dari seorang dokter, demi entah itu Tuhan ataupun Dewa Inari yang ada di Fushimi Inari Taisha*, Sakura tahu betul benda apa yang ia pegangi itu. Maniknya sukses untuk kembali membulat, tapi kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Mulutnya pun ikut menganga lebar tak kalah dengan matanya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk menutupi mulutnya tersebut. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha bangkit.

"I-i-in.. ini..!" ia bergumam dengan suara bergetar.

Saat sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, ia sedikit mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu tak lama pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka. Sesosok wanita bersurai indigo panjang nampak dan menatapnya heran. Dengan wajah penuh tanya, wanita itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang.

"Sakura-san? Ada apa? T-tadi aku mendengar suara gaduh. Aku pikir kau–"

"–Hinata-chan!" Pekik Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang tadinya mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan sedikit berbicara tetapi ucapannya terpotong begitu saja setelah Sakura memekik cukup keras. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya semakin heran setelah mendengar pekikan Sakura tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, manik lavendernya kini beralih memandang tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang sesuatu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui benda apa yang ada di genggaman sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Sedikit demi sedikit ada cairan bening yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat juga mulai bergetar.

"S-S-Sa.. Sa.. kura.. s-san... i.. itu.. itu.." Hinata yang berusaha berucap beberapa patah kata hanya bisa bergumam lirih. Suaranya yang keluar bergetar hingga hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, HINATA-CHAN?!" Sakura sudah berteriak kencang.

"A-Aku.. a-aku..." Hinata jatuh bersimpuh, "A-aku... MAAFKAN AKUUU! Hiks.. hiks..." dan tangis pilu yang ditahannya pun kini pecah.

"..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..."

"..."

Sakura terdiam. Manik hijau toscanya meneteskan cairan bening. Raut wajah kekecewaan bercampur dengan amarah terpampang jelas. Tak kuasa berdiam diri terus, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke arah Hinata yang masih bersimpuh dan menangis hebat. Ketika tubuh semampainya itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura meraih kedua pundak Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dan mereka pun menangis bersama.

"K-kenapa Hinata-chan..? Kenapa...?" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"M-ma.. af.. Maaf... maaf..." Hinata hanya bisa melontarkan maaf sambil terisak.

"K-kumohon... Jelaskan nanti p-padaku..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Dan Hinata hanya semakin tambah terisak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Hinata-chan?" Sakura memandang sendu sahabatnya.

"..."

"Kumohon, jawab aku, Hinata-chan." Sakura meraih kedua jemari Hinata, "Aku berjanji tidak akan marah kepadamu. Jadi... Kumohon..."

Hinata yang sudah tidak menangis, menghembuskan nafas pelan,"O-orang itu.. ia.. ia.." Hinata mengginggit keras bibir bawahnya, tak lama ia berbisik lirih, "... N-Na.. ruto.. kun..."

"!"

Kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sakura hanya mampu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bisikan lirih yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya tersebut sukses membuat jantungnya kaget bukan main. Pendengarannya tidak sedang membutuhkan perawatan dari dokter THT kan? Ucapan Hinata tadi bohong kan? Beribu-ribu kalimat penolakan keluar dari pikiran Sakura, berusaha menepis berita yang baru saja ia dengar itu.

"N-Naruto..?!" Seolah masih tidak percaya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memastikan.

Dan dengan takut, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, bertanda ya.

"Si Brengsek itu...!" Sakura mulai geram. Terpancar kilatan marah di balik mata indahnya.

"..."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan memandang meja di depannya dengan sendu. Sementara gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu menghela napas dengan berat dan terpaksa. Kembali ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk memandang Hinata. Masih dengan menggenggam jemari Hinata, Sakura kembali berucap.

"Apa si bodoh itu juga sudah mengetahuinya?" Sakura kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit melunak (?).

"... iya..." Hinata membuka mulut.

"Lalu... Apa reaksinya? Apa dia..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "... apa dia mau bertanggung jawab?"

"D-dia awalnya juga kaget. Ia mengakui jika telah... telah..." Hinata meneguk ludah, "m-me-menodaiku.." ia berhenti sejenak, "dan bahkan... ia mau bertanggung jawab..."

Sejenak Sakura sedikit merasa lega dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Tapi..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika wanita di sebelahnya melantunkan kata tapi, "Tapi?"

"Aku... aku... takut, Sakura-san. Aku masih takut terhadapnya.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura yang merasa iba langsung saja memeluk Hinata, "Aku mengerti Hinata-chan, aku mengerti.."

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Sebagai gantinya tangan mungil Hinata bergerak untuk memeluk kembali Sakura yang terlebih dahulu memeluknya. Baginya, dengan bersandar di dekapan Sakura, ia merasa sedikit nyaman. Dan lagi ia merasa bersyukur karena sahabat pinknya bertindak beda seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia yang takut Sakura akan marah dan membencinya. Ia yang takut Sakura akan menghinanya dan memutuskan persahabatannya. Tetapi ternyata semua itu tidak benar. Justru sebaliknya, Sakura malah mendekapnya. Memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan rasa sayang dan iba layaknya seorang ibu. Sakura malah mengasihinya, bukan mencapakkannya.

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini. Aku akan menjagamu. Sebagai sahabatmu aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Terlebih lagi kau tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu di saat kau sendirian." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "aku akan menghubungi Sasuke-kun untuk tidak menjemputku. Dan aku juga akan menelepon orang tuaku agar mereka tidak khawatir."

"... Ya..." Hinata berujar lirih, "Terima kasih... Sakura-san..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"... Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Apa? Jam delapan? Tidak bisakah sekarang saja? Aku, setidaknya pulang dulu. Jadi... Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi, "Hmm.. Baiklah. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Maaf jika merepotkanmu... Ya.. Aku menunggumu.." Sakura menutup telponnya.

"Kukira... kau akan menelepon supirmu, Sakura-san. Bukannya kemarin kau, em, dan Sasuke-san..." Hinata sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"O-oh, itu. Orang tuaku terlalu berlebihan Hinata-chan. Mereka dengan entengnya meminta Sasuke-kun untuk antar-jemput aku setiap aku keluar. Sebenarnya sudah kutolak sih, tapi Sasuke mengiyakan saja. Makanya setiap kemanapun aku pergi pasti Sasuke yang mengantar. Yaah... walaupun begitu, tetap saja kami berdua terlihat kaku. Dia tetap begitu saja..." Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Sakura-san..."

**TEET TEET TEEET...**

Kedua perempuan itu menghentikan sejenak obrolan mereka. Dengan saling memandang heran, mereka berdua bersamaan menatap pintu depan apartemen Hinata.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun? Cepat sekali dia sampai.." Sakura bergumam lirih, "Aku yang buka ya Hinata-chan. Mungkin itu Sasuke-kun karena kebetulan saat aku menelepon tadi ia sedang ada di perjalanan."

"Eh? Oh, i-iya.." Hinata kembali menata sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Sakura sudah berjalan ke pintu depan. Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu. Saat sedang membuka pintu, Sakura sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Walaupun sedikit rasa sedih karena perlakuan si tunangan, Sakura mencoba untuk menepis jauh-jauh memori buruknya ketika dengan Sasuke. Saat pintu sudah terpenuhnya terbuka, bukannya menemukan sesosok pria gagah bersurai raven dan tinggi jakung yang tampannya melebihi pangeran, tetapi ia malah menemukan sesosok pria bersurai kuning dengan tatanan acak-acakan seperti durian tengah menyunggingkan senyum lima jari sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya.

"O-ohayou, Hinata..." Sapa laki-laki itu masih dengan senyuman.

Sakura yang awalnya tenang karena sudah menata moodnya, tiba-tiba merasa mood jelek di atas semua badmood langsung memasang wajah horor. Kemarahan melebihi puncak Everest membuat wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya sudah mengepal dan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk memukul laki-laki itu. Dan...

**BUUGH!**

**.**

"GHAAH!"

Hantaman keras mengenai perut laki-laki itu hingga mau tak mau membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Si pria yang tak paham dengan serangan dadakan tersebut merintih pelan dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat sosok yang telah memukulnya tersebut. Naruto, si pria itu, membulatkan mata lebar-lebar satelah mengetahui siapa yang telah memukulnya. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri sesosok gadis bersurai pink yang berkacak pinggang disertai tatapan super horor. Naruto yang menatap sosok itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Suara yang hendak ia keluarkan rasanya sudah sangat tercekat di tenggorokan.

"S-S-Sa... Sakura..?" Naruto tercengang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari, Brengsek!" Sakura berucap sadis.

"Ada apa, Sakura–" Hinata yang muncul dari belakang tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tersungkur di depan pintu apartemennya. "N-Namikaze... –san?"

"Hinata-chan, ayo masuk ke dalam. Yang datang ternyata hanya seekor rubah brengsek yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kotoran!" Sakura mulai berbalik untuk menggiring Hinata masuk.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa pintu apartemen itu akan segera menutup dengan secepat kilat bangkit untuk menahan agar tidak tertutup. Kakinya ia selipkan di antara pintu dan tangannya mendorong keras pintu itu. Sakura yang dari arah sebaliknya juga terlihat mati-matian untuk mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup. Namun apa dikata, kekuatan seorang Namikaze Uzumaki jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia terdorong ke belakang terjatuh dan membuat pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar. Naruto yang berdiri menghadang pintu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kuning Busuk Sialan! Pergi kau dari sini!" Sakura yang mulai berdiri kembali mengumpat dan mengusir ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Sakura, kumohon. Biarkan aku bertemu Hinata. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya! Sungguh Sakura!" Naruto mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Hinata-chan juga tidak mau bertemu sampah menjijikkan sepertimu!" amarah Sakura masih memuncak.

Hinata yang hanya diam di tempat, tidak berani untuk menyela perdebatan kedua manusia beda gender tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu takut, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran pria yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Ia berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sadar tahu-tahu ia sudah bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat pintu ke arah dapur. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Nafasnya memburu dan sedikit tercekat.

"Kumohon, Sakura! Aku kemari juga demi Hinata! Ini mengenai keputusan yang telah kutetapkan. Kumohon... kumohon..." Naruto yang awalnya meraung-raung untuk meminta, kini sedikit bergumam lirih penuh permohonan.

"Heh, keputusan apa? Keputusan bahwa kau mengakui telah memperkosa Hinata? Atau apa? Oh, aku tahu, pasti keputusan untuk lari dari tanggung jawab kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Sakura, "Oh... Hebat sekali kau ya. Kau telah memperkosa sahabatku, menyiksa batin dan fisiknya, dan sekarang kau membuat keputusan untuk melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab! Hebat! Benar-benar hebat!" Sakura berujar sarkasme.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura! Bukan keputusan seperti itu yang kumaksud!" Naruto berteriak kecil.

"Lalu apa, hah?! APA?!" bentak Sakura.

"S-Sakura-san..." Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiaannya dan sedikit menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan sedikit takut.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Hinata-chan, masuklah ke dalam. Laki-laki tak tahu diuntung ini biar aku yang urus!" Sakura sempat tersenyum lembut.

"A-ano... S-Sakura-san, a-aku tidak apa-apa. B-biarkan a-aku yang berbicara dengan N-Namikaze-san. B-bagaimanapun, ini adalah permasalahan k-kami.." dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Hinata seperti mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan..." Suara Sakura melembut. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap Naruto, "Heh, karena Hinata-chan yang bilang. Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam, kubunuh kau!" Sakura menatap tajam Nauto disertai ancaman.

Setelah menyuruh Naruto masuk, Hinata dan Sakura langsung duduk di sofa, sementara Naruto masih berdiri sambil menunduk. Sakura yang sudah kelewat marah dan kecewa, hanya mendengus pelan sambil melirik ke arah objek lain, tak sudi untuk menatap Naruto. Dan Hinata, ia hanya diam sambil menatap takut-takut terhadap pria itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura berujar dingin.

Tanpa diduga oleh kedua wanita itu, lelaki kuning yang ada di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan bersujud ke arah mereka. Baik Hinata atau pun Sakura hanya mendelikkan mata kaget. Tak tahu jika kedua wanita itu dalam keadaan terkaget-kaget, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam sujudnya. Tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri yang mungkin kini terlihat sangat rendah di mata kedua wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, Sakura. Sungguh aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku telah memperkosa Hinata, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu hal itu karena aku dalam pengaruh alkohol. Aku khilaf," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "untuk itu, aku kemari untuk memperjelas dan meluruskan permasalahan yang telah aku buat. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, dengan ini menyatakan akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Hyuuga Hinata dengan bermaksud untuk meminangnya dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Maka dari itu, aku mohon dengan sangat, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu, Hinata..." Naruto berhenti berbicara. Terdengar sekali bahwa ia sekarang sedang terngah-engah karena menahan napas saat berbicara tadi.

Baik Hinata dan Sakura hanya tercengang dengan rentetan kalimat permohonan dari Naruto yang masih bersujud itu. Hinata yang sadar kemudian berdiri hendak mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan. Sakura yang melihatnya hendak mencegah Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto, namun melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat serius itu, gadis pinky itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata yang masih melihat Naruto bersujud seperti itu tampak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita yang tak tega jika melihat orang lain merasa bersalah hingga sampai mau bersujud di hadapannya. Ia tetaplah seorang Hinata yang tak mampu melihat orang lain bersujud di hadapannya seolah-olah ia adalah Tuhan. Sungguh Hinata tak bisa menerimanya, meskipun ia tahu orang yang sedang di hadapannya sedang bersujud di kakinya.

"N-Namikaze-san... Bangunlah..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku.. aku..."

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di sekitar bahunya. Dengan takut ia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya iba sambil tangan mungilnya memegang bahu lebarnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

"H-Hi..nata..."

"Bangunlah... Namikaze-san..." ujar wanita itu kalem.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku... H-Hinata.. M-Maaf.. Maaf..." sekuat-kuatnya Naruto karena ia seorang laki-laki, tapi saat itu ia merasa sangat hina di depan Hinata. Bulir demi bulir air mata turun dari kedua manik safirnya.

Masih dengan memegang bahunya, Hinata yang merasa iba terhadap orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya tersebut, perlahan juga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia merasa sangat tidak tega. Sebenci apa pun ia terhadap Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu. ya, perasaan cinta tulus terhadap lelaki itu.

"J-Jika memang kau.. kau.. sungguh-sungguh, kumohon, jangan begini, Namikaze-san. Bangunlah.." ucap Hinata dengan sedikit isakan tangisnya.

Kedua pasangan tersebut kini perlahan mulai bangkit. Sakura yang menatap kedua pasangan tersebut sedikit mendengus kecil. Bukan karena tidak suka dengan Hinata yang masih peduli dengan Naruto, tapi karena melihat kilatan kesedihan dibalik sosok mereka berdua. Hinata kini hanya memandang sendu Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sementara Naruto ia masih belum berani menatap wajah Hinata.

"Namikaze-san..."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.. Maaf.." lagi-lagi seruan maaf terdengar dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku... jujur saja aku masih merasa takut terhadapmu. Setiap melihat sosokmu, ketakutan itu selalu datang. Aku takut. Takut sekali.." Hinata terdiam sejenak, "setelah mengetahui bahwa ada sosok lain di dalam tubuhku, ketakutanku semakin bertambah. Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sempat tersirat suatu niatan untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku benar-benar bingung. Namun ketika Namikaze-san mengatakan akan mempertanggungjawabkannya, aku merasa senang. Sangat senang sekali. Tetapi..." Hinata berhenti sejenak.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama, begitu pun Sakura.

"... Saat aku mengetahui tentang orang yang Namikaze-san sukai, aku.. aku..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dirinya sadar betul jika sekarang ada Sakura di apartemennya.

'Naruto menyukai seseorang? Siapa?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya.

Naruto yang langsung tanggap dengan maksud Hinata tersebut, buru-buru menyela ucapan wanita itu, " –tentang itu.. Aku ingin melupakan orang itu Hinata. Dia telah meninggalkanku. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti pelarian tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Dan karena selain berkaitan dengan tanggung jawabku, ijinkan aku untuk... untuk... mencoba m-menautkan h-hatiku p-padamu..!" Naruto sedikit kesusahan dalam menyampaikan ucapannya tersebut.

"N-Namikaze... san..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Haahh...!" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Kau keterlaluan, Naruto! Oke, aku tahu kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata-chan, tapi, untuk masalah hati yang kau miliki itu..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "HAAAH! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu! Ingatlah perkataanku ini, Namikaze Naruto, mungkin sekarang kau hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabmu saja karena kau kasihan terhadap kehamilan Hinata-chan yang mana adalah hasil dari perbuatanmu. Tapi, aku yakin seiringnya waktu pasti hatimu perlahan-lahan akan melupakan orang itu. Cinta itu butuh waktu, Kuning Bodoh!" Sakura lantas meneguk air putih yang ada di meja makan.

"Sakura..." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Dan satu lagi," gadis pinky itu menambahkan, "jika kau serius dan benar-benar berniat menikahi Hinata-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan di hadapan Paman Hiashi?!" Sakura menatap tajam manik Naruto.

"Eh?!" Meskipun yang ditanya adalah Naruto, tetapi keterkejutan juga dilayangkan oleh Hinata.

"..."

Lama Naruto terdiam tidak membalas pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu sibuk menggali pikirannya untuk menjawab permasalahan terakhir, bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi kepada Paman Hiashi, ayah Hinata? Naruto tahu betul bagaimana watak lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Menurutnya, sosok Hyuuga Hiashi bagaikan dewa kematian yang kapanpun siap menarik jiwa setiap manusia. Ia berwatak keras, tegas dan kejam, bila kau berani berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Namun, dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu, Naruto tahu betul bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah sosok yang baik dan bijaksana. Naruto bahkan mengakui bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk seorang ayah. Semenjak kematian ibu Hinata, lelaki tersebut menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi pelidung serta penjaga Neji, Hinata dan adik kecilnya, Hanabi. Tetapi melihat kenyataan yang telah menimpa kehidupan anak keduanya, Naruto kini malah merasa ragu dengan semua pendapatnya. Ia ragu bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi akan menerimanya begitu saja setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap anak kesayangannya, Hinata.

"Aku.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan menemui Paman Hiashi dan mengatakan semuanya! Dan aku juga akan memohon restu kepadanya!" kilatan keseriusan terpancar di mata Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu keputusan Naruto, kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto bingung. Wanita bersurai indigo tersebut pasti salah dengar kan? Seorang Namikaze Naruto akan menghadap ke Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan memohon restu kepadanya? Oh, gila. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hal tergila yang akan Hinata alami.

Sakura yang juga menangkap raut keseriusan Naruto akhirnya hanya dapat kembali menghela nafas. Lantas ia mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan kepala. Ia tak berani menatap emerald Sakura.

"Jika memang keputusanmu sudah bulat begitu, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin kebahagiaaan untuk Hinata-chan. Mendengar keputusanmu itu, akan lebih adil juga untuk mendengar keputusan dari Hinata-chan.." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, "jadi, apa keputusanmu mengenai semua ini, Hinata-chan?!"

"Aku..." Hinata terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya,"Aku... hanya ingin membesarkan dia dan merawatnya sampai ia tumbuh besar dan menjadi anak yang baik..." Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Jadi... kau menerima Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu?"

"Aku dan dia... pasti akan senang sekali jika memang Namikaze-san benar-benar tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya..." wanita itu kini beralih menatap hamparan lantai ruang tamu.

"Jadi... Hinata.. kau... kau.." Naruto terbata-bata.

"... Ya.. Namikaze-san, kurasa... aku juga tidak bisa bila hanya menanggung semuanya sendirian..."

Dan keputusan telah dibuat oleh Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya serasa ada segumpal perasaan lega bercampur senang. Senyum mengembang di wajah lelaki tan tersebut. Ia merasa sebuah batu besar seukuran planet tiba-tiba terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa senang. Ia merasa lega. Ia pun kini tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya tersebut. Yang jelas sekarang ia merasa ingin sekali untuk mendekap wanita indigo di depannya. Menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Tapi karena masih tersadar jika disitu bukan hanya dirinya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Hinata," Naruto kini memberanikan untuk memegang kedua bahu Hinata, "Besok, kita akan pergi menemui ayahmu. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan akan memohon restunya agar kita dapat menikah dengan segera!" Dalam Naruto memandang manik amethyst Hinata.

Dan inilah pada akhirnya, baik keputusan yang telah dibuat Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura yang menjadi sahabat Hinata, hanya dapat tersenyum simpul saat melihat adanya titik terang di antara mereka, Naruto dan Hinata. Selebihnya, ia hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuk kedua manuisa tersebut. Meskipun ia sedikit senang, entah mengapa dengan melihat kedua orang tersebut, pikiran Sakura kembali pada sesuatu. Ya, hubungannya sendiri. Antara ia dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dilain tempat, sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di balik sebuah pintu salah satu apartemen hanya dapat berdiri membeku setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Ia yang lantas sadar tersebut, hanya menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Dengan perlahan lelaki tersebut memundurkan sedikit badannya dari pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit sesak di bagian dadanya. Dengan cepat ia mencengkeram kuat kerah bajunya, berharap rasa sakit di dadanya lenyap. Sayangnya, ia masih merasakan kesakitan itu...

"Jadi.. Dia hamil? Anakmu, Dobe?!" Entah kepada siapa laki-laki itu bergumam lirih melayangkan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Yeeeeeyy! BANZAAIII! #tiup2 terompet sama letusin pinata.**

**Akhirnya UTS neko kelar jugaaa. Neko bener2 seneng banget keluar dari penderitaan yg namanya UTS, hwaaa #PLAK. Oke, seperti janji neko sebelumnya, neko udah update next chap buat fict ini... hehehe...**

**Oke, sedikit tambahan saja, penname neko yg lama kini udah ganti jadi 'Neko Nichibana', berhubung neko blm sempat edit2 chap2 sebelumnya masalah penggantian nama, tp yg jelas fict 'Maafkan Aku' tetap menjadi karya kepemilikan neko, jadi segala bentuk plagiatisme atau penjiplakan sejenisnya sangat DILARANG dan BETUL-BETUL BENTUK PELANGGARAN.**

**Dan satu lagi, karena banyaknya reviewer yg berharap dan meminta Naru dan Sasu bisa balik normal lagi, pair utama dalam fict ini bakal neko tambahin. Jadi bukan NaruHina saja, tp juga SasuSaku. Jadi plot dan alur cerita mungkin akan jadi lebih panjang dan konfliknya juga bakal lebih kompleks untuk chap2 kedepannya. Selain itu neko minta maaf banget klo chap ini NaruHina nya cuma sedikit, tp chap ini merupakan salah satu poin terpenting untuk chap2 ke depan...**

**Oke, itu aja sih beberapa tambahan dari neko, hehe...**

**Sekarang waktunya neko balas review dari reviewer yg tidak login...**

**AI : **sama2 Ai-san, neko juga berterima kasih karena AI suka sama fict neko ini.. :D

**Chibi beary: **aish, chibi-san, jgn panggil neko sempai gtu ah, neko malu #ceileeh.. untuk masalah itu, chibi-san tunggu saja ya buat next chapnya... :D

**NHL48: **gomenasai T_T ... neko cuma pingin memperdalam masalah di cerita biar tambah kompleks aja gitu. Selebihnya neko harap NHL48-san berkenan untuk memakluminyaa... oiya, ini udah ada next chapnya...

**Guest: **oke, sangkyu, ini udah neko lanjut...

**Rechi: **hohoho... ini udah lanjut, sekarang udah nggak penasaran kan? Hehehe...

**Chan: **hai, hai, ini udah neko update, silahkan membaca...

**Well, seperti biasanya reviewer yg login udah neko balas di pm masing2...**

**Akhir kata...**

**Neko berharap readers sekalian masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review untuk fict ini...**

**Sa, jaa nee~~~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan... :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Awal dan Akhir

Di sisi pinggiran kota dekat Suna, hampir seluruh jalanan dan trotoar penuh. Jika jalanan yang macet akan kendaraan, maka trotoar juga sesak oleh pejalan kaki. Pertokoan yang ada di sekitarnya juga terlihat sangat sibuk ketika melayani pelanggan yang satu per satu memasuki toko mereka. Jika warga asing mengetahui hal tersebut, mungkin di benaknya sedang berpikir keras apa yang menyebabkan keramaian super tersebut terjadi. Golden Week. Sebuah perayaan di akhir bulan April hingga awal bulan Mei. Sederhana saja, golden week ini dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu liburan nasional yang bersifat singkat di Jepang. Tapi bukan sembarang liburan yang pada umumnya diberikan untuk anak sekolahan, namun liburan ini juga hampir diberikan untuk seluruh pekerja dan karyawan di berbagai perusahaan di negeri sakura tersebut. Tak ayal jika hampir seluruh tempat sudah penuh sesak dan lalu lalang masyarakat.

Namun di sisi pinggiran kota Suna tersebut, ternyata terdapat sebuah ketegangan di dalam salah satu mansion tradisional Jepang milik keluarga bermarga Hyuuga. Tampak suasana senyap melingkupi daerah sekitar mansion tersebut. Hampir tak ada pejalan kaki ataupun sekedar kucing yang melewati kompleks mansion tersebut. Sungguh suasana yang mengerikan, meskipun itu baru pukul sembilan pagi.

Setelah menapaki ke dalam mansion tersebut, mungkin kesan pertama yang ada di benak kita adalah tempat itu kosong, alias tidak berpenghuni. Tapi dengan melihat kerapian dan kebersihan di dalamnya, mungkin saat itu pula otak kita juga berpikir keras mengenai mansion tersebut. Terlalu bersih dan rapi hanya untuk ukuran rumah tak berpenghuni. Namun, kita harus benar-benar menepis dugaan mengenai rumah itu tatkala sebuah siluet berpostur tubuh laki-laki sedang duduk di salah satu ruangan dengan tangan yang saling mendekap di depan dada. Dan apabila kita memasuki ruangan dimana lelaki tersebut berada, dapat kita jumpai seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap geram ke arah dua pasang manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Apa katamu? Menikahi Hinata?!" Pria itu mulai membuka suara.

"Iya, Hyuuga-san!" lelaki yang berada di depannya menjawab dengan serius, tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi putriku? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia sedang kuliah untuk melanjutkan belajarnya, begitu pun denganmu. Apa alasanmu ingin segera menikahi Hinata, HAH?!" bentakan terakhir sukses membuat wanita di samping pria bersurai kuning itu terlonjak kaget.

"O-Otou-sama..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"S-sebenarnya... s-saya... s-saya..." Naruto gelagapan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kedua alis Hiashi semakin mengernyit dan tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Naruto. Masih dengan memasang wajah watados, secuil amarah lantaran alasan kedatangan si pemuda yang tiba-tiba hadir untuk meminang putrinya kini semakin bertambah. Ditambah dengan sikap Naruto yang kini menjadi gelagapan itu, membuat Hiashi ingin segera menerkamnya dan membuang lelaki itu jauh-jauh dari mansionnya.

"Cepat katakan alasanmu!" kali ini bentakan disertai pelototan dilayangkan pada Naruto.

"M-maafkan s-saya, Hyuuga-san..." Naruto kini malah bersujud di depan Hiashi, membuat pria paruh baya tersebut sedikit heran.

"S-saya..." Naruto meneguk ludah susah, "... telah... m-menghamili putri Anda..." dan Naruto pun bergumam lirih disertai keberanian kecil untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sudah Neko bilang, semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Em, kecuali fic ini sih, hehehe...**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA**

Hinata menatap sendu lantai beralaskan keramik seputih gading yang sekarang ia pijak. Jemari-jemari mungilnya ia tautkan rapat-rapat. Jika saja kuku-kuku cantik milik Hinata tidak dirapikan sebelumnya, sudah pasti telapak tangan wanita itu kini sudah berdarah. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak akan peduli dengan kuku-kukunya ataupun jemarinya kini yang mulai membiru akibat remasan kuat yang ia lakukan. Baginya yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kecemasan serta gejolak batin yang beberapa kali ini selalu hinggap di hidupnya. Rentetan permasalahan dalam hidupnya membuat Hinata merasa seolah-olah penderitaan tak ada habis-habisnya. Gaun selutut berwarna putih yang ia kenakan juga tak menarik perhatiannya walaupun begitu banyak hiasan dan manik-manik indah melengkapi desainan gaun itu. Hinata yang ada sekarang hanyalah menatap kosong lantai sambil menerawang jauh. Sekelebat memori akan kejadian beberapa hari di Suna kemarin cukup mebuatnya terguncang. Lagi dan lagi bulir-bulir air mata entah sejak kapan sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh dan membasahi gaun cantiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu sudah menjatuhkan air mata, tak kuat jika harus menahannya lama-lama.

Naruto, pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hinata, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap wanita itu. Dapat dilihatnya kini Hinata sedang menunduk dalam. Samar-samar lelaki itu melihat bahu Hinata sedikit bergetar. Naruto yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanita yang baru beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu, sedikit meneguk ludah tak nyaman. Dengan ragu, perlahan ia angkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pelan pundak Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan adanya sedikit keterkejutan dari Hinata saat ia merasakan bahu Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Hinata..." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Hiks.. A-aku... a-aku... hiks..." tangis Hinata semakin pecah.

"Maaf, Hinata. Semuanya jadi seperti ini karena aku..." Naruto berujar lirih, "... andai saja aku... aku..." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata. Tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dan kini malah beralih mengikuti wanita itu menunduk dalam-dalam menatap hamparan lantai yang sama seperti Hinata pijak. Pikirannya kini juga kembali pada kejadian di Suna beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia ingat jelas kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian dimana ia merasa terpukul akibat perkataan dan tindakan Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun, ia mengetahui satu hal bahwa wanita yang ada di sebelahnya justru lebih merasa terpukul dan menderita dengan apa yang telah Hiashi perbuat kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Bagai tersambar petir dan diterjang badai secara bersamaan, itulah yang kini sedang dilanda oleh Hiashi. Pria paruh baya tersebut merasa kepalanya berat, nafasnya tercekat dan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Iris amethyst yang ia turunkan pada Hinata juga terbelalak kaget. Ekspresi amarah yang sebelumnya melekat kental di wajahnya kini berganti dengan ekspresi kaget bak orang yang baru saja terkena setrum oleh listrik dengan tegangan yang tinggi. Tubuh tua namun masih terlihat sedikit bugar itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Seperti mati di tempat.

Naruto dan Hinata yang masih menunggu respon dari Hiashi hanya dapat diam saja. Naruto masih berkutat dengan semakin memperdalam sujudnya dan Hinata yang kini sudah menunduk dalam sambil menangis dalam diam, berusaha menghilangkan isakannya. Dan Hiashi? Perlahan ia mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan hendak berdiri. Hiashi sedikit kesusahan ketika berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Hinata dan Naruto berada. Tangan pria itu sudah mengepal dan sudah mencapai batas kemarahan yang tinggi hingga membuat wajah tegasnya itu kini malah terlihat seperti tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan sedingin es hanya tertuju pada kedua pasangan di depannya. Kini Hiashi telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Lelaki paruh baya itu menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sekali hentakan–

.

.

**DUAAAK! DUAAK! DUAAK!**

**.**

–bersamaan dengan itu, kaki lelaki yang sudah berumur tersebut telah menendangi Naruto tanpa henti. Naruto yang mendapat hadiah pukulan bertubi-tubi hanya dapat terlempar sejauh 1 meteran dari tempatnya semula. Hyuuga Hiashi telah menghajar pemuda itu habis-habisan meskipun tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa kata-kata. Naruto yang menerima semua pukulan itu hanya dapat meringis pelan tanpa melawan. Sepenuhnya Naruto sadar jika ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu.

Hinata yang masih menunduk terlihat kaget saat mendengar suara pukulan keras di sampingnya. Ia menoleh sekilas dan melihat Naruto kini sedang tersungkur dengan wajah yang sudah lebam seperti tak berbentuk. Tak lama kemudian darah kental mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Hinata yang dengan jelas menyaksikan keadaan Naruto yang sudah parah dan sekarat itu hanya dapat menangis sesegukan. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar wanita itu sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto. Tak mempedulikan Hiashi yang masih memukuli lelaki yang masih ia cintai, wanita itu hanya terus merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"O-otou.. sama... hiks.. k-kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.." Hinata merangkak dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"H-Hina.. ta.. jangan.. kemari.. uhuk.." Naruto mencoba melarang Hinata untuk mendekat.

Masih dengan keadaan dipukuli tanpa ampun oleh kepala Hyuuga tersebut, Naruto berusaha untuk mencegah Hinata yang merangkak untuk mendekatinya. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Setelah perjuangannya untuk sampai di tempat kedua laki-laki tersebut, Hinata memeluk kedua kaki Hiashi dengan erat dan memohon untuk menghentikan aksi memukulnya.

"O-otou-sama.. hiks.. k-kumohon.. k-kumohon... hiks.." Hinata mendekap erat kedua kaki Hiashi.

"Minggir, Hinata!" Hiashi berujar dingin.

"O-otou-sama... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"**KUBILANG MINGGIR, HINATA!**" lelaki pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh disertai bentakan.

Hinata yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu hanya kaget dan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Untung saja Naruto yang posisinya tepat di belakang Hinata dengan sigap menangkap perempuan tersebut sebelum ia jatuh di lantai. Tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kesakitan, Naruto menyangga tubuh Hinata. Hiashi yang melihat kedua orang tersebut hanya mendecih pelan. Geram dengan kedua manusia itu. Tak terima Hinata dipegang oleh lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya, Hiashi pun menarik paksa tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, Naruto melepaskan dan membiarkan Hinata dibawa oleh Hiashi dan menariknya ke belakang tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh putriku!" Hiashi berucap geram.

"O-otou-sama..."

"**DIAM!**" Hiashi membentak Hinata, "dan kau! Cepat pergi dari rumahku! Aku tidak sudi melihat bajingan brengsek sepertimu!" Hiashi kini mengusir Naruto.

"T-tapi.. Hyuuga-san.. aku.. aku..." Naruto berusaha untuk kembali berbicara dengan Hiashi.

"**SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!**" Nada membentak itu kembali dilayangkan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi.

"A-aku mohon.. Hyuuga-san.. biarkan aku bertanggung jawab.." Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Hiashi, "aku.. aku.. ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku pada Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Hinata merawat anak yang ada di rahimnya tersebut sendirian. Kumohon Hyuuga-san–"

"–Anak?!" potong Hiashi cepat, "Anak apa? Hinata tidak akan pernah merawat anak!"

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Hiashi. Tangis Hinata yang sedari tadi keluar kini terhenti dengan pandangan kaget menatap ayahnya. Dan Naruto juga terbelalak kaget menatap Hiashi.

"A-ap.. apa.. m-maksud Anda?" dengan suara bergetar Naruto berusaha bertanya, memperjelas maksud dari ucapan Hiashi.

"Hinata akan menggugurkan janin itu! Dan semuanya beres! Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku tidak sudi mempunyai seorang menantu sepertimu! Hinata juga sudah aku jodohkan dengan putra Walikota Suna! Jadi sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" Hiashi berbalik dan mulai menarik Hinata.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan ucapan Hiashi. Naruto yang tadi mendengar ucpan tersebut hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dan diam membatu. Sama seperti Naruto, Hinata juga seperti itu. Karena keterkejutannya tersebut, pikiran wanita itu kini seolah-olah kosong. Menggugurkan? Janin yang ada di rahimnya? Haruskah ia menggugurkan janin yang tidak bersalah tersebut? Pikiran Hinata semakin berputar-putar saat mengingat ucapan Hiashi.

Tepat saat Hiashi menarik tangan Hinata, perempuan itu tersadar dari kekagetannya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, perempuan itu menepis tangan Hiashi yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Hiashi yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan penuh heran dan tanda tanya. Wanita bersurai indigo itu kembali menangis walau tanpa terisak memandang ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini, Otou-sama!" dengan penuh ketegasan Hinata menatap ke dalam iris ayahnya.

"Apa katamu?!" Hiashi kembali geram.

"Dia tidak bersalah! Janin ini tidak bersalah! Kenapa dia harus digugurkan?!" Hinata berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

**PLAK!**

Secara reflek, Hiashi langsung menampar pipi kiri Hinata. Hal itu membuat wanita beriris amethyst itu hanya menatap nanar lantai ruang tamu. Naruto yang mendengar bunyi keras tersebut langsung mendongakkan wajah dan melihat Hinata. Pupil mata pemuda keturunan Namikaze tersebut membulat sempurna saat melihat ada cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata. Andai saja saat itu ia sigap dengan keadaan, pasti Hinata tidak akan mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Tapi Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah terlalu kaget dan tak mampu bergerak hanya karena ucapan ayah Hinata tadi.

"Sudah cukup kekecewaan yang kau buat, Hinata! Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau semakin menambah aib keluarga! Cih!" Hiashi berdecih pelan, "dan lagi, kau bilang ia janin tidak bersalah?! Tentu saja ia bersalah! Ia adalah aib! Ia adalah pembawa petaka di dalam keluarga Hyuuga! Tidakkah kau berpikiran seperti itu, Hah?!" Hiashi kembali murka sambil menunjuk perut rata Hinata.

"T-tapi.. O-otou-sama... aku.. hiks... hiks.. aku tidak bisa..." Hinata kembali menangis dan ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk.

Hiashi hanya menatap dingin putrinya tersebut. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Jika kau bersikeras seperti itu, maka jangan pernah kau berani menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi!" Hiashi berucap santai.

"A-apa maksud O-otou-sama?!" Hinata kembali kaget.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Hiashi melirik sinis ke arah putrinya, "Jika kau lebih memilih janin pembawa aib itu, maka kau bukan lagi anggota Hyuuga!"

"A-apa...?" Hinata tercengang dengan ucapan ayahnya.

Wanita berambut indigo tersebut tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan mendengar kalimat usiran tersebut dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ayahnya akan setega itu untuk mengusirnya bahkan tidak mengakui sebagai anak karena aib yang ia bawa. Sungguh Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan keluarganya, sehingga dia selalu menuruti semua perintah orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti dan tidak mengecewakan orang tua serta keluarganya. Tapi takdir dan kehendak Tuhan berkata lain. Hinata juga tidak habis pikir kenapa disaat dirinya berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua, justru Tuhan memberikan takdir yang begitu kejam. Kehamilan yang dialaminya dianggap sebagai aib. Memang benar, Hinata mengakui hal itu. Tetapi Hinata hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dan si calon bayi. Tidak lebih. Tetapi dengan ucapan ayahnya tersebut, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yang Hinata tahu adalah ia sangat ingin membesarkan anak yang ada di kandungannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga tercintanya. Sungguh ini menjadi pilihan tersulit untuk seorang wanita sepertinya. Apa ia terdengar sangat egois jika menginginkan kedua hal tersebut? Apa dengan hidup berdampingan dengan bayinya dan keluarganya terlihat sangat buruk di mata ayahnya? Apa tidak cukup dengan kehamilannya saja ia menjadi terpuruk?

"O-Otou-sama..." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Sekarang kau pilih sendiri. Kau lebih memilih aib itu atau keluargamu?!" Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Inilah akhirnya sebuah pilihan yang dibuat oleh Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap ayahnya. Sempat pikiran wanita itu menepis kenyataan itu, tetapi saat melihat ke dalam iris ayahnya, hanya keseriusan yang ada. Ia bingung. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mata bulannya menangkap sosok lelaki berurai kuning yang terduduk lemas di balik punggung ayahnya. Dapat Hinata ketahui bahwa lelaki tersebut hanya menatap kosong dan sendu lantai tempatnya berada. Hinata tahu laki-laki tersebut juga tengah berpikir keras sepertinya. Ia kembali teringat dengan semua usaha yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut sejauh ini untuk dapat meraih perhatian Hinata. Dalam hati wanita itu tersirat rasa benci karena semua ini bermula dari pria itu. Jika saja malam itu ia tidak pernah datang ke apartemen pria tersebut, jika saja ia berani melawan saat lelaki tersebut menyerangnya, jika saja...

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Hinata menangis untuk entah keberapa sekian. "O-otou-sama... aku... hiks.. aku tidak bisa..." lanjutnya di sela-sela tangis.

"..." Hiashi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"M-maaf, O-otou-sama... aku tidak bisa... hiks... hiks.. aku tidak bisa jika harus menggugurkan anak ini... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "anak ini tidak bersalah... hiks.. hiks... a-aku.. hanya ingin membesarkannya dan m-merawatnya..." tangis Hinata semakin parah.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto berujar lirih serta menatap sendu wanita itu.

"Jadi kau masih bersikeras memilih janin pembawa aib itu?!" Hiashi kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, hanya anggukan kecil pertanda 'iya' dari Hinata lah yang ada. Hiashi yang sepenuhnya sadar jika putrinya tersebut mengangguk hanya dapat menatap nanar. Sedangkan Naruto yang juga ikut jelas menatap Hinata juga terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan. Wanita itu lebih memilih membesarkan janinnya daripada memilih keluarganya.

"..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara ketiga orang tersebut. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Hinata saja yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki paruh baya tersebut mulai berjalan menjauh baik dari Hinata maupun Naruto. Hinata tersentak kaget saat langkah ayahnya tersebut mulai menjauh. Naruto yang melihat hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang tak bisa apa-apa. Hinata dengan cepat langsung berbalik menghadap ke ayahnya yang kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekati pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mencoba memanggil ayahnya.

"O-Otou... sama..."

Yang dipanggil Otou-sama tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Masih dengan memunggungi Hinata, lelaki paruh baya tersebut berkata...

"Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah memanggilku 'ayah'. Aku tak pernah ingat memiliki seorang anak yang menyakitiku dan mengecewakanku." Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "Terserah kalian berdua mau menikah atau membesarkan aib itu. Aku tidak peduli."

Hiashi mulai membuka pintu. "Ada beberapa hal lagi!" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui anak itu sebagai anggota Hyuuga, sama seperti halnya dirimu. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan, jangan pernah kalian semua berani-beraninya menginjakkan kaki di dalam keluarga ini!"

**BLAM!**

Sosok paruh baya yang sebelumnya ada di ruangan tersebut telah melangkah pergi disertai bantingan keras pada pintu, meninggalkan sepasang pria dan wanita itu sendirian. Hinata, si wanita, hanya dapat menangis tersedu-sedu ketika sosok ayahnya telah pergi. Dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, wanita itu sampai jatuh tersungkur dengan durai air mata yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hwaaa... hiks... hiks..." Hinata semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto, yang masih diam di tempat, perlahan mulai mendekati Hinata. Dengan ragu, pria itu sedikit menyentuh bahu wanita yang sedang menangis histeris tersebut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu, Naruto dengan sedikit takut mengusap punggung Hinata. Berharap dengan tindakannya tersebut, rasa ketenangan mengalir ke tubuh Hinata hingga menjadikan wanita itu lebih tenang. Namun, ia merasa jika usahanya tergolong sia-sia. Hinata masih tetap menangis hebat. Tak ada pilihan lain. Menurut yang ia ketahui dari Shikamaru, ketika seorang wanita tengah menangis hebat, maka dengan sedikit rengkuhan mungkin akan memberikan ketenangan untuk wanita itu. Tetapi masalahnya, ia adalah Naruto. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendekap wanita selain ibunya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia tidak membenci wanita, hanya saja untuk memeluk wanita mungkin menjadi hal tersulit baginya. Tetapi saat ini, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat seorang wanita yang tergeletak rapuh dan menderita. Tegakah ia jika harus membiarkan wanita itu menangis dalam penderitaan tanpa memberikan ketenangan? Bukankah itu hanya akan menjadikannya manusia kejam? Meski dengan ribuan keraguan, perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meraih Hinata. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat akibat keraguannya itu, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. 'Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku mendekapnya Kami-sama. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan ketentraman ke tubuh rapuh wanita ini...'

Hinata yang masih dilanda kesedihan luar biasa itu hanya pasrah saja ketika Naruto mulai menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Hangat. Hanya itu yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata. Tangan mungil yang semula menutupi wajahnya, kini mulai bergerak lirih dan berhenti di dada bidang lelaki itu. Tangan itu mulai meremas erat kemeja yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Bulir-bulir air mata juga menetes dan membasahi kemeja tersebut. Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Kali ini ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya, tak peduli jika Naruto, lelaki yang ia anggap memberikan semua penderitaan ini, tengah mendekapnya erat.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto.." terdengar suara lembut milik seorang wanita.

Kedua orang yang sedang memandang sendu lantai tempat mereka berpinjak lantas mendongak untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Safir dan amethyst tersebut menangkap bayangan sosok wanita bersurai pink dengan balutan dress serupa dengan warna rambutnya tengah berdiri dan tersenyum lembut menatap mereka berdua. Perlahan wanita tersebut melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata kini berada. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah ayu itu, perlahan ia menggenggam jemari-jemari lembut milik Hinata. Senyum yang semula berkembang di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu saat melihat Hinata tengah terisak pelan.

"Hinata-chan... ini sudah hampir saatnya. Kurenai-sensei dan yang lainnya sudah datang. Pendeta juga sudah menunggu di depan altar..." Sakura, perempuan tersebut, berucap lembut kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengusap lembut pipinya yang basah karena jejak-jejak air mata. Dengan melirik ke arah Sakura, wanita itu sedikit tersenyum miris. Kembali ia edarkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Hinata hanya terdiam dan kembali memalingkan muka untuk mengamati ruang sekitar. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah meja rias. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah meja rias tersebut. Sakura yang menatap Hinata kini beralih menatap Naruto yang memandangnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sebaiknya cepat ke depan altar duluan! Aku nanti akan mengantar Hinata-chan. Kakashi-sensei juga sudah menunggumu!" Nada sedikit kesal keluar dari perempuan beriris emerald tersebut.

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab singkat dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bercermin. Sesampainya, Sakura langsung memandang wajah heran ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sakura menatap intens wajah Hinata. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat ia melihat beberapa jejak-jejak bekas air mata dan sedikit make up yang luntur di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan, biarkan aku merapikan make upmu. Jujur saja kau terlihat berantakan.." Sakura berujar sambil memegang pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Emm, ya.. Sakura-san.." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**SALAH SATU GEREJA KECIL DI KONOHA**

"Kau sudah siap?!" tanya seseorang di samping Hinata.

"Y-ya..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintunya. Sebaiknya kau pegang lengan kiriku sekarang, Hinata-san..." lelaki berpostur tinggi besar itu berujar lembut kepada Hinata.

"Ya, Asuma-sensei.." Hinata mengikuti perintah pria di sebelahnya. Tangan mungil wanita itu perlahan bergerak untuk terselip di lengan kiri Asuma, dosennya sekaligus wali di pernikahan Hinata.

Mungkin ini sangat konyol bagi Hinata. Di pernikahannya sendiri justru orang lain yang harus menjadi walinya. Bukan ayah atau kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ayah yang selama ini telah ia bangga-banggakan justru mengusirnya dan tak menganggapnya sebagai anak. Sungguh ironi sekali. Hinata sedikit tersenyum miris jika mengenangnya. Dan kini yang menjadi wali di pernikahannya adalah lelaki yang berprofesi dosen dimana ia tengah menimba ilmu. Sarutobi Asuma, dosen jurusan seni tarik suara dan juga suami dari dosen wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Perlahan tangan kekar Asuma mulai membuka pintu. Saat itu pula Hinata menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ketika pintu gereja telah benar-benar terbuka lebar, amethyst Hinata menatap lurus pandangan di depannya. Di depannya kini tengah berdiri dengan tegap seorang laki-laki muda dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ekspresi laki-laki itu seolah-olah sedang memancarkan kebahagiaan, terbukti dengan senyuman tulus yang terpampang di wajahnya. Namun lelaki itu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya terdapat sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan surai keperakan. Hinata yang menatap laki-laki tersebut tak dapat menangkap ekspresi pria tersebut karena masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yang Hinata tahu adalah lelaki itu juga merupakan salah satu dosen di Fakultas Seni, tetapi dosen yang lebih dekat dengan calon suaminya, Namikaze Naruto. Di balik kedua orang tersebut berdirilah seorang pendeta yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahunan yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Hinata dan Asuma mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk memasuki ke dalam gereja. Pandangan Hinata yang menyapu ruangan membuatnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Di gereja kecil tersebut, hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang di acara pernikahannya. Hanya terdapat Kurenai-sensei dengan buah hatinya, Sakura yang mendekap lengan Sasuke di sampingnya, Shikamaru yang menatap bosan disertai gerakan yang menguap lebar, dan seorang wanita bersurai sama indigonya dengannya, hanya saja manik wanita itu berwarna hitam pekat seperti batu obsidian. Hinata tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, pasti wanita itu adalah salah satu kerabat dari Naruto atau pria yang menjadi wali Naruto.

"Apa kau gugup, Hinata-san?" bisikan lirih dari Asuma dapat Hinata dengar.

"Emm, yah.. sedikit, Asuma-sensei..." Hinata balas berucap lirih.

"Hm, syukurlah. Kuharap kau tidak menjadi gugup saat sudah di atas altar nanti.."

".. Ya..", Hinata mengiyakan lirih. Sebuah rasa keheranan memenuhi pikirannya saat ia kembali menatap wanita bersurai indigo tadi. Dengan pelan Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Asuma, "Anoo..."

"Hm?" Asuma sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Wanita itu..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Siapa dia, Asuma-sensei?"

"Oh, dia ya. Dia Anko Mitarashi, istri Hatake Kakashi. Kau pasti heran saat melihatnya..." Asuma tersenyum kecil.

"O-oh.." Hanya itu respon dari Hinata.

Saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah di depan altar, Asuma mulai merenggangkan dekapan di tangan kirinya. Dengan lembut ia menarik pelan jemari mungil Hinata untuk ia serahkan kepada Naruto. Sementara itu, Kakashi mulai bergerak mundur untuk menjauh dari altar dan melirik tempat dimana istrinya tengah berdiri. Di balik masker gelapnya, pria itu tersenyum lantas mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sang istri. Dan kini beralih pada Naruto. Keringat dingin sedikit turun dari pelipisnya saat Hinata sudah berada di depan altar. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar, lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari Hinata dari genggaman Asuma. Sejenak, ia meneguk ludah ringan untuk menarik Hinata hingga wanita itu kini berdiri sejajar di sampingnya. Asuma yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya lantas segera berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat Kurenai berada.

Pendeta yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang pasangan di depannya secara bergantian. Senyum penuh ketulusan tak berkurang sedikitpun di wajah yang semakin penuh keriput tersebut. Tangan sang pendeta kini mulai beralih pada sebuah kitab yang ada di atas altar. Dengan mengambil sebuah kacamata baca, pendeta tersebut mulai membaca beberapa deretan kata dari dalam kitab tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pendeta tersebut kini telah sampai pada sebuah kalimat perjanjian yang sangat penting untuk pasangan di depannya. Perlahan pendeta itu menatap Naruto sambil melayangkan suatu pertanyaan, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah janji suci. Naruto dengan sigap membalas kembali ucapan sang pendeta dengan dua kata. Pendeta itu tersenyum. Kini matanya beralih memandang Hinata. Pertanyaan serupa juga dilayangkan pada wanita itu. Hinata yang jelas sekali terlihat kegugupan tersebut masih diam tak merespon sang pendeta. Cukup lama Hinata terdiam, membuat sang pendeta sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Naruto juga begitu. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menoleh untuk menangkap wajah Hinata. Tangan Naruto tergerak pelan untuk semakin mempererat tautan jarinya dan jemari mungil Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat respon seperti itu lantas mendongak dan menatap Naruto. yang di dapat oleh wanita itu adalah Naruto kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan sedikit anggukan kecil.

Mata amethystnya pun kini berganti memandang si pendeta. Hinata lagi-lagi menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya secara pelan pula. Lalu dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, wanita tersebut mulai angkat bicara untuk merespon pertanyaan tadi yang dilayangkan oleh sang pendeta. Meskipun lirih, pendengaran sang pendeta tak mungkin keliru. Pendeta itu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tanda 'Iya' dari Hinata. Si pendeta lantas menyerukan pada kedua pasangan tersebut untuk saling bertukar cincin. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, jari manis dari kedua pasangan tersebut telah terpasang sebuah cincin perak yang cantik dan indah.

"Sekarang dengan ini aku memutuskan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri. Nah, sekarang silahkan kau mencium istrimu.." selesai berucap, suara tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata. Lelaki itu menarik napas. Pikirannya kini sungguh tak dapat ia mengerti sama sekali. Ucapan pendeta setelah pengucapan janji suci itu membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing. Ya, perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuk mencium pasangannya, yang tak lain bukan adalah Hinata, kini mengganggu otaknya. Ingin sebenarnya ia langsung saja pergi tanpa ada embel-embel untuk mencium pasangan, tetapi rasa sungkan yang ia miliki juga memaksanya untuk tidak menolak perintah sang pendeta. Oh, demi Tuhan yang kini sedang menyaksikannya, Naruto tak tahu apa ia harus mencium Hinata atau tidak. Ia merasa tidak sanggup.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dengan menutup kedua kelopak mata safirnya, pemuda itu bergerak pelan untuk memperdekat jarak antara ia dan Hinata. Tangan gemetarnya mulai bergerak untuk meraih wajah cantik Hinata. Di sepersekian detik, Naruto mulai memajukan kepalanya hendak mencium Hinata. Namun, perasaan kalut miliknya membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan aksi menciumnya. Tanpa di duga, Hinata yang ada di hadapannya malah berujar lirih dan membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Tidak usah di paksakan, Namikaze-san. Cukup di kening atau tidak sama sekali juga tak apa.."

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget. Wanita tersebut mengetahui keadaannya. Keadaan dimana ia sedang bimbang untuk mencium atau tidak. Tetapi, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan lirih tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul. 'Bagaimanapun juga, wanita ini adalah istriku..'

Dengan cepat dan sigap, Naruto kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut kening istrinya, Hinata. Sedangkan wanita yang beberapa saat lalu berkata lirih kepadanya hanya terbelalak kaget atas tindakan Naruto. Ciuman tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena sang Namikaze muda tersebut langsung menarik kepalanya kembali. Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari arah tamu undangan yang hadir. Hinata kini hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Naruto memutar tubuh untuk memandang para tamu undangan disertai senyuman lembut. Namun, senyumnya memudar ketika pandangan safir itu bertemu dengan sosok pria berambut raven yang berdiri di samping Sakura, yang tengah memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI AKHIR ACARA...**

"Mereka terlihat mesra sekali ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan ya giliran kita seperti mereka?!" Gadis bernama Sakura tersebut tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengingat peristiwa membahagiakan dari sahabatnya.

Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi gereja yang mulai sepi. Tatapan datar yang ia pancarkan hanya menatap lurus pandangan di depannya. Sakura yang mengetahui tak ada respon dari tunangannya, kini beralih memandang Sasuke. Lagi dan lagi ia merasa sedikit sedih karena pria yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu tak memberi respon. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela tangan Sasuke. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, Sasuke akan sedikit memberikan perhatiannya. Tetapi sayang, Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa tertarik atau pun sekedar untuk melirik gadis yang bergelanyut mesra di sampingnya. Sakura yang sadar bahwa ia tak mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke hanya dapat menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit di hatinya kembali terasa. Sangat sakit sekali hingga membuatnya kini sedikit kesusahan untuk menarik nafas. Mata indahnya yang beririskan emerald juga mulai terasa memanas. Tak lama beberapa cairan bening sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Namun, Sakura merupakan salah satu gadis yang cukup mampu mengatur emosinya. Mati-matian ia menahan agar tangisnya tak keluar.

Perlahan namun pasti tangan Sakura mulai bergerak melepas dekapannya pada lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu lantas berhenti berjalan dan berdiam diri di tempat. Kali ini aksi gadis tersebut mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke yang melirik sekilas ke samping langsung memutar tubuhnya saat mengetahui Sakura tak ada di sebelahnya. Tatapan datar ciri khas laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Sakura? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya singkat.

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

Saat tahu ia tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, lelaki tersebut mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jika dalam jarak yang lumayan terbilang cukup jauh tadi ia tak dapat menangkap ekspresi Sakura, kini dengan berdiri tepat di hadapannya lelaki itu dapat dengan jelas menangkap ekspresi Sakura. Onyx hitam sepekat obsidian itu terbelalak sedikit saat melihat ada cairan bening turun membasahi wajah ayu tunangannya. Benar, kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok Haruno Sakura yang sedang menangis dalam diam menatap dirinya.

"H-Hei.. kau kenapa?" sedikit panik, Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sakura.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun..." gadis itu berucap lirih, "aku... aku..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunggu sang tunangan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku..." Sakura kembali berucap, "Aku.. ingin k-kita berpisah..." lanjutnya.

Oke, kalimat sederhana dan lirih tersebut sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa katanya tadi? Sakura menginginkan untuk berpisah dengannya? Tapi kenapa? Hanya ribuan pertanyaan tersebut yang ada di kepala dan pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"H-Hei, Sakura. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh..." Sasuke berkata tak nyaman.

Namun gadis di depannya hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Sasuke semakin panik, pasalnya ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat tunangannya itu menangis. Hanya ekspresi kebahagiaan yang selalu dipancarkan oleh gadis musim semi tersebut. Namun, kini ekspresi sedih dan menderita tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir apa yang tengah membuat gadis itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sasuke memang kaget dan mungkin sedikit rasa senang hinggap di benaknya. Ya, Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri jika dirinya kini merasa sangat senang dengan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke yang selama ini terjerat dalam ikatan yang bernama tunangan apalagi dengan perempuan, sungguh merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat lepas dari ikatan itu. Namun, lelaki tersebut paham betul dengan keadaan. Tak mau terlihat senang karena Sakura menginginkan putusnya hubungan mereka, ia kembali mencoba untuk rileks dan kembali menatap dalam-dalam manik Sakura. Ia membuang pikiran bahagianya sejenak dan kembali memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Apa kau serius?!" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"A-apa terdapat kebohongan d-dalam mataku..? hiks.." gadis itu berujar lirih.

Sasuke sedikit merasa cengo karena ia mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke samping pemuda itu menjawab, "... Tidak..."

"K-kalau begitu biarkan aku mengakhiri... hiks... hiks.. h-hubungan i-ini... hiks..."

"T-Tapi, Sakura..." Sasuke berusaha berkata, "Apa yang nanti dapat kita jelaskan pada orang tua kita?!" Sasuke bertanya gusar.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Hiks... hiks..." gadis itu berteriak kencang. "A-aku tidak peduli... hiks.. hiks.." kembali ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama namun kini intonasinya lirih.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik nafas sekilas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu..." Akhirnya laki-laki itu pasrah dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Dalam benak Sakura, kepingan yang membetuk hati tersebut perlahan mulai retak dan pecah begitu saja. Kalimat sederhana yang keluar dai mulut tunangannya sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Ia sedang tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke mengiyakan permintaannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Kepala Sakura berdenyut dan terasa berat. Rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya kini semakin terasa sangat menyiksa dan menusuk. Perih dan perih sekali. Mungkin ribuan jarum atau pisau kurang tepat untuk mengekspresikan seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini. Semua sekelebat hal buruk mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke sukses kembali hadir.

Sakura kini paham dan sadar sepenuhnya jika mungkin lelaki di depannya itu memang tak pernah menaruh sedikitpun perasaan suka terhadapnya. Semua hal yang mereka lalui mungkin juga hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Ia, Sakura, hanya berharap terlalu tinggi terhadap pria di hadapannya. Ia hanya menyimpan perasaan cinta pada lelaki tersebut dan dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa sang lelaki juga balik mencintainya. Kini ia harus menelan pil pahit bernama kenyataan setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." Tak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut, Sasuke malah kini mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"T-Tunggu... hiks.. Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil lirih pria tersebut. Kali ini ia hanya ingin meyakinkan satu hal. Ya, satu hal yang telah mengusik pikirannya beberapa kali terakhir itu.

Sasuke kembali mengahadap ke arah Sakura.

"A-apa kau..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-apa k-kau p-pernah men-mencintaiku walaupun hanya secuil saja?" seolah takut dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Berdalih dengan alasan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

Sasuke memandang sendu gadis itu. Tak lama, onyx tersebut melirik sekilas ke samping. Perasaan tak tega hinggap di hati lelaki itu. Ingin ia mengutarakan semua kebenaran yang ada kepada gadis itu mengenai perasaannya. Tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berucap.

"Maaf.."

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Kurasa... Aku menyimpan perasaan itu untuk orang lain..."

Dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Sakura berdiri kaku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mimpi buruknya akan pikiran negatif itu kini menjadi nyata. Ya, Sakura akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memang tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh perasaan suka apalagi cinta kepadanya. 'Ternyata memang benar. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap pada Sasuke-kun...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, neko udah update lagi, hahaha... #tertawa puas.**

**Fiuuh, jujur aja di chap ini neko agak sedikit memutar otak biar dapet inspirasi buat nulis nih chap. Berjam-jam loh neko ngadep laptop sambil ngehayal tak jelas berharap tiba-tiba ada suatu inspirasi turun trus masuk kepala neko, Wkwkwk... XD. Dan akhirnya jeng jeng... jadilah chap ke 6 ini, hwahahahaha... #tertawa super keras...**

**Oke, daripada mendengar kegilaan neko barusan, langsung saja neko mau menajawab review di chap kemarin...**

**guest 1: **anoo.. maksudnya apa ya? (==")a

**stefanus: **em, maksud review anda apa ya? #maafnekokudet

**guest 2: **yup, ini udah dilanjut kok, em.. gimana yaa... #tendang neko

**chibi beary**: ah, jgn senpai dong, cukup neko aja ya, hehe.. wuih pertanyaan chibi-san bnyk bget, tp tetep tunggu aja ya buat ke depannya.. hehehe.. :D

**chan: **hai, hai, ini udah neko update. nah, masih penasarankah? hehehe.. :D

**rechi**: hai, hai, neko juga senang naru mau tanggung jawab #ikut manggut2.. oke rechi-san ini udah neko update... :D

**nah seperti biasa, review yg lainnya udah neko balas masing2...**

**well, dirasa cukup, neko pamit dulu ya minna...**

**ja nee~~ neko tunggu buat review selanjutnya.. #tendang neko yg terlalu ngarep...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tekad dan Kebenaran

"Kau yakin hanya ini saja?" lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap wanita di belakangnya.

"Emm, ya..." wanita itu hanya memandang ke arah lain.

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Dilihatnya beberapa tumpukan kardus dan dua buah koper terjejer rapi. Lelaki itu mulai melangkah dan membungkuk sekilas untuk mengangkat kardus berukuran paling besar di antara tumpukan itu. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, pria itu berhasil mengangkatnya tinggi. Ia kini mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Si wanita tadi yang diam saja, hanya menatap sendu ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Pandangannya mengitari seluruh ruangan yang kini terlihat sedikit kosong karena beberapa barang tersebut telah berpindah ke dalam kardus-kardus tadi. 'Aku pasti akan merindukan apartemen ini...'

Sesaat ia hendak meraih koper yang berukuran besar, sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan wanita itu. Hal tersebut membuat wanita itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memegangnya tersebut. Di depannya telah berdiri seorang lelaki bermanik safir yang sedang mengulumkan senyum kepadanya. Hinata, si wanita, hanya memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan dari lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Naruto yang mendapat reaksi tersebut dari istrinya hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alis, heran.

"Hinata tidak perlu membawa koper-koper ini. Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya. Kau tunggu saja sampai semua beres dan kita tinggal menunggu truk angkutan barang. Kau duduk-duduk saja di sana, oke?" Naruto berujar lembut.

"Em, ya..."

Hinata hanya menurut saja ketika suaminya tersebut berkata demikian. Ia pun bergeser dari tumpukan-tumpukan tadi dan hendak kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang bolak-balik mengangkat kardus serta koper miliknya keluar dari apartemen. Dapat ia lihat beberapa kali Naruto sempat menyeka keringat yang keluar, tetapi tak menghentikan aktivitas pria itu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan memindahkan barang-barang keluar apartemen. Naruto yang baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Hinata tengah memperhatikannya lantas menegakkan tubuh dan menatap istrinya.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Hinata memalingkan muka, "... terima kasih... Namikaze-san" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Punya Om Kishimoto deh buat para charanya, neko cuma pinjem buat di fic ini..**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, Humor (sedikit sih), Yaoi scene (sedikit sih), dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

Hari yang mulai beranjak malam membuat panorama di kota Konoha semakin terlihat gelap. Gemerlap lampu-lampu kota dan gedung-gedung tinggi juga mulai satu persatu menyala. Aktivitas dari beberapa orang pun juga mulai berkurang. Mereka yang sejak pagi hingga sore kini sudah mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan kembali untuk pulang. Di area salah satu apartemen bertuliskan 'Apartemen Konoha' juga mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Dapat kita jumpai beberapa kamar yang ada di apartemen tersebut juga hampir semuanya sudah menyalakan lampu. Namun, berbeda dengan aktivitas orang-orang pada umumnya jika hari sudah beranjak malam, di depan apartemen tersebut beberapa laki-laki dan sebuah truk besar sedang sibuk dengan salah satu aktivitas. Para lelaki tersebut sibuk untuk memindahkan beberapa kardus-kardus yang ada di dalam truk dan memasuki bagian depan apartemen. Ternyata mereka tak berhenti begitu saja. Kardus-kardus serta bungkusan-bungkusan yang mereka bawa malah kini mereka letakkan di salah satu kamar apartemen milik seseorang. Dengan cekatan mereka melakukan hal tersebut, berharap agar mereka dapat segera pulang dan istirahat di rumah.

"Ini yang terakhir, Namikaze-san. Apa juga di taruh di sini?" seorang laki-laki berperawakan besar dan berotot dengan sebuah topi bertanya pada pemilik apartemen sebelum kardus besar yang dibawa ia letakkan.

"Eh, iya. Taruh saja di sebelah sana." Lelaki yang dipanggil Namikaze tadi menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang bertanya padanya.

Lelaki itu menurut dan meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Perlahan pria itu meletakkan benda yang ia bawa agar tidak terjadi kerusakan. Setelah selesai, pria itu mengelap peluh yang memenuhi keningnya. Dengan menepuk tangan pelan guna menghilangkan debu, lelaki itu kembali menghadap ke arah pria bersurai kuning yang sibuk menata kardus-kardus tadi.

"Namikaze-san, semua barang telah kami pindahkan. Untuk itu kami permisi untuk pamit pulang." Lelaki itu membungkuk ringan, lantas kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Naruto balas membungkuk kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, sama-sama, Namikaze-san. Kami juga berterima kasih karena Anda sudah mau menggunakan jasa kami." Pria itu tersenyum singkat. "Permisi, Namikaze-san."

"Ah, Iya." Naruto membalas singkat pria tadi.

Setelah kepergian pria tadi beserta laki-laki lainnya, Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tumpukan kardus-kardus dan 2 koper besar yang memenuhi ruang tamu apartemennya. Pemuda itu sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan saat ia menyadari ternyata ada begitu banyak kardus-kardus yang baru saja dipindahkan dari apartemen Hinata ke tempatnya. Dengan malas, lelaki itu kini mulai membuka satu persatu kardus tersebut. Kardus pertama yang ia buka berisi tumpukan buku-buku yang lumayan tebal dan beberapa novel di dalamnya. Naruto menatap sekilas buku-buku tersebut, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan buku-buku itu dan menata rapi semua buku dan novel itu di rak buku miliknya. Setelah itu ia membuka kardus kedua yang berisi perabotan-perabotan kecil seperti lampu, senter, jam dinding, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Naruto yang agak kebingungan untuk mencarikan tempat bagi barang-barang itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. 'Ini ditaruh di mana ya? Semuanya milik Hinata sih...'

"Namikaze-san..."

Terdengar suara lembut memanggil pemuda itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tentang perabotan tadi, Naruto langsung berbalik untuk menatap wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Hinata yang masih berbalut gaun putih selututnya sedang berdiri menatapnya. Naruto lantas berdiri tegap dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Em, tolong biarkan aku membereskan barang-barangku, Namikaze-san..." wanita itu berucap lembut.

"Eh?!" Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Tidak boleh, Hinata. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, biar barang-barangmu aku yang merapikan. Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu dan langsung tidur saja." Naruto tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"T-tapi... i-itu..." Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, 'aduh... masalahnya di dalam salah satu kardus itu kan ada...'

Naruto yang tak sempat mendengarkan ucapan terakhir dari Hinata. Tangannya lantas tergerak untuk membuka kardus yang berukuran sedang. Hinata yang melihat Naruto akan membuka kotak tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget. Saat ia hendak berteriak untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto, tangan pria tersebut lebih cepat untuk menarik selotip yang ada di permukaan kardus. Tanpa menunggu lama, gerakan tangan Naruto sudah membuka kardus tersebut. Mata safir itu sedikit terbelalak kaget dan sedikit tercengang setelah melihat apa isi dari kardus tersebut. 'I-ini...'

"A-ano... H-Hinata... kurasa ini barang pribadimu..." dengan sedikit semburat merah yang ada di wajah, Naruto dengan cepat menyerahkan kotak tersebut. Tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Ah.. I-iya.." Hinata dengan cepat meraih kardus tersebut.

Melihat wajah suaminya terdapat semburat merah, Hinata jadi penasaran dengan kardus yang baru saja dibuka oleh Naruto. Ekspresi wanita itu kini sudah kaget bercampur malu. Semburat merah akibat malu terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit takut ia melirik Naruto. Dapat ia tangkap ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit canggung dan kikuk.

'Kenapa harus kardus ini yang Naruto buka? I-ini kan berisi semua pakaian dalamku. Aku malu sekaliiiii...!' Hinata berteriak dalam hati.

"Em, K-Kurasa lebih baik a-aku mandi d-dulu s-saja..." Hinata berusaha angkat bicara. Setelah itu dengan cepat wanita itu berlari sambil membawa kardusnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di antara kardus-kardus dan koper-koper yang tergeletak.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto sedikit menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pria tersebut sempat heran dan berpikir sejenak tentang kardus yang berisikan barang pribadi Hinata tadi. 'Kenapa dia tidak menjadikan satu saja dengan baju-bajunya?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Duh, memalukan sekaliii!" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil memukul pelan surai indigonya.

Saat ini Hinata telah selesai mandi tetapi masih berada di kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Hinata yang sepenuhnya tahu bahwa saat ini ia sudah tidak lagi berada di apartemennya sendiri hanya merasa masih malu jika ia berganti baju di kamar. Meskipun dia juga tahu laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu memiliki 'masalah' dalam ketertarikan pada perempuan, tetap saja ia masih merasa malu jika ada orang lain atau pria itu yang nanti tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar sedangkan saat itu ia sedang berganti baju. Ia masih belum siap dan masih sangat malu jika saat itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Untuk itu, Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk berganti dalam kamar mandi daripada kecemasannya tadi terjadi. Baginya sudah cukup hal memalukan terkait kardus berisikan pakaian dalam saja yang terjadi.

Selesai ganti baju dengan baby doll berwarna ungu bermotifkan panda, wanita itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kamar. Sepertinya Naruto belum selesai dengan acara tata menata kardus-kardus tadi. Buktinya keadaan kamar tersebut masih tetaplah sama sebelum Hinata memasuki kamar mandi. Wanita tersebut lantas melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hinata mulai menguap, ia merasa kantuknya telah tiba. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki ranjang yang berukuran king size yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sebuah pikiran terlintas sejenak di otaknya.

"Apa aku harus tidur di kasur ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Hinata bergumam kecil.

Akhirnya Hinata turun dari ranjang tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia berjalan lurus ke tempat Naruto semula berada. Ketika sudah sampai, ia melihat Naruto masih menata perabotan-perabotan pecah belah seperti peralatan makan dan beberapa vas kecil. Hinata yang masih teringat kejadian memalukan tadi dengan ragu mendekati pria yang sibuk sendiri di depannya. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk memanggil suaminya itu.

"N-Namikaze-san..."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dengan baby dollnya berdiri.

"M-mengenai kamar..." Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Oh, masalah itu. Hinata mulai sekarang kau tidur saja di ranjangku dan aku akan memindahkan sofa ini ke dalam jika sempat. Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di sofa ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.." Naruto tersenyum singkat.

"K-kalau begitu, k-kurasa aku akan tidur duluan..." Hinata bersiap untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kembali. Dengan wajah polos setengah mengantuk, ia tatap Naruto heran.

"B-Bisakah.. aku meminta satu hal darimu?" Lelaki itu sedikit melirik arah lain dan kembali menatap Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"M-mulai sekarang... tolong panggil saja aku, Naruto." ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tidak nyaman kalau kau terus memanggilku Namikaze..."

"..."

Mengetahui Hinata tak menjawabnya, Naruto hanya menatapnya intens. "Jadi, kau mau kan, Hinata?" ia kembali bertanya.

Hinata menutup matanya sekilas lalu berbalik tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto tadi. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa cengo karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh wanita yang belum ada satu hari penuh itu menjadi istrinya. Hampir saja laki-laki itu menduga jika istrinya itu akan langsung meninggalkannya karena telah berbalik, tetapi nyatanya Hinata masih bediri diam di tampat.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya itu dilanjutkan besok saja..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "... Naruto-san." Dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Hinata sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Berulang kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping ke kiri dan ke kanan hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kenyamanannya, dengan gusar akhirnya ia membuka mata dan sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun. Saat rasa kantuk masih hinggap, Hinata baru menyadari jika kamar tempatnya tidur masih terlihat gelap gulita. Merasa pengap dengan keadaan itu, tangan mungilnya terulur ke sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik sebuah seklar lampu meja dan lampu itu pun menyala. Hinata menguap lebar dan perlahan beranjak untuk turun dari ranjang. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ranjang tersebut, wanita itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker kecil yang ada di meja itu. Mata bulan miliknya mendapati jika sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua tengah dini hari. Ia menghela nafas. Namun tak berselang lama, ia merasakan hasrat pada dirinya untuk memakan sesuatu yang banyak mengandung protein dan karbohidrat. Dan entah mengapa ia sangat ingin untuk membuat telur ceplok.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan telur ceplok ya?' batinnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu, akhirnya Hinata beranjak untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah keadaan ruang tengah apartemen Naruto yang gelap dan hanya dengan penerangan lampu yang redup. Tak peduli dengan kegelapan itu, ia melanjutkan jalannya untuk sampai ke dapur. Sesampainya ia langsung membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat ke bagian rak khusus untuk menyimpan telur. Meskipun lemari pendingin itu sebagian penuh dengan cup ramen instan yang banyak, untung saja masih terdapat beberapa butir telur. Segera ia raih telur itu dan menutup lemari pendingin. Sebelum memasak telur tadi, Hinata sempat meraih saklar lampu dapur dan mencari teflon. Serasa apa yang dicari sudah ia temukan, langsung saja ia menggoreng telur tesebut. Tak butuh waktu lama masakannya pun jadi. Hinata tersenyum senang karena aroma sedap merasuki indra penciumnya.

"Saatnya makan..." bisiknya dengan senang.

Setelah menaruh telur tersebut di piring, Hinata langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Namun sebelum ia menyantap makanannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan hingga ruang tengah. Samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu terbaring di atas sofa ruang tengah. Penasaran dengan itu, Hinata akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati sofa tersebut. Ia agak heran ketika tahu apa yang ada di atas sofa tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai selimut. 'Dasar! Setidaknya pakai selimut kan bisa? Eh..?!'

"Aku berpikir apa sih?!" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil menepuk kedua pipinya.

Hinata kembali melirik ke arah Naruto tidur. Dapat ia lihat wajah polos Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu terlihat damai. Hinata tersenyum lembut saat memandangi wajah suaminya itu. Dalam benak Hinata baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Dan entah pemikiran apa yang melintas di otak Hinata, ia berbalik ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai ia langsung menuju ke sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Ia buka dan langsung menyambar sehelai selimut berwarna oranye polos. Kembali ia keluar kamar dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Meski dengan agak ragu, wanita itu menyampirkan selimut tadi untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan tidurnya hanya menggeliat pelan untuk menyamankan posisi.

Hinata tidak segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Dipandanginya sekali lagi sosok Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Tak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba saja tergerak untuk menyentuh pelan surai kuning milik Naruto. Segala perasaan takut dan sedih yang dulu ada tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini saja Hinata merasa tidak takut dengan keberadaan Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus lembut surai itu dengan disertai tatapan lembut dan sedikit senyum miris. 'Andai kau tau, aku selalu berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Tetapi kenyataan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya... aku...'

"Hinata...?" suara rendah disertai sedikit erangan terdengar.

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Buru-buru tangannya ia tarik kembali. Dengan gelagapan, wanita itu langsung berdiri tegak dan sedikit mengambil jarak mundur ke belakang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat karena kekagetannya. Sementara itu, Naruto dengan mengucek matanya berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah sekiranya sudah tersadar, Naruto menatap istrinya yang berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedikit gelagapan tersebut.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau di sini? Bukankah kau tadi tidur?" Tanya Naruto, dan sekilas ia menguap lebar.

"I-Itu a-aku hanya terbangun saja. D-dan.. dan sedang kelaparan. I-iya aku lapar dan m-membuat t-telur... " jelas Hinata terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tapi barusan–"

"–tidak!" buru-buru Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. "K-kau salah p-paham. A-aku h-hanya m-memakaikan selimut untukmu. Tidak lebih. Y-yang t-tadi... y-yang tadi..." Hinata kini kebingungan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Alhasil, ia pun terdiam dengan pandangan kesana kemari untuk mencari alasan.

"Kau ini lucu ya, Hinata..." Naruto sedikit terkikik geli.

Hinata yang diam hanya memalingkan muka. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat. Untung saja keadaan di ruangan itu sedikit gelap sehingga Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa wajah istrinya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam. Naruto yang masih cekikikan lalu menatap tubuhnya yang berbalutkan selimut dengan warna favoritnya. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menatap Hinata. 'Kurasa... sekarang Hinata sudah mulai sedikit berubah tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin...'

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggilnya lirih.

"Apa?!" Masih dengan memalingkan muka, Hinata menyahut dengan jutek.

"Arigatou, atas selimutnya..."

"Huh?! Biasa saja!" Hinata baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah pria itu.

"Apa lagi?! Aku mau memakan telurku. Jadi, lepaskan aku!" Hinata menatap sinis pria tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk selimutnya, Hinata-chan..." Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata.

**BLUUSH...**

"U-uh!" Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan segera berjalan cepat ke arah dapur.

'Dia kenapa ya? Apa aku tadi salah ucap?' Kini malah Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Entahlah!' ia mengendikkan bahu sejenak lalu kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

"Hoi, Shikamaru... Sstt! Shikamaru!" Naruto berbisik memanggil Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya.

"Hn, apaan sih?! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang ada kelas!" Shikamaru balas berbisik tapi dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Hehehe... Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti setelah kelas Ebisu-sensei ikut aku ke atap ya! Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu!" Naruto memasang wajah dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ck! Mendokusei na..." Shikamaru berdecih pelan dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Oooiii...!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda bersurai nanas tersebut.

"EHEM!" terdengar deheman laki-laki yang begitu keras. Lantas Naruto menolehkan wajah dan mendapati dosen berkacamata hitam yang tadi memberi materi perkuliahaan sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor.

"ehehehe..." Naruto memaksakan cengiran kikuknya di depan sang dosen.

"Saudara Namikaze-san, jika Anda merasa kelas saya membosankan, Anda dapat meninggalkan kelas ini." Dosen itu berhenti sejenak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Jadi, tolong jangan membuat gaduh di kelas saya dan jangan mengganggu teman Anda yang sedang serius mengikuti perkuliahan saya." Tambahnya.

"Gomenasai, Sensei..." Naruto memasang wajah bersalah.

Ebisu-sensei mengangguk sekilas dan kembali berjalan ke depan untuk kembali memberikan materi perkuliahan. Sementara sang dosen kembali ke tempatnya, Naruto kini sudah memasang wajah malas dan kesalnya terhadap dosen itu. Ia menyipitkan mata dan memanyunkan bibirnya tepat ke arah punggung si dosen. Setelah puas dengan aksinya itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke bagian deretan bangku ketiga, mata safirnya bertemu dengan Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tahu jika sang istri tengah menatapnya, Naruto lantas memasang senyum simpel untuk wanita itu. Hinata yang diberi senyuman itu hanya memutar matanya dan langsung kembali menghadap ke depan, tak memperdulikan senyuman Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**ATAP GEDUNG**

"Hei, Shikamaru! Aku mau minta bantuanmu!" Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tiduran sambil memandangi langit biru.

"Bantuan apa? Kalau yang berat-berat atau berkaitan dengan Uchiha-mu itu aku tidak mau!" Kini ia ganti posisi berguling memunggungi Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh?! Ini bukan tentang si Teme itu! Ini tentang Hinata! Ayolah Shikamaru!" Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Shikamaru layaknya anak kecil.

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut oleh sahabatnya tersebut, sontak Shikamaru langsung membalikkan badan dan menatap Naruto. "Hhe? Jadi kau mulai serius, Naruto?"

"Em, ya, kurasa begitu.." Naruto sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kurasa katamu? Jadi kau main-main, heh?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, bukan begitu. M-maksudku..." Naruto sedikit gelagapan untuk menjawab, "Ah! Yang jelas bantu aku sajalah!" Naruto akhirnya menjadi kesal.

"Ck, dasar pemaksa!" Tukas Shikamaru, "Jadi, apa maumu?" tanyanya to the point.

"Itu, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya." Naruto mulai memasang wajah serius. "Saat kau bersama Temari, apa saja yang sering kalian lakukan?"

"Ha? Kenapa jadi membahas aku dan Temari?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Naruto menegaskan.

"Haah!" Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, "tentu saja aku bersenang-senang dengannya. Memangnya mau apa lagi?!"

"Maksudmu bersenang-senang?" Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Berbicang-bincang dengannya tanpa bosan, pergi kencan bersamanya, melakukan hal-hal yang sama-sama kami sukai, bahkan..." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Bahkan apa?"

"Ck! Masa kau tidak tahu sih?! Kau ini tidak paham maksudku ya, dasar payah!"

"Hei, aku kan beneran tidak tahu. Kan yang bersama Temari itu kau, mana tahu aku apa maksudmu itu!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mau tahu?!" Shikamaru menatapnya sinis, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurannya lantas mulai mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Perlahan kepala nanasnya mendekati Naruto, lebih tepantnya telinga Naruto. Saat sudah di depan telinga pemuda kuning itu, Shikamaru pun membisikkan sesuatu. Sedikit seringaian keluar dari mulutnya saat membisikkan hal itu pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Shikamaru. Setelah selesai dengan apa yang dibisikkan, Shikamaru kembali menjauhi Naruto dan memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan.

"K-kau bahkan berbuat 'i-itu' dengan Temari?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kami ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan 'itu', heh?"

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja..." Naruto terhenti sejenak, "aku agak merasa aneh jika menyangkut hubungan intim laki-laki dan perempuan..." Ia pun memalingkan wajah.

"Kau ini! Bahkan kau sendiri melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Dan sekarang kau merasa aneh jika menyangkut hal begituan. Kau ini seriusan ingin normal tidak sih!" Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Hanya saja, apa harus sampai seintim itu...?" Naruto memandang sendu lantai tempatnya berada.

"Lakukan perlahan saja!" Shikamaru berujar.

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Naruto langsung memandang Shikamaru.

"Pertama, kau tetapkan niat sungguh-sungguhmu dulu. Lalu, jangan melihat ke belakang lagi, artinya buang semua hal yang bisa mengingatkanmu atau membuatmu merasakan kesenangan atas 'ketidaknormalan'mu itu. Lupakan si Uchiha itu dari pikiranmu dan hatimu. Mulailah terbuka dengan Hinata. Fokuskan dirimu dan hatimu untuk wanita itu." Shikamaru berujar panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memfokuskan diri pada Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah terhadap perempuan, tapi sangat sensitif dan peka jika dengan Uchiha. Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, Naruto!" Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Yang jelas, pertama kau harus terus membiasakan dirimu berada di dekat Hinata. Jangan pernah mengelak atau pun sampai merasa risih sedikitpun dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Kedua, paksa sisi dirimu yang 'tidak menyukai' wanita itu untuk mengikuti kemauanmu yang ingin sembuh itu. Ketiga, dekati terus Hinata. Beri dia perhatian lebih dan kasih sayang tulus, yah walaupun awalnya kau hanya merasa sebuah kasih sayang layaknya sahabat, tapi jangan pernah untuk berhenti memberinya kasih sayang. Aku yakin dengan itu perlahan-lahan dihatimu pasti akan tumbuh rasa sayang yang benar-benar tulus layaknya kasih sayang seorang kekasih. Dan yang terakhir, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk memberinya sebuah luka, walaupun itu sangat kecil. Sekecil apa pun luka itu, wanita akan merasa sakit jika sampai terkena. Hati mereka sangat rapuh dan mudah tersakiti. Mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak pantas untuk mendapat luka, justru sebaliknya mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Sebagai laki-laki kau harus tahu akan hal itu, Naruto." Shikamaru menghirup udara dalam-dalam karena sedari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti-henti berbicara.

"T-tapi... Apa aku bisa?" Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Kau ini belum-belum sudah menyerah. Kau ini laki-laki Naruto, meskipun 'menyimpang', masa kau langsung menyerah begitu saja? Kukira Naruto yang kukenal tidak seperti itu! Hoaaam..." Shikamaru mulai menguap lebar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jika kau diam saja tanpa bertindak, itu artinya percuma saja tadi aku bicara panjang lebar padamu. Sudahlah jika tidak ada yang penting lagi, pergilah! Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur!" dan Shikamaru mulai merebahkan diri lagi.

"Tunggu dong! Aku kan belum selesai!" Naruto langsung saja protes.

"Apa lagi?!" Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya satu itu.

"Begini, masalahnya Hinata sekarang jadi lebih dingin, cuek bahkan malam itu ia sampai jutek padaku. Ya, meskipun ada beberapa sih sifat Hinata yang kurasa sudah mulai sedikit melunak terhadapku.." Naruto tersenyum sekilas, "Tapi, tetap saja kalau untuk mendekatinya sih aku ragu apa aku bisa..." ia kembali memasang wajah lesu.

"Bodoh! Lakukan perlahan saja, Baka!"

"Perlahannya itu bagaimana, Nanas?! Daritadi kau bilang perlahan-perlahan saja, huh!" Naruto menatapnya kesal.

"Hmm, kurasa kau bisa memanfaatkan keadaan.." Shikamaru sedikit berpikir.

"Maksudmu?!" Dengan perasaan penuh heran, Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Shikamaru.

"Coba sekarang kau pikirkan baik-baik. Hinata sudah jadi istrimu dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung anakmu. Secara tak langsung kau harus berperan sebagai suami yang baik dan perhatian serta menjaga istrimu, bukan?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo! Tapi apa maksudmu itu tadi?"

"Nah, dengan keadaan seperti itu gunakan langkah-langkah yang tadi kusebutkan. Dekati dia, beri dia perhatian lebih dan jangan lupa kasih sayang juga. Ingat, jangan pernah membayangkan sosok Uchiha ketika kau melakukannya. Yang ada haruslah Hinata. Kau paham?!" Shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Y-ya, akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian, hahaha..." Lelaki bersurai kuning itu tertawa lebar.

"Dasar kau ini..." Shikamaru menutup matanya sekilas, "Oiya, mengenai pernikahanmu minggu kemarin..." pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan malam harinya?"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Dengan memasang wajah sedikit sebal, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" jawabnya ketus.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau dan Hinata sedang menikmati–"

"–Stop! Shikamaru, stop!" Buru-buru Naruto menyela perkataan Shikamaru, "Jangan diterusakan lagi. Kami memang tidak melakukan apa-apa malam itu!" Naruto sedikit ngos-ngosan setelah berbicara seperti itu.

"Huh, dasar payah kau, Naruto!"

"Biar saja!" balas Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**BARBARA CLUB**

"Ino, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dengan pengajuan judul skripsiku, bukan?!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap kesal kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Sesekali kita bersenang-senang. Kita ini sudah terlalu penuh dengan skripsi, skripsi dan skripsi! Apa kau tidak bosan, huh?!" gadis bernama Ino itu mendengus kesal mengingat pengajuan judul skripsinya yang ditolak berkali-kali oleh salah satu dosen.

"Justru aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan skripsiku dan cepat lulus!" Sakura sedikit merengut kesal lantaran teman dekatnya itu kini malah mengajaknya ke salah satu club malam yang ada di sudut kota Konoha.

"Hei, ayolah... Ini juga sebagai hiburan untukmu, Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hiburan apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tentu saja hiburan untukmu terkait hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian kan, em, baru saja putus, jadi..." Ino sedikit tidak enak untuk meneruskan ucapannya, "yah, kau tahu maksudku kan?!" kini malah ia balik bertanya.

"Tentang itu, tenang saja, Ino. Aku tidak perlu hiburan untuk itu..." Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Sakura, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, aku tahu kau sedang patah hati. Tidakkah kau sadar sikapmu yang selalu berkutat dengan skripsi-skripsi bodoh itu membuatku gusar. Semenjak kau putus dengan pemuda itu kau jadi bukan seperti Sakura seperti biasanya! Astaga..." Ino melepaskan semua uneg-uneg yang ia pendam selama ini terhadap temannya tersebut.

"..."

Sakura terdiam dan tak memberikan tanggapan apa pun pada Ino. Ia merenung sekilas memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya hari dimana sahabatnya, Hinata, menikah. Saat itu ia masih ingat jelas bahwa ia sedang berdiri sambil menangis dan meminta putus dengan Sasuke. Entah pikiran apa yang membuat Sakura berani mengambil keputusan itu. Keputusan dimana ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang yang selalu memenuhi relung hatinya. Keputusan dimana ia lebih merelakan orang yang ia cintai degan setulus hati pergi begitu saja. Ia juga ingat jelas tentang bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Ia ingat betul setiap ucapan laki-laki itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris ketika ingatannya juga kembali saat dia dan Sasuke membicarakan masalah putusnya hubungan mereka kepada kedua orang tua masing-masing. Baik keluarga Haruno maupun Uchiha merasa kecewa dan tak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh anak mereka. Kedua keluarga yang sudah berkerabat dekat itu hanya dapat menerima dengan pasrah keputusan anak-anak mereka. Sakura yang merasa tak enak dengan orang tuanya dan keluarga Uchiha, pertama kalinya menunduk dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf. Namun, ketika pertanyaan seputar penyebab apa yang menjadikan mereka memutuskan hubungan, Sakura lebih memilih bungkam. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak kuat jika harus mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke yang menjelaskan alasannya tersebut kepada dua keluarga itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa selama mereka bersama, mereka merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan tidak ada kecocokan dalam berhubungan satu sama lain. Alasan klasik memang, tapi entah mengapa diterima begitu saja oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menatap cemas Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura kembali menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura langsung memasang wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku tak apa-apa'.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kau terlihat pucat..." Ino kembali berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Sana, kau pergilah ke lantai dansa. Kau bilang ingin mencari hiburan bukan?" kini Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu ya!" Ino mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ya..."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ino berputar dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap heran gadis bersurai blonde yang datang kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oiya, aku lupa satu hal, Sakura!" Gadis itu menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Lupa apa?!" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Kau kan sendirian di meja ini, nanti kalau semisalnya ada lelaki hidung belang yang menggodamu, segeralah menyingkir!" gadis ber-pony tail itu memperingatkan.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil, Ino. Lagipula aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate, laki-laki seperti itu pasti akan langsung habis jika berhadapan denganku..." Sakura berucap bangga.

"Bukan hanya itu, Forehead! Ada yang lebih parah dari itu!"

Sakura yang tidak terima dipanggil 'forehead' tersebut hanya menahan geram dengan teman perempuannya itu, "Jangan panggil aku forehead, Ino Buta!"

"Sudahlah yang lebih parah lagi, em, itu, anu..." Ino agak kesusahan untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sakura. "Kemarilah kubisikkan sesuatu!" akhirnya gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Woo! Benarkah?!" Ekspresi kekagetan Sakura sangat jelas.

"Iya, makanya kau harus hati-hati, oke? Club ini memang terkenal sangat bagus dan menghibur pengunjungnya, tetapi di balik semua itu, club ini adalah club yang kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah gay dan lesbian. Ya, walaupun tidak semuanya sih..." Ino sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh? Kupikir hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam film saja. Ternyata benar-benar ada ya?!" Sakura manggut-manggut paham.

"Makanya nanti kalau semisalnya ada cewek yang terlihat sedang menggodamu, panggil saja aku. Nanti aku akan pura-pura untuk menjadi kekasihmu, ne?!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Justru kini kau malah terlihat sedang menggodaku, Ino!" Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan sweatdrop.

"Hehehe... Sudahlah, aku ke lantai dansa dulu ya. Jaa!" Setelah mengucapkan hal tadi, Ino langsung melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di meja bar.

"Dasar tukang dugem!" Sakura berucap lirih setelah kepergian Ino.

Kini gadis merah muda itu sedang menikmati alunan musik yang berdentum-dentum keras memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dengan segelas cocktail beralkohol rendah, Sakura menikmati setiap pemandangan ramai dan riuhnya puluhan orang yang ada di club tersebut. Pandangan gadis itu menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan yang ada di sana. Dari berbagai pemandangan yang ia lihat, terdapat sebuah meja dimana terdapat beberapa pemuda dengan dikelilingi banyak wanita-wanita yang berpakaian super minim. Baik para lelaki ataupun para wanita itu saling meraba satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang terbilang vulgar tersebut membuat Sakura merasa sedikit jijik. Diedarkannya kembali manik emerald kepunyaannya untuk menatap sudut ruangan lain.

Kali ini, gadis itu menemukan seorang wanita yang terlihat mengobrol sangat dekat dengan teman wanitanya. Lama Sakura memandangi mereka, selama itu pula Sakura menyadari bahwa jarak interaksi antara kedua wanita itu semakin sempit. Tak menunggu beberapa lama kemudian bibir kedua wanita itu sudah saling melumat satu sama lain. Sakura hanya membelalakkan mata melihat aksi kedua wanita itu. Hampir saja Sakura mau muntah melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tersebut. 'Astaga! Mereka jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada segerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan tadi!' Sakura langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya dengan perasaan super jijik.

Ketika tanpa sengaja manik emeraldnya menjatuhkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan sabelah timur, Sakura menangkap sesosok pemuda yang terlihat sangat familiar dengannya. Karena jarak Sakura dan orang tersebut yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat dimana orang itu berada. Melewati segerombolan manusia-manusia yang berjoged dan berdansa heboh di lantai dansa, cukup membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk sampai ke tempat orang tadi. Ia hampir saja terbawa arus manusia-manusia gila dugem tersebut. Namun, karena kesadarannya masih lumayan penuh, akhirnya Sakura dapat meloloskan diri dari manusia-manusia tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kini ia kembali fokus ke tempat orang tadi.

"Eh? Kemana dia?"

Sakura sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati orang yang ingin ia temui tersebut sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Alhasil, Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Namun, masih tak jauh dari tempat tersebut Sakura sudah menemukan sosok tersebut. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat orang itu. Orang tersebut berperawakan tinggi dan berpostur tubuh tegap. Badannya tegolong bagus dan sempurna, tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus, bak seorang model. Sakura meyakini bahwa sosok pria tersebut memiliki kulit putih bersih, walaupun penerangan dalam ruangan tersebut yang tergolong sangat rendah, tetapi Sakura sangat meyakini itu. Degupan jantung Sakura seolah sedang beradu dengan dentuman-dentuman musik dari sang DJ. Semakin jarak Sakura dan orang itu semakin dekat, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bergumam lirih saat melihat ternyata sosok tersebut memanglah orang yang ia kenal, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Tapi dengan siapa ia sekarang? Siapa pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya?" Sakura semakin heran ketika sosok Sasuke sedang mengobrol santai dengan seorang pria berperawakan kecil dan mungil bersurai merah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengamati Sasuke lebih dekat. Ia pun berjalan secara diam-diam dan duduk di sebelah meja yang memunggungi Sasuke. Samar-samar, Sakura dapat mendengarkan percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kau sendirian, Sasuke?" tanya pria mungil itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasori!" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Ooh... Apa kau baru saja dicampakkan si blonde itu? Fufufu..." Pria bernama Sasori itu hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke kembali meneguk vodka miliknya hingga habis.

Semakin lama semakin keras saja dentuman dan alunan musik di club tersebut. Sakura yang tak dapat mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan pria bernama Sasori tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk lebih mendekat. Saat sudah berada di jarak yang lumayan sangat dekat, Sakura mendongakkan wajah dan menatap ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik tinggi setelah melihat apa yang baru saja manik hijau emeraldnya lihat.

Di depannya sosok Sasuke tengah melumat paksa bibir lelaki bernama Sasori tadi, dan terlihat kentara sekali jika pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu juga tengah menikmati lumatan tersebut. Tangan kedua pria tersebut juga tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Tangan mereka saling meraba satu sama lain, berusaha untuk mencari kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka. Mendengar pakikan tinggi dari seseorang yang menyebut namanya, Sasuke lantas melepaskan paksa pagutan bibirnya dengan Sasori dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Onyx sehitam pekat milik Sasuke melebar setelah melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri di depannya. Reflek dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tubuh Sasori darinya dan menutup bibir merahnya yang kini penuh dengan sisa-sisa saliva bekasnya dan juga Sasori.

"S-S-Sa... Sa..ku..ra..?!" Sasuke kesulitan menyebut nama Sakura.

"A-apa maksud s-semua ini, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berucap. Air mata sudah begitu saja lolos melewati pipinya.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?!" Sasori yang telah mengelap bibirnya, menatap kesal kepada Sakura, yang ia anggap sebagai pengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sasuke.

"S-Sakura.. I-ini semua.. aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori dan lebih mengfokuskan diri pada Sakura yang sudah beruraikan air mata.

"J-jadi... j-jadi... s-selama ini... k-kau... kau... hiks.. hiks..." Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia pun langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang juga masih shock dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu, lantas mendekati Sakura. Dengan ragu, lelaki keturunan Uchiha tersebut berusaha memegang pelan pundak Sakura. Alangkah terkejutnya pria tersebut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke.

"S-Sakura... aku..."

"A-aku kecewa denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke! A-aku benar-benar kecewa!" Sakura lantas berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Sasuke tergerak untuk mengikuti kemana mantan tunangannya itu pergi.

Sakura terus saja berusaha berlari tanpa arah melewati segerombolan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran, hampir semua orang yang ada di hadapannya ia tabrak begitu saja. Hanya gumaman kecil seperti 'maafkan aku' saja yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Sakura berusaha keluar dari club tersebut. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur lelah hanya untuk sekedar berpikir. Hatinya sudah tak kuasa menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Sakura hanya ingin pulang dan meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut.

Saat Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terus saja mengalir, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Ino yang kebetulan sedang mengambil segelas martini. Ino terkejut bukan main setelah melihat keadaan Sakura yang nampak berantakan. Buru-buru ia tegak habis martininya dan langsung menaruh uang tip di atas nampan sang pelayan, sebelum memeluk tubuh Sakura. Digiringnya Sakura yang masih terisak itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura! Sakura! Ada apa?! Hei, Sakura!?" Berulangkali Ino menanyakan perihal apa yang telah terjadi pada teman gadisnya itu.

"I-Ino... hiks... hiks... a-ayo p-pulang... hiks.. a-aku i-ingin pulang, Ino. A-aku ingin pulang! Hiks..." Sakura berusaha untuk memaksa Ino mengantarnya pulang.

"B-Baiklah... Kita pulang sekarang!"

Ino yang sedang membopong tubuh Sakura sedikit kebingungan untuk mencari taksi. Namun, tak begitu lama, sebuah taksi melintas. Langsung saja tangannya ia gerakkan dan taksi itu menepi. Bergegas Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk duluan ke dalam taksi. Lantas dengan cepat ia menyuruh sang sopir untuk segera melajukan taksinya dan mengantar mereka pulang.

Sementara Sasuke yang kehilangan jejak Sakura hanya celingukan kesana kemari untuk melihat kemungkinan Sakura masih ada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Tapi percuma saja, setelah ia keluar dari club tersebut, onyxnya tak mendapati bayangan Sakura sama sekali. Ia terlambat.

"SIAL!" Sasuke menjambak surai ravennya dengan keras.

"Sasuke...!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sasori tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ternyata lelaki bertubuh mungil itu juga mengikuti dirinya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan padaku, siapa gadis tadi, Sasuke?!" tanya pria itu dengan serius.

"..." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Hoi, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak tuli, kan?! Jawab aku, siapa gadis tadi?!" Sasori mulai naik pitam.

"Dia... Haruno Sakura..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Dia..."

Sasori masih sedikit sabar untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"... mantan tunanganku..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hwaaaa... serasa keriting tangan neko.. #plak (lempar sandal ke neko)**

**Oke, chap 7 udah neko buat. Eer... silahkan dinikmati sajalah. Oiya, untuk yg sekiranya kurang suka dgn chap ini, neko minta maaf duluan. Neko ga mau nanti klo semisalnya ada reader yg kecewa sama neko trus lgsung nyemprot neko tanpa ampun. Neko hanyalah seorang author yg punya imajinasi gila dan cuma pgen menylurkannya lewat fic. Segala perkataan atao mgkin tulisan yg membuat readers sekalian merasa kecewa ato yg lainnya, sekali lagi neko minta maaf...**

**Nah, sekarang neko mau bales review dulu...**

**Zaoldyeck13 **: gomen buat zaoldyeck-san, kmrin neko ga tau klo ada review dr zaoldyeck-san.. oke deh, ini udah neko update buat chap 7 nya malahan.. :D

**login** : oke, ini udah dilanjt.. :D

**guest 1**: ehehehe... untuk itu silahkan ditunggu saja yaa.. :D

**guest 2**: oke, ini udah neko lanjut.. :D

**soputan**: hmm.. mungkin saja #plak

**chibi beary**: hahaha.. sangkyuu.. hmm klo buat itu saja yaa.. :D

**chan**: well, klo itu ditunggu saja yaa.. :D oke ini neko udah update.. :D

**rechi**: eem, kenapa yaa? #tamparneko. okelah ini neko udah update kok.. :D

**nah untuk reviewer yang login, silahkan di cek pm masing2...**

**Akhir kata, Read &amp; Review pleasee.. ^^**

**Sa, matta jaa nee~~...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Masa Lalu Kelam Naruto

"Hmbb...!"

Ketika lelap dan kantuk masih menguasai Hinata, dengan terpaksa ia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk aktivitas terbarunya yang hampir satu bulan ini rutin menemaninya. Yup, morning sickness. Gejala yang hampir semua dialami oleh wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Buru-buru Hinata bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah dirasa gejala tersebut telah berhenti, barulah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan layaknya orang baru bangun tidur, Hinata yang kini dengan wajah lesu dan malas beranjak untuk keluar kamar. Hinata yang awalnya ingin menghilangkan penat di pagi hari itu dengan segelas air, harus terhenti langkahnya karena di depan matanya sekarang terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur dengan sehelai apron hijau menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oh, Hinata! Ohayou!" Sapa lelaki itu riang.

"Em, kau sedang apa?" Hinata menatap heran suaminya.

"Membuat sarapan untuk kita." Dengan santainya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban polos Naruto. Masalahnya sekarang adalah kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan untuk sebuah dapur. Banyak genangan air dan beberapa tumpahan air. Ada juga beberapa piring dan baskom yang tergeletak tidak rapi. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Hinata tambah tercengang yaitu bahan-bahan makanan seperti sayuran yang dipotong ala kadarnya dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau kan tidak bisa masak. Kenapa repot-repot membuat sarapan?" Hinata berjalan mendekat ke tempat Naruto.

"Eh, itu, itu..." dengan menggaruk kepala Naruto melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Sudahlah! Sini, biar aku saja yang memasak. Lebih baik kau bereskan saja ruang tengah tempatmu tidur. Saat aku lewat, tadi terlihat sangat berantakan!" Hinata mengambil alih pisau yang sedang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Eh, eh, eh! Jangan Hinata! Hari ini aku sengaja membuatkan sarapan untukmu, jadi kau pergi mandi saja dulu selagi aku memasak. Oke?" Naruto mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Hinata kembali.

Hinata sedikit menaikkan alis saat Naruto tetap memaksanya untuk tidak mengganggu acara memasak sang suami. Dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas, wanita itu pun mengalah dan sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya ia menjawab pelan dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, "tapi..." langkahnya terhenti.

"Ya?" Naruto masih menatap Hinata.

"Kalau kau kesusahan.. em,.." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "kau bisa memanggilku..." ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang ada di kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Siap! Nyonya Namikaze!" Naruto menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yang punya itu tuh! #nunjuk Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuNaru scene (dikit sih), cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

"Sarapan sudah siap!" dengan girangnya Naruto menaruh masakannya di atas meja makan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah selesai mandi dan menunggu di salah satu kursi hanya menatap sendu makanan yang baru saja dihidangkan Naruto. Dengan menyipitkan mata, wanita itu menatap nanar masakan di depannya. Kini pandangannya teralih pada Naruto yang masih dengan santainya memasang wajah senang dan gembira.

"I.. ini.. untuk sarapan..?" Hinata bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo. Sup sayur, roti gandum dengan margarin dan segelas susu sangat baik untukmu. Nah, ayo sekarang kita sarapan!" Naruto mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"T-tapi... sup sayurnya dan rotimu..." Hinata sedikit keberatan saat Naruto mulai mengambilkan semangkuk sup sayur untuk Hinata.

"Nah, ini sup sayurnya untukmu, dan ini untukku!" Naruto selesai menaruh sup itu untuk Hinata dan sebuah roti gandum panggang dengan margarin untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ittadakimaaaasu!" dan ia pun dengan cepat melahap roti itu.

1 detik...

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

.

"HOEEEK!" Naruto pun segera berlari ke wastafel dapur.

Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto berdiri dan ia sedikit meringis karena tindakan Naruto tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa jijik. Ia pun kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah berbagai hal yang Naruto katakan sebagai makanan tapi menurutnya bukan makanan. 'Kalau ini sih namanya bukan makanan...'

"H-Hinata..." Naruto sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kurasa untuk roti gandumnya bisa dibilang gagal, hahaha..." dengan tampang tak bersalah ia berucap.

"Dasar!" Hinata mendengus pelan, "Kalau Naruto-san tidak bisa memasak, jangan dipaksakan..." Hinata dengan terpaksa mulai mengambil sendok, berniat untuk memakan 'sup sayur' tersebut.

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu!" dengan cepat tangannya terulur menahan Hinata untuk menyantap sup tersebut.

"Hm?" Hinata menatap heran.

"Jangan dimakan dulu!" Naruto mencegahnya, "Biar kurasakan dulu. Nanti kalau rasanya tidak enak dan mengerikan, bukannya memberimu nutrisi, tapi nanti malah meracunimu!" dan Naruto pun mengambil kembali mangkuk sup Hinata.

**GLEK!**

Naruto sedikit menelan ludah saat mulai menyendoki sup tersebut yang sudah siap di depan mulutnya. Dengan menutup mata rapat-rapat, lelaki itu membuka mulutnya untuk melahap sup buatannya sendiri. Demi apa pun itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto mau memakan yang namanya sup, terlebih jika itu adalah sup yang berisikan sayuran, makanan yang paling ia benci.

**GLUP!**

Beberapa detik setelah ia menegak kuah sup beserta isisnya, tangannya langsung sibuk menuangkan segelas air putih di gelasnya sendiri. Dengan buru-buru ia meminum air itu hingga habis. Karena terburu-buru, ia tak sadar jika ada sebagian air yang tumpah mengenai kaosnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik geli. Siapa yang menduga jika morning sickness yang selalu membawa perasaan badmood bisa hilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat tingkah konyol lelaki di depannya. Sadar jika wanita di depannya kini sedang terkiki geli melihatnya, Naruto segera menurunkan gelasnya dan menatap Hinata yang masih cekikikan. Merasa aneh karena wanita yang sedari tadi memasang wajah badmood, kini malah cekikikan sendiri. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengamati ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat dari wanita itu semenjak beberapa waktu silam. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang dan nyaman sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata itu. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat pikiran mengenai percakapannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa tempo hari melintas. 'Aku harus fokus pada Hinata. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Shikamaru. Ayolah Naruto bodoh, pikirkan Hinata. Hanya Hinata... Hinata... Hinata...'

"Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara lembut.

Naruto yang baru sadar tengah menutup mata rapat-rapat langsung saja membuka matanya. Ternyata saat ia berusaha fokus terhadap Hinata, ia malah sampai menutup mata seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi Hinata yang heran. Naruto pun menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa supnya yang masih menempel di lidah..."

"Ooh..." Hinata kembali mulai untuk mengambil sup tapi dengan mangkuk lain.

"JANGAN HINATA!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh..?" Hinata yang sedikit tersentak kaget hanya memandang cengo ke arah Naruto.

"Supnya tidak enak! Supnya juga gagal! Jadi jangan dimakan! Ya?" Naruto memasang wajah kecewa.

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau ada benarnya..." Sekali lagi Hinata memandang supnya.

"Ya..." Naruto memasang wajah lesu. Usai sudah usahanya untuk berusaha membuat Hinata kembali seperti dulu dan berusaha menciptakan rasa suka terhadap wanita itu.

Hinata yang tak tega dengan ekspresi Naruto tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas ringan. Pandangannya kembali ke salah satu minuman yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tangannya pun ia ulurkan untuk mengambil segelas susu yang mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan menimbang-nimbang sekilas, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meneguk minuman itu. Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha untuk mencegahnya, tapi sayang, ia terlambat. Hinata sudah meneguk hingga seperempat gelas.

"EH! I-Itu pasti juga–"

"–enak kok!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Eh?!"

"Takarannya dan gulanya juga sudah tepat. Susunya terasa enak..." Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"B-Benarkah?!" mata Naruto yang sebelumnya tampak lesu kini berganti penuh dengan binar.

"Em, em.. y-ya..." Hinata yang sedikit salah tingkah langsung saja menyambar kembali gelas yang masih terisi susu tersebut dan meminumnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku saja yang membuatkan susunya untukmu, Hinata-chan!" Dengan girang pemuda itu bersorak ria.

"Eh..? T-Tidak perlu! A-aku juga bisa membuatnya sendiri..." Hinata berusaha mengelak.

"T-tapi..." Naruto mulai akan menyanggah, namun segera dipotong ucapannya oleh Hinata.

"L-Lebih baik aku buatkan sarapan saja. K-kurasa semangkuk kare lumayan untuk sarapan..." Hinata buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

"Eh?! Tunggu dulu, Hinata!"

Dan Sabtu pagi hari di salah satu apartemen Konoha, terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan aksi keras kepalanya masing-masing hanya untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Haaah!" Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya bosan di atas sofa.

Seharian penuh Hinata merasa bosan karena sendirian di apartemen Naruto. Acara tv yang ia lihat juga menyiarkan acara-acara tak penting dan terkesan monoton baginya. Ingin ia keluar jalan-jalan tapi mengingat Naruto tadi sempat melarangnya untuk keluar. Padahal niat awalnya ia ingin jalan-jalan dan berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam nanti. Tetapi, Naruto malah beralasan sepulang kerja paruh waktu ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, Naruto mulai bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kios untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Hinata. Memang ia sudah ditawari oleh salah satu perusahaan terkenal dalam bidang periklanan tempat ia magang dahulu. Tetapi Naruto masih tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tetap harus bekerja demi Hinata. Jadilah ia kuliah sambil bekerja. Untung saja ia pandai dalam bidang desain grafik dan produk, sehingga pekerjaannya dapat ia kerjakan di apartemen tanpa perlu ia pergi jauh-jauh ke tempat perusahaan tersebut. Hinata yang mengingat-ingat betapa sibuknya Naruto jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak jika ia harus santai-santai seperti itu.

"Aku kan juga ingin bekerja sambilan..." ia bergumam lirih.

TEET TEET... TEET TEET...

Ketika sibuk memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, Hinata sedikit menaikkan alis saat mendapati suara bel berbunyi. Dengan heran ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu sudah benar-benar terbuka, mata indahnya mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau..."

"Yo, Hinata..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**PERTOKOAN KONOHA**

"Belanja untuk keperluan sudah. Sekarang saatnya pulang dan membantu Hinata untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Waah.. Aku jadi tak sabar!" lelaki bersurai kuning dengan senang keluar dari salah satu supermarket di sertai sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan.

Namikaze Naruto memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pulang ke apartemennya. Beruntung baginya karena tempatnya berbelanja tadi lumayan dekat dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hanya perlu melewati beberapa blok dan pertokoan ia akan langsung sampai. Saat tengah melewati pertokoan, tanpa sengaja manik sebiru lautnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan surai indigo sepinggang berbalutkan dress biru laut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Wanita itu sedang duduk bersama seorang pria di salah satu cafe. Naruto yang tak begitu jelas dengan sosok lelaki yang sedang bersama dengan istrinya tersebut, lantas berjalan mendekatkan diri untuk melihat lebih jelas dengan siapa istrinya saat itu.

Lagi dan lagi, manik sebiru lautnya harus terbelalak kaget lantaran mengetahui jika istrinya sedang bersama laki-laki yang selama ini membuatnya susah payah untuk melupakan sosok itu. Hinata, istrinya, sedang bersama lelaki bersurai raven. Istrinya sedang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Demi dewa Jashin yang sering seniornya koar-koarkan, Naruto langsung bergegas memasuki cafe tersebut untuk menemui kedua orang tersebut. Ia merasa cemas terhadap salah satunya. Bukan cemas kepada 'mantan kekasih'nya. Tetapi ia lebih mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Ia sangat takut dan khawatir jika Sasuke berani berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Terlebih kini Sasuke telah berpisah dengan Sakura. Segala pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi langsung saja terlintas di benaknya. 'Hinata, kenapa kau malah menemui si Teme! Dia itu berbahaya, Hinata...'

"Hinata!" Naruto kini sudah berdiri di sebelah meja tempat Hinata dan Sasuke duduk.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan dia?!" Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke yang memandangnya dingin.

"A-aku dan Sasuke-san hanya–"

"Ayo kita pulang!" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Naruto.

"T-Tunggu dulu..." Hinata berusaha menahan suaminya tersebut.

**GREB!**

Sebuah tangan menahan gerak Hinata. Dapat dilihat jika kini tangan Hinata yang satunya sedang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa tarikannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik lengan Hinata memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Manik safirnya dengan jelas sedang melihat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pergelangan tangan lain istrinya. Dengan geram ia pun memandang sinis pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Teme!" Naruto mulai geram.

"Tidak." Dengan dinginnya pemuda raven itu menjawab.

"Ck! Lebih baik kau melepaskannya, Teme!" Naruto mulai membentak, "Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya!"

"N-Naruto..." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Aku ada keperluan dengannya, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu semua gelagatmu, Sasuke!"

"Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan dengan dia. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa terhadapnya, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Cih! Persetan dengan ucapanmu!" Naruto berucap sinis, pandangannya kembali ke arah Hinata, "Ayo pulang, Hinata!" ia pun menarik lengan Hinata sedikit lebih kuat.

"A-ah.. Iya..." Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ia berbalik sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke, "Maaf, Sasuke-san. Mungkin kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lain kali saja..." dengan wajah bersalah wanita itu sempat menundukkan kepala, tanda hormat untuk berpamitan dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Ya... Hinata..." Lelaki itu pun melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto keluar dari cafe.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya, Hinata?!" Naruto masih saja menggenggam tangan Hinata di sepanjang jalan.

"K-kami hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Tidak Lebih!" Hinata sedikit kewalahan melangkah karena Naruto berjalan begitu cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap di rumah saja?! Kenapa malah kau bersamanya?!" Naruto sedikit kesal, "Dia itu berbahaya, Hinata!" Ia pun berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"T-Tapi kami hanya berbicara singkat. Tidak lebih!" Hinata sedikit terengah. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu kalau dia berbahaya?!" Hinata menatap heran Naruto.

"I-Itu..." Naruto kesusahan untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit memaksa.

"Yah, mungkin dimatamu ia terlihat seperti seorang gay pada umumnya. Tetapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah gay biasa..."

"Lalu? Tapi dia pernah.. em..."

"Ya, ya, ya, kuakui itu. Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "hanya saja..."

"Jangan berputar-putar seperti itu, Naruto-san!" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto daritadi hanya berputar-putar.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di apartemen saja..." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KEDIAMAN APARTEMEN NAMIKAZE**

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud tentang bahanya yang dimiliki Sasuke-san, Naruto-san?" Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu itu, langsung menanyai suaminya yang baru saja menaruh belanjaan di dapur.

"Kemarilah, Hinata!" Naruto sudah duduk di sofanya. "Aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal kepadamu..."

Hinata yang dilanda penasaran itu akhirnya menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Sesampainya ia hanya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di depan lelaki itu. Saat Naruto menepuk pelan ruang kosong di sebelahnya, Hinata hanya menatap sekilas. Dan jadilah kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Jadi... Kau mau bercerita apa?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung menanyakan.

"Sebenarnya.. Ini tentang aku dan Sasuke. Aku merasa, kau mungkin berhak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia..." Naruto sedikit menghela nafas.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Deru suara ambulans memenuhi area tempat tinggal pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah tingkat menengah. Tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat tinggalnya, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Dapat ia lihat beberapa polisi dan petugas medis sibuk bercengkrama dan raut muka serius mereka sangat terlihat jelas. Naruto, pemuda itu, hanya semakin heran dan penasaran. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu utama rumahnya, langkahnya harus terhenti lantaran seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan pakaian polisi lengkap sedang menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, Bocah!" Polisi itu memberikan tatapan serius ke arah Naruto.

"T-Tapi paman, aku tinggal di sini! Kenapa kau melarangku memasuki rumahku sendiri?!" Naruto mulai panik.

"Rumahmu sedang kami periksa, Bocah!"

"Rumahku diperiksa? Apa yang terjadi, Paman?!" Naruto semakin mendesak lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze?" Pria itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Iya, aku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Jadi, sekarang bisa paman jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku?!" Naruto kembali mendesak si opsir itu.

Ekspresi si petugas itu kini berganti. Awalnya ia memasang wajah serius, tetapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa si petugas itu kini tengah memasang wajah sedih dan tak tega. Petugas itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto. Mata beriris hazel tersebut memandang dalam manik safir Naruto.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi ujian terberat untukmu, Naruto. Dan sungguh aku turut berduka cita untukmu..." lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "... orang tuamu telah tiada, Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku. Ia berdiri kaku tanpa gerak. Pandangannya kini terlihat kosong. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar sukses membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan berucap apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tahu ini mungkin terjadi tiba-tiba. Tetapi, kedua orang tuamu telah menjadi korban perampokan. Dan mereka–"

"Paman!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan opsir di depannya. "Kau berbohong kan?! Gurauanmu itu keterlaluan, Paman!" Naruto kini ganti berteriak di depan opsir tersebut.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Sorot hazel miliknya memandang sendu Naruto. Naruto yang menangkap ekspresi itu hanya dapat terdiam. Air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja. Ia menangis histeris kala itu. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di tengah hiruk pikuk malam. Beberapa polisi dan petugas ambulans hanya memandangnya sendu. Merasa tak tega dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan keluarga kecil Namikaze.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu bahkan hampir satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan penuh semangat itu, kini berubah total. Ia tak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Senyum yang selalu merekah, semangat yang selalu menggebu-gebu, dan cengiran yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya kini telah sirna semuanya. Ia terlihat seperti tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Dobe..." Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, ia pun menoleh.

Dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri memandangnya sendu. Raut sedih terlihat sangat jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto yang mendapati sahabatnya itu mendekat hanya memasang wajah kosongnya. Ia yang biasanya menyapa balik sahabatnya itu, kini hanya diam saja sambil terus menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Ikhlaskan saja kepergian Paman dan Bibi!" Sasuke yang tak tega dengan keadaan sahabat kuningnya itu pun menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukan hangat khas sahabat.

Naruto yang masih diam saja tak merespon perlakuan Sasuke hanya dapat membalas ringan pelukan lelaki itu. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa hangat saat pemuda raven itu memberikan kenyamanan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke seolah seperti perlakuan yang biasa diberikan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung sekali jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan jika seandainya Sasuke benar-benar menjadi kakaknya. Ia pasti akan sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama jika hal itu benar terjadi. Pasalnya semua itu hanyalah angan semata baginya.

Kini ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Tak ada sanak saudara ataupun kerabat dekat dengannya. Ia sendirian. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Namikaze. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih diberkahi keberuntungan dengan memiliki orang tua yang utuh disertai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Naruto berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu benar-benar beruntung.

"Kau pasti kuat, Dobe. Ini hanya ujian semata dari Tuhan." Lelaki itu membisikkan pelan di dekat Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..." setelah sekian lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Naruto pun angkat bicara.

.

.

Beberapa waktu telah terlampaui begitu saja. Kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin erat. Sasuke yang memahami keadaan Naruto hanya dapat memberikan kasih sayang layaknya sahabat kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang memperoleh perlakuan dan perhatian tersebut hanya menerimanya senang. Ia sangat merasa senang karena Sasuke telah memenuhi kehidupannya dengan kasih sayang di saat ia sempat terpuruk dalam kegelapan masa lalu. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur.

Suatu ketika Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya bahwa sebaiknya Naruto pindah saja ke sebuah apartemen. Naruto yang awalnya tak paham dengan maksud Sasuke hanya menatap pria itu heran. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa mungkin dengan kepindahannya dari tempat tinggal Naruto sebelumnya, kesedihan dan bayangan kelam akan masa lalu akan sedikit menghilang. Naruto yang paham akan kekhawatiran Sasuke tersebut akhirnya menyetujui saran pria itu. Dengan sedikit tabungan yang ia miliki dan aset rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, Naruto terpaksa menjual rumah itu dan membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk ia tempati. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ia telah menempati tempat barunya tersebut.

Lama kelamaan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dan semakin menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Jika awalnya mereka merasa suatu kedekatan itu adalah suatu hubungan persahabatan, mungkin kini mereka harus berpikir ulang. Entah apa yang ada di benak keduanya hingga memunculkan perasaan aneh di masing-masing pihak. Sasuke yang semakin memberikan kasih sayang merasa jika kasih sayangnya tersebut mungkin telah melewati batas. Ia tahu itu dan ia pahami betul itu. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya tak menolaknya. Justru ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Naruto pun juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Kasih sayang yang terus menerus ia terima dari Sasuke membuatnya mau tak mau menerimanya dengan apa adanya. Ia merasa senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang terpaut lebih perhatian tersebut. Ia pun paham atas perlakuan berlebih yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia sadar betul jika perhatian Sasuke yang awalnya seperti kasih sayang seorang kakak kini berganti dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang kekasih. Ia mengerti itu. Tapi benak dan batinnya tak dapat menolak kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa ia merasa senang atas perlakuan Sasuke tersebut. Ia justru lebih menikmatinya.

Hal tersebut terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari satu hal. Mereka telah menyadari jika keduanya telah memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain. Perasaan yang seharusnya mereka berikan terhadap lawan jenis mereka. Hingga...

"Dobe, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Sasuke berucap sambil memandang Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Teme?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

"A-Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "... menyukaimu, Naruto.." ia melanjutkan dengan rona merah yang melingkupi area wajah tampannya.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke tengah menyatakan perasaannya tersebut hanya dapat terdiam di tempat. Ia kaget bukan main. Tentu saja ia kaget. Bagaimana tidak, kau mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari sahabatmu sendiri. Terlebih jika sahabatmu itu adalah seorang PRIA yang juga sama-sama sepertimu, LAKI-LAKI. Naruto yang terdiam itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Jantungnya sudah sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Ia menahan nafas berkali-kali. Perasaan kaget bercampur senang melingkupi dirinya. Naruto tahu ia salah dengan membiarkan perasaan senang itu menguasai hatinya. Entahlah, kini yang ia rasakan adalah ia sangat senang dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Dan sama seperti Sasuke, ia merasa jika ia juga tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"A-Aku juga.. Sasuke.." ia terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Teme..."

.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

"Dan begitulah. Hingga akhirnya kami–"

"Oke cukup! Selebihnya kurasa aku tahu!" buru-buru Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia tak suka dengan lanjutan cerita suaminya itu.

"Untuk itu, Hinata..." Dengan segenap tenaga, ia meraih kedua jemari Hinata, "A-Aku... ingin berubah Hinata..." ia berhenti sejenak, "hanya untukmu, Hinata..."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat terdiam sambil memasang wajah cukup kaget karena tindakan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedikit semburat merah nampak di pipinya. Hinata juga tak menduga jika perlakuan Naruto tersebut perlahan membuat degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Keringat dingin sedikit membasahi pelipisnya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia merasa seolah perasaan yang dulu itu entah mengapa terasa kembali hadir.

"N-Naruto-san..." tak mau tenggelam dengan suasana hatinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hinata... kumohon, berilah kesempatan untukku!" Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Dulu aku memang menyukainya, tapi sungguh kini perasaanku terhadapnya sudah mulai menghilang perlahan. Lagipula dengan keadaan kita seperti ini dengan dirimu yang selalu ada di sini, aku.. aku.." Naruto lantas terdiam.

"N-Naruto-san?"

"Mungkin aku terkesan sebagai seorang yang brengsek yang hanya peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri karena mencoba untuk kembali normal dengan memanfaatkan keadaan. Tetapi sungguh Hinata, aku benar-benar berniat tulus untuk kembali seperti diriku yang dulu sebelum aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Dan dengan kehadiranmu, aku semakin yakin dan percaya jika aku bisa melewatinya. Kau adalah sosok wanita yang lembut, baik, cantik dan juga ramah terhadap semua orang. Aku yakin banyak lelaki normal di luar sana yang sangat ingin untuk memiliki sosok istri sepertimu!" Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Dan aku... merasa bersalah kepadamu Hinata karena kau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang sepertiku. Lelaki yang jauh dari harapanmu..."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat antara mereka berdua. Naruto yang masih menggenggam jemari Hinata hanya menatap sendu jemari-jemari itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh keluar sana. Beberapa memori seputar roda kehidupannya terus saja bergulir. Mulai dari ia mendapat musibah dengan kepergian orang tuanya yang mendadak, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, lalu putusnya hubungan mereka, hingga ia mengingat kejadian tanpa sengaja yang ia perbuat terhadap Hinata. Ia menghela nafas berat. Diangkatnya surai durian miliknya untuk memandang satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata..." Ia bergumam lirih memanggil istrinya.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab namun manik ametystnya memandang safir Naruto.

"Kumohon berilah kesempatan untukku berubah, Hinata. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pria yang baik dan sepenuhnya menjadi apa yang kau inginkan dan kau harapkan. Dengan pasti dan perlahan aku akan mencoba untuk menautkan hatiku sepenuhnya padamu, meski itu butuh proses. Kumohon, Hinata..." ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"A-Aku..." Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar semua penuturan dari lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Ia kaget bukan main. Kekagetannya bukan karena apa yang ia dengar, tetapi apa yang tengah disampaikan lelaki itu. Ia selama ini mengira jika suaminya itu hanya sebatas memberikan perhatian semata karena keadaannya. Namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto, ia sedikit terharu. Ternyata selama ini Naruto juga tengah berusaha demi dirinya dan demi laki-laki itu sendiri. Di dalam lubuk hati Hinata yang paling dalam ia merasa sangat senang atas penuturan Naruto. Namun di sisi lain keraguan masih memenuhi hatinya. Apakah ia harus percaya begitu saja dengan lelaki itu? Apakah ia harus memberikan kesempatan untuk lelaki itu? Apakah benar lelaki itu kelak akan mencintainya? Dan karenanya, apakah ia boleh berharap kembali untuk mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu?

"N-Naruto-san..." Hinata berusaha memanggil suaminya, dan Naruto pun memandangnya.

"Ya...?"

"S-setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, jujur saja aku merasa turut berduka cita atas musibah yang pernah kau alami sebelumnya hingga kau tenggelam dalam dunia semu dan tabu yang penuh kegelapan. Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu mengenai usahamu untuk kembali menjadi seperti dirimu yang awal, aku.. aku.." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, "Entahlah.. Naruto-san... aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memberikan kesempatan itu untukmu. Jujur saja aku sudah terlanjur merasa sakit atas semua hal yang selama ini telah terjadi..."

"Jadi.. aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi?" Sedikit rasa takut dan cemas, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Hinata.

"B-Bukan begitu!" Hinata menjadi bingung.

"Lalu?"

"A-Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. S-sebenarnya ketika aku mengetahui niat tulusmu itu, sesuatu dalam hatiku merasa sangat senang. Sempat aku berpikir apakah aku boleh merasa senang atas hal itu? Tetapi di sisi lain aku juga takut. Aku takut jika semua itu hanyalah hal semu semata yang hanya bertahan tidak lama. Aku takut kau akan kembali terhanyut dalam dunia salahmu itu..." Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata!" lelaki itu berucap tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap lelaki itu dengan raut wajah heran.

"Meskipun aku berbeda dengan lelaki lain dalam konteks tertentu, tetapi kau bisa mempercayai ucapanku. Aku masihlah seorang laki-laki. Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak akan pernah menarik ucapanku sendiri!" Kilat serius terlihat jelas di dalam safir Naruto.

"Naruto-san..."

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan kepercayaanmu dan kesempatan darimu, Hinata?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

Kebingunan serta keraguan melingkupi hati dan pikiran Hinata saat itu. Pertanyaan yang berisi permohonan yang simpel dan sederhana dari Naruto tadi suskes membuatnya bingung untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia bingung sendiri apakah harus ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan memberikan kesempatan begitu saja padanya. Ia tak tahu.

Hinata yang masih dilanda dilema itu akhirnya menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Saat ia melakukan hal itu, beberapa memori melintas di benaknya. Itu adalah memori dimana ia saat itu masih pertama kali mengenal Naruto, lalu ia mulai menyadari jika ia mulai memiliki rasa khusus terhadap laki-laki itu. Ingatannya terus berputar hingga ia melihat betapa senang dan bahagianya ia saat itu ketika ia sedang dilanda kasmaran. Ya, Hinata sangat tahu dengan pasti jika dirinya saat itu sangatlah bahagia. Sangat dan sangat bahagia. Lalu sebuah pikiran lain melintas di benaknya. Pikiran kuat yang mendorongnya untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Meski ragu tetap menyelimuti, entah mengapa dorongan kuat di benaknya mempercayai begitu saja jika keputusan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia sesali kelak. Mungkin orang akan menganggapnya jika ia terlalu menggunakan perasaan daripada menggunakan pemikiran yang rasional.

Ia pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Tepat saat itu ia telah mendapatkan keputusannya. Ya, keputusannya yang ia harapkan tak akan memberikan penyesalan terhadapnya.

".. Ya.. Naruto-san, kurasa kau mendapatkan keputusanku..." Hinata berucap lirih namun cukup didengar Naruto. "Kuharap aku tak akan menyesalinya. Dan mungkin aku akan memberikan kepercayaan serta kesempatan untukmu..."

Dan tepat saat itu pula, senyum sumringah serta kebahagiaan dan rasa hangat menyelimuti hati dan perasaan Namikaze Naruto. Ia pun memasang senyum bahagianya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih.." Tanpa sadar Naruto meraih jemari Hinata yang sebelumnya di atas meja mendekat ke wajahnya. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, Naruto mencium lembut jemari-jemari mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang memperoleh perlakuan tersebut kini hanya dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DAPUR KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

"Aku bisa memasaknya sendiri, Naruto-san. Kau kembali saja!" Hinata sedikit kesal karena semenjak ia memberikan kesempatan untuk lelaki itu, Naruto terus saja menempel di dekatnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa risih.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu membuat makan malam, ttebayo!" Naruto berucap dengan senang sambil terus mengiris beberapa potong tahu menjadi dadu-dadu kecil.

"T-Tetapi kau hanya menggangguku, Naruto-san!" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto memotong bahan makanan lain yang acak-acakan.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata! Aku sudah berbelanja tadi dan apa tidak boleh aku membantu istriku sendiri menyiapkan makan malam?" Naruto menghentikan aksi potong memotongnya sekilas untuk menatap wajah ayu Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto menyebut kata 'istriku' hanya dapat merona. Mungkin ini buknlah kali pertama ia mendengar Naruto menyebut kata itu di depannya. Tetapi entah mengapa saat Naruto mengucapkannya, ia merasa sangat senang. Ia merasa seolah-olah Naruto menganggap eksistensinya sebagai seorang istri. Hei, bukankah ia memang istri dari Namikaze Naruto?

Saat ia sibuk merona sendiri, tiba-tiba terlintas pikirannya terbayang sesuatu. Ia ingat percakapan sebelumnya dengan Naruto saat membahas masalah bahaya yang dimiliki oleh mantan kekasih suaminya itu. Rona merah yang memenuhi wajah Hinata kini sirna berganti dengan mimik cemas. Dengan ragu ia mulai memandang ke samping, tempat suaminya tengah sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan masalah tersebut kepada Naruto mengenai hal itu. Dengan meremas jari jari lentiknya sendiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya masalah Sasuke tersebut.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san...?" seolah takut canggung dengan apa yang akan ia lontarkan, Hinata memutuskan bertanya sambil tetap melakukan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Ya?" Naruto ganti bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Mengenai percakapan tadi.. Kau belum memberitahuku alasan kenapa Sasuke-san berbahaya..."

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata berada. Manik safirnya menatap tajam wanita itu. Sebenarnya ia cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali membuka topik itu. Ia pun menghela nafas ringan sebelum kembali merespon perkataan Hinata barusan. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata akan membuka topik itu lagi. Naruto pun sempat menimbang untuk memberitahukannya alasan mengenai diri Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Em, itu, itu, sebenarnya Sasuke awalnya bukanlah orang yang berbahaya seperti yang kumaksudkan tadi. Tetapi beberapa faktor menjadikannya berbahaya." Naruto kembali fokus dengan aktivitasnya, "Menurutku sih.." Ia sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Beberapa faktor?" Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Yah, kurasa karena sifatnya yang mungkin terlalu terobsesi akan sesuatu dan tingkat kecemburuan yang tinggi menjadikannya berbahaya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang penuh obsesi dan emosional yang tinggi, tetapi ia mampu menyembunyikan hal itu. Ia tipikal orang yang licik!" Naruto sedikit geram saat menjelaskan sifat-sifat buruk yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tetapi tadi–"

"Pokoknya Hinata! Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk menimpamu dan calon anak kita! Aku takut ia masih menyimpan rasa amarah karena aku telah menjadi milikmu!" Naruto sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengcengkeram erat kedua bahu Hinata.

"Tetapi, saat ia menemuiku di cafe, ia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat keburukannya seperti yang kau bilang.."

"Hinata, dia itu pintar sekali menyembunyikan kelicikannya. Dia seorang Uchiha. Dia pandai sekali menyembunyikan segala ekspresi dibalik wajah dingin dan stoicnya itu!"

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin, Naruto-san..."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" kini Naruto memandang heran Hinata.

"Mungkin... Ia tak sepenuhnya licik dan berbahaya. Saat ia mengobrol denganku justru raut muka sedih dan putus asa yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya..."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"B-Bukan, bukan begitu!" Hinata buru-buru menyambung, "k-kupikir awalnya ia sedang berbohong kepadaku. Tetapi saat kulihat jauh ke dalam sorot matanya, kurasa ia memang sedang tidak berbohong..."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"K-Karena... k-karena... alasan Sasuke-san bertemu denganku adalah..." Hinata menarik nafas sekilas, "... kurasa ada kaitannya dengan permasalahannya dengan... Sakura-san..."

Naruto langsung terdiam begitu Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Pikirannya sibuk memutar otak dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Hinata. Setahunya Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki yang selalu _overprotective_ terhadapnya. Dan Sasuke adalah sosok yang tak bisa dengan mudahnya melepas Naruto begitu saja. Ia tahu itu. Bukannya ia merasa sombong atau bangga, tetapi yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke selalu over terhadapnya dan jika sudah menyangkut dirinya, lelaki bersurai raven itu akan langsung sensitif dan terobsesi padanya. Tapi mendengar apa yang diutarakan Hinata, ia jadi ragu. Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu Sasuke memiliki hal lain yang memenuhi otaknya selain dirinya, terlebih jika itu adalah Sakura. Mungkinkah... Sasuke sudah benar-benar berpaling darinya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI KEDIAMAN HARUNO**

Lelaki bersurai raven kini tengah terududuk di kursi kemudi mobil mewah yang terpakir di depan pagar mansion milik keluarga Haruno. Onyx miliknya sibuk memandangi satu objek yang ada di halaman taman mansion tersebut. Manik hitamnya kini sedang sibuk menangkap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengayunkan sedikit kakinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Cukup lama Sasuke berada di sana hanya untuk mengamati gadis itu. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian ia melihat si gadis mulai beranjak dari ayunan taman tempatnya membaca. Samar-samar Sasuke menangkap ekspresi sedih dari gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia langsung bangkit begitu saja dan melepas sabuk pengaman dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Tanpa diketahui gadis tersebut, Sasuke tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menyusul si gadis sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura!" Sesampainya Sasuke langsung saja menggenggam lengan gadis itu.

Sakura, gadis itu, langsung menoleh. Iris emeraldnya melebar tanda ia kaget. Reflek saja gadis itu langsung menghentakkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke tersebut. Tak lama ia pun sedikit mengundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Berusaha untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"A-Apa maumu?!" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

"Sakura, ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"P-Pergi! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" Sakura langsung saja berbalik, berniat untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura!" Kembali Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya dengan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"L-Lepaskan aku! L-Lepaskan!" Air mata Sakura sudah turun begitu saja.

"Dengar, Sakura! Yang kau lihat di club waktu itu salah paham!"

"Pembohong! J-jelas-jelas aku melihatmu.. hiks.. dengan pria itu.. kalian... kalian... hiks.. hiks..."

"Waktu itu aku mabuk, Sakura! Dan Sasori menyerangku duluan!"

"A-Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura berteriak kencang. "K-Kau... kau... m-menikmatinya waktu itu! Mataku tidak mungkin salah! Hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Sakura sudah pecah, buku yang ia pegang sebelumnya juga sudah terjatuh begitu saja.

Sasuke yang tak tega dengan melihat keadaan Sakura saat itu hanya dapat memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapannya dan mata emerald Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Terjadi keheningan di sana. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura kembali mengibaskan tangannya ketika genggaman Sasuke sedikit melemah. Sasuke langsung saja memandang gadis itu. Ia melihat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghapus kasar bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menunggu reaksi Sakura selanjutnya.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun..." ucap gadis itu di sela-sela ia mengusap wajahnya.

"T-Tapi–"

"K-Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi..." Ia pun menatap sendu Sasuke.

"K-Kau salah, Sakura! Aku–"

"A-Aku memang tidak tahu siapa sosok yang telah mencuri hatimu. T-Tapi dengan melihat kejadian itu, kurasa aku memiliki pandangan jika yang mencuri hatimu adalah seorang lelaki..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Tetapi, jika memang benar begitu, kurasa itu memang hakmu. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapamu..."

"Sakura..."

"Aku begitu bodoh karena mengharapkan cintamu selama ini. Aku selalu berharap jika dengan pertunangan itu, kau akan mulai berpaling kepadaku. Tetapi aku salah! Sungguh bodohnya aku yang terlalu berharap!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap air mata tidak akan kembali turun.

"..."

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mengusir Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri.." Sakura mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Sakura yang masih cukup bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan pelan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun berbalik kembali untuk menghadap Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke sedang memasang wajah sendu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sorot akan kesedihan memenuhi manik hitam miliknya. Sakura hanya diam sambil menunggu Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa sosok itu, maka ia adalah Naruto..." Sasuke masih menundukkan kepala.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Emeraldnya kembali melebar. Buku yang awalnya sudah ia ambil dari tanah, kini kembali terjatuh. Tangan putih nan mulus miliknya bergetar. Genangan air mata juga sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tangannya yang masih bergetar bergerak ke arah bibirnya untuk menutup bibir mungil itu agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Namun sia-sia saja, isakan kecil justru terdengar di balik bibir itu.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Selama ini aku.. aku..." Sasuke yang tak kuat menumpu badannya juga jatuh terduduk masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Tak berani untuk menatap gadis di depannya.

"K-Kenapa k-kau baru... bilang.. hiks.. hiks..."

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu, Sakura!" Sasuke menutup mukanya. Air mata mengalir dari onyxnya. "K-Kau begitu bahagia saat itu. Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya padamu karena kau pasti akan terluka!" bahu Sasuke mulai bergetar.

"Tapi harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini!" Sakura membentak Sasuke.

"M-maaf.. Sakura.." Sasuke bergumam lirih, "Maaf..."

Sakura yang sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya itu langsung saja berdiri. Meskipun dengan sempoyongan, gadis itu langsung saja berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediamannya. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih duduk bersimpuh, ia langsung saja masuk rumah. Pintu itu terbuka dan ia langsung masuk begitu saja. Air mata masih menuruni pipinya. Tak lama ia pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk simpuh hanya dapat menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar jahat pada gadis yang menjadi mantan tunangannya itu. Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti wanita itu. Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Gadis itu selalu baik dengannya. Tapi apa yang sudah ia perbuat? Ia malah dengan teganya menghancurkan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Sasuke menjambak paksa surai ravennya.

"AAARRGGHHH...!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Gomenasaaaaaaii... #sembahsujud**

**Neko bener2 sibuk life! Ini aja neko kebut ngerjain chapter ini. Oke sedikit cuap, mungkin chapter ini kerasa garing atau gimana. Tapi neko bener2 udah berusaha. Hiks.. hiks...**

**Jadi tolong readers sekalian jangan marah sama neko yaaa.. :'(**

**Dan buat chapter sebelumnya, neko bener2 minta maaf karena terdapat beberapa scene yg bikin readers skalian agak gimana gtu, tp beneran neko cuma pgn buat ceritanya itu lebih masuk aja. Tidak lebih. Beneran deh! #Y**

**Oke, lansung aja neko bales review dulu...**

**guest 1: **oke ini udah lanjut :D

**chrizzle: **hai, ijel, km kemana saja? #peluk2 gajelas. oke lupakan. emm, gimana ya kasi tau nggak yaaa? ditunggu sajalah yaa.. :D neko udah update looh :D

**akira-chan: **ahaha, tak apa, sangkyu sudah review :D begitukah? mf lho ya klo ada unsur yaoinya, tp jujur justru dengan unsur itu yg menjadi poin penting bwt crt ini, neko usahain deh buat update kilat, soalnya neko sdkt sbuk #malahcurcol.. tp ini neko udah update kok.. :D

**rechi : **ah, iya, saku udah tau kebenarannya, untuk kelanjutannya di tunggu saja ya, klo naruhina mgkn butuh proses.. oke ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**zaoldyeck13**: ahahaha.. neko usahain banyak naruhinanya deh.. :D yup mereka adalah sosok yg kuat.. :D

**ADe Hyuuga: **ditunggu saja yaa.. :D

**login: **hai, hai, ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**guest 2: **oke neko usahain buat perbanyak naruhina.. ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

.

**Nah buat reviewer yg login silahkan liat pm masing2...**

**Anyways sayonaraaa...**

**Matta jaa neee~~...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Gelora dalam Diri Naruto

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika tidak bisa kutemani?" Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan jawaban Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-san serahkan saja hasil desainanmu. Kau sudah korupsi dua hari dari _deadline_ untuk mengerjakan itu." Hinata berucap lantas menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Tapi kata Dokter Shizune kau harus kutemani 'kan?" Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak untuk membenahkan beberapa tumpuk file yang ada di tangannya dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya di dekat sang istri.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Naruto lantas ikut berhenti dan menatap bingung wanita itu. Jus Hinata sudah habis, lantas ia membuang cup kosong sisa jus ke tempat sampah sekitar dan kembali menghampiri Naruto yang masih menatapnya heran. Wanita yang sedang dalam kondisi berbadan dua itu mengucutkan bibir dan memandang suaminya dengan kesal. Entah mengapa mood baiknya berubah menjadi kesal sendiri setelah mendengar kekolotan Naruto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Naruto-san!" Tiba-tiba ia membentak Naruto, walaupun dalam nada kecil. "Aku bisa periksa kandunganku sendiri!"

"K-Kenapa marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya..." Naruto salah tingkah sendiri karena beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Kau yang membuat moodku tiba-tiba memburuk!" Dan Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"H-Hei Hinata! Tunggu dulu..." Naruto pun mengejar Hinata yang tiba-tiba ngambek itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Paman yang punya tangan pro! #nunjuk Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (lime maybe), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina scene (dikit sih), Sasuke OOC, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA TROTOAR UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

"Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh!" Hinata sedikit mengumpat. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, buru-buru ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maafkan Kaa-chan ya.." Ia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit mulai membuncit, "harusnya Kaa-chan tidak berkata seperti itu. Nanti jangan meniru ucapan Kaa-chan barusan ya, Sayang..." Ia kembali mengelus perutnya lembut.

Hinata kini sedang berjalan pulang dan berniat untuk mampir ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sebelum Naruto berpamitan dengannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Sebenarnya ia senang karena kurang lebih satu bulan ini Naruto sudah menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya kepadanya. Meski malu untuk mengakui, tapi dari lubuk hatinya ia sangat senang karena Naruto hendak mengantarnya untuk _check up_ rutin. Tapi sayang, pimpinan perusahaan bagian desain dan produk telah memaksanya untuk menyerahkan hasil karya Naruto. Alhasil dengan sangat menyesal pria itu tak bisa mengantarnya. Sedikit kecewa memang, namun Hinata merasa ia harus memahami betul keadaan suaminya itu.

"Hinata..."

Terdengar suara berat khas laki-laki dari arah belakang wanita itu. Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengelus-elus lembut perutnya itu lantas memutar badan dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berwajah dingin dengan style emo tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu lantas memperpendek jarak mereka dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata sedikit menelan ludah karena sudah sekian lama kedua orang tersebut tidak saling bertemu atau hanya sekedar saling sapa.

"H-Hai, Sasuke-san, lama tidak bertemu..." Hinata sedikit memberikan senyum pada pria itu.

"Hinata, aku ada perlu denganmu. Ini mengenai Sakura. Aku benar-benar dibuat frustasi olehnya!" Onyx Sasuke menatap serius Hinata.

"E-Eh? T-Tapi Naruto-sa– maksudku, Naruto-kun melarangku untuk menemuimu lagi, Sasuke-san.." Hampir saja Hinata keceplosan bahwa selama ini ia memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –san.

'Wanita ini terlalu menuruti perintah Naruto atau dia memang dipaksa oleh si Dobe itu?' Sasuke membatin disertai sweatdrop.

"Hinata, kumohon. Kali ini saja. Selama satu bulan ini aku merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingin sedikit menolongku?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Masalah Naruto yang nanti memergokimu bersamaku akan kuatasi." Dengan memasang wajah 'kau-aman-bersamaku', Sasuke berucap tenang.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memanglah sahabat Sakura, tetapi ia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Haruskah ia membantu laki-laki itu? Terlebih ia adalah 'mantan kekasih' suaminya? Tetapi melihat kondisi sahabatnya sendiri ia jadi tidak tega. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sakura yang terus-terusan mengurung diri dari keramaian, selalu memasang wajah kosong, selalu bersikap diam dan terlebih lagi ia selalu mendapati di setiap kesempatan Sakura menangis sendiri dalam diam. Ia jadi teringat dulu saat dirinya terpuruk dalam masalahnya dengan Naruto, justru Sakura lah yang membantunya untuk bangkit dan memberinya semangat. Tapi kini gadis periang itu tidak sedang ceria seperti biasanya. Sakura terlihat hampa dan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Hinata lantas kembali memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia menimbang sebentar ajakan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah..." Ucapnya lirih. "Demi Sakura-san, kurasa aku akan sedikit menolongmu.." Dalam benak Hinata semoga apa yang dilakukannya benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bicarakan di tempat lain." Sasuke mulai melangkah duluan ke tempat dimana mobilnya parkir.

Hinata mengekor di belakang laki-laki itu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, wanita itu langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Meski ia tahu mobil Jaguar milik Sasuke sangatlah nyaman, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tak begitu nyaman. Ia merasa gelisah. Tak lama mobil itu mulai melaju di jalanan. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya sunyi senyap yang menjadi suasana di antara kedua orang itu. Tak lama, Sasuke mulai memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di salah satu cafe yang ada di sekitar area pertokoan Konoha. Hinata sempat berpikir jika Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempa mereka bertemu dulu. Namun ia salah duga. Sasuke justru mengajaknya ke sebuah Coffee Shop yang cukup em, mahal jika untuk kantung seorang mahasiswa.

"Turunlah. Kita berbicara di sini saja."

Hinata menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Kembali ia mengekor di belakang lelaki itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dan mulai memasuki cafe itu. Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti di sebuah kasir dan memesan beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Sasuke hanya memesan kopi hitam dan Hinata memesan secangkir teh hijau kental dengan sedikit snack ringan. Sedikit heran dengan pesanan Hinata, pria itu berusaha mengabaikan apa yang Hinata pesan. Pasalnya apa yang dipesan oleh Hinata sedang tidak ada dalam daftar menu. Selesai memesan, kedua orang itu mulai berjalan untuk menduduki salah satu meja yang ada di ujung ruangan dekat dengan kaca jendela.

"Sasuke-san, mengenai Sakura-san aku tau kalian sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Setelah kalian putus, jujur saja Sakura-san terlihat sangat terpukul. Setiap kutanya ia tak pernah mau memberitahuku. Jika boleh tahu, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa membatalkan pertunangan begitu saja?" Hinata yang sebenarnya tak tahu apa penyebab retaknya hubungan sahabatnya dengan pria itu hanya memandang heran pria raven itu.

"Kau tau, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama disaat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi kali ini tidak ada si Dobe, jadi aku bisa menjawabnya." Ia menyesap kopinya sebentar, "... kurasa."

"Jadi...?"

"Untuk alasan ia memutuskanku, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku meyakini karena ia mungkin terlalu lelah untuk mengharapkanku. Dan kurasa ia menghindariku selama ini mungkin karena ia merasa... jijik..." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata yang saat itu sedang menyesap tehnya langsung memandang heran Sasuke.

"Yah... Pasti karena jijik terhadapku. Aku tidak heran akan hal itu..." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Apa karena... em..." Hinata memberi jeda, "... kau.. gay...?" Dengan takut-takut ia memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"K-Kau... D-Darimana kau tahu?!" Kini wajah kaget bercampur shock sangat jelas di mimik muka Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun yang memberitahuku..." Hinata kini menundukkan wajah. "D-Dia bilang k-kalau Sasuke-san.. em.. anu.. m-ma-man...tan-nya..." Hinata sangat kesusahan untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata itu.

Sasuke tak merespon perkataan Hinata. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu hanya mendengus kecil sambil sedikit tertawa. 'Ternyata ia sudah tahu jika Naruto dulu milikku...'

"Kurasa... Mungkin bukan gay, Hinata."

"...?!" Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa sekarang lebih tepatnya bi..."

"BI?!" Hinata kaget. Buru-buru ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena Sakura pula aku sedikit berubah haluan..."

"T-Tapi, tapi 'kan... Aaah! Bagaimana bisa? Sakura-san?" Hinata masih tetap menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

"Awalnya aku juga merasa hal itu sangat mustahil bagiku karena aku mengira aku masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Dobe. Tetapi, entah mengapa di saat aku bersama Sakura, aku selalu merasakan kehangatan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, aku seolah-olah merasa... benar-benar merasa bahagia dan kehangatan itu selalu menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Tetapi kehangatan yang kurasakan dengan Naruto tidak sampai seperti itu. Aku... Aku merasa... Seolah-olah aku benar-benar hidup..." Sorot onyx Sasuke terlihat teduh ketika ia ingat kembali beberapa kenangan antara ia dan Sakura.

"J-Ja... ja-di...?" Hinata masih terbata-bata tak percaya dengan omongan pria di depannya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat aneh dan kau pasti berpikir aku pembohong. Tapi pada kenyataannya apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah kebenaran. Aku mulai menyadari betapa sepinya tanpa Sakura, tidak ada senyumannya, tak ada canda tawanya, tidak ada yang bersikap manja kepadaku, tak ada yang bersikap lemah lembut, tak ada yang selalu mencari perhatianku..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "...Entah kenapa, tanpa itu semua duniaku seolah telah runtuh. Lebih berkeping-keping ketika aku merelakan Naruto. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat berbeda..."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kau.. em.. menyukai Sakura-san? Secepat itu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas kecil. Tak lama lengkungan kecil di bibirnya tanda ia tersenyum. Hinata yang jelas-jelas dapat menangkap senyuman itu hanya dapat menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh pria di depannya. Mimpikah Hinata? Ia menepuk pipinya pelan, dan sayangnya pipinya terasa sakit. 'Jadi ini bukan mimpi?! Pria ini menyukai Sakura-san?! Ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura-san yang notabene seorang wanita tulen?! Oh Tuhaaaan...'

"T-Tapi S-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san pernah bercerita ketika ia sedang di salah satu club, em, kau... kau..."

"Itu salah paham, Hinata!" Sasuke buru-buru menyela. "Saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan hilang akal. Saat aku mabuk, Sasori mendatangiku. Ia terus menerus mendekatiku hingga aku benar-benar lengah. Aku benar-benar frustasi hingga aku luapkan saja semuanya pada pria mungil itu. Dan saat itu... Sakura–"

"Oke! Jangan diteruskan!" Hinata langsung menyela cepat. Tak ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya. Ia sangat tidak siap untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Sasuke langsung bungkam. Dapat ia lihat Hinata kini sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia memaklumi keadaan wanita itu. Ia paham betul jika wanita di depannya itu pasti tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia tahu pasti wanita itu juga merasa jijik terhadapnya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Ne, Sasuke-san..." Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya lirih.

"?" Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa kau saat ini bersungguh-sungguh? Maksudku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Sakura-san?!"

"Ya..." Ia menjawab lirih, "..untuk itu, bantulah aku Hinata. Untuk sekali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Hanya itu..."

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Hinata yang sudah kehabisan teh langsung meneguk air putih yang selalu disediakan untuk pelanggan.

"Kau cukup meyakinkannya jika aku memang benar-benar harus berbicara dengannya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Aku harus mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini, Hinata. Meskipun nanti ia tak akan mempercayaiku..." Sasuke memalingkan muka menatap jalanan. Sorot matanya memancarkan sendu.

Hinata bingung. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan semua ini membuatnya bingung. Dan sekarang laki-laki ini memohon kepadanya untuk meyakinkan Sakura jika ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri kesalahpahaman antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Rumit dan membingungkan. Itulah yang saat ini mewakili segala pikiran Hinata. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan membantu pria ini. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang Hinata, wanita yang tak tega jika mengabaikan seseorang yang meminta-minta kepadanya. Terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya. Hinata merasakan penat di kepalanya. Ia pun menarik nafas cukup dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Haaah!" Ia menatap Sasuke lurus dan tajam. Sasuke lantas kembali menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, "Hanya untuk sekali ini saja, Sasuke-san. Aku akan membantumu demi Sakura-san!" Tegas Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

"Menyebalkan sekali si botak tua itu! Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku mati-matian mencari inspirasi demi produk yang ia inginkan?! Seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku untuk membuat ulang! Aaargghhh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dikala ia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya di lantai 3. Hanya beberapa langkah, kini ia telah sampai di depan pintunya.

Naruto memencet tombol bel di dekat pintu. Berulangkali ia menekannya, namun sosok wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membukakan pintu. Entah mendapat pikiran darimana, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik gagang pintu. Keganjalan memenuhi pikirannya. Bukannya pintu yang terkunci rapat yang ia temukan, tetapi malah pintu yang tak terkunci sama sekali. Pikiran-pikiran buruk segera melintas di kepalanya. Segera saja ia mendorong pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Naruto langsung melenggang masuk di apartemennya yang terlihat gelap gulita itu.

"Hinata?!"

Tangan kanannya reflek terulur untuk menyalakan tombol lampu utama ruang tamu. Nafasnya naik turun. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ruang tamunya kosong. Masih dengan hati yang penuh rasa khawatir dan was-was, Naruto kembali melangkah lebih dalam. Dalam pikirannya saat ini yang paling penting adalah Hinata. Rasa takut jika hal buruk menimpa istrinya kembali datang. Ia semakin cemas karena sepanjang ia melangkah ia tak menemui tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. 'Kami-sama...'

"H-Hinata?! Kau dimana?!" Naruto berteriak dalam cemas.

"Engh..."

Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan menoleh kesana kemari sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara erangan pelan seseorang. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke tempat saklar lampu. Seketika ruang tengah menjadi terang benderang. Safirnya kembali menyusuri ruangan tengah. Nafasnya yang memburu kini mulai ia atur kembali. Ia bernafas lega setelah menemukan seorang wanita bersurai indigo tengah terlelap di atas sofa. Perasaan cemasnya kini tergantikan dengan perasaan syukur karena satu-satunya orang yang ia cemaskan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia mulai mendekat ke tempat wanita itu.

Tatapan lembut Naruto layangkan pada Hinata. Dapat ia lihat istrinya itu kini tengah tidur dengan pulas. Seakan tahu jika istrinya mungkin kelelahan, Naruto hanya sedikit berjongkok di depannya. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat wajah cantik istrinya. Polos dan seperti anak kecil, itulah yang sekarang ada di benak Naruto saat melihat istrinya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kekarnya sedikit terulur untuk menyentuh helaian surai Hinata yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Perlahan ia singkirkan helai rambut itu ke belakang telinganya. Setelahnya, Naruto dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

'Kau... cantik sekali, Hinata...'

Batinnya pun tak bisa berbohong. Degup jantung Naruto sudah berpacu cepat saat kembali mengamati wajah sang istri. Mata yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung mungil yang tak begitu mancung tapi sesuai dan pas dengan wajahnya. Pipi gembilnya yang lumayan berisi dan putih seperti porselen namun rona merah melingkupinya. Dan yang terakhir adalah bibir mungil kemerahan yang nampak sangat menggoda. Entah mengapa saat Naruto memperhatikan bibir itu, ia merasa sedang terhipnotis akan pesonanya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Suatu gelora dalam dirinya seakan menyala. Memaksanya untuk mendekati dan merasakan bibir mungil itu.

GLEK!

Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Demi apa pun itu, Naruto benar-benar tak kuat untuk hanya memandangi salah satu aset milik Hinata tersebut. Seperti memiliki kekuatan kasat mata, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap dan mengamati lebih dekat bibir mungil itu. Jarak yang awalnya cukup lebar kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Di jarak sedekat itu, Naruto dapat mencium aroma lavender yang menyeruak. Itu adalah aroma khas Hinata. Ia tahu itu dan ia malah menikmatinya. Ia merasa semakin terbius untuk terus menghirup aroma itu. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, nafas sedikit terengah-engah ia hembuskan pelan. Tanpa sadar jarak bibirnya dengan bibir mungil nan menggoda Hinata hanya tertinggal beberapa mili. Naruto semakin tidak kuat menahan hasratnya. Dan...

.

.

CUP...

.

.

'Lembut... dan manis...'

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirnya, Naruto perlahan sedikit menjilat permukaan bibir Hinata. Manis dan manis yang seolah-olah membuatnya ingin terus menikmati rasa bibir itu. Hinata yang mendapat respon itu hanya sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk tidak menjilat bibir itu, namun bibirnya masih menempel di bibir Hinata. Manik safirnya yang awalnya tertutup, kini sedikit terbuka untuk memandang wajah ayu Hinata. Kembali ia merasa terhipnotis dengan pesona Hinata, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terus dan terus ia lakukan secara perlahan, tak mau membuat Hinata sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya ingin terus dan terus merasakan sensansi dari bibir Hinata.

"Engm~..." Hinata menggeliat kecil.

Hinata yang merasa sedikit terganggu karena sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya akhirnya mau tidak mau terpaksa untuk terbangun dari lelapnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak karena gerakan Hinata yang sepertinya mulai sadar. Naruto panik. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh dari Hinata. Nafas pemuda itu memburu dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ketakutan sedikit menyelimutinya. Ia berharap dalam hati semoga Hinata tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat disela-sela tidur wanita itu. 'Jangan sampai dia tahu apa yang kulakukan, Kami-samaaa...~'

Hinata sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Obyek pertama yang amethystnya tangkap adalah sepasang mata bermanik safir yang bening. Di sela-sela mengumpulkan nyawanya, Hinata seakan terhipnotis oleh safir itu. Ia bagai tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang damai. Cukup lama ia memandangi safir itu. Namun ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia terbelalak kaget. Kaget karena baru menyadari safir itu milik seseorang yang amat ia kenal. Tangan mungilnya yang awalnya berada di atas perutnya dengan cepat mendorong tubuh pemilik safir itu. Naruto yang terdorong ke belakang hanya jatuh terduduk dan kaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendoronganya.

Hinata langsung terbangun dan duduk di sofa. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Rona merah sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Pandangannya kini teralih ke pemuda yang masih terduduk di bawahnya dengan pandangan kaget. Buru-buru ia menyekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, lelaki yang terduduk itu.

"A-Ap... apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan tadi?!" Dengan perasaan keget bercampur malu, Hinata menatap Naruto.

"E-Eh.. a-anu.. a-aku... aku... aku hanya melihat a-apa k-kau tidur? A-atau mungkin pingsan..." Naruto memutar kedua matanya kesana kemari. Tangannya sudah sibuk menggaruk surai jabriknya.

"A-Aku t-tertidur tadi!" Hinata memalingkan muka.

"O-Oh..."

Terjadi keheningan. Hinata masih memalingkan muka merahnya agar Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Naruto masih menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memandangi obyek lain, selain Hinata tentunya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata yang masih shock lantaran mendapati muka Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak cepat.

Naruto juga demikian. Ia masih begitu gugup dan takut jika Hinata sampai menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Rona merah juga menjalar di pipi pemuda itu. Mungkin bagi Naruto, ia sudah sedikit mengalami perkembangan setelah usahanya untuk kembali normal demi Hinata. Tapi ia benar-benar tak sadar dengan tindakannya itu. Baginya yang tadi adalah sebuah tindakan reflek semata. Namun siapa sangka jika perbuatannya tadi berdampak sangat besar baginya. Yaitu jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang. Juga ingatan tentang betapa menggodanya bibir lembut Hinata kembali melintas di otaknya. Aroma lavender yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya membuatnya sedikit pusing dan mabuk senang. Membayangkan saja membuat geloranya kembali menyala. 'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran mesum begini!'

Naruto menjambak pelan surai kuningnya. Setelah berulang kali mengatur nafas, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hinata. Di hadapannya kini Hinata tampak sedang bingung dan gugup. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi, yang menurutnya lucu, dari mimik wajah Hinata. Ketika pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Hinata, ia kembali menelan ludah. Pesona bibir itu membuatnya ingin kembali memakan bibir itu. 'Ck! Sial!'

"Hinata!" Tak ingin tenggelam dalam pikiran mesumnya, Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Y-Ya?" Masih dengan sedikit rona di pipinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto.

"T-Tadi, saat aku masuk, kenapa tidak mengunci pintu?" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"A-aku kecapekan dan langsung tertidur..."

"Hmm, begitukah? Apa tadi antrenya lama saat kau periksa di tempat Dokter Shizune?" Naruto mulai menyandarkan punggungnya.

Hinata gelisah saat Naruto menanyai hal itu. Pasalnya ia kelelahan bukan karena sibuk antre untuk periksa. Ia malah belum menemui Dokter Shizune sama sekali. Kelelahan yang ia dapatkan karena sibuk memikirkan semua hal yang tadi Sasuke sampaikan padanya. Tetapi suami yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini salah paham tentang kelelahannya. Ia mengira bahwa Hinata kelelahan akibat mengantre di rumah sakit. Hinata sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Haruskah ia jujur saja jika ia belum menemui Dokter Shizune? Tapi bagaimana jika dia curiga tentang apa saja yang Hinata lakukan sampai kelelahan? 'Aaah! Bikin bingung saja!'

"S-Sebenarnya aku tidak ke rumah sakit.." Hinata berucap lirih.

Meski wanita itu berucap lirih, namun dengan keadaan yang hening tersebut Naruto masih tetap bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata. Segera saja Naruto menolehkan muka menghadap ke tempat Hinata. Ia memandang heran istri mungilnya itu. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi sedikit bersalah nampak di wajah ayunya.

"Tidak ke rumah sakit? Lalu kau pergi kemana? Dan kenapa kau bisa kelelahan?" Dengan heran dan polosnya, Naruto kembali bertanya bertubi-tubi.

'Haruskah aku jujur padanya? Tapii...'

"Hinata..?"

"A-Aku..." Hinata melirik ke samping, "bertemu Sasuke-san tadi..."

Hening sesaat. Dengan sedikit takut, Hinata memutar bola matanya untuk menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Iris amethystnya sedikit melebar karena sekarang yang ia lihat bukanlah raut kesal atau emosi yang dipancarkan Naruto setiap kali Hinata berbicara tentang Sasuke. Ia takjub karena sang suami kini hanya sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hinata jadi salah tingkah dan sedikit bersemu merah. Oh, ayolah, tentu saja ia akan memasang wajah penuh rona merah karena pria yang masih ia cintai itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang tampak menawan dan membuat pria itu semakin terlihat tampan saja, walaupun sebenarnya penampilannya cukup berantakan.

"K-Kau t-tidak marah?" Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"T-Tapi, N-Naruto-san melarangku bertemu Sasuke-san. H-harusnya 'kan–" Hinata tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sekarang Naruto tengah menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hinata-chan..." Naruto mengacak pelan poni Hinata. "Hei, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan mulai sekarang? Itu terdengar cocok untukmu..."

Hinata tambah tersipu malu atas perlakuan Naruto tadi. Tak bisa berucap apa-apa, wanita itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam tanda 'ya'. Naruto semakin tersenyum senang karenanya. Perlahan ia mulai dekatkan dirinya untuk mempersempit jarak duduk antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sedikit geli dalam batinnya saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihat Hinata yang pemalu seperti sekarang ini. Dan seperti mendapat bisikan nakal dari setan, ia merasa sangat senang jika untuk menggoda Hinata untuk membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti gugup atau mungkin kau masih takut terhadapku?" Naruto memandang lekat-lekat manik bulan istrinya.

"B-Bukan begitu..." Hinata memalingkan muka. "Aku biasa saja..."

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk makan malam hari ini..."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memasakkan makan malam!" Hinata langsung panik. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur.

Naruto yang awalnya duduk, kini mengikuti Hinata ke dapur. Dapat ia lihat Hinata kini sibuk berpikir mengenai menu yang akan dimasaknya. Meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi Hinata langsung cepat-cepat kesana kemari untuk siap-siap masak. Naruto sedikit bersandar di salah satu pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang tengah. Lama ia perhatikan aktivitas Hinata tersebut. Sedikit senyuman tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat betapa cekatannya Hinata dalam memotong sayuran dan bahan masakan lainnya.

"Menunya apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Hari ini mungkin dengan ramen. Aku tidak sempat berbelanja tadi..." Hinata masih sibuk memasak.

Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya hanya diam saja dan terus memperhatikan sang istri yang mulai memasak kuah ramen. Safirnya terus bergerak mengikuti gerak Hinata. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang walaupun hanya sedang melihat Hinata memasak.

Hinata yang baru menyadari Naruto yang daritadi memperhatikannya langsung berbalik dan menatap suaminya. Dipandanginya Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Suaminya itu masih mengenakan kemeja biru dengan celana semi jeans, pakaian yang daritadi ia pakai semenjak dari kampus. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"N-Naruto-san mandi dulu saja. Bau badanmu sangat menyengat..." Hinata sedikit menutup hidungnya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar mencium bau badan Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Naruto langsung saja mencium badannya sendiri. 'Tidak begitu bau'.

"Pokoknya, Naruto-san pergi mandi sana..." Hinata sedikit mendorong Naruto untuk menjauhi area dapur.

"Iya, iya, aku akan mandi. Setelah ramennya sudah siap, aku akan keluar." Naruto mengalah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata sedikit menghela nafas. Degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai normal. Ia kembali memasak. Dalam kegiatannya itu ia sedikt tersenyum. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat perasaannya bahagia saat itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa senang. 'Bolehkah aku kembali berharap, Naruto-kun?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dentingan pelan sendok dan sumpit yang bergantian di dalam mangkuk menjadi background atas suasana keheningan malam yang ada di meja makan kediaman Namikaze. Sang kepala rumah tangga itu hanya makan dengan sangat lahap masakan istrinya tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Dan sang istri hanya memakan semangkuk ramen itu dengan tenang. Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu akhirnya sedikit berdeham sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata menatap sekilas Naruto.

"Tadi saat bertemu Sasuke, em, kalian bicara apa saja?" Naruto kembali memakan ramennya.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam. Ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

Melihat Hinata diam dan tak meresponnya, Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hinata. Di depannya Hinata hanya sedang tampak berpikir. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas. 'Apa dia takut jika aku bertanya tentang Sasuke?'

"Apa tentang Sakura lagi?" Naruto kembali memastikan.

Hinata tak menjawab, namun dengan sedikit takut dan ragu, ia megangguk pelan.

"Haah~... Sudah kuduga..." Naruto mendesah pelan.

GREP...

Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya diraih oleh Naruto. Pria itu menggenggam lembut jemari-jemarinya. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya. Amethystnya beralih menatap mangkuk kosong yang ada di depan Naruto. Kembali ia menatap Naruto.

"Ceritakanlah, Hinata-chan." Naruto masih dengan senyumnya.

"T-Tapi... N-Naruto-san..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan si Teme. Percayalah..."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu. Perasaan yang dulu ia pendam untuk sosok Uchiha Sasuke perlahan mulai memudar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tetapi yang jelas ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan Sasuke. Dulu ia yang selalu memikirkan Sasuke, kini malah berganti dengan selalu memikirkan Hinata. Ia yang selalu mencemaskan Sasuke, kini lebih mencemaskan sosok wanita di hadapannya. Ia selalu beranggapan mungkin karena ia terlalu sering bersama dengan Hinata, pikirannya hanya berisikan Hinata. Hinata, Hinata dan hanya Hinata, itu yang terus ia pikirkan.

Hinata yang masih ragu perlahan menghirup udara sejenak. Ia bisa saja percaya dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Hanya saja, ia tak berani jika harus menceritakan apa saja yang ia bicarakan tadi dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa kecewa dengan ekspresi Naruto nanti. Bagaimanapun ini adalah masalah mengenai 'mantan kekasih'nya. Terlebih jika itu tentang Sasuke yang mulai menyukai sahabatnya, Sakura.

"A-Apa Naruto-san yakin?" Sekali lagi ia memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat meragukan di matamu?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

"T-Tidak..." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi..?"

"Em..." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kembali ia memandang Naruto, "B-Baiklah..."

Dengan segenap hati, Hinata lagi dan lagi menghembuskan nafas berat. Naruto masih sabar menunggu akan cerita istrinya itu. Hinata menutup sejenak matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Bibir kecilnya sedikit bergetar dan sedikit terbuka. Detik selanjutnya ia mulai bercerita. Perlahan ia menceritakan awal mula ia dan Sasuke yang secara tak sengaja bertemu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah cafe untuk mengobrol. Disela-sela cerita Hinata, wanita itu beberapa kali terdiam saat akan menceritakan kelanjutannya. Namun dari dalam hatinya ia sudah bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Tak peduli dengan reaksi apa yang Naruto berikan. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin semuanya menjadi jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya.

"Dan... Dan... Sasuke-san hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat aku bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Sakura-san..." Hinata lalu menunduk.

Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata, Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa lega. Eh, tunggu! Lega? Ia lega atas apa? Karena Sasuke ternyata mulai menyukai Sakura? Bukankah harusnya ia merasa sedikit sesak di dalam hatinya? Tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah merasa senang. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai melupakan sosok Sasuke? Mungkinkah perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu memang benar-benar telah menghilang darinya? Mungkinkah ia sudah kembali 'normal'?

"N-Naruto-san...?"

Panggilan Hinata membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto langsung mengerjapkan mata. Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang menatapnya dengan keadaan canggung. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk lengkungan kecil. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. Salah satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam Hinata perlahan semakin mempererat genggaman itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya yang bebas juga ikut menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia sedikit memajukan duduknya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat manik lavender Hinata. Melihat iris cantik Hinata membuatnya gugup seketika. Ia menelan ludah susah payah.

"Dengar, Hinata-chan..." Naruto berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. "Aku akan mengakui sesuatu padamu. Semenjak mendengar ceritamu tadi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti sedih, marah, ataupun sakit hati. Aku berani jujur padamu bahwa aku mungkin sekarang sudah tidak peduli dengan Teme. Entah dia mulai menyukai orang lain atau pun Sakura, kurasa... aku tidak peduli..." Ia semakin memperdalam genggamannya, namun masih terasa lembut.

"N-Naruto-san..."

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, oke?!" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Hm..." Hinata sedikit mengangguk pelan.

Terjadi keheningan. Naruto yang masih menggenggam jemari-jemari Hinata semakin merasakan kegugupannya semakin bertambah. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Melihat sikap malu-malu dari Hinata membuatnya seakan gemas dengan wanita itu. Ingin ia cubit pipi gembilnya. Namun ia urungkan niatan itu karena ia yakin mood Hinata pasti akan kembali jelek. Ia harus paham jika sekarang istrinya itu sedang hamil yang pastinya akan mempengaruhi mood si istri. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang sempat mengatakan jika seorang wanita sedang hamil, maka moodnya bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san..." Hinata menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"B-Bisakah kau, em, melepaskan tanganku?" Hinata menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. "A-Aku mau mencuci mangkuknya..."

"O-oh!" Naruto terkesiap. "Y-Ya.. Silahkan, Hinata-chan!" Buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Segera saja Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat tangannya meraih mangkuk kotor bekas makanannya dan Naruto. Dengan menahan rona merah yang melekat di wajahnya, Hinata langsung berbalik dan menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu di tempat cuci. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha meraih sabun cuci dan mulai mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut. Naruto sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah tersebut.

Naruto yang masih terduduk hanya memandangi Hinata dari belakang. Dapat ia lihat sedikit gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedang mencuci. Ia pandangi lekuk tubuh Hinata. Saat ini Hinata tengah mengenakan sebuah dress polos tanpa lengan berwarna biru. Lama ia pandangi tubuh mungil Hinata tersebut. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. Ketika ia telah benar-benar berada di belakang Hinata, kembali ia pandangi wanita yang tingginya tak sampai bahunya itu. Mata safir Naruto mulai menjelajahi satu per satu bagian tubuh Hinata. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki lalu kembali naik untuk menatap tengkuk Hinata. Dapat ia lihat leher jenjang Hinata yang putih bersih. Seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto mulai mempersempit jaraknya dan Hinata. Perlahan ia menaruh ujung dagunya di pundak Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan Hinata tersentak kaget. Tangan tannya tak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangan itu mulai melingkari pinggang Hinata. Saat ini Naruto tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata.

"N-Naruto–"

"Ssshh!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Hinata itu. "Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk sejenak, Hinata-chan..." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata membalas bisikan Naruto itu, laki-laki itu telah menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang membuatnya mabuk dalam kesenangan sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto tahu mungkin ini konyol sekali baginya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia sangat menyukai aroma Hinata itu. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang jika dapat menghirup aroma itu. Tangannya juga semakin mempererat pelukan di pinggang Hinata.

Sekitar lima menit Naruto melakukan hal itu. Perlahan ia mulai membalikkan badan mungil Hinata. Dapat ia lihat iris bulan Hinata sedang menatapnya bingung. Tangan Naruto perlahan mulai menyentuh ujung dagu Hinata. Sedikit ia mendongakkan dagu wanita itu. Pandangan Naruto kini jatuh pada bibir mungil nan merah milik Hinata. Kembali ia merasakan perasaan untuk mengecup bibir itu. Tak berapa lama jarak bibirnya dan bibir Hinata sudah semakin dekat. Perlahan ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Hinata. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan aksi Naruto itu. perlahan tangannya ia angkat untuk mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan laki-laki itu.

"Mmh, N-Naruto-mm..."

Tak peduli dengan tangan Hinata yang berusaha mendorongnya, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan ia melumat lembut bibir yang sedikit menyisakan rasa ramen tersebut. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu hingga ia merasakan baik dirinya maupun Hinata akan kehabisan nafas. Ia pun melepas pagutan bibirnya sejenak dan membuka kelopak matanya. Iris safir Naruto menatap dalam manik Hinata. Seakan terhipnotis dengan amethyst itu, Naruto kembali mencium Hinata. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata yang awalnya memberontak dengan tindakan Naruto itu akhirnya mengalah dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Dan ia pun ikut memejamkan mata sama seperti Naruto.

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri, Naruto semakin dalam melumat bibir Hinata. Tangannya yang diam sedari tadi, kini ikut bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh permukaan perut Hinata yang sedikit membuncit. Di sela-sela ciumannya, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pelan perut itu dan bergerak semakin ke atas. Pergerakan tangan itu mulai berhenti ketika sampai di area dada Hinata. Dengan perlahan tangan itu sedikit mengelus dada kiri Hinata. Hinata semakin tersentak kaget karena Naruto berani memegang dadanya. Ia langsung membuka matanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto. Namun sayang, tangannya kini malah digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto yang lain. Sedikit berontak dalam ciumannya, Hinata berusaha melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Ehmm, N-Naru...emh... h-henti...emmh.. kannhh..."

Seperti tak bisa membaca arti pemberontakan Hinata, Naruto masih terus melanjutkan aksinya. Perlahan kecupannya mulai turun melewati dagu Hinata. Kali ini ia mengecup lembut leher jenjang Hinata. Sedikit menyesap dan kembali menciumi leher itu seolah-olah leher itu memiliki rasa manis yang membuat candu bagi Naruto. Hinata yang masih berusaha memberontak hanya dapat menahan erangannya kala Naruto setiap kali mulai menyesap dan mengecup lembut kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya semakin memanas saat Naruto terus-menerus menyesap lehernya hanya untuk memberi _kiss mark._

Hal yang serupa juga dialami oleh Naruto. Gelora yang tumbuh dalam dirinya semakin membuatnya merasa untuk lebih dan lebih menyentuh Hinata. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Naruto tak memperdulikan dirinya yang mulai terbakar oleh gelora itu. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia hanya ingin menyentuh wanita itu, Hinata. Ia ingin sepenuhnya menyentuh tubuh yang beberapa waktu ini selalu membuatnya goyah dalam mempertahankan hasratnya. Puas dengan memenuhi leher jenjang Hinata dengan _kiss mark_, Naruto lantas mulai turun ke daerah selangka wanita itu. Ia menyesapnya lembut dan kembali menurunkan gerakannya hingga ia sampai di atas dada Hinata. Naruto semakin gencar saat ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang semakin berdebar-debar tak karuan. Senyum ringan terpatri di wajah Naruto.

TES...

Saat ia hendak kembali menciumi daerah di atas dada Hinata, ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi dahinya. Naruto berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Hinata dan mulai mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wanitanya. Safirnya membulat sempurna saat ia mendapati amethyst Hinata kini telah penuh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras hingga turun dan menetes melewati dagunya. Naruto langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan segera berdiri tegak. Tangan yang awalnya berada di atas dada Hinata langsung ia tarik ke samping tubuhnya. Tangan satunya yang memegang lengan Hinata juga langsung ia lepas. Panik dan cemas, itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Hasrat geloranya yang awalnya memenuhi pikirannya kini telah berganti dengan rasa penyesalan.

"H-Hinata-chan... M-maafkan aku... A-Aku t-tak bermaksud..." Buru-buru ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkap wajah Hinata untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi wanitanya.

"Hiks..." Hinata sedikit terisak.

Hinata yang masih menangis itu langsung saja ditarik oleh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tangis wanita itu masih menggema di ruangan yang terbilang kecil itu. Merasakan tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar, Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Penyesalan semakin memenuhi relung hatinya karena isakan semakin terdengar di telinganya. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu tadi. Harusnya ia menyadari jika wanita ini pasti masih menyimpan trauma yang dulu pernah ia torehkan padanya. Naruto sungguh merasa sangat bodoh. Ia meruntuki perbuatannya sendiri. 'Ck! Sialan! Harusnya aku tidak menyentuhnya seperti itu...'

"H-Hinata-chan... maafkan aku... a-aku hanya terbawa suasana oleh hasratku..." Naruto mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata.

Dan malam itu, berakhirlah Hinata yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan setia dan sabar untuk menenangkan Hinata. Setelah hampir sekitar setengah jam, barulah Hinata mulai berhenti menangis namun sedikit isakan masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Naruto yang tak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu, akhirnya perlahan menggiringnya untuk pergi ke kamar. Setelah sampai, perlahan ia dudukan Hinata dan membaringkan pelan istrinya. Di angkatnya selimut tebal yang ada diranjang untuk ia tutupi tubuh Hinata. Hinata menatap sendu suaminya itu. Ingin ia bangkit, namun Naruto melarangnya.

"Tidurlah, Hinata-chan. Kau pasti kelelahan. Apalagi dengan perbuatanku tadi kau pasti teringat kejadian dulu itu..." Naruto mengelus lembut poni Hinata.

"N-Naru–"

"Aku keluar dulu, Hime. Selamat malam..." Naruto kembali beranjak mematikan saklar lampu meja di sebelahnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang sepenuhnya masih terjaga.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata perlahan bangkit dan terduduk. Ia menatap sendu pintu kamarnya. Sedikit rasa sesal menghampirinya. Ia menatap selimut yang sedikit turun. Pandangannya masih sendu.

"Selamat malam... Naruto-kun..." Dan malam itu ia hanya bergumam lirih menyebut nama orang yang selalu ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KAFETARIA FAKULTAS SENI**

"Kemana Hinata-chan?" Gadis bersurai pink itu kembali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jus perpaduan stroberi dan tomat yang ada di hadapannya sudah hampir habis. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Kembali ia tatap pintu masuk kafetaria untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya. Saat emeraldnya melihat jusnya, ia teringat sesuatu. Stroberi dan tomat. Buah kesukaannya dan buah kesukaan 'dia'. Gadis itu mendengus kecil. Ia berikir bagaimana bisa ia memesan minuman yang memiliki kombinasi aneh seperti itu. Aneh? Ya, mungkin akan sangat aneh. Stroberi masih enak jika dicampur dengan apel atau leci. Tetapi entah pikiran apa yang ada di benak gadis itu saat ia memesan minuman. Yang terlintas adalah jus stroberi-tomat. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu, Sakura, sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara bariton kecil tengah memanggilnya. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ia tak mingkin salah mengenali siapa pemiliknya karena pemilik suara tersebut sangat menyukai buah tomat, buah yang menjadi remix jusnya saat ini. Dengan sedikit tegang, ia berusaha membalikkan badan untuk menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Emeraldnya membulat kaget saat mendapati mantan tunangannya tengah berdiri dan menatapnya serius. Sejenak kemudian, ia berusaha untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia ingin menjauhi pria itu. Namun sayang, gerakannya tidak cukup cepat sehingga pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke, mantan tunangannya.

"Dengar, Sakura! Kita harus berbicara!" Suara berat dan rendah itu kembali berucap dan manik onyx itu menatap serius emerald yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voillaaa... #tiba-tibamunculdenganwajahsokpolos...**

**Minna-san.. maafin neko sangat yaa, apalagi buat readers yg minta neko buat update cepet, neko sangaaat minta maaf. Salahkan real life neko yg bener2 padet. Jd neko ga sempet update, meskipun neko udah mulai nyicil2 dikit sih buat chap ini...**

**Satu lagi, mulai ini hub naruhina bakal makin intim (maksudnya?). terus sasusaku jg mulai nampak jelas hubungan mereka. Tapi ya kembali lagi, tolong jgn marah sama neko klo semisalnya neko ga bisa update cepat... T.T**

**Tapi tenang saja, buat next chap, neko udah pny beberapa gambaran kok, hahaha...**

**Yap, saatnya bales review..**

**Akira-chan: **hahaha... sekarang akira-chan sudah cukup puaskah karena adegan naruhina di atas? Jawaban ttg si sasuke udah dapat kan... okelah, neko usahain biar gak molor klo update.. :D

**Phoenix: **ini udah di lanjut.. :D

**Ade Hyuuga**: hai, hai, neko semangat kok... cukup neko saja.. :D

**Guest 1**: hahaha.. ya begitulah, tinggal satu atap kan juga bisa menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang 'naaahh' juga kan... hwahahaha.. #evillaugh

**Guest 2**: oke, ini sudah lanjut... :D

**Rechi**: hahaha... ya begitulah rechi-san, seperti yg neko bilang sama guest 1, akan timbul getaran2 yg yahh begitulah antara naruhina. Buat sasusaku, ini memang awal yg cukup sulit bagi mereka.. oke, neko udah lanjut.. :D

**Alvin:** ini udah update.. :D

**W:** hai, hai, neko usahain biar cepet happy end, tp sabar yaa... apalagi buat sasusaku... :D

**Nah, sudah balas review buat yg ga login, dan yg buat silahkan lihat inboxnya masing2... :D**

**Akhir kata, matta jaa neee~~~...**

**Oiya! #baliklagi**

**Jangan lupa buat meninggalkan jejak berupa review ya, biar neko tambah semangat buat next chapnya... :D**

**Review pleaseee~~...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Cemburu

"Entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, kau telah merubahku, Sakura..." Pemuda itu menatap serius gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"..." Gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk, tak kuat jika menatap pemuda yang baru saja berucap tadi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu sedari tadi, pemuda raven itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Semua sudah ia usahakan dan kerahkan hanya untuk kesempatan ini, meskipun hasilnya tak seperti harapannya. Meski tak sesuai dengan harapan, namun setidaknya ia dapat meluruskan permasalahan antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan semua kebenaran dan rahasia kelam tentang dirinya pada Sakura. Ia tak mau terus membohongi gadis musim semi itu. Membohongi atas dirinya dan juga atas perasaannya.

Sementara di keheningan antara dua makhluk beda jenis itu, Sakura hanya menatap sendu tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Tangannya yang bergetar sedari tadi hanya meremas pelan rok biru lautnya, tak tau harus berucap apa untuk membalas pemuda raven itu. Ingin ia meluapkan semua apa yang ada dibenaknya mengenai sosok pemuda itu. Berbagai pertanyaan seperti kenapa baru sekarang pria itu mengaku, bagaimana bisa secepat itu pria itu berubah haluan, bagaimana pula pria itu bisa berubah karena dirinya, dan masih pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia tujukan untuk putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Emeraldnya semakin meredup sesaat ia teringat oleh memori tentang kejadian hampir dua bulan yang lalu di club. Mendadak hatinya menjadi sesak dan terasa sangat sakit. Matanya mulai memanas dan sedikit demi sedikit bulir air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Isakan kecil sedikit keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke, pemuda di depannya sedikit khawatir saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari gadis tersebut.

"Hiks... S-Sasuke-kun..." Bibir gadis itu bergetar saat menyebut nama si pemuda. "B-Bisakah... k-kau pergi..?" Tambahnya lirih.

Mengerti akan keinginan sang gadis, onyx Sasuke semakin meredup. Perlahan tubuh tegapnya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Saat ini ia menyadari jika gadis itu mengusirnya secara halus. Ia pahami itu dan ia tak ingin memaksa Sakura untuk menuruti keinginannya. Ia memalingkan muka dan tubuhnya perlahan berbalik. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, sekali lagi onyxnya memandang Sakura yang masih menunduk. Hatinya terasa sesak karena gadis itu tak menatapnya sama sekali. Dan akhirnya ia pun kembali menatap depan mulai mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari gadis itu, meninggalkannya demi kebaikan gadis itu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura hanya masih berdiri di tempat. Isakannya yang awalnya kecil kini semakin terdengar parau. Tangannya yang bergetar sedikit terangkat untuk menyeka semua air matanya yang keluar. Hidungnya sudah merah karena terus-menerus terisak. Setelah merasa iasakannya berhenti, barula ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot emerald yang terlihat sedih itu hanya menatap kosong tempat dimana tadi Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Ulu hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat mendapati bayangan lelaki tadi sudah pergi. Ia sedikit meremas kemejanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Ia bergumam lirih, "Haruskah aku percaya padamu...?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku Slight, Sasuke's OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KELAS DESAIN**

"Haah~..."

Wanita bersurai indigo itu mendesah pelan setelah kelas desain beberapa menit yang lalu usai. Manik amethystnya menatap satu per satu teman-temannya mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Bukannya menyusul teman-temannya, wanita itu malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantalan dagunya. Sorot matanya yang awalnya memandangi teman-temannya kini beralih pada sebuah buku sketsa yang ada di depannya. Dalam buku sketsa tersebut, tergambar dengan jelas sosok pria yang berparas tampan dengan surai yang mencuat tak rapi seperti buah durian. Ekspresi sosok itu kini tengah tersenyum lembut dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dalam benak wanita itu, sosok tersebut mengingatkannya pada salah satu tokoh utama dalam serial anime yang dulu sering ia lihat bahkan seri manganya sampai lengkap. Menurut pikirannya, pose sosok pria itu sangat mirip sekali dengan tokoh anak SMA yang selalu mengejar ketua OSISnya. Hinata, wanita itu, sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa lucunya tokoh yang ia idolakan itu.

Semakin lama ia melihat sketsanya, semakin ia teringat kejadian lusa yang lalu di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Dengan jelas ia mengingat bagaimana suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya lembut dan menciumnya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana suaminya itu menciumnya lembut dan sedikit mencumbunya. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan bagaimana aroma pria Namikaze itu ketika pria itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menciumi dan mengecup lehernya. Hinata tersentak dengan pikirannya itu. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Wajahnya kini sudah merah seperti tomat saat membayangkan hal itu.

"Astaga... Aku masih kepikiran kejadian itu..." Ia menepuk pelan pipinya yang memanas.

"Hinata-chan?!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Bukannya menoleh untuk menatap si pemilik suara, Hinata malah tersentak kaget. Jantungnya hampir copot saat suara tersebut mengagetkannya. Dengan jantung yang masih dag-dig-dug, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya selama dua bulan terakhir ini sedang berdiri menatapnya heran. Hinata sedikit menghela nafas pelan.

"N-Naruto-san, kau mengagetkanku..." Hinata kemudian sibuk memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Eh? Aa, gomen..." Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah, "Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu..."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa..."

Disela-sela Hinata memasukkan buku-bukunya, tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto menangkap sketsa yang ada di depan meja Hinata. Penasaran dengan sketsa itu, tangan kekar itu terulur untuk mengambilnya. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat mengetahui sketsa itu merupakan gambaran atas dirinya. Di dalam sketsa itu, dia tengah berdiri dengan menyandar tembok dan tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke tempat Hinata yang masih memasukkan beberapa buku. Ia pun menaruh kembali buku sketsa itu di atas meja.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, buku sketsa ini milikmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunggu Hinata selesai.

"Hmm, iya. Itu buku sketsa pemberian Ino-chan–" Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau melihat isinya?!" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Yah, sedikit..." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

"K-Kenapa k-kau melihat buku o-orang s-seenaknya?!" Hinata langsung menyambar buku sketsa itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Buku itu saja yang ada di atas meja. Karena aku penasaran jadi aku melihat isinya, hehehe..." Naruto menyengir polos.

"T-Tapi t-tetap saja itu t-tidak boleh!" Hinata mulai salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Buku itu terbuka dan aku tak sengaja melihat isinya. Apa itu salah?" Naruto memangku dagu sambil sedikit mengerling penuh arti pada Hinata.

"I-Itu..." Hinata memutar bola matanya ke samping, sibuk mencari alasan.

Melihat istrinya tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah, Naruto hanya terkekeh geli. Menurutnya, menggoda Hinata adalah salah satu bentuk kesenangan sendiri baginya. Hinata yang mendengar lelaki itu terkikik geli, hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa kesal karena pria itu telah berhasil menggodanya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Setelah puas dengan menggoda Hinata, Naruto cukup heran ketika tiba-tiba saja istrinya itu berjalan melewatinya.

"H-Hei, tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan!" Buru-buru ia menyusul Hinata.

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, tepat di depan Naruto. "Naruto-kun no baka!" Ucap Hinata keceplosan. Dengan cepat perempuan itu langsung membekap mulutnya. 'Oh tidak! Aku keceplosan memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'!'

"Eh? Em, k-kau tadi memanggilku apa?!" Naruto memajukan badannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap ke dalam amethyst Hinata.

"A-Ano, etoo..." Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dan akhirnya ia pun jadi terdiam dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ne, kau tadi memanggilku 'Naruto-kun', iya kan?!" Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"T-Tidak! T-Tidak kok! N-Naruto-san salah dengar. A-Aku memanggilmu seperti b-biasanya!" Hinata membuang muka dengan disertai sedikit keringat dingin.

"Heee~... Benarkah?" Naruto semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk kembali menggoda Hinata.

"T-Tentu saja!" Masih dengan keras kepala, Hinata berusaha menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia tadi memang memanggil suaminya 'Naruto-kun'.

Naruto lantas kembali menegakkan badan. Ia sedikit menghela nafas berat. Tampak mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Hinata yang menangkap ekspresi Naruto itu hanya mengernyitkan alis.

"Haaah~..." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "kukira kau tadi memanggilku 'Naruto-kun', ternyata tidak ya..." Ia pun membuka matanya, "Padahal aku pasti akan sangat senang kalau Hinata-chan mau memanggil nama kecilku dengan sufiks '–kun'..."

"Eh?!" Hinata sedikit kaget. "J-Jangan b-berharap..."

"Hm? Kenapa tidak? Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Aku memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan' lalu kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku 'Naruto-kun'? Apakah sebegitu buruknya kah aku jika namaku diakhiri dengan sufiks –kun?" Naruto memasang wajah polos.

"B-Bukan begitu! H-Hanya saja..." Hinata langsung menunduk. 'Tidak mungkin aku berani memanggilmu begitu ketika kau berada di hadapanku, Naruto-kun...'

Melihat Hinata yang menggantung kalimatnya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan acara menggoda istrinya itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam kini telah menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata yang kaget langsung menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Namun pria itu hanya diam dan senyuman masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku tidak perlu memaksamu untuk memanggilku begitu. Meskipun terkesan formal dengan cara kau memanggilku yang seperti biasanya, yang penting bagiku kau ada di sini dan selalu bersamaku. Masalah nama mungkin tak masalah." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, "Nah, ayo pulang!" Dan perlahan ia pun mulai melangkah dan Hinata juga turut mengikuti.

"Hmm..." Wanita itu bergumam kecil dan sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KONOHA MARKET**

"Aku tinggal ke kamar mandi dulu, ya. Tidak apa-apa kan?!" Naruto menaruh tas keranjang belanja di samping kakinya dan menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk memilih sayur.

"Em, iya. Jangan lama-lama ya..." Hinata yang berucap tak sadar karena sibuk memilih sayur.

"Hee~... Tenang saja, Hime-chan. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok!" Naruto berucap kecil dan tiba-tiba saja mencuri cium di pipi kanan Hinata.

"Eh?!" Karena kaget, Hinata pun menjatuhkan sayuran yang sedang ia pegang.

"Hihihi.." Naruto terkikik geli. "Aku pergi dulu, Hime..." Seketika Naruto langsung kabur untuk menghindari semprotan amarah Hinata yang sebentar lagi keluar.

"Mou! Naruto no baka!" Hinata berucap dengan kesal sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya. Dan Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh itu hanya menjulurkan lidah dan terkikik geli.

Setelah sosok Naruto telah benar-benar lenyap, Hinata langsung berbalik dan melihat sayuran yang jatuh tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sayur tersebut. Ia pun meraih keranjang yang tergeletak dan berjalan meninggalkan area sayuran. Kini ia berhenti di sebuah pantry berisikan makanan kaleng. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil salah satu sosis kaleng. Saat tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh kaleng, tak sengaja tangannya bersenggolan dengan tangan orang lain yang kebetulan juga akan mengambil kaleng yang sama. Hinata lalu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh untuk menatap pemilik tangan tersebut. Jade bertemu ametyst. Hinata sontak terkejut.

"Gaara-senpai?!" Hinata memekik kecil.

"Hinata?!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut juga nampak kaget.

"Apa kabarmu, Senpai?!" Hinata langsung memasang senyum ketika bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" Pria itu juga tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ah, aku juga baik-baik saja.." Hinata lantas mengambil sosis kaleng yang lain.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana kabar Paman Hiashi?" Gaara juga mengambil beberapa kaleng.

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Gaara yang melihat Hinata yang mendadak diam itu kini beralih untuk melihat wanita itu. Manik jade milik Gaara terlihat heran ketika menangkap ekspresi Hinata yang mungkin terlihat murung. Dapat dia lihat jika wanita itu sempat menghela nafas sesaat.

"Otou-sama... baik-baik saja, kurasa..." Pegangan tangannya di keranjang belanja menjadi lebih erat.

"Hmm, kurasa? Apa kau jarang pulang ke Suna?!" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"E-Em, ya. A-Aku sedikit sibuk di Konoha. Sebentar lagi aku akan persiapan untuk skripsi..." Hinata sedikit tak nyaman ketika Gaara mulai membahas keluarganya.

"Hm, Paman Hiashi pasti sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Tetapi aku bisa memaklumi jika kau mulai sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Skripsi adalah bagian tersulitnya, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa sekilas mengingat bagaimana dia dulu melewati masa kuliah dimana dia sedang mengerjakan skripsi.

"Gaara-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?!" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bulan ini aku mulai buka praktik di Konoha. Lebih tepatnya di rumah sakit Konoha.."

"Kau sudah selesai dengan studi dokermu?! Hebat sekali!" Hinata kali ini dibuat kaget oleh lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Ya, aku baru lulus spesialis bulan kemarin dan mendapatkan promosi dari kenalan profesorku yang kebetulan menjadi kepala rumah sakit di Konoha." Lelaki itu sedikit tersipu saat Hinata memujinya.

"Berarti kau lulus sebagai dokter muda?! Waah... Kau memang keren, Senpai!" Hinata mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya di depan Gaara.

"Ah, ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ah, biasa saja. Banyak dokter muda lainnya yang justru lebih muda dariku, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan?!" Terdengar suara yang familiar di balik tubuh Gaara.

Baik Hinata maupun Gaara menoleh untuk melihat orang tersebut. Hinata sedikit kaget saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan curiga saat manik safir Naruto menatap Gaara. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas pandangan tak suka terpancar dari safir Naruto saat menatap lelaki berambut merah itu berada di samping Hinata. Gaara yang menangkap aura tak mengenakan tersebut hanya tersenyum sekilas. Jujur saja, lelaki yang baru saja menjadi dokter muda itu juga sedikit tak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai kuning menyala itu.

"Siapa laki-laki ini, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto langsung menatap Hinata.

"O-Oh, ini Gaara-senpai, kakak kelas SMPku ketika di Suna. Naruto-san, perkenalkan ini Sabaku Gaara. Senpai, dia Namikaze Naruto." Hinata memperkenalkan Gaara pada Naruto dan juga sebaliknya.

"Sabaku Gaara." Lelaki bersurai merah itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Namikaze Naruto, suami Hinata-chan." Naruto yang masih memasang tampang tak suka hanya menjabat tangan kekar Gaara sesaat.

Tampak ekspresi kaget terlihat dari wajah Gaara saat mendengar kata-kata pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Dengan masih memasang ekspresi kaget ia memandang Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan sebuah tanda tanya besar pada Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Wow, Hinata! Aku tak menyangka kau telah menikah..." Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Dia pacarmu? Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru jika menikah di usia semuda ini?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mengernyitkan alis, semakin tak suka dengan kehadiran Gaara tersebut.

"Kami–"

"Ya, aku adalah pacar Hinata-chan! Kami saling mencintai dan umur kami juga sudah layak untuk membina rumah tangga! Apa itu salah?!" Naruto buru-buru memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum sempat selesai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, tentunya dengan nada sewot. Dan Hinata hanya merona merah saat mendengar kata-kata 'pacar' dari suaminya itu.

"O-Oh..." Gaara sedikit cengo saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. "T-Tidak apa-apa... kurasa..."

"Ne, Hinata-chan, apa semua bahan untuk masak hari ini sudah semua?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Hinata. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Proyek kemarin harus segera kuselesaikan!" Seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan Gaara, Naruto mengajak istrinya untuk pulang.

"E-Eh? S-Sudah kok..." Hinata gelagapan saat Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Naruto segera menarik sebelah tangan Hinata yang kosong. Sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar pergi, Naruto sempat melirik Gaara yang ada di samping Hinata. "Maaf, Gaara-san, kurasa kami harus pulang duluan. Permisi!" Dan setelahnya, Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan untuk menjauhi sosok Gaara.

"Anoo, Gaara-senpai, aku permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi..." Sebelum benar-benar jauh, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada pemuda bermanik jade tersebut.

"Ah, ya, sampai jumpa, Hinata.." Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata, Gaara langsung terdiam dan memasang muka dingin. Kenyataan mengenai juniornya yang selama ini ia suka diam-diam tersebut memberikan perasaan sakit di dadanya. Kaleng sosis yang ada digenggamnya hanya ia pegang semakin erat. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin terasa saat ia mengingat Hinata yang tidak menyangkal bahwa ia telah menikah meskipun Gaara tahu Hinata terlihat tidak menyukai pemuda kuning tadi.

"Hinata..." Ia bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**AREA PERTOKOAN KONOHA**

"Aduh.. duh.. N-Naruto-san, bisakah kita pelan-pelan saja?! Kau lupa aku sedang hamil, heh?!" Hinata nampak sangat kesal ketika tangannya masih digenggam erat dan ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Hari sudah sore Hinata-chan. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat kita sampai rumah sebelum gelap. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau tersesat kalau tidak kugandeng!" Naruto menjawab asal. Baginya cepat pulang dan tidak bertemu laki-laki tadi adalah alasan utamanya.

"T-Tapi ini masih pukul lima dan aku mana mungkin akan tersesat. Aku sudah hafal betul apartemenmu..!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apartemen kita, Hinata-chan. Apartemen kita..." Naruto menoleh sekilas untuk membenarkan ucapan Hinata yang masih menyinggung tentang apartemen milik Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya, apartemen kita. Jadi, bisakah kita berjalan biasa saja?!" Hinata sedikit menghempaskan tangannya agar menarik perhatian Naruto karena ia mulai kelelahan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu sukses membuat Hinata ikut terhenti pula. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Lelaki itu lantas berbalik untuk menghadap istrinya masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Sedikit Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Safir itu menatap dalam amethyst Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku jika aku terlalu cepat berjalannya sehingga membuatmu lelah. Tapi sungguh aku tidak menyukai keberadaan pemuda merah tadi.." Naruto sedikit memasang wajah kesal saat mengingat Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Gaara-senpai?!" Hinata malah bertanya heran.

"P-Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" Naruto memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak ingin ia dekat-dekat denganmu..." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu..!" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan telinganya.

Melihat Hinata yang keheranan sambil menyodorkan telinganya, membuat Naruto ingin berbuat usil pada istri mungilnya itu. Perlahan kepala durian itu bergerak terlihat seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya Naruto hanya mencuri cium dari pipi Hinata. Wanita yang berharap akan mendengar pengulangan kalimat dari suaminya itu hanya tersentak kaget. Dan Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang kaget seperti itu.

"A-Apa y-yang kau l-lakukan?!" Hinata langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Mencium pipimu.." Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"D-Dasar t-tukang modus!" Hinata yang sudah kesal bercampur malu itu lantas berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata-chaan...~" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada yang, em, cukup manja untuk seorang laki-laki.

"A-Aku tidak peduli!" Hinata masih terus memacu langkahnya dengan semburat merah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tak peduli pula dengan jantungnya yang kini ikut berpacu cepat sama seperti langkahnya.

"Aku bukan tukang modus, ttebayooo...~~" Naruto masih bersikap manja, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihatnya tertawa geli melihat pasangan satu itu.

"T-Terserah!"

"Hinata-chaaan...~~"

"B-Berhenti memanggil seperti itu!" Hinata yang sudah malu tingkat akut itu akhirnya menutup kedua telinganya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

"Hoaahmm..."

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu menguap lebar setelah selesai dengan desainan yang ia buat. Pandangannya pun teralih ke ruang tengah untuk melihat Hinata yang masih melihat acara komedi di salah satu stasiun televisi. Melihat Hinata yang masih terjaga, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang ada di depannya. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Naruto akhirnya mulai bangkit dari kursi meja belajarnya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat Hinata. Sesampainya, ia lihat Hinata mulai menguap pelan masih dengan sedikit kesadaran untuk tertawa di sela-sela acara komedi itu berlangsung. Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kecil. Lantas ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto baru saja duduk di sampingnya langsung mengambil beberapa jarak untuk duduk menjauhi laki-laki itu. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan laki-laki tersebut karena hari ini ia digoda habis-habisan olehnya. Naruto yang menangkap gerakan kecil Hinata tersebut lantas menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan seperti 'kau kenapa' laki-laki itu mengambil remote televisi untuk sekedar ganti channel.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Akhirnya Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Jangan duduk dekat-dekat denganku!" Hinata kembali sewot.

"Hah?" Naruto masih bingung dengan sikap Hinata tersebut. Tak berapa lama ia pun menyadari apa yang membuat Hinata bersikap seperti itu. "Kau masih marah ya?"

"T-Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata sedikit angkuh. "Hari ini kau menggodaku dan mencuri ciuman seenaknya!"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium istriku sendiri?"

"I-Itu... itu..." Hinata kebingungan. "P-Pokoknya kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!" Hinata langsung memalingkan muka.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan hanya dapat menahan tawa. Baginya saat ini melihat Hinata yang kesusahan untuk mencari alasan sekali pun dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Jika ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, mungkin kata yang sesuai adalah lucu. Yap, benar sekali. Lucu saat melihat seseorang ketika kau goda dan kau jahili hanya dengan kata-kata singkat namun dapat memberi efek bagi orang itu seperti tak bisa berkutik lagi ataupun hanya sekedar berkata-kata. 'Kau ini manis sekali, Hinata-chan...'

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Masih dengan ekspresi kesal ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan meninggalkan Naruto, toh dia juga sudah mulai merasa kantuknya telah datang. Saat akan melangkah, terasa lampu ruangan sedikit meredup. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto saling pandang. TV yang awalnya mempertontonkan acara berita kini hanya menampilkan guratan-guratan seperti sekumpulan semut.

"A-Ada apa ini?!" Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih memandangi ruangan sekitar.

"Hmm, entahlah..." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tampak seperti berpikir. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini..."

"L-Lalu –"

.

**TAP!**

.

.

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 detik...

.

"KYAAAA...!"

.

"HINATA-CHAN?!"

Hinata menjerit kencang ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan tempat dia dan Naruto berada padam. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Inilah salah satu yang tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Phobia akan kegelapan. Sesuatu seperti rasa takut karena kegelapan yang tiba-tiba. Dan Hinata sangat membenci itu.

Naruto yang awalnya duduk, kini langsung bergerak perlahan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Hinata. Sayang sekali kegelapan yang pekat tersebut tak dapat membuatnya merasakan sedikit saja posisi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?! Kau dimana?!" Naruto masih tetap menjelajahi area sekitarnya.

"Hiks... hiks..." Terdengar isakan kecil yang Naruto rasa dari arah depannya.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" Naruto berusaha meraba area depannya.

"N-Naruto-kun.. hiks... hiks..." Hinata berusaha meraba-raba untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

.

**GREB!**

.

"Hinata-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menemukan Hinata dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Hiks.. a-aku t-takut..." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan.." Naruto membelai pelan setiap helai rambut Hinata untuk menenangkan wanita tesebut. "Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Hiks... hiks... J-Jangan pergi..." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Iya, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan di sini jadi kau tidak perlu takut, oke?" Naruto berusaha agar Hinata kembali tenang.

"J-Janji..?" Terdengar keraguan dalam pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, aku janji..." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu terjadi keheningan di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Isakan yang sebelumnya terdengar dari bibir Hinata kini mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Naruto yang menganggap Hinata sudah lebih tenang berusaha untuk sedikit demi sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Namun ia salah, Hinata masih mendekapnya erat tak ingin laki-laki itu melepas barang sebentar saja. Naruto hanya sedikit tersenyum maklum mendapati Hinata yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.." Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Y-Ya..?" Hinata menyahut pelan.

"Kenapa kau takut gelap?"

"I-Itu... karena dulu aku pernah terkunci di gudang yang sangat gelap dan pengap waktu SD. Tidak ada yang menolongku.." Hinata bercerita pelan.

"Lalu?" Naruto masih penasaran.

"Esok harinya, ruangan itu baru dibuka oleh penjaga sekolah. Dan k-katanya aku sudah pingsan..." Jemari mungil Hinata sedikit mencengkeram kaos Naruto.

"Hmm..." Naruto bergumam pelan. "Jadi karena itu kau pobhia terhadap gelap ya? Kurasa masuk akal pula.."

"H-Hn..." Hinata mengiyakan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Tetapi tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Rumah ini bukan gudang yang pengap kok, jadi tidak perlu takut. Lagipula..." Naruto sedikit menunduk. "Ini juga sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"A-Aku..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar dan tidurlah! Tidak baik juga kalau kau tidur terlalu malam..." Naruto kembali mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"I-Iya..." Hinata hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa tidur kan?" Naruto bertanya lembut sambil membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. "Tenang saja! Lampu darurat ini akan aku periksa setiap jamnya untuk memastikan tidak mati." Naruto lantas menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tebal.

"Hmm..." Hinata bergumam lirih masih dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah! Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu. Oyasumi, Hinata-chan..."

**GREB!**

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar beranjak dari tepi ranjang tempat Hinata tidur, ia melihat Hinata tengah menahan lengannya. Ia pun menatap heran Hinata. Mata Hinata mulai sedikit demi sedikit berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihatnya lantas kembali mendekat, berusaha untuk menenangkan kembali istrinya.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Hinata memohon lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan..." Naruto kembali membelai surai indigonya. "Aku hanya tidur di sofa. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana..."

"T-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja..."

**GREB!**

Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit dan hendak berbalik namun terhenti gerakannya karena tiba-tiba Hinata tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh mungil Hinata memeluknya erat. Ia pun sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata. Dari sudut matanya dapat ia lihat Hinata tengah membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke punggung lebarnya. Ia pun meraih tangan Hinata yang ada di perutnya. Perlahan ia menoleh dan meraih dagu Hinata. Ditatapnya manik bulan Hinata.

"J-Jangan pergi..." Hinata memelas penuh mohon pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku di sini, aku tidur dimana, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia pun melirik ke samping menghidari tatapan Naruto. Hinata kini sedang bingung bukan main. Pasalnya ia tidak mau jika ia ditinggal sendirian meskipun itu dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu emergensi yang redup-redup. Ketakutannya pada gelap telah mengalahkannya dan membuatnya bersikap egois untuk tidak ditinggal sendiri. Namun di sudut pikirannya, ia sedikit malu jika meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya. Tetapi pemikiran sekilas itu lagi-lagi kalah dengan ketakutannya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"N-Naruto-san b-bisa t-tidur di sini..." Hinata berucap pelan sekali sambil menunjuk ranjang.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget karena ucapan Hinata. Ini adalah baru pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah Naruto akan bisa merasakan rasanya tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia tentu merasa senang apalagi Hinata yang memberikan ijin itu. Tapi dia masih menyadari jika Hinata hanya memintanya untuk menemaninya, tak lebih. Hanya saja, ia jadi bimbang untuk menerima permohonan Hinata tersebut. Ia hanya takut jika semisalnya ia kembali kelewatan seperti lusa yang lalu. Ia takut ia akan tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hinata ketika wanita itu sedang tertidur. Tetapi melihat Hinata yang penuh ketakutan seperti itu juga membuatnya tak tega untuk meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian, meskipun sudah ada lampu darurat di samping ranjangnya.

"K-Kau yakin? Maksudku, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. "Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti tempo hari kembali terjadi. Aku... takut jika nanti tiba-tiba menyerangmu seperti kemarin..." Sorot mata Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

Hening terjadi. Naruto masih dengan pandangan sendunya dan Hinata masih dengan tatapan memohonnya. Dalam hati Hinata, ia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyerangnya seperti kemarin? Tetapi, siapa lagi yang bisa Hinata mintai tolong selain suaminya itu sekarang. Hinata menutup matanya sekilas untuk menetapkan pilihan. Baiklah, meskipun beresiko jika tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto, tetapi Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih besar lagi, yaitu tenggelam dalam rasa takut. Dan ia pun telah memantapkan jawaban.

Meskipun dalam keadaan remang-remang, tetapi safir Naruto dapat menangkap pergerakan kepala Hinata yang mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan. Ia pun menarik nafas sekilas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Em, B-Baiklah kalau begitu..." Naruto lantas kembali menuntun Hinata untuk kembali menaiki ranjang. Ia pun berputar untuk menaiki ranjang dari sisi seberang.

Suara ranjang sedikit berdecit ketika pasangan itu sudah menaiki ranjang tidur mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata kini merasa gugup ketika mereka menyadari mereka sekarang telah berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Seperti memiliki ikatan yang kuat, wajah mereka juga sudah dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan deg-degan itu lantas menepis pikirannya tersebut. Ia mencoba mengalihkannya dengan menutup kedua matanya berharap kegugupannya akan menghilang terbawa oleh kantuk. Tak peduli ia merasa sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin memasuki kamar itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang canggung lantas menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengambil selimut yang ia pakai. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Naruto. Dapat ia lihat Naruto sedikit menggigil dalam tidurnya. Ia pun kembali melirik selimut yang ia pakai. Merasa tak tega dengan melihat keadaan Naruto, akhirnya Hinata juga menyelimutkan sebagian selimutnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya tidur itu lantas membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Hinata yang tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Darah Naruto sedikit berdesir ketika mendapat sentuhan tersebut. Namun ia yang masih sadar dengan pikirannya lantas menatap Hinata yang bergerak untuk menyelimutinya. Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hinata membagi selimut dengannya. Apakah mungkin Hinata menyadari jika Naruto tadi sedikit menggigil karena hembusan pelan angin malam? Atau ia hanya merasa kasihan? Atau mungkin...

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memanggil pelan.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggilnya. 'Jadi, Naruto-kun belum tidur tadi?!'.

"Kau belum tidur?" Naruto memiringkan badannya untuk menatap Hinata.

"B-Belum..." Hinata lantas menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut. "N-Na-Naruto-san j-juga belum t-tidur?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Belum..." Naruto bergumam lirih sambil memejamkan matanya, hendak tidur. "Terima kasih... untuk selimutnya..." Tambahnya.

"Emm..." Hinata hanya mengiyakan dengan bergumam kecil.

Terjadi keheningan. Naruto yang tak mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata lagi kini dapat merasakan kantuk yang perlahan mulai datang. Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat sekarang. Hah, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega jika kantuknya telah datang. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena dengan begitu pikirannya akan teralihkan dari bayangan dan sosok Hinata. Jika memikirkan wanita itu, darahnya serasa berdesir kecil dan sesuatu dalam dirinya akan terasa mulai menyala. Dan Naruto tahu jika ia sampai termakan oleh hasratnya tersebut, maka ia menjamin ia pasti akan langsung menyerang Hinata.

Hinata yang tak mendengar sepatah kata pun dan merasa keheningan menjadi pemeran utama, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto. Dari amethystnya, terlihat jelas Naruto yang tengah tertidur, meskipun ia tak tahu apa benar laki-laki itu sudah tidur apa belum. Hinata menggeliat pelan. Jujur saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ingin ia membangunkan laki-laki itu hanya untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Pria itu sedari tadi telah bekerja dan sekarang ia pasti merasa lelah. Dan jika Hinata tetap membangunkan Naruto, ia yakin pasti Naruto akan memarahinya.

"Naruto-kun..." Ia begumam lirih sekali agar tidak membangunkan sang suami.

"Hm?" Tanpa diduga ternyata Naruto belum tidur. Hinata terkesiap.

"N-Nandemonai..."

"Benarkah...?" Naruto membuka matanya yang berat.

Tidak benar. Itulah yang ingin Hinata ucapkan namun ia tak berani. Ia hanya ingin berbicang-bincang dengan Naruto agar ketakutannya menghilang. Sekelebat pikiran melintas di kepalanya. Ia ingat Naruto tadi yang berharap Hinata untuk memanggilnya dengan sufiks –kun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Baiklah sebenarnya dalam benak Hinata, ia ingin juga memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Namun ia kalah dengan ego dan harga dirinya. Ia akan terdengar mengkhianati dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai memanggil Naruto begitu.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san..."

"Hm...?" Naruto bergumam pelan lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"B-Bolehkah a-aku... m-memanggilmu N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sudah memalingkan wajahnya karena rona merah sudah menjalari seluruh wajah ayu tersebut.

"..."

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata pun kembali memberanikan menatap Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat ia mendengar dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum dan sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ternyata suaminya telah tidur. Jemari lentik Hinata tergerak untuk menyentuh pelan pipi Naruto. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap suaminya lebih dekat.

"Oyasuminasai... Naruto-kun..." Bisik Hinata kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

"Kaa-san, aku sudah menunggumu daritadi! Kau kemana saja?!... Hmm... Iya, aku bawakan... Nenek?... Sudah. Nenek juga kubawakan... Apa? Jam tiga sore? Tapi aku ada janji untuk konsul dengan dosen... Hah? Baik-baik... Iya... Iya... Jaa..." Gadis pinky yang duduk di salah satu kursi untuk tamu itu mendesah kecil setelah menutup telepon.

Haruno Sakura menatap dua kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Dengan tersenyum sedikit ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh salah satu kotak berwarna biru di meja kerja kepala perawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Ia pun mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, tak sengaja manik emeraldnya menangkap salah satu objek yang sekarang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa pasien anak-anak. Merasa penasaran, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Ah, iya saya baru membuka praktek di sini..."

Terlihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan surai berwarna merah serta manik jade tengah tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura yang merasa asing dengan orang itu akhirnya berjalan semakin mendekat. Dapat ia lihat jas yang terpasang di badan laki-laki itu. 'Eh, dokter baru ya...'

"Cotto..." Suara Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan dokter yang tengah di serbu beberapa pasien itu. Sontak semua pasang mata menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sakura-chan?" Sahut salah satu perawat yang berada di situ.

"Sakura-nee..." Beberapa pasien anak-anak pun berhamburan untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Konnichiwa minna-san..." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu..." Perawat yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun itu juga mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Halo, Chiyo-baa-san..." Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Ano, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua keluar dari kamar kalian?" Sakura menatap satu persatu pasien anak-anak rumah sakit yang di dekatnya.

"Kami ingin bermain dengan Dokter Gaara, Sakura-nee..." Ucap gadis kecil yang membawa boneka kelinci. "Ne, lihat! Lihat! Ini dari Dokter Gaara..." Ia lantas menunjukkan bonek kelincinya.

"Aku juga! Lihat ini, Sakura-nee!" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam juga menunjukkan sebuah mainan robot-robotan.

"Waah... Kalian mendapat hadiah ya?" Sakura sedikit berjongkok. "Ne, kalian sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokter Gaara?" Sakura bertanya lembut. Dan anak-anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hee~... Jika kalian menerima hadiah dari orang lain harusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada orang itu. Nah, ayo sekarang kalian ucapkan terima kasih kepada Dokter.." Sakura berucap lembut.

Anak-anak itu pun menurut dengan ucapan Sakura. Mereka berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki bermani jade tadi. Sakura lantas kembali berdiri dan tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian anak-anak itu sudah kembali ke kamar mereka diantar oleh Suster Chiyo. Dan kini tinggal Sakura dan Gaara yang masih berada di koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

"Arigatou..." Gaara tiba-tiba berucap pelan sambil melirik Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit heran ketika dokter muda tersebut tiba-tiba saja berucap begitu. "Ah, sama-sama Dokter... Anu..." Sakura sedikit kebingungan karena ia tak mengetahui nama dokter itu.

"Sabaku Gaara..." Dokter itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Dokter..." Sakura membalas jabat tangan Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Haruno? Kau putri kepala rumah sakit, Haruno Kizashi?" Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Em, iya..." Sakura sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Wah, ternyata memang seperti rumor yang dikabarkan para Senpai..." Gaara tampak takjub. "Kata para Senpai, kau sangat cantik. Dan aku menyetujuinya, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa ringan.

"E-Eh? B-Benarkah? Dokter Gaara ini bisa saja, hehehe..." Sakura sedikit tersipu malu saat dokter itu memujinya.

"Iya, aku tidak bohong..." Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Ano, apa Dokter Gaara baru bekerja di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Mulai minggu kemarin aku membuka praktek di sini. Atas rekomendasi dari Haruno-san tentunya..." Gaara lantas melepas kacamatanya. "Dan Sakura-san sendiri? Apa kau juga bekerja di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dokter ini bercanda ya!" Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku masih kuliah, Dokter! Lebih tepatnya baru akan lulus tahun ini, jika lancar..." Sakura sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh, gomen, gomen, aku tidak tahu. Kukira kau juga menjadi salah satu staf di sini..." Gaara merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Sakura-san lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gaara. Sekarang mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama di koridor.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Kaa-san dan Tsunade-baa-san..." Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Mengantarkan bento mereka yang tertinggal, hehehe..."

"Hmm, begitu ya. Dan sekarang kau mau menemui Dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Aku mau ke ruangan Tsunade-baa-san. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Dokter Gaara..." Sakura membungkuk sekilas untuk berpamitan dengan dokter muda itu.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan..." Gaara balas membungkuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura kini berjalan menuju keluar lobi rumah sakit. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Melihat sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ia teringat janjinya untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Karena ia tak membawa kendaraan, terpaksa hari ini ia harus ke kampus dengan menaiki taksi. Gadis itu menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari taksi. Tak lama sebuah taksi kosong menghampirinya. Ia pun segera memasuki taksi tersebut.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Universitas Konoha Fakultas Seni..." Sakura berucap lembut.

"Hai." Sang supir hanya menyahut sekilas.

Dan taksi tersebut mulai memacu gasnya dan melaju pelan menuju jalanan. Sakura yang berada di kursi penumpang belakang perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas untuk mengambil beberapa _file_ penting terkait dengan skripsinya. Saat mengambil lembaran file tersebut, tak sengaja sebuah kotak kecil berbalutkan kain beludru menggelinding keluar dari tas. Sakura yang melihat kotak kecil tersebut lantas mengambilnya. Sakura yang awalnya terfokus pada filenya kini hanya memandang kotak yang sedang ia pegang itu dengan sendu. Perlahan ia buka kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin bermahkotakan sebuah kristal berwarna serupa matanya.

Sakura memandang sedih cincin itu. Ia tahu harusnya ia tak menyimpan benda itu karena setiap ia melihatnya pasti perasaan sedih selalu muncul. Bayang-bayang laki-laki bersurai raven selalu hinggap di pikirannya. Sakura mendesah kecil saat ia kembali teringat dengan Sasuke. Masih teringat jelas di pikirannya tentang laki-laki itu yang menemuinya beberapa waktu lalu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura masih ingat jika dia telah mengusir pelan laki-laki itu yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kini Sakura sedikit merasa menyesal karena sempat mengusirnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan pada Sasuke saat itu. Padahal Sakura dengan jelas melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ia bergumam lirih.

Tak lama taksi yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai di tempat. Sakura lantas segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan langsung keluar dari taksi setelah membayar uang taksi. Ia pun lalu melangkah untuk memasuki gedung fakultas seni dan segera menuju kantor departemen desain. Saat ia melewati koridor lantai satu, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sakura sempat terhenti langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai. Tenggorokan gadis itu serasa tercekat. Perasaan seperti ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari pria tersebut muncul. Namun Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, jadi untuk apa ia harus melakukan hal itu?

**WUSSH...**

Bagaikan angin yang berhembus, Sasuke yang lewat seolah seperti tak mengenalnya dan berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan jika Sakura tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sasuke. Namun laki-laki itu tetap tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura yang masih diam di tempat merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak dan sakit saat Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. ia pun menunduk dan berbalik. Wajahnya kembali lesu dan sendu. Perasaan seperti tersayat-sayat terus ia rasakan di hatinya. Sekarang hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit. Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit itu? Bukankah ia harusnya senang karena laki-laki tak normal itu kini sudah berhenti mengganggunya? Tapi... Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sakit dalam dadanya. Sakit sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara di luar gedung fakultas seni, laki-laki bersurai raven sedang menyandar di dinding bangunan dengan tampang yang sendu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas. Jantungnya terasa nyeri dan berkedut-kedut sehingga menambah rasa sesak di hatinya. Karena hal tersebut ia bernapas dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Onyx hitam miliknya semakin meredup dan memandang lantai dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. Ia yang awalnya berdiri tegap itu kini sedikit merosot ke bawah. Tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, laki-laki itu kini berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Sakura... Mungkin dengan menjauhimu, itu akan lebih baik..." Laki-laki itu bergumam lirih sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Moshi moshi...**

**Kembali lagi dengan neko. Em, langsung saja ya, neko mau jawab review dari reviewer yg tidak login...**

**Guest 1:** hai, hai, hati hina udah mulai luluh dan naru juga udah mulai straight, hahaha... yosh, ini neko udah update.. :D

**Fira Uchiha:** wkwkwk... gimana yaa.. ditunggu saja ya Fira-san.. :D

**Yuan:** hmm, neko sebenarnya cukup bingung soalnya kan udah rate m, nanti klo ganti takutnya diprotes orang banyak. makanya neko cari amannya aja, lagian hampir chap ada adegan, em, yah lumayan dewasa.. wkwkwk.. #evillaugh

**Rechi:** nah, skrg rechi-san udah seneng kan? sama neko juga.. ahahahaha... iya, ceritanya hina itu masih em, ya sedikit trauma gtu, maklum dy kan -itulah pokoknya 3 bln yg lalu.. (sepertinya begitu)

**Phoenix:** hai, neko sudah lanjut.. em, gimana yaa neko pikir2 dulu deh.. :D

**Soputan **: Arigatou.. :D

**Miko:** haii, miko-san.. daijoubu desu nee.. tak apa, yg penting fic neko bisa hibur miko-san, neko udah seneng kok.. :D oke ini neko udah lanjut...

**Chiha:** hai, ini udah update.. hahaha.. hai, hai, neko usahain dehh.. :D

**Alvin:** Hmm, neko kira chap 9 kemarin udah banyak lho naruhina nya.. ternyata masih kurang ya.. :D

**Akira-chan :** ini yg guest abis reviewnya akira-chan apa akira-chan juga? hahaha.. neko sempet berpikir keras lho buat chap 9 kmrin.. oke ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**Zaoldyeck13:** wah, zaoldyeck-san sampe review dua kali.. maklum naru kan agak, em, ero2 gitu #dirasengannaru.. hinata agak sedikit trauma.. hmm kapan ya, semoga lebih cepat, lebih baik.. #loh?

**Ade Hyuuga** : hai, hai, ade-san sampe terharu gitu.. oke ini neko udah lanjut chap 10.. :D

**Nah, buat yg login silahkan periksa pm masing2...**

**Neko ucapkan terima kasih buat readers sekalian baik yg sudah mereview atau pun hanya menjadi silent readers. Yg jelas semoga fic neko bisa menghibur minaa-san sekalian..**

**Anyways...**

**Mind to review this chap please..?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sabaku Gaara

"Iya Otou-san..." Tangan ramping namun terlihat kekar itu mengambil beberapa tumpuk file yang ada di meja. "Hahaha... Gomenasai, aku belum bisa pulang... Iya, aku sangat sibuk sekarang di Konoha... Hmm?... Apa?... Oh, masalah itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin buru-buru menikah... Nani?! Otou-san!... Jangan seenaknya begitu dong! Aku–"

TOK TOK TOK...

"Gomen, Otou-san! Aku tutup telponnya dulu. Aku ada tamu sekarang... Hmm, Iya... Baiklah... Hmm? Paket? Ah, wakatta... Hmm... Iya... Jaa...!"

Lelaki yang sedang bersandar dengan setelan jas dokter itu lantas menghentikan percakapannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan segera ia menaruh beberapa tumpuk file tadi disertai smartphone-nya. Sedikit ia merapikan setelan jasnya dan beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang ia rasa sedikit berantakan.

"Hai, silahkan masuk!" Suara beratnya memerintah.

"Permisi, Dokter Gaara..." Seorang wanita berpakaian suster mulai masuk dan membungkuk hormat, "Saya kemari hendak menyampaikan sebuah paket untuk Anda." Wanita itu sedikit tersenyum sopan dan menaruh sebuah kotak paket berukuran sedang di atas meja kerja lelaki tadi.

"Paket?" Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ah, itu pasti dari ayahku yang ada di Suna. Arigatou, Makihara-san..." Gaara tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Dokter." Wanita itu lantas meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

Sepeninggal wanita tadi, Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap paket yang baru saja ia terima. Penasaran dengan isinya, Gaara pun meraih kotak itu dan mulai merobek kertas pembungkusnya. Tak lama, ia pun selesai dengan mencopot semua pembungkusnya. Gaara semakin penasaran karena dibalik bungkus tadi bukannya sebuah kardus ataupun kotak berbahan kertas yang ia lihat, tetapi sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berbahan kayu. Sebelum ia membuka kotak tersebut, ia pun membaca surat yang terlampir di atas kotak itu.

Senyum simpul sedikit mengembang di wajahnya saat ia telah selesai membaca surat itu. Ia pun kini mulai membuka perlahan kotak itu. Hal pertama yang ia dapati di dalam kotak itu adalah beberapa kertas kecil yang ditumpuk rapi disertai sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan beludru merah. Gaara mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Mata jadenya sedikit membulat kaget saat melihat sepasang cincin ada di dalamnya. Ia pun beralih kembali ke kotak kayu dan mengambil beberapa kertas kecil tadi yang ternyata kumpulan beberapa foto.

"I-Ini... T-Tidak mungkin!" Ekspresi kekagetan sangat jelas tercetak di wajah _cool-_nya.

Detik berikutnya ia hanya meremas pelan kertas-kertas foto tadi. Ekspresi geram yang tertahan sangat kentara di wajahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk meredam gejolak emosi yang sedang ia rasakan. Jemarinya saling bertaut dan ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan dagu tirusnya. Pandangan awal yang penuh emosi tadi kini berubah meredup. Ia mengedipkan mata cukup lama.

"Kenapa ia harus dirimu... Hinata..." Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku Slight, Sasuke's OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

"Hoi, Sasuke! Ayolah bantu aku, ya, ya, ya, ya?!" Seorang pemuda dengan tato merah di wajahnya terus menerus mengikuti pemuda bernama Sasuke.

"Kiba!" Sasuke berhenti melangkah, "Sudah kubilang kerjakan sendiri! Aku juga sibuk dengan skripsiku!" Lelaki itu memandang sinis pemuda bernama Kiba tadi.

"Hei, ayolah, Sasuke..." Kiba masih memohon pada Sasuke, "Kau kan sudah mendapat persetujuan proposal. Masa kau tidak mau membantu kawanmu ini? Kumohon, Sasuke! Kau tahu sendiri kan Bahasa Inggris-ku sangat jelek. Aku hanya butuh kau membuat abstraksinya saja kok..." Kiba mulai memasang wajah memelas.

"Kutolak!" Dengan sengitnya Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah permintaan salah satu teman karibnya itu. Dan ia pun melanjutkan jalannya.

"O-Oi, Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!" Kiba sedikit berteriak dan kembali menyusul Sasuke.

Saat Kiba kembali berada di belakang Sasuke, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pasangan pemuda pemudi yang tak jauh tempatnya dan Sasuke berada. Seperti mengenal sosok gadis tersebut, Kiba dengan reflek langsung menarik kemeja belakang Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda _stoic_ itu. Sasuke yang merasa risih langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyembur Kiba dengan berbagai umpatan karena telah mengganggunya.

"Kuso! Jangan menarik-narik bajuku seperti itu, Inu Baka!" Sasuke langsung saja mengumpat kesal.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" Kiba tidak mengindahkan umpatan Sasuke, matanya masih terfokus pada pasangan tadi. "Bukankah itu... Haruno Sakura?" Kiba pun menunjuk tempat dimana pasangan tadi berada.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama mantan tunangannya disebut-sebut seperti itu mau tak mau ikut memandang ke arah dimana Kiba menunjuk tangannya. Mata onyx itu sedikit membulat kaget saat mendapati gadis bersurai pink tengah bercanda gurau dengan lelaki asing yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Dalam pandangannya, Sakura terlihat ceria. Berbeda dengan beberapa minggu lalu saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Seketika Sasuke merasa _badmood_ dan memutuskan untuk pergi dengan ekspresi kesal, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berdiri terbengong-bengong.

"O-oi, Sasuke!" Kiba memanggil, namun Sasuke masih terus melangkahkan kakinya lurus tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kediaman Nemura-san?" Wanita berponytail itu menatap ke samping untuk melihat laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Iya. Katanya gara-gara putusnya aliran pendek. Hmm... Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir..." Naruto memanggut-manggut tampak seperti berpikir.

"Tapi, kenapa apartemen kita juga terkena imbasnya? Kan yang mengalami putusnya aliran listrik di kediaman Nemura-san?" Hinata, wanita berponytail tadi, masih penasaran dengan kejadian listrik padam beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau lupa ya Hinata-chan, pembagian aliran listrik di apartemen kita kan pararel. Sedangkan apartemen ujung adalah milik kediaman Nemura. Dan apartemen kita berada di ujung satunya yang tidak dialiri listrik. Jadi wajar saja seluruh apartemen yang ada di lantai dua mengalami listrik padam." Naruto tersenyum sekilas.

"T-Tapi tetap saja, Naruto-san! Sistem pembagian listrik di apartemen sangat buruk. Dan itu jelas sekali mengganggu penghuni yang lain bukan!" Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal.

"H-Hei, hei, sudahlah..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tiba-tiba kesal itu. "Yang penting sekarang sudah diperbaiki bukan? Dan sekarang sudah tidak masalah kan?" Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Mou! Naruto-san! Tidak pahamkah kau betapa takutnya aku saat itu!?" Dan kini Hinata terang-terangan membentak Naruto.

'Apa wanita hamil selalu marah-marah seperti ini? Ya ampun...' Naruto hanya dapat membatin sedih karena mendapat bentakan dari wanita yang kandungannya sudah mulai masuk minggu ke 14 itu.

"Hei, Hinata-chan... Jangan marah-marah begitu dong. Nanti 'dia' bisa-bisa bersikap angkuh dan arogan lho..~!" Naruto berbisik pelan sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya di atas perut Hinata.

Seperti tersadar atas hal konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan, Hinata terkesiap dan langsung membekap mulutnya. Ia pun langsung menoleh dan menatap Naruto sekali lagi. Dapat ia lihat suaminya tengah tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala duriannya. 'Ya Tuhaan! Apa yang baru saja aku perbuat?!'

"Astaga!" Hinata langsung mengelus pelan perutnya. "Maafkan ucapan kasar Kaa-chan ya. Nanti jangan meniru emosionalnya Kaa-chan ya, Akachan*..." Ia berbisik lembut.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi tunggal Hinata dengan calon bayi hanya terkekeh pelan dan sweatdrop. 'Moodnya mudah sekali berubah-ttebayo!'

"Ne, Hinata-chan, proposal skripsimu bagaimana? Sudah mengajukan proposal ke Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, aku?" Hinata mendongak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kok! Dan langsung diterima..." Hinata menjawab dengan polosnya.

"EEEHH?!" Naruto mendadak kaget. "Padahal baru sekali mengajukan dan langsung diterima?!" Naruto yang kaget lantas memegang kedua bahu Hinata untuk meyakinkan wanita itu jika apa yang ia dengar terakhir kali itu bukan bohongan atau candaan.

"I-Iya..." Hinata sedikit canggung untuk menjawabnya.

"K-Kereen! Ajari aku Hinata-chaaan~~..." Naruto mendadak merengek manja. "Kau tau kan Ebisu-sensei sangat tidak menyukaiku. Dia sudah menolak sepuluh kali proposalku! Sepuluh kali, Hinata-chan!" Ulang Naruto.

"Mou! Itu salahmu sendiri kan membuat kekeliruan dalam proposal..." Hinata menatap Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hei, sudah aku perbaiki berulang kali, Hinata-chan! Tapi si kacamata bundar itu bahkan belum melihat revisi proposalku sudah langsung menolak. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu!" Naruto kesal sendiri.

Hinata yang mengamati ekspresi kesal Naruto hanya terkikik geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang benar-benar mengambek seperti layaknya remaja putri yang sedang labil. Merasa ada yang terkikik pelan di sampingnya, Naruto pun melihat Hinata yang sedang tertawa lepas. Meskipun dia tahu yang menjadi obyek tertawaan istrinya adalah dirinya sendiri, tetapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat senang dengan melihat Hinata yang sedang tertawa itu. Menurutnya, Hinata sekarang terlihat sangat manis. Dan Naruto juga merasa gemas dengan istri pintarnya tersebut.

"Ehem, ehem!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan kedua pasangan suami-istri muda itu. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang menginterupsinya tadi. Dapat mereka lihat sosok ramping Sakura Haruno tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Sakura datang tidak sendirian seperti biasanya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berparas tampan tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata yang mengenali pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ceria. Sedangkan Naruto yang juga mengenal pemuda itu, walaupun hanya sekedar kenal, langsung memasang wajah tak suka.

"Sakura-san... dan... Gaara-senpai?" Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?!" Ekspresi kekagetan kini ganti nampak dari wajah Sakura. "Hinata-chan, kau mengenal Dokter Gaara?" Sakura membulatkan mata.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Gaara-senpai adalah kakak kelas SMPku ketika aku di Suna. Hehehe..." Hinata sedikit tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kekagetan Sakura.

"Waah... Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali ya..." Sakura bergumam lirih. Saat itu juga, ia melirik Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Kau juga sudah mengenal Dokter Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Bosan jika harus berbicara panjang lebar terlebih di depan pemuda yang tidak ia sukai itu.

"Kebetulan waktu itu aku, Hinata dan Naruto-san tidak sengaja bertemu di Konoha Market. Dan kami berkenalan waktu itu. Ne, Naruto-san?" Gaara tersenyum lantas melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Yah, begitulah..." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban sekenanya dari Naruto, Hinata yang berada di sampingnya menyikut pelan perut Naruto. Sedangkan yang mendapat sodokan pelan tersebut sedikit meringis kesakitan dan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dapat Naruto lihat Hinata tengah memelototinya. Seolah merasa tidak bersalah, Naruto malah berbisik pelan pada Hinata.

"Apa sih, Hinata-chan?" Bisiknya.

"Bersikap sopanlah sedikit, Naruto-san!" Balas bisik Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau ini sewot sekali sih menanggapi perkataan Dokter Gaara!" Sakura menyela percakapan kecil Hinata dan Naruto.

"Eh!" Naruto langsung menatap Sakura. "Ah... Cuma perasaanmu saja, Sakura. Siapa bilang aku sewot dengan Dokter Gaara. Iya kan, DOKTER?" Naruto sedikit menekankan kata 'dokter' ketika menatap Gaara.

"Yah, kurasa mungkin hanya perasaan Sakura-san saja, hahaha..." Gaara hanya tertawa singkat menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto juga ikut-ikut tertawa, meskipun terlihat sekali jika ia tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Hmm..." Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas, tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Di sela-sela para cowok itu tertawa, Hinata mengamati mimik wajah Sakura yang hanya menatap kedua laki-laki itu. Dapat ia lihat Sakura hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum dan Hinata pun juga ikut tersenyum. Saat ikut tersenyum, Hinata baru ingat sesuatu. Ia baru ingat jika ia ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Sakura yang kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara.

"Ne, Sakura-san, kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Dan Gaara-senpai, bukankah kau harusnya berada di rumah sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Oh, aku tadi habis dari rumah sakit dan bertemu Dokter Gaara. Kebetulan dia sedang ada waktu luang dan ia mengantarku kemari. Ne, Dokter Gaara?" Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Ah, iya. Lagipula sekarang sedang jam makan siang. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

"Apa Gaara-senpai belum makan siang?" Pertanyaan Hinata barusan sukses membuat Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh dengan cepat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Kuso! Kenapa Hinata malah menanyakan si merah ini sudah makan atau belum! Aku saja tidak ditanya! Aargh!' Naruto membatin kesal.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa Hinata?" Gaara ganti bertanya.

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama saja. Aku dan Naruto-san juga belum makan siang. Ne, Naruto-san?" Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto.

"Eh, em, y-ya. T-tapi Hinata-chan, bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan Dokter Shizune sekarang?" Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat. Tapi aku belum makan siang..." Hinata bergumam.

"Kita beli saja di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat..." Hinata menunduk pasrah.

"Apa yang kalian maksud Dokter Shizune dari Rumah Sakit Konoha?" Sakura bertanya.

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Ayah dan ibuku bahkan nenekku bekerja di sana. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya. Ne, Hinata-chan, apa sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan kandunganmu?"

Gaara yang sedari tadi tidak begitu banyak berbicara sedikit kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura untuk Hinata barusan. Ia pun melirik bagian bawah perut Hinata. Dan benar apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Hinata memang sedang mengandung. Terlihat sekali dengan bentuk perutnya yang membuncit. Perasaan seperti kesal tiba-tiba mendatangi hati Gaara. Entah apa yang membuat pria dengan status dokter muda itu merasa sangat tidak suka dengan kehamilan Hinata.

"Iya, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, kenapa tidak pergi saja dengan Dokter Gaara? Kan kebetulan sekali dia juga akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Benar kan, Dokter Gaara?"

"Ah, tentu–"

"Tidak perlu!" Sela Naruto cepat. "Aku yang akan mengantar Hinata-chan."

"Eh, begitu ya. Heeh~ kau sekarang jadi lebih perhatian dengan Hinata-chan ya, Naruto!" Sakura sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo! Aku 'kan SUAMI Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto bangga sambil menekankan kata 'suami' disertai memeluk mesra pinggang Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa dipeluk seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasang wajah yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Gaara yang ada dihadapan mereka hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang cukup sinis. Ia seolah-olah ingin meremas-remas kepala Naruto. Gaara sangat tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto tadi. Pemuda berambut durian itu pasti sengaja mengatakannya. Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Dapat ia lihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah karena malu. 'Cih, pemuda ini...'

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya! Aku harus mengantar Hinata-chan. Jaa...!" Naruto langsung saja menggenggam jemari Hinata dan menariknya, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura sendirian.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura tiba-tiba saja terkikik geli. Gaara yang ada di sampingnya terntu saja merasa heran dengan mahasiswi cantik tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hihihihi... Mereka berdua sangat lucu, Dokter Gaara. Aku dulu sempat ragu jika mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi seperti itu. Terlebih dengan pernikahan yang dipaksakan seperti itu–"

Sakura yang keceplosan buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Gaara yang jelas-jelas berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh kaget dan menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Sakura yang jelas menangkap ekspresi kekagetan serta keheranan Gaara merasa sangat menyesal karena baru saja keceplosan. 'Dasar bodoh!'

"Apa maksudmu dengan pernikahan yang dipaksakan, Sakura-san?"

"A-ah, i-itu bukan apa-apa kok!" Sakura gelagapan, tak lama ia melihat jam tangannya. "G-Gomen, Dokter Gaara! A-Aku harus segera masuk. A-Aku ada kelas! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Jaaa...~" Dan Sakura pun buru-buru untuk memasuki gedung fakultas seni.

Gaara yang masih berdiam diri di tempat hanya mengerutkan kening. Beberapa hal memenuhi pikirannya terlebih ucapan Sakura barusan yang ia yakini gadis itu telah keceplosan. Pernikahan yang dipaksakan? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah kemarin ketika ia bertemu Hinata dan Naruto di Konoha Market, mereka mengatakan jika mereka sepasang kekasih yang telah menikah? Tidak! Gaara baru menyadari yang mengatakan jika mereka sepasang kekasih hanyalah Naruto, Hinata tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya diam. 'Mungkinkah mereka menikah karena...'

Benak Gaara tak melanjutkan dugaan yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Gaara tak berani melanjutkannya. Gemuruh amarah sudah cukup memenuhi hatinya. Tetapi ia menyadari jika apa yang sempat benaknya pikirkan tadi adalah masih berupa dugaan yang belum tentu memiliki kebenaran yang pasti. Tak mau larut dalam pikiran penuh hal-hal yang belum pasti, ia pun menengok jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.10. Ia telah kehabisan waktu jam makan siangnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sambil mendesah kesal, Gaara pun mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di parkiran umum kampus. Berniat untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda bersurai raven masih terdiam mengamati kepergian Gaara. Lebih dari beberapa menit ia berada di dalam mobilnya untuk mengawasi pemuda itu, bukan, lebih tepatnya untuk mengawasi gadis yang bersama pemuda itu. Onyx obsidian itu memicing tajam. 'Apa hubungan si merah itu dengan Sakura?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

Naruto keluar dari kelas. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda Namikaze ini. Sosok mungil bersurai indigo kini tidak nampak di sampingnya. Jika biasanya Naruto pulang dari kuliah, Hinata akan selalu bersamanya. Tentu saja. Karena mereka berdua merupakan dua orang yang mempunyai jurusan prodi yang sama. Namun, kali ini berbeda situasinya. Naruto saat ini telah selesai mengikuti kelas dimana ia telah mengulang salah satu mata kuliah semester tahun kemarin. Dan beruntungnya untuk Hinata, ia tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto, mengulang mata kuliah Seni Klasik.

Naruto yang berjalan sendirian di koridor gedung fakultas seni hanya mendesah. Bagaimana ia tidak mendesah jika hari ini saja ia sudah mendapat penolakan dari Ebisu-sensei terkait proposal skripsi untuk ke-sebelas kalinya. Di samping itu, pekerjaan sampingannya juga semakin membuatnya bekerja ekstra untuk membagi waktu. Manajer tempat Naruto bekerja sudah berulang kali memberi peringatan kepada Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlambat untuk deadline. Mengingat bagaimana manajernya yang selalu memarahinya, Naruto kembali mendesah.

"Haaah... Aku harus benar-benar bisa membagi waktu-ttebayo..." ia bergumam lirih.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto menuruni setiap anak tangga. Tak lama baginya untuk segera berjalan keluar dari gedung. Namun ketika ia sampai di pertigaan koridor dekat pintu keluar, ia menghentikan langkah. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya langkah lebarnya telah diberhentikan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan yang saling mendekap.

"Yo... Dobe..." Sapa orang itu.

"T-Teme?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Menyingkirlah, Teme! Aku mau lewat!"

Sasuke, yang dipanggil Teme, tak menggubris ucapan Naruto dan masih diam di tempat.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Dobe..." Sasuke berucap sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

"Aku sedang buru-buru! Jaa!" Naruto yang sudah malas menanggapi Sasuke, kini berjalan melewati sisi kiri Sasuke yang kebetulan terdapat celah.

"Lelaki berambut merah kemarin..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menahannya agar tidak melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hah?!" Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Teme!" Naruto menghempaskan tangannya hingga Sasuke tidak lagi menahannya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Heh! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mulai tertarik dengan si Gaara itu? Ckckck... Kau memang tidak berubah, Teme!" Naruto berucap meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura di depanku! Kau berkata pada Hinata-chan jika kau mulai tertarik pada Sakura? Jangan bercanda! Semua yang kau katakan pada Hinata-chan hanyalah omong kosong. Pada akhirnya kau tetaplah kau, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke semakin bingung. "Omong kosong apa, Dobe? Semua yang kukatakan pada Hinata adalah benar!"

"Heh! Sampai dunia berjungkir balik pun, aku tidak akan percaya, Sasuke. Meskipun ini memalukan untuk diucapkan, tetapi kau tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke, si S*!" Naruto mendelikkan matanya.

Sementara Naruto telah selesai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Wajah dinginnya tetap tak berubah. Tak lama, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menutup muka. Sasuke facepalm.

"Ck! Dobe, sampai sekarang pun kau masih tetap saja 'Dobe' ternyata!" Sasuke berucap masih dengan pose facepalm.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ganti Naruto yang tidak paham dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Percuma saja aku menjelaskannya pada rubah bodoh sepertimu!"

"K-Kau–"

"Pokoknya sekarang, beritahu aku siapa nama si rambut merah kemarin!" Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Sabaku Gaara! Kau puas?!" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan segera saja meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Kini tinggal Sasuke sendirian di depan pintu keluar. Ia mendekap kedua tangannya dan berpikir sesuatu. 'Sabaku... Gaara?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

Naruto membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Hinata yang kebetulan sedang menonton dorama kesukaannya sampai terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu yang dibanting dengan keras tersebut. Wanita itu pun segera bangkit dari sofa untuk menghampiri suaminya yang baru pulang itu.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto gusar sambil melepas sepatunya.

"O-Okae...ri..." Hinata sedikit ragu bercampur bingung melihat Naruto yang pulang-pulang membawa ekspresi kusut seperti itu.

Setelah menaruh sepatunya, Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja. Hinata semakin merasa terheran-heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Naruto ini semakin mengerutkan dahi. Ia pun mengekor di belakang Naruto mengikutinya hingga laki-laki itu duduk di sofa yang tadi sempat Hinata duduki. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja sambil menghela nafas dengan kesal. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya akhirnya hanya diam saja sambil ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto yang baru menyadari Hinata yang sudah ada di sebelahnya langsung merubah ekspresi kesalnya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut untuk istrinya.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Aku pulang malah membawa rasa kesal hingga tidak menyadari kau telah ada di sampingku..." Sesal Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku merasa kalau hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, Hinata-chan..."

"Hmm? Apa proposalmu kembali ditolak oleh Ebisu-sensei?" Tebak Hinata.

"Salah satunya itu..." Naruto mulai menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu lelah.

Hinata yang seolah mengerti rasa lelah yang Naruto rasakan hanya bisa memakluminya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merebahkan punggungnya. Istri muda bermarga Namikaze itu kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke dapur. Sesampainya ia mengambil cangkir kosong dan segera menuang coklat serbuk ke dalamnya. Air yang sebelumnya telah ia masak, kini telah mendidih dan segera ia tuangkan ke dalam cangkir tadi. Hinata pun membawa cangkir yang berisi coklat panas itu untuk ia berikan ke Naruto.

"Naruto-san..."

Merasa namanya telah dipanggil oleh Hinata, Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia pun segera memposisikan duduknya untuk tegap. Naruto tampak heran melihat Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"I-Ini..." Hinata menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas yang ia genggam.

"Eh?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"M-Mungkin dengan secangkir coklat hangat bisa menenangkan d-dirimu..." Hinata memalingkan muka, menghindari Naruto yang nanti dapat menangkap basah bahwa ia kini sedang memasang wajah bersemu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia pun berdiri dan menghadap tepat di depan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia angkat untuk meraih cangkir yang ada di genggaman Hinata. Dengan sengaja Naruto menangkup kedua tangan Hinata ke dalam genggamannya dan tidak segera ia lepaskan. Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"E-Eh... Em... I-Iya..." Hinata memalingkan muka merahnya.

Tak lama Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan menyeduh coklat hangatnya. Ia menghela puas setelah merasakan kehangatan coklat hangat buatan Hinata. Baginya rasa minuman itu sangat manis, terlebih lagi yang memberikan coklat itu adalah orang yang selalu menemaninya. Ia pun kembali duduk di sofa dan Hinata juga mengikutinya. Naruto tersenyum singkat mengingat bagaimana dulu ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjalani hidupnya dipenuhi dengan sosok Hinata.

Sementara Naruto asyik mengenang hal-hal tersebut, Hinata kini tampak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya wanita itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada suaminya. Namun, karena keegoisannya, ia berusaha menahan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia sangat memerlukan bantuan Naruto. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bilang saja padanya? T-tapi...'

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap Hinata. Minuman hangat tadi ternyata telah lama habis dan Naruto taruh di meja.

"Eh!" Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya langsung kaget begitu tahu wajah Naruto sudah di depannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"T-Tidak kok..." Kilah Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Benar kau tidak ada masalah?" Naruto kembali memastikan.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Hei, aku ini kan suamimu. Jadi, tidak masalah jika kau mau membagi permasalahanmu padaku. Ne?" Bujuk Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya sekilas. "B-Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Emm..." Hinata kembali ragu.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membantu semua permasalahanmu. Jadi, ada apa?"

"I-Itu... S-Sebenarnya aku..."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku..." Hinata berhenti sebentar. "B-Bolehkah aku... aku..." Wajah Hinata sudah penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" Rasa penasaran semakin menggerogoti Naruto.

"B-Bolehkah aku... m-me..." Hinata menelan ludah. "... m-menyentuh r-rambutmu...?!" Cicitnya lirih.

Hening sesaat. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto saling terdiam. Hinata diam sambil menunduk menahan malu atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sedangkan Naruto terdiam dengan wajah bodoh masih berusaha mencerna ucapan dari Hinata barusan.

"Eh?!" Dan Naruto pun baru dapat memahami apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan.

"I-Itu... s-sebenarnya aku tidak tau k-kenapa! T-tiba-tiba saja... a-aku... aku... i-ingin m-melakukan hal itu..." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmp! Hahahahaha...!" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. "Astaga Hinata-chan! Kukira ada hal yang sangat penting yang mengganggumu. Ternyata kau hanya ingin menyentuh rambutku!" Naruto masih tidak menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Seketika Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Mou! Kau bilang aku boleh mengatakan permasalahanku! Dan setelah aku mengucapkannya, kau malah tertawa!" Hinata berucap kesal.

"Hei, hei, hei... gomen, gomen..." Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu jika permasalahanmu hanya sebatas ingin, em, menyentuh rambutku..."

"Sudahlah! Tidak jadi kalau begitu!" Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit, bersiap untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Jangan marah begitu dong! Iya deh, aku minta maaf ya..." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum tulus.

"Tidak mau!" Hinata nampak kesal seperti anak kecil.

'Ya ampun... Hinata-chan belakangan ini mood-nya jadi mudah berubah. Apa ini yang dikatakan sebagai gejala _mood swing_ kata Dokter Shizune?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hei, hei, baiklah kau boleh menyentuh rambutku, oke? Jangan marah lagi dong!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang cemberut kesal seperti anak kecil itu.

Perlahan tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata tadi ia arahkan ke puncak kepalanya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Naruto mulai mengarahkan tangan mungil Hinata untuk mnyentuh surai kuningnya. Hinata yang awalnya merasa kesal perlahan-lahan mulai merasa senang karena keinginannya untuk menyentuh surai kuning milik suaminya akan terpenuhi. Saat tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan surai milik Namikaze muda itu, Hinata merasa senang. Sedikit ia tersenyum karena Naruto membiarkannya mengelus pelan rambut duriannya. Hinata juga tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata di balik rambut Naruto yang terlihat berantakan tersebut ternyata rambutnya terasa halus. Hinata semakin meremas pelan surai kuning Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto yang sedari menjadi objek kesenangan Hinata hanya menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hanya dengan menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginan, yang menurutnya aneh, dari istrinya itu bisa membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Ia pun terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat senang itu. Meski begitu, sepertinya Naruto harus sedikit bersabar karena sudah hampir lima menit Hinata masih terus meremas-remas rambut kuningnya. Tetapi baginya itu bukanlah masalah. Selama ia masih bisa menatap kebahagiaan dari wajah Hinata, ia sudah merasa sangat cukup. Ya, ia merasa cukup bahagia walau hanya dengan melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-chan..." Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Ya?" Hinata menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya itu.

"Em, apa kau telah selesai dengan rambutku?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menurunkan tangannya. "Em, k-kurasa s-sudah..." Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. "T-Terima kasih, N-Naruto-san..."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata, terlebih di bagian poni yang menutupi dahi Hinata. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Hinata hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah tidak henti-hentinya melingkupi wajah ayunya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan..." Naruto menurunkan tangannya.

"Iya?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto setelah dirasanya semua semburat merah di wajahnya mulai menghilang.

"Em, mungkin pertanyaanku ini sedikit konyol dan aneh untuk di dengar, tetapi, adakah hal lain yang saat ini sangat kau inginkan?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa Naruto-san bertanya seperti itu?" Kini ganti Hinata yang berbalik tanya.

"Em, ya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menanyakan hal itu bukan? Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa canggung. "Lagipula aku kan suamimu, jadi sudah sewajarnya bila aku bertanya seperti itu. Terlebih jika menyangkut kebutuhanmu ataupun keinginanmu, sebagai suami sudah sepantasnya aku memenuhinya, bukan?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"I-Itu..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hm?"

"B-Benarkah kau akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku bahkan keinginanku?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan untuk memenuhi semuanya!" Naruto berucap semangat.

"K-Kalau begitu..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "T-Terima kasih, Naruto-san..."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tulus kepada Naruto. Lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu juga membalas dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan kegembiraan. Bagi Naruto, saat inilah perannya sebagai calon ayah yang baik yang harus memperhatikan Hinata sepenuhnya. Bukannya merasa jika ia harus lebih perhatian terhadap Hinata saat sedang hamil saja, tetapi juga untuk masa-masa selanjutnya. Ia akan tetap terus memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah istrinya, sanga pendamping hidupnya.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang kau sedang ingin apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"A-ano..." Hinata memutar bola matanya ke samping. "B-Bolehkah a-aku memanggil Naruto-san dengan N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata memainkan kedua ujung jari-jarinya, berusaha menenangkan rasa gugup yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata-chaan~!"

BRUUGH...

Naruto dengan gerakan reflek langsung saja memeluk Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia. Ia sedang tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang baur saja Hinata katakan bukan? Hinata meminta untuk mengijinkannya memanggil kecilnya dengan sufiks '–kun'? Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya untuk memastikan jika semua ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi atau mimpi belaka. Dan pada kenyataannya ini memanglah bukan sebuah mimpi. Rengkuhannya pada Hinata membuktikan jika sekarang ia memang benar-benar berada di dunia nyata.

"N-Naru–"

"Aku sangat senang, Hinata-chan! Aku sangaaat senang!" Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Ugh! N-Naruto-san, a-aku kesulitan... b-bernafas..." Hinata merasa cukup sesak karena Naruto memeluknya cukup erat.

"Eh! Gomen, gomen!" Segera saja Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk memberi ruang bagi Hinata untuk bernafas. "Aku hanya merasa sangaaat senang karena Hinata-chan sekarang mau memanggilku dengan sufiks '-kun'!" Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum bahagia.

"..." Hinata tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kurasa kalau untuk memanggilku seperti itu kau tidak perlu persetujuanku. Langsung saja panggil aku 'Naruto-kun'-ttebayo!"

Hinata tak menjawab ataupun menanggapi. Ia sudah terlalu malu walau hanya untuk menatap iris sebiru laut milik Naruto. Akhirnya sebagai responnya, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas disertai dengan gumaman kecil tanda ia mengiyakan apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan.

"Hahaha...~" Naruto kembali tertawa. "Kau ini sangat lucu, Hinata-chan..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KELAS DRAMA MUSIKAL**

"Yosh! Kalian bagus sekali. Aku harap nilai kalian nanti A di dalam transkrip kalian masing-masing. Hahahaha...~!" Dosen berambut klimis itu tertawa kencang disertai silauan yang terpantul dari giginya. "Jangan sia-siakan masa muda kalian! Jadikanlah semangat masa muda kalian sebagai penyemangat kalian untuk mengerjakan skripsi! Hahahaha...~!"

"Haaaiiii...~~" Dan para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi kelas drama musikal itu hanya menanggapi dosen bernama Maito Gai dengan sweatdrop.

"Hiiks! S-selamat berjuang! Hiiiks...~~~" Dan ke-alay-an dosen itu kembali keluar. Menangis bombay dengan wajah yang sangat menjijikkan dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Gaaai-senseeeei...~~!" Salah satu mahasiswa juga ikut menangis bombay.

'Haaah! Satu lagi orang idiot di kelas ini!' Pikir semua orang yang di dalam situ kecuali Gai-sensei dan salah satu mahasiswa yang memiliki penampilan seperti Gai-sensei yang juga ikut menangis bombay tadi.

"Lee-yoooo...~~!" Gai menatap mahasiswa kesayangannya dengan haru.

"Sensei..." Seseorang memanggil dari deretan bangku belakang.

"Hm?" Gai sudah tidak menangis bombay lagi dan menatap mahasiswa yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Boleh aku keluar sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas!" Shikamaru berucap bosan.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa! Baiklah kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas. Selamat sore!" Gai-sensei sudah membereskan perlengkapannya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Ia pun berbalik sebentar. "Lee! Nanti ke ruang departemen ya! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Tambahnya.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!"

Shikamaru yang kebetulan sudah merasa sangat bosan berada di kelas tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Disusul dengan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain. Dengan langkah gontai disertai rasa kantuk yang luar biasa memberatkan matanya, pemuda keturunan Nara itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah toilet pria yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya. Ia segera memasuki toilet tersebut dan berdiri di depan westafel. Ia buka keran tersebut hingga air mengalir deras, seketika ia tangkup air itu untuk ia basuhkan di wajah tirusnya itu. merasa telah kembali segar, Shikamaru pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Sesampainya di pintu toilet, langkahnya terhenti karena seorang pria tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang menatap lantai, lantas mendongakkan wajah. Melihat orang yang begitu familiar baginya, ia pun hanya mendesah kecil. 'Mendokusei naa..~'

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Shikamaru!"

"Hm? Lama atau sebentar? Beberapa menit lagi aku ada kelas, Uchiha!" Shikamaru menanggapi bosan.

"Tergantung kau meresponnya, Shikamaru. Akan lama jika kau berbelit-belit tapi akan segera selesai jika kau langsung mengatakan setiap inti dari pembicaraan kita nanti!"

"..." Shikamaru diam.

"..."

"Baiklah. Jadi, dimana kita akan bicara, Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kemari. Ikuti aku!"

Sasuke Uchiha segera berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan IQ di atas rata-rata orang normal itu berjalan mengikuti kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Mungkin jika dilihat secara seksama, Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malasnya seperti biasanya. Namun, dibalik itu semua, tersirat beberapa kekhawatiran baginya jika pergi berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tahu semua permasalahan antara Uchiha bungsu itu dengan teman sekelas SMA-nya dulu, Sakura, dari Naruto. Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah segala spekulasi jika semisalnya Sasuke mulai frustasi dan melakukan beberapa tindakan bodoh untuk menyerangnya. Bukankah itu akan sangat merepotkan bagi Nara Shikamaru?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa..~!" Gadis bersurai coklat pendek itu berjalan mendahului Sakura untuk segera pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Matsuri-chan. Jaa..~!" Sakura pun berbalik arah, bersiap untuk segera pulang juga.

Saat melewati koridor lantai dua, emerald Sakura tanpa sengaja menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang ia kenali. Satunya berparas tampan dengan surai raven dan satunya lagi juga berparas cukup tampan hanya saja wajahnya telihat menunjukkan wajah malas. Sakura yang mengenal dua sosok pemuda itu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Namun, sesuatu dalam batinnya merasa terusik. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat penasaran dengan dua sosok pria tersebut yang sepertinya sedang menuju suatu tempat. Ah, salah. Dia bukannya penasaran dengan keduanya, ia hanya penasaran dengan salah satunya. Ya, dia penasaran dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sempat menjadi tunangannya. Ia tak bisa membohongi jika ia kini begitu penasaran dengan kabar laki-laki itu. Pasalnya sudah lebih dua minggu terakhir ia tidak terlibat interaksi dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya sih?!" Ia bergumam kecil.

Kembali ia memandangi tangga yang menghubungkan setiap lantai di gedung fakultas seni tempat dimana ia tadi melihat bayangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sakura tampak sedang berpikir. Ia sibuk memikirkan untuk mengikuti kemana keduanya pergi atau memutuskan untuk segera pulang begitu saja. Sisi egois dan benci Sakura terus membayang-bayangi gadis musim semi itu untuk segera pergi dan pulang tanpa memperdulikan sosok laki-laki tadi. Namun, Sakura tak bisa memungkiri sisi lain dalam hatinya juga terlihat sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu keadaan laki-laki yang dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, masih mengisi setiap inchi bagian dalam hatinya.

"Aaargh!" Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya dengan frustasi. "Oke! Untuk kali ini saja!"

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuntuti dua laki-laki tadi. Ia mengambil langkah menuju arah kemana tadi Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi. Ia pun menuruni lantai dua dan menengokkan kepala kesana-kemari untuk mencari keberadaan dua orang itu, berharap jejak langkah keduanya masih ia temukan. Dan beruntungnya ia, sekelebat bayangan Shikamaru nampak bergerak menuju pintu keluar menuju taman fakultas seni yang berdekatan dengan parkiran mobil dosen. Sakura pun segera menyusul keduanya.

Ketika hendak melangkah keluar dari pintu, Sakura kembali menarik tubuhnya ke belakang karena ternyata dua laki-laki tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, Sakura dapat melihat posisi Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku taman memunggunginya dan Sasuke juga duduk di bangku taman tepat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Sakura segera saja memasang telinga, bersiap untuk mencuri dengar apa yang akan dibicarakan dua pria itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha?" Terdengar suara Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya. Nama pacarmu itu kalau tidak salah Temari, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, namanya Temari. Kenapa?"

"Dulu saat kau mengenalkan Temari padaku dan Naruto, kau bilang kekasihmu itu bernama lengkap Sabaku Temari. Apa aku benar?"

'Sabaku... Temari?' Sakura yang masih setia menguping hanya membatin penasaran.

"Hmm, ya, memang namanya Sabaku Temari." Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu yang cukup ganjil baginya. "Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu adalah tentang Temari?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Ini mungkin tentang adiknya. Menurutku..." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu.

"Adik Temari?" Shikamaru menatap heran Sasuke.

"Jika kau berpacaran dengan wanita tua itu cukup lama, kau pasti juga tahu tentang keluarganya, bukan?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Hoi! Meskipun umurnya lebih tua dariku, dia tetaplah pacarku, Uchiha!" Shikamaru berucap tak terima. "Yah, aku memang lumayan dekat dengan keluarga Temari. Mengenai adik-adik Temari, yah, dia memang memiliki dua adik laki-laki."

"Dua?"

"Ya, yang pertama adalah Sabaku Kankurou dan satunya lagi adalah Sabaku Gaara..."

'Bingo!' Pikir Sasuke.

'S-Sabaku... Gaara?!' Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku mengenai sosok Gaara?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru serius.

'Astaga! Darimana Sasuke-kun tahu mengenai Dokter Gaara? Mungkinkah dia...' Sakura mengatupkan kedua jemarinya menutup mulutnya.

"Kau mengenal Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak penting aku kenal atau tidak dengan orang itu. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang orang itu?!" Desak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Gaara?" Shikamaru menguap sekilas. Ah, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Heeh! Kau mulai tertarik dengannya, Uchiha?" Shikamaru menyeringai kecil.

"Bukan bagitu, Shika!" Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku... hanya tidak suka dengannya!" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa begitu? Kurasa kalian 'cocok'. Hahaha...!" Shikamaru tertawa singkat.

"Ck! Shikamaru!" Sasuke menoleh cepat untuk mendeathglare Shikamaru.

"Hahaha..."

Sakura yang sedari tadi menangkap pembicaraan dari dua laki-laki itu merasa kakinya lemas. Ia pun berpegangan pada gagang pintu agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia segera berbalik berharap tidak mau mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan dua laki-laki tadi. Ia masih belum percaya jika ternyata Sasuke masih seperti yang dulu. 'Ternyata Sasuke-kun masihlah seorang, em, 'tidak normal'?'. Itukah yang sekarang kau pikirkan, Sakura?

Buru-buru Sakura bangkit untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat jika mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Sakura sudah dapat menduga arah pembicaraan keduanya akan kemana. Yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke adalah tentang Sabaku Gaara, dokter muda yang tampan. Sakura pun menyadari jika 'kelainan' dari Sasuke tentu saja akan menarik perhatian Sasuke jika melihat sosok Gaara yang rupawan tersebut. Entah mengapa, memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura merasa dadanya sesak. Oh Tuhan, bukankah ia telah berjanji tidak akan peduli dengan semua hal terkait sengan Sasuke? Lalu mengapa saat ini ia merasa begitu sakit hanya sekedar mendengar Sabaku Gaara menjadi topik utama yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke?

TES TES TES

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk emerald Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengusap kasar bulir-bulir air mata itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Berhenti tertawa, Shikamaru!" Sasuke sudah menahan amarah untuk tidak memukul laki-laki pemalas di hadapannya.

"Gomen, gomen..." Shikamaru sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang. "Jadi, ada alasan apa kau menanyakan Gaara?"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan pria itu. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama dengan Sakura! Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana sosok Gaara itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit meredam emosi kala mengingat kemarin Sakura tampak begitu riang saat bersama dengan Gaara.

"Hoo... Jadi kau cemburu melihat Gaara bersama dengan Haruno?" Selidik Shikamaru.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan muka.

"Waah... Kau mulai seperti Naruto, eh?" Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ck! Sudahlah Shikamaru! Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Hmm... Gaara ya..." Shikamaru tampak berpikir. "Dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang baik dan dia hampir setipe denganmu. Hanya saja tingkat keegoisan dan perfeksionisnya lebih tinggi darimu. Satu lagi keburukan sifat Gaara adalah dia orang yang berambisius tinggi, yah, meskipun wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan hal itu. Temari bilang begitu."

Terjadi keheningan setelah Shikamaru mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hei, Shikamaru!"

"Hm?"

"Apa Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"He? Mana kutahu aku kalau itu. Aku memang dekat dengan keluarga Temari, tetapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan adik bungsunya itu. Dia seorang _siscom*_!"

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"Ya ampun. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih, Uchiha!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan cukup lambat untuk menuju parkiran mobil yang tak begitu jauh darinya sekarang. Dengan memandangi terotoar jalanan, ia masih memikirkan beberapa hal mengenai sosok Sabaku Gaara. Tangan kekarnya ia usapkan pada dagunya, sibuk berpikir. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Sasuke lantas menghela nafas sebentar. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke masing-masing saku samping celana yang saat ini ia kenakan. Dengan memandang langit biru yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kelabu, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya jauh melewati awan-awan tersebut. 'Entah kenapa aku merasa Sabaku Gaara adalah sosok yang berbahaya...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

***Akachan : Bisa dikatakan calon bayi.**

***S : eer... yang suka yaoi pasti tau deh. Hehehe..**

***Siscom : Sister Complex**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi-moshi... jumpa lagi sama neko. Oiya, pertama-tama, neko ucapkan gomenasaaai... #sembahsujud. Neko selama sebulan terakhir ini beneran sibuk trus gak sempet buat lanjutin nih fict. Ini aja neko baru selesai uas, jd neko baru bisa lanjutin. Trus buat readers yg sekiranya mengharapkan 'update kilat', neko minta maaf sebelumnya, soalnya neko juga gak tau bisa update kilat apa enggak. Bulan ini sama bulan depan neko jg bakalan sibuk nantinya #soksibuk #PLAK!.**

**Oiya, neko jg mnta maaf klo semisalnya chap ini agak weird atau membosankan. Jujur neko lagi kehilangan inspirasi.. jadi maaaf.. #lagi-lagisembahsujud.**

**Oke, langsung aja neko balas review dulu...**

**dylanNHL** : hehehe... arigatou.. gomeeen.. neko telat apdet.. /

**login** : gomen2.. neko lagi error waktu nulis nama bapaknya saku. tp udah neko perbaiki kok.. :)

**ninia** : arigato. oke ini udah lanjut.. :)

**anlta** : kapan yaa? #tendang neko

**himeelope** : Begitukah? hehehe.. gomen2 kalau bikin hina sedikit ooc

**Zaoldyeck13** : hmmm, coba kita tny gaara dy pilih yg mana.. hahaha.., sayangnya si naru tukang tidur tuh.. XD

**rechi** : hahaha... penyebabnya ada ini lhoo.., hmm,, semoga mereka cepat baikan.. XD

**phoenix** : hai, hai, ini udah lanjut. hmm... mungkin gaara jadi orang kelima.. #loh?

**Ade Hyuuga** : hai, hai, neko pun berharap begitu.. #manggut-manggut

**ai-chan** : arigato.. are? ai-chan takut kenapa? O.o

**chiha** : arigato.. diusahakan secepatnya deeh.. :D

**alvin** : hehehe... #evillaugh aish2 alvin-san, ini bulan puasa loh.. #buang neko ke laut

**akira-chan** : are? bukan ya? gomen, gomen.. ^^Y. hahaha.. tak apa. neko juga sering ngadat buat update juga gara2 tugas... arigatou.. oke ini udah lanjut.. :D

**ZhaneeDragon404** : nandemonai = bukan apa2, tidak apa2.. arigatoou.. oke neko udah lanjut.. :D

**guest 1** : arigatou.. :D

**guest 2** : gomeeen.. neko baru bisa update sekarang.. #sembahsujud

**guest 3** : yosh.. neko udah update.. gomen kalo lama...

**guest 4** : hai, hai, douzou (nyerahin cerita)...

**.**

**Oke, yg login silakan liat pm masing2 yaa...**

**Akhir kata.. jaaa~!**

**Mind to review this chap please...?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Di Balik Sosok Gaara

Langkah kaki yang lebar itu semakin dipercepat langkahnya. Sosok pemuda jangkung dengan surai merah itu menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan marah dan murka. Sesampainya ia di tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan, ia pun menyambar gagang pintu dengan angkuh dan membantingnya keras. Ia menutup mata sejenak dan menarik nafas untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tidak memberikan efek apa pun.

"Hinata!" Ia bergumam lirih. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku, Sasuke's OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HARUNO**

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Dokter Gaara…" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sakura-san. Lain kali jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau pun sekedar tumpangan, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku. Oke?" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

"Mou! Dokter Gaara, kata-katamu terdengar seperti rayuan, hihihi…"

"Benarkah?" Gaara nampak seperti berpikir. "Mungkin sesekali merayumu tidak akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit..." Gaara lantas tertawa.

Sementara Gaara tertawa, ia tidak menyadari jika gadis musim semi yang berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya sedang tersipu malu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Bagi Gaara, mungkin kata-kata tadi adalah salah satu bentuk candaan, namun beda dengan Sakura yang menanggapinya. Melihat Gaara tertawa seperti itu, Sakura jadi teringat dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Shikamaru lusa kemarin. Gadis itu lantas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Memaksanya untuk membuat tekad yang dapat dikatakan sebagai tekad bulat.

"A-Ano…"

Gaara berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sakura. "Ya?"

"A-Aku ingin menanyakan s-sesuatu pada Dokter Gaara…" Sakura lantas menunduk. "Bisakah Dokter Gaara turun dari mobil…!"

"Hm?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah…" Detik kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura-san?"

"I-Itu…" Sakura melirik ke samping. "J-Jika k-kau mendapat pernyataan c-cinta dari seseorang, a-apa kau akan m-menerimanya?" Sakura menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya, merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"!" Gaara sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan, yang menurutnya cukup pribadi, dari Sakura.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura merutuki kebodohannya karena bertanya hal semacam itu. Ia pun segera menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan setelah itu ia akan meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau Gaara tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyol seperti itu.

"A-Ano–"

"–Kurasa aku akan menerimanya!" Gaara menyela sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tetapi…"

Sakura pun menengadah untuk menatap Gaara.

"Kurasa, jika orang yang kucintai itu adalah orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk menerimanya…" Dia tersenyum.

Dalam kedekatannya bersama Dokter Gaara, Sakura menatap dalam manik jade milik dokter muda itu. Dalam pandangannya, Sakura seperti melihat sebuah rasa sakit yang tertahan, namun rasa itu seperti samar-samar. Mungkinkah Gaara sedang menyembunyikan luka hatinya? Sakura semakin bersalah karena menayakan hal tersebut.

"M-Maaf Dokter Gaara! Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Kau tidak perlu membungkuk berulang kali seperti ini…" Gaara menahan gerakan Sakura.

Terjadi keheningan. Baik Sakura ataupun Gaara hanya saling terdiam dan berdiri berhadapan dengan ribuan pikiran dalam kepala masing-masing. Gaara yang termenung entah dengan pikiran apa. Dan Sakura, ia menjadi lebih ragu untuk menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya dari perkataannya. Namun karena adanya kegugupan yang memenuhi hatinya, rangkaian kata-kata yang semua sudah tersusun rapi tiba-tiba berubah sendiri. Sungguh, Sakura tak paham dengan jalan pikirnya.

"Tetapi, Sakura-san…" Gaara tiba-tiba berujar lirih.

Sakura pun menatap Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Kini ganti Gaara yang merasa penasaran.

"E-Eh!" Sakura gelagapan. "I-Itu… I-Itu…"

Melihat rasa panik yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan oleh gadis di depannya, Gaara pun menahan tawanya. Bagaimana ia tidak tahan untuk tertawa jika tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena pertanyaan singkat seperti itu. Satu dugaan yang mungkin bisa Gaara simpulkan atas sikap Sakura tersebut. Gadis itu mungkin sedang jatuh cinta…

"Ne, Sakura-san…" Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kau…"

Sakura menatap Gaara penuh tanya.

"Kau…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. "… Menyukai seseorang ya?" Tebaknya.

"Eh?" Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Hahaha… Akui saja, Sakura-san…" Gaara tertawa.

"A-Apa?" Sakura masih belum paham dengan maksud Gaara.

"Kau menanyakan hal tersebut padaku. Dan biasanya jika seorang gadis menanyakan hal seperti itu ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa disimpulkan. Gadis tersebut pasti sedang jatuh cinta dan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cintai. Aku benar bukan?"

"Em…" Sakura menopang dagunya. "S-Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan bukan aku sih, Dokter Gaara…" Sakura mendesis pelan.

"Lalu?" Gaara semakin penasaran.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu siapa orangnya?" Sakura ganti bertanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan…" Gaara mengendikkan bahu.

Dan inilah yang dapat dikatakan sebagai kesempatan yang cukup bagus bagi Sakura untuk menjalankan aksinya. Bukan aksi sebenarnya, tetapi lebih tepatnya mencari celah untuk melindungi sosok di depannya yang menurutnya masih terlihat polos. Mungkin kedengarannya Sakura seperti sosok gadis yang tidak akan membiarkan lelaki tampan di hadapannya menjadi 'santapan' bagi lelaki lain. Namun, Sakura memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin laki-laki baik seperti Gaara ikut terjerumus oleh dunia yang tabu itu. Egoiskah dia? Entahlah! Ia tidak peduli! Yang jelas ia hanya tidak ingin Gaara berubah arah. Namun apa yang harus dikatakannya? Haruskah ia jujur dan bilang begitu saja? Tetapi… Bagaimana jika–

"Sakura-san?"

"S-Sebenarnya…" Sakura menahan nafas sejenak. "Temanku mungkin menyukaimu…"

"Benarkah?" Gaara tidak begitu terkejut.

"Tetapi…" Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Tetapi kenapa?" Gaara menatap heran Sakura yang besikap seperti itu.

"Dia… adalah laki-laki…" Sakura mendesis pelan namun masih dapat Gaara dengarkan.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK….

.

Kali ini keheningan benar-benar tercipta sangat lama dari yang tadi. Ucapan terakhir Sakura sukses membuat Gaara seperti mematung di tempat. Membuatnya kaget bukan main. Bagi Gaara, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang em, laki-laki, yang menyukainya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah disukai oleh seseorang yang sesama kaum dengannya. Tetapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah tadi Sakura masih mengatakan 'mungkin menyukai' bukan 'menyukai' saja? Berarti hal tersebut masih belum pasti bukan?

"Sakura-san… Kau bilang temanmu mungkin menyukaiku kan?" Gaara kembali meyakinkan.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau mungkin salah paham. Kau mengatakan 'mungkin menyukaiku' dan hal itu berbdea maknanya jika hanya mengucapkan 'menyukaiku' saja. Jadi… Kemungkinan temanmu itu hanya sebatas kagum atau em, merasa terinspirasi, mungkin…"

"K-Kalau itu… Entahlah, Dokter Gaara…" Sakura kembali menatapnya. "Aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan semoga saja ucapanmu benar mengenai kesalahpahaman itu…" Pandangan mata Sakura terlihat teduh.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura sepenuhnya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Harapannya, apa yang ia dengarkan dari pembicaraan Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah kesalahpahaman. Namun ia teringat kembali dengan sosok Sasuke dan pria manis yang ada di bar serta pengakuan Sasuke yang dulu adalah mantan kekasih Naruto. Kekuatan untuk mempercayai jika semua itu adalah kesalahpahaman menjadi goyah. Sakura tidak tahu ia harus percaya yang mana. Baginya, ia masih belum mau menerima semua ucapan Sasuke begitu saja. Tetapi, di satu sisi, Sakura merasakan hal yang sangat menyesakkan dari dalam hatinya jika itu berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Seolah-olah sisi tersebut tertarik untuk membujuk Sakura untuk percaya dengan penjelasan Sasuke dahulu. Tetapi Sakura takut. Ia takut kembali terluka jika mempercayai sisi hatinya tersebut. Dan Sakura sangat tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlebih dengan orang yang sama.

"T-Tetapi… Bagaimana jika hal itu benar? Bagaimana jika temanku itu benar-benar menyukaimu dan menyatakan cintanya padamu? Reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan, Dokter Gaara?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih serius.

"Tentu saja akan aku tolak!" Gaara berucap santai. "Biarpun aku tidak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang, aku tetaplah laki-laki yang normal. Aku masih menyukai perempuan, apalagi jika perempuan itu cantik dan seksi. Pasti akan membuatku siap menerkamnya kapan saja…"

"Mou!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menutup wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu juga kan?!"

"Hahaha…" Gaara pun tertawa dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TAMAN KONOHA**

"Ini informasi yang kau inginkan!" Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, cepat juga kau mendapatkannya, Suigetsu!" Pemuda raven itu mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Itu sudah menjadi keahlianku, Sasuke!" Suigetsu merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Informasi mengenai si rambut merah ini seratus persen akurat?" Sasuke kembali meyakinkan.

"Bunuh saja Juugo jika aku berbohong padamu, Sasuke!" Suigetsu mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa aku?!" Pria bernama Juugo pun protes. "Kau saja yang mati, Manusia Amphibi!" Juugo mendeathglare Suigetsu.

"Apa kau bilang, Raksasa?!" Suigetsu ganti mendeathglare Juugo. "Dasar Raksasa tengik! Seenaknya saja menyebutku manusia amphibi! Awas saja kau ya! Jika ada kesempatan yang tepat aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Sasuke menengahi kedua pemuda tersebut. "Hei, Suigetsu, Juugo, ini upah kalian!" Sasuke melemparkan dua buah amplop.

"W-Woa!" Suigetsu sedikit kesulitan saat menangkapnya. "Thank you, brother! Jika kau membutuhkan informasi apapun, serahkan saja pada kami!" Suigetsu memasang wajah ceria.

"Tapi Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu ingin mengetahui seluk beluk orang itu sampai sebegitunya?" Juugo menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pohon.

Suigetsu yang awalnya asyik bermain dengan upahnya, kini juga ikut memandang Sasuke sama seperti Juugo. Lelaki bersurai perak itu pun mulai serius karena ia juga penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke untuk mencari tahu identitas sebenarnya dari putra bungsu Walikota Suna, Sabaku Gaara. Sementara kedua laki-laki yang menunggu jawaban si pemuda raven, Sasuke malah mengedipkan matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak. Bersiap untuk memberikan alasannya.

"Aku tidak suka pria itu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kukira kau menyukainya dan melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu–" Suigetsu menopang dagu.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke membentak. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan!" Sasuke menatap sinis Suigetsu.

"Hehehe… Gomen, gomen…"

"Jadi…?" Juugo kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Dia selalu bersama dengan Sakura beberapa kali terakhir. Selain itu, aku merasakan bahwa si merah itu akan membawa bencana. Entahlah kalian percaya atau tidak, tetapi aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak setiap kali melihat laki-laki itu. Rasanya… Ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan jika itu berkaitan dengan Sakura, aku tidak akan tinggal diam…"

"Hei, Sasuke…" Suigetsu berkata lirih. "Kurasa… Dugaanmu itu akan menjadi jelas setelah kau melihat isi dari berkas itu!" Suigetsu melirik berkas yang ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke diam sambil menatap tajam berkas yang kini berada di tangannya. Genggamannya semakin erat saat ia mulai menduga-duga tentang isi berkas itu. Apapun yang ada di dalam berkas itu, Sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui tentang pemuda itu, semuanya. Dan jika benar apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan terbukti jelas, ia tidak akan diam saja. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan seorang Sabaku Gaara yang terlihat berbahaya itu mengacaukan semuanya. Apalagi jika hal itu mengenai Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke harus bertindak cepat sekarang. Iya, ia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura dari sosok Gaara yang mencurigakan itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya nanti bisa saja Sakura tambah membencinya, ia rela. Asalkan gadis yang ia cintai itu tetap aman, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya, keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Hei!" Suigetsu merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu dong! Berdoa saja jika laki-laki itu tidak memiliki niat tersembunyi. Apalagi sama Sakura. Oke?!" Suigetsu berusaha mencairkan suasana yang cukup menyeramkan baginya.

"Sasuke…" Juugo berkata lirih. "Mungkin ucapanku ini terdengar tidak penting bagimu. Tetapi, kudengar dari informan kenalanku, si Gaara itu biar terlihat sepolos apapun, ada baiknya kau berhati-hati padanya." Juugo menatap serius Sasuke.

"Hn"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**CAFÉ FLUFFY and SWEET**

"Aku ingin bunga matahari 10 tangkai!" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ha? Mana ada Hinata-chan bunga matahari di sekitar sini…" Naruto memasang muka menyesal.

"Jadi Naruto-kun tidak mau membelikanku bunga matahari?" Hinata mulai tampak sedih.

"B-Bukan begitu–"

"Hiks…" Hinata mulai terisak. "P-Padahal a-aku ingin bunga matahari…" Hinata menutup wajahnya.

"H-Hei…" Naruto ganti duduk di samping istrinya. "J-Jangan menangis dong. N-nanti aku carikan deh sepulang kita dari tempat ini. Oke?!" Naruto berusaha membujuknya.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang! Hiks… Hiks…" Hinata mulai menangis.

Mendengar sedikit keributan di meja ujung dalam kafe tersebut, mau tak mau Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang menangis kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam kafe. Semua pasang mata terlihat menatap sinis Naruto. Sedangkan laki-laki kuning itu hanya menunduk sambil memohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang ia perbuat. Ia pun kembali menatap Hinata yang masih menangis sesegukan. Naruto menghela nafas. Ini sudah sepersekian kalinya Hinata bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Selain itu, istri lavendernya itu juga menuntut banyak hal bahkan meminta hal-hal yang aneh padanya. Dan jika Naruto berusaha menolak ataupun sekedar membujuknya, wanita itu pasti akan mulai menangis. 'Ya Tuhan, inikah fase dimana Hinata sedang mengalami masa ngidam?'

"H-Hei, Hinata-chan…" Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita beli sekarang kalau begitu. Bagaimana?"

"S-Sungguh?" Hinata mulai menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Iya. Tetapi kau harus berhenti menangis dan tersenyum dulu padaku. Mukamu terlihat berantakan jika kau cengeng seperti itu…" Naruto mencubit pelan pipi gembul Hinata.

"Mou! Naruto-kun!" Hinata sedikit kesal karena Naruto mencubit pipinya.

"Hehehe… Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau itu lucu sih. Aku jadi gemas!" Naruto tertawa puas. "Nah sekarang ayo senyum yang manis dulu baru kita pergi ke tempat Ino untuk mencari bunga matahari…"

"Hai…" Hinata pun tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan…" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Bunga mataharinya hanya tinggal ini saja…" Ia pun menyerahkan bunga matahari yang hanya setangkai itu pada Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di teras toko Ino.

"Eh? Cuma satu saja?" Hinata menatap Naruto kecewa.

"Gomen Hina-chan. Stok kiriman bunga matahari baru akan tiba 2 minggu lagi. Dan aku hanya memiliki setangkai itu saja…" Ino terlihat menyesal. "Tetapi, jika kau mau, aku bisa memesankannya untukmu sesegera mungkin. Jika ada pesanan, pasti pemilik kebun langgananku akan segera mengirimkannya." Tawar Ino.

"Em…" Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau bunga matahari?" Naruto menatap istrinya yang sedang berpikir itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Ino-chan. Cukup satu tangkai ini saja sudah membuatku senang kok…" Hinata tersenyum.

"Ha? Bukannya tadi Hinata-chan sangat ingin bunga matahari sepuluh tangkai?!" Naruto menatap kaget Hinata.

"Itu kan tadi! Sekarang sudah tidak lagi!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah…?!" Naruto cengo.

"Hihihihi… Kalian berdua lucu sekali." Ino terkikik geli. Ia pun menatap Naruto. "Hei, Naruto, cepat ikut aku ke kasir! Bunga itu belum kau bayar tau!" Ino berucap sinis.

"Iya, iya…" Naruto pasrah. "Aku bayar dulu ya. Tunggu di sini saja dulu…" Naruto mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Uhm…" Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto kini berjalan di belakang Ino. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sarat akan lelah. Ia pun menghela nafas. Ino yang mendengar helaan nafas itu pun menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Gadis berponytail itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun berbalik badan dan menghentikan langkah Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu tampak heran karena Ino menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hihihihi…" Ino tertawa. "Bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Hina-chan yang sedang ngidam seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tau, itu cukup melelahkanku…" Naruto mengambil dompetnya. Perlahan beberapa uang puluhan lembar ia keluarkan. "Ini!"

"Eh? Ceritakan padaku! Hina-chan saat ngidam minta apa saja?!" Ino meraih uang itu.

"Asal kau tahu, kemarin ia memintaku untuk terus menggendongnya sepanjang hari. Dan kemarin lusa ia menyuruhku untuk membelikan makanan dengan syarat yang aneh-aneh!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Syarat aneh?"

"Dia memintaku membelikan ramen yang kuahnya harus dipisah dengan bumbunya. Terlebih lagi satiap mie dan kuahnya harus dibeli dari tempat yang berbeda! Dia memintaku membelikan mienya di Kedai Okuhada yang ada di dekat stasiun Konoha dan kuahnya di Ichiraku! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku mendapatkannya jika jarak dari kedua tempat itu sangatlah jauh dan bertolak arah?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Eh… Bukankah itu seru ketika Hina-chan ngidam dan kau mengabulkan keinginannya?"

"Hah?! Seru kau bilang?!" Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Justru itu menyeramkan kau tau! Tentang ramen itu masih belum seberapa. Beberapa hari yang lalu lebih menyeramkan! Ia meminta komik shoujo yang lagi hits!"

"Hm? Terdengar tidak menyeramkan begitu!"

"Aku belum selesai cerita, Ino! Kukira saat ia memintaku membelikannya komik shoujo itu adalah permintaan yang normal seperti wanita hamil lainnya. Ternyata aku salah! Ia menyuruhku memakai sailor seifuku* ketika aku harus membeli komik-komik itu! Aku menolaknya dan ia menangis sangat kencang! Seketika pula aku langsung panik saat itu!"

"Eh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menenangkannya?"

"Akhirnya aku… mengalah…" Naruto menunduk.

"Mengalah?"

"Saat itu ia menangis sangat kencang dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum aku membeli komik menggunakan pakaian macam itu. Dan akhirnya aku… aku…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Akhirnya… Aku membelikannya komik d-dengan m-memakai… baju itu…" Kali ini wajah Naruto sudah merah padam.

"Hmmph!" Ino menahan tawanya.

"Ch! Itu memalukan kau tau! Aku tidak akan pernah mau seperti itu lagi! Meskipun dia nanti menangis aku tidak akan mengabulkan semua keinginannya!" Naruto berucap keras.

"Em…"

Mendengar gumaman pelan dari Ino membuat Naruto menatap gadis pirang di depannya dengan sedikit kesal karena sepanjang ia cerita, gadis itu hanya bergumam kecil. Naruto mengucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?!" Naruto menatap remeh Ino. "Biasanya kau akan mengejekku habis-habisan! Kau bingung mau mengejekku ya?!" Naruto berucap bangga.

Ino tidak menjawab sepatah katapun dari ucapan Naruto. Namun telunjuk gadis itu terangkat tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Seolah sedang menunjuk arah di belakangnya, Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Ino tunjuk. Saat itu juga jantung Naruto terlonjak kaget bukan main. Ternyata di belakangnya terdapat Hinata yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. 'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk eh…'

"Jadi…" Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Naruto-kun tidak ikhlas membelikanku komik waktu itu?" Masih dengan senyum yang menakutkan.

"B-Bukan b-begitu Hinata-chan! A-aku sangat ikhlas membelikan Hinata-chan komik kok!" Naruto berkilah.

Hinata kini sudah tidak tersenyum lagi. Sebagai gantinya, wanita itu malah menatap datar suaminya. Dan Naruto yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa melirikkan iris birunya ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja HInata berbalik arah. Naruto pun merasa keheranan. Ia pun menatap Ino. Dan Ino hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"H-Hinata-chan…?"

"Aku mau pulang!" Dan Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan! T-Tunggu aku dong!" Naruto pun segera menyusul.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto di belakangnya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko Ino. Karena terburu-buru, Hinata segera saja menarik pintu itu dan berjalan keluar begitu saja. Hinata memacu cepat langkah kakinya untuk segera berjalan di trotoar. Tanpa tahu jika di depannya sedang ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, Hinata pun menabrak orang tersebut. Karena postur tubuh Hinata dan orang itu berbeda jauh, Hinata pun terjatuh. Orang yang ia tabrak pun hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Hinata yang masih dalam posisi jatuh tersungkur itu pun berusaha bangun dari tempatnya.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Ugh…" Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Naruto pun segera membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Ia pun menatap orang yang tadi ditabrak oleh istrinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto terduduk di sebelah Hinata.

"T-Tidak apa-apa!" Hinata menjawab ketus.

"Ayo kubantu kau berdiri!" Naruto berusaha membantu Hinata berdiri.

"I-Iya…"

Hinata akhirnya mulai berdiri. Ia pun menatap laki-laki yang tadi ia tabrak. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan kata maaf. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia pun juga ikut minta maaf. Gara-gara hal itu beberapa pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai kembali berjalan setelah berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kejadian itu. Hinata merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berlari tanpa melihat jalanan dan berakhir menabrak seseorang. 'Ini memalukan sekali–eh?!'

"U-Ugh…!"

Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba saja seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Naruto yang masih membopongnya mendengar erangan kesakitan Hinata. Ia pun menatap Hinata. Dalam safirnya ia melihat Hinata tengah menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"H-Hinata-chan?! K-Kau kenapa?!" Naruto terlihat panik bukan main.

"I-Ittai…" Hinata berucap lirih di telinga Naruto. "P-Perutku…. N-Naruto-kun…."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"INO! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" Naruto berteriak ke arah Ino yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ambulans?"

"CEPAT!"

"H-Hai!" Ino pun segera menghubungi ambulans.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

Naruto berulangkali mondar-mandir di depan salah satu ruangan dimana Hinata sedang mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Naruto terlihat tidak tenang. Sedikit-sedikit ia duduk lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri lagi dan kembali mondar-mandir. Setiap beberapa menit bahkan beberapa detik sekali ia mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan di balik pintu. Ino yang kebetulan juga sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Hinata hanya menatap cemas Naruto dan sesekali melihat pintu ruangan. Tak lama kemudian dokter Shizune yang selama ini menjadi dokter kandungan Hinata keluar dari ruangan. Ketika Ino hendak mendekati sang dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan temannya itu, sosok Naruto telah mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Shizune? Hinata-chan baik-baik saja kan? Perutnya tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada hal yang berbahaya kan? Bagaimana dengan bayinya?! Dan–" Naruto terus saja menyerang dokter Shizune dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto!" Ino membentaknya dari belakang. "Dokter Shizune belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi sudah kau beri pertanyaan bertubi-tubi!"

"G-Gomen…" Naruto lalu menunduk.

"Namikaze-san…"Dokter Shizune memanggilnya pelan, lalu ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Hai?" Naruto mengangkat wajah.

"Mou! Namikaze-san! Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk terus menjaga istrimu, hah?! Untung saja Hinata-san segera dibawa kemari, jika sampai terlambat sedikit saja aku tidak yakin Hinata-san akan selamat! Untunglah bayinya juga tidak apa-apa! Kau sebagai suaminya harusnya menjaganya bukan?! Ya ampun, suami macam apa kau ini?! Haduuh…~!" Dokter Shizune memegang keningnya setelah memarahi habis-habisan Naruto dengan wajah menakutkan.

"G-Go-Gomen… nasai…" Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa minta maaf dengan wajah cengo. Begitu pula dengan Ino di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menemuinya. Ia sedang tidur. Jangan terlalu berisik agar ia tidak terbangun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Dokter Shizune pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino di koridor.

Selepas kepergian Dokter Shizune, Naruto dan Ino saling bertatap muka sebentar. Masih dengan wajah yang cengo.

"Ne, kurasa, Dokter Shizune cukup menyeramkan ketika marah, Naruto…" Ino berkata lirih.

"Mm, kau benar…" Naruto mengiyakan.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Naruto. Mendengar Hina-chan baik-baik saja, aku jadi lega. Kau masuklah dan temani dia…"

"Arigato, Ino." Naruto berucap lirih.

"Tak masalah. Titip salam buat Hina-chan kalau dia sudah siuman, oke?!"

"Hm, tentu saja."

Dan Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Kini Naruto tengah berbalik untuk segera memasuki ruangan tempat Hinata berada. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka pintu itu. Setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka, Naruto menatap sendu istrinya yang kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia berjalan lirih dan mengambil kursi di sebelah Hinata. Naruto meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hinata-chan…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**UCHIHA MANSION**

Sasuke sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bangun sangat terlambat. Setelah merasa cukup menyesuaikan matanya dengan lingkungan sekitar kamarnya, ia pun melirik ke samping untuk melihat jam yang berada di meja. Obsidian hitam itu menangkap waktu yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sasuke hanya diam dan melirik ke arah lain. Kini ia melihat gorden jendelanya yang tertembus sinar matahari. 'Ck… Sudah siang ternyata…'

"Hooaahm…" Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang.

Tak lama setelah itu ia segera bangun dan mengambil handuk yang bertengger di jemuran handuk sebelah pintu kamar mandinya. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dan ia pun bergegas untuk mandi. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit baginya untuk mandi dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang, lelaki itu lantas berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sepasang kaos dan bawahan celana pendek. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi ia sedang tidak ada kegiatan apa pun. Namun, jika mengatakan kegiatan sebenarnya ia masih memiliki kegiatan lain selain kuliash dan mengerjakan skripsinya. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mencari tahu informasi lebih mengenai dokter muda yang sedang dekat dengan Sakura. Di sela-sela ia memakai pakaiannya, ia pun melirik ke meja kerjanya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata onyx itu lebih terfokus pada amplop coklat pemberian Suigetsu tadi malam yang belum sempat ia ihat isinya. Mengingat hal itu, rasa penasaran Sasuke mengenai informasi tentang Gaara pun muncul. Segera ia bergegas dan menuju meja kerjanya. Masih dengan handuk yang bertengger di leher, ia pun perlahan membuka amplop itu. Dapat ia lihat beberapa lembar kertas berisi hal-hal mengenai Gaara. Ia pun melirik ke dalam amplop dan melihat beberapa lembar foto.

"Cih, awas saja jika informasi mengenai orang ini tidak lengkap!"

Sasuke mulai membaca informasi yang tertera di dalam data-data yang ia pegang. Hal pertama yang ia baca adalah identitas mengenai Gaara. Sasuke cukup menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mengetahui ternyata Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari Walikota Suna. Kalimat selanjutnya ia tersenyum mengejek karena tebakannya dulu mengenai Gaara yang ternyata adik dari Temari juga benar. Lama kelamaan ia juga merasa bosan dan malas untuk membaca kelanjutan informasi mengenai Gaara. Sebelum ia sempat menaruh kembali kertas-kertas itu ada beberapa kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sabaku Gaara, cukup popular di kalangan murid wanita ketika SMP dan SMA, tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun berpacaran dengan gadis bahkan sampai sekarang?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Yang benar saja! Wajah-wajah playboy seperti itu tidak pernah sekali pun menjalin hubungan?"

Karena informasi yang sedang ia baca adalah hubungan dari Gaara dengan beberapa gadis, Sasuke menjadi bersemangat untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang laki-laki itu. Sasuke sedikit tidak menyukai ketika beberapa kalimat mengatakan jika Gaara sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali menolak perasaan gadis sejak SMP hingga sekarang. 'Sombong sekali pria ini!'

Onyx Sasuke menatap intens beberapa kalimat yang menjadi perhatiannya. Kalimat itu menjelaskan alasan Gaara menolak setiap pengakuan dari gadis-gadis tadi. Dalam kalimat itu disebutkan bahwa alasan dokter muda itu menolak adalah karena ia sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Dalam kalimat itu juga diketahui jika gadis yang ia sukai adalah juniornya ketika SMP. Informasi mengenai nama dari gadis yang disukainya tidak di sebutkan dalam kalimat itu. Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Setidaknya jika ia mengetahui informasi tentang nama dari gadis itu, ia dapat memanfaatkannya untuk ia katakan pada Sakura jika selama ini Gaara hanya bermain-main saja dengan mantan tunangannya.

"Dasar Suigetsu! Setidaknya cari tahu siapa nama gadis itu!"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan bacanya. Kali ini mengenai informasi terkait perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh Walikota Suna terhadap Gaara dengan putri salah satu bangsawan di kota Suna. Dalam informasi tersebut dietahui jika ternyata Gaara dulu sempat akan dijodohkan dengan anak kedua dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Tunggu? Sasuke merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Hei! Bukankah itu nama yang sama dengan marga Hinata. Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan kembali menelusuri tiap kata-kata selanjutnya. Dalam bacaan itu ia mengetahui jika ternyata Gaara memang sedang dijodohkan dengan Hinata waktu itu, tetapi entah terjadi hal apa tiba-tiba saja perjodohan itu batal. Ya, tentu saja perjodohan itu batal karena Sasuke memang tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik pembatalan perjodohan itu. Mantan orang yang ia pacari dulu telah menghamili Hinata. Jadi wajar saja jika perjodohan itu batal.

Sasuke menaruh beberapa berkas yang baru saja ia baca tersebut. Itu adalah informasi terakhir mengenai Sabaku Gaara. Selebihnya adalah informasi yang tidak begitu penting baginya. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Informasi yang ia butuhkan ia rasa masih belum lengkap. Kini yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah sosok yang Gaara sukai. Namun semakin Sasuke memikirkannya, semakin ia merasa sia-sia saja karena tidak ada informasi lain mengenai gadis itu. Kata kuncinya hanya pada kata junior Gaara ketika SMP. Bukankah jika dilihat dari segala kemungkinan, akan ada banyak peluang bagi siapa saja bukan?

"Ck!"

Sasuke memutar kursinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang memikirkan identitas sebenarnya Gaara. Namun ada beberapa hal yang mengusik pikiran Sasuke. Ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja. Di samping berkar-berkas itu ia melihat amplop coklat yang masih menyimpan beberapa foto tentang Gaara. Sasuke pun mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Dalam foto yang ia lihat itu, terdapat beberapa foto Gaara mulai ia kecil hingga sekarang. Satu per satu Sasuke mengamati foto itu. Di dalam foto tahun pertama Gaara masuk SMP ia terlihat imut-imut, Sasuke sempat mengira jika laki-laki itu tadi adalah perempuan. Dalam hati Sasuke menyetujui secara terpaksa jika Gaara memang terlihat memiliki kharisma sejak masuk SMP. Sasuke yang merasa kesal lalu melihat foto-foto yang lain. Kali ini adalah foto ketika Gaara memasuki tahun ketiga di SMPnya. Dalam foto itu ia terlihat sedang foto bersama dengan teman-temannya dalam pakaian pramuka. Di foto itu Gaara sedang tersenyum tetapi tidak menghadap ke kamera padahal yang lainnya menghadap kamera.

Tunggu!

Sasuke merasakan ada yang janggal dengan foto itu. Melihat posisi Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dalam foto itu. Onyx milih Sasuke melebar ketika arah pandangan foto itu mengarah pada sosok seorang gadis dengan senyum anggun berbalut pakaian pramuka. Gadis itu memiliki surai indigo sebahu dan bermanik amethyst. Bagi Sasuke, sosok gadis itu sangatlah familiar baginya. Karena dia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok itu. Sosok gadis mungil yang terlihat sangat ceria.

Gadis itu…

.

.

… Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

***Sailor Seifuku : Seragam sekolah cewek yang kayak sailorm**n itu looh…**

**Akhirnya neko bisa update lagi… maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf ya minnaaa…**

**Neko bener2 gak bisa update cepet gara2 faktor real life sama tersendat buat masalah ide. Tp neko usahain buat tamatin ffn ini kok.. ;)**

**Oke langsung saja buat balas review seperti biasa..**

**Guest1: **hehehe… gomen, tp neko ngerasa lebih match buat Naruhina ato sasusaku klo gaara yg jadi pengganggunya… #tembakneko

**Virgo 24: **hehehe… mgkin neko bakal molor deh… maaf yaa…

**Phoenix: **ini udah lanjut..

**Whiya: **hallo jugaa… neko juga baru, tapi satu tahun yg lalu, hehehe… :D #buang neko. Oke ini udah lanjut…

**Soputan: **hahaha… arigatou, ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest2: **oke neko usahain.. :D

**Ade Hyuuga: **hahaha… hai, hai, neko usahain yaaa… :D

**Tukang Sayur: **hahaha… disini shika lebih tua satu tahun dari naru cs, dia umurnya 22. Jd beda umurnya Cuma 1 tahun sama gaara. Klo sama temari dia bedanya Cuma 3-4 tahun aja kok.. :D

**Sahwachan: **ini sudah update. Untuk kedepannya neko mgkin gak bisa kilat.. jd harap maklum yaa..

**Anita: **hahaha… semoga saja gak sampe perang yaah… :D

**2****nd**** silent reader: **:D

**Rechi: **gpp kok rechi-san, hahaha… saku udah gak kuat tuh rechi-san makanya dia gak bisa dengerin sampe selesai.. wkwkwk… gaara ya? Hmm.. ditunggu saja yaaa… :D

**Alvin: **kayaknya sih gitu… gomenasai… neko baru bisa update.. neko gak janji buat next chap bisa cepet update… tp neko usahaain deeh..

**Akira-chan: **gpp kok akira-chan… iya nih neko jg susah buka ffn akhir2 ini bukan gara2 puasa, tp gara2 servernya sering error (?). oke lupakan saja. Hehehe… pride nya si sasu kan besar akira-chan.. makanya dia gak bisa ngomong.. wkwkwk… #di amaterasu Sasuke

**Guest 3: **eh? Iya kah? Pdhal scene neko udah bikin hina mudah kena moodswing lho…

**Neko chan: **ahahaha… ssstt, jgn keras2 neko-chan, nanti naru bakal tergoyah imannya loh.. #LOH?

**Sabaku no gaa-chan: **iya nih saku, sadarlaah… #ikut nyorakin saku. Emm… kalo itu silahkan ditunggu buat next chap yaa…

**ZhaneeDragon404: **arigatou jugaa zhanee-san, :D

**.**

**Oke review sudah, yg login liat pm masing2 yaa…**

**Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya.. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Kebenaran Yang Terungkap

TOK… TOK… TOK… TOK….

Derap langkah seseorang yang memenuhi koridor gelap tersebut terdengar menggema. Langkah yang santai seolah menandakan tak ada rasa keraguan di dalamnya. Di koridor yang sepi itu, langkah itu seperti menguasai segalanya. Bunyi sol sepatu yang langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai koridor menjadikan intonasi nada yang cukup tidak enak untuk didengarkan. Dalam kesunyian itu, pemilik langkah hanya sedikit tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tak terlihat sama sekali keraguan bahkan ketakutan dari dalam matanya. Semuanya terlihat tenang. Namun angin malam yang ternyata sedikit berhembus dan berpapasan dengan sosok itu, seketika menghilang. Memberitahukan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memperingatkan untuk tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada sosok itu. Namun sayang, hembusannya tak sampai pada siapapun…

KRIEET….

Langkah itu terhenti setelah si pemilik tubuh membuka sedikit pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan tingkah sedikit mencurigakan, sosok itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, matanya menelusuri seluruh koridor. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sedikit menaikkan bibirnya dan sedikit menyeringai. Sosok itu pun memasuki ruangan dengan pintu berdecit tadi. Untuk memastikan aksinya tidak diketahui siapapun, ia membuka pintu itu selebar-lebarnya tanpa membuat suara berdecit. Dan anehnya, pintu itu tidak mengeluarkan suara berdecit seperti sebelumnya. Dan senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar. Setelah semua tubuhnya memasuki ruangan tadi, ia pun menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Dengan keadaan sedikit menunduk, ia berdiri terdiam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi yang jelas ia sedang memantapkan teguhnya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Langkahnya kembali memenuhi gema ruangan berukuran 4x3 m2 itu. Namun langkah itu kini terhenti tepat di depan sebuah ranjang. Sosok itu berdiri sambil mengamati seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Tatapan dari iris jade itu nampak sedikit kosong untuk sesaat. Tangan kanannya sedikit ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh helaian mahkota dari sosok yang terlelap di depannya. Ia usap pelan surai itu dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

"Oyasuminasai… Hinata-chan…" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

.

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konflik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, Sasuke's OOC, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 09.00 am**

**.**

Terik hangat matahari sedikit memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Hinata sedang dirawat. Melalui celah kecil antara gorden, sinar matahari itu tanpa sengaja menyinari wajah ayu Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas. Antara satu hingga dua menit setelah sang surya sedikit menyinarinya, Hinata kini mulai merasa risih. Sedikit kehangatan dan pantulan sinar dibalik kelopak matanya mulai mengganggu. Awalnya ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun kini ia merasa harus mencabut ulang niatan awalnya itu. Dengan perlahan, wanita itu membuka kelopak amethystnya. Dan benar saja, silau adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Masih dengan wajah kantuknya, wanita yang sedang hamil dan akan memasuki bulan ke empat ini, beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Masih dalam penyesuaian, indra penciumannya menangkap berbagai aroma obat-obatan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keengganan dengan bau yang ia cium.

"Bau obat…" Ia mengusap matanya.

KRIEEET….

"Ohayou… Hinata-chan…"

Sapaan pagi terdengar begitu langkah seseorang masuk diiringi suara baritone khas lelaki. Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu pun menoleh untuk menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk ruangan itu. Melalui amethystnya, dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan setelan kemeja biru dan celana hitam tengah berdiri tegap menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah tampannya. Hinata sedikit menurunkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap bouqete bunga lavender dan lili putih yang sekarang dibawa lelaki itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun…. Ohayou…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lelaki itu mendekat dan mengambil kursi di samping ranjang Hinata.

"Um… Cukup baik." Hinata tersenyum lagi, "…kurasa…"

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Untung saja aku dan Ino segera membawamu kemari…" Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata setelah ia meletakkan bouqete tadi di meja samping ranjang.

"Ano…" Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya, "Apa?"

"T-Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" Hinata sedikit tersipu malu.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan terima kasih?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"K-karena Naruto-kun t-telah membawaku kesini…" Suara Hinata semakin mengecil, namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan…" Kini kedua jemari Naruto meraih kedua jemari mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tersenyum, "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Hinata. Sudah seharusnya aku menjagamu dan terlebih jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan anak kita, aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku… aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi…"

"Naruto-kun…." Air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Hinata. Dan detik selanjutnya telah menetes dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, hei… Jangan menangis dong. Apa kata-kataku tadi menyakitimu? Maafkan aku…" Naruto begitu bingung dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya, Naruto mengusap bulir-bulir air mata itu.

"Tidak.. Hiks… Naruto-kun tidak salah… Hiks…" Hinata semakin terisak. "Hanya saja… hiks… r-rasanya aku… aku… hiks… ingin menangis…. Hiks.. hiks… HWAAAA…." Kini wanita yang hamil muda itu semakin kencang menangisnya.

"H-Hei… Hei… H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto semakin gelagapan menenangkan istrinya itu. "Cup.. Cup… Cup… Hinata-chan kan cantik, jadi jangan menangis lagi yaa…" Naruto mengusap-usap kedua pundak Hinata.

"Hwaaa….!"

"Cup..Cup… Cup… H-Hinata-chan minta apa deh? Nanti aku belikan! Oke?!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hiks… Hiks… S-Sungguh..? Hiks…"

"Iya, sungguh. Tapi Hinata-chan janji jangan menangis lagi ya nanti? Bagaimana?" Naruto mengacungkan salah satu kelingkingnya.

"Ïya.." Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto.

Hinata kini sudah bisa sedikit tenang dan tidak terisak lagi. Naruto bernafas lega. Bagi Naruto, ia hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Hinata yang emosialnya naik turun dan kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dia tahu Hinata seperti itu karena dipengaruhi oleh hormon, untuk itu ia tidak akan menyesal atau bahkan menyerah demi menjaga Hinata. Hinata pun mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya. Kini amethyst itu bertemu dengan biru safir di hadapannya. Bibir mungil Hinata sedikit ia gigit, tanda ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. Naruto yang di hadapannya siap menunggu perintah maupun keinginan sang putri lavender itu. Setelah sibuk dengan apa yang ia inginkan, akhirnya Hinata pun menemukan apa yang ia paling inginkan sekarang. Ia tersenyum senang. Naruto yang menduga bahwa putri lavendernya itu telah menemukan apa yang diinginkan juga tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi… Apa yang Hinata-hime inginkan sekarang?" Naruto bertanya lembut.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan detak jantung Aka-chan…" Hinata mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit bingung. "Mendengarkan detak jantung… Aka-chan?" Naruto menanyakan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata nampak senang. "Dan Naruto-kun harus mendengarkannya juga. Naruto-kun kan belum pernah mendengarkan detak jantung Aka-chan…"

"…"

"Naruto… -kun?" Karena tak mendapat sahutan, Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah… Aku akan mencari dokter Shizune. Nanti kita berdua akan mengecek kehamilanmu dan mendengarkan detak jantung Aka-chan. Oke?" Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Hai!" Tawa riang Hinata terpancar.

Naruto yang melihat keceriaan dari wajah cantik Hinata, membuatnya mengulas senyum lembut. Baginya, wajah ceria dan kebahagiaan Hinata adalah segalanya. Naruto merasakan hatinya hangat sesaat bersamaan dengan keceriaan Hinata. Naruto tidak paham dengan keadaan hatinya yang begitu. Menurutnya kehangatan itu terasa geli, namun entah mengapa ia tidak menolaknya. Justru ia menginginkan perasaan hangat itu lebih. Perlahan ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter Shizune, jadi jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

"Hai, hai, Namikaze Naruto-kun…" Jawab Hinata patuh.

Dan Naruto pun mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia sempat berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum. Hinata pun juga tersenyum. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sosok gagah Naruto yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan Hinata, kini telah pergi. Hinata masih memandang ke arah pintu. Dalam benaknya, ia berharap Naruto untuk cepat-cepat menemukan dokter Shizune dan ia tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan detak jantung janinnya. Bagi Hinata, setiap kali ia melakukan check up kehamilannya, suara detak jantung calon bayinya bisa sangat menenangkannya. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa begitu? Apakah ini semacam keajaiban? Meskipun dengan beribu pertanyaan lainnya, Hinata tidak peduli akan jawabannya. Karena baginya, mendengarkan detak jantung calon bayinya adalah hal yang istimewa.

Sambil menunggu Naruto kembali bersama dokter Shizune, Hinata mengusap pelan perutnya. "Ne, Aka-chan, Kaa-chan jadi tidak sabar untuk mendengarkanmu. Hihihi…" Hinata terkikik pelan.

KRIEET….

Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar, sontak Hinata segera mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, seberapa cepatnya Naruto menemukan dokter Shizune?

"Kau cepat sekali, Naruto–"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan ucapannya. Dalam pandangan amethystnya, ia mengira bahwa yang telah membuka pintu adalah suami pirangnya. Namun, dugaan Hinata salah. Yang berdiri di depannya kali ini adalah lelaki bermanik jade dengan surai merah. Hinata terkesiap dengan kehadiran lelaki berjas dokter itu.

"Gaara… Senpai?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA, 09.30**

**.**

"Oke, kurasa cukup untuk kuliah pagi ini. Dan… e… Nishiro-san?" Dosen wanita bersurai hitam itu menelusuri seluruh ruangan.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei?" Yang dipanggil Nishiro segera berdiri.

"Setelah kuliah ini, tolong ke ruanganku. Ada beberapa jurnal yang harus kalian review, jadi tolong nanti kau ambil jurnalnya dan segera bagikan ke teman-temanmu untuk dikerjakan, oke?!" Dosen cantik itu pun bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Yaaaah…. Sensei, kenapa harus mereview jurnal lagi? Bagaimana dengan proposal skripsi kami?" Salah satu mahasiswa mengeluh.

"Mereview jurnal bukan hal yang sulit bukan?" Segera wanita itu keluar kelas duluan meninggalkan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang kini tengah mengeluh.

Setelah kepergian dosen Kurenai, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun berhamburan meninggalkan kelas, termasuk Sakura. Dengan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan teman wanitanya, ia hanya mendengar keluhan teman wanitanya tersebut dengan tersenyum. Sementara itu, sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sedari tadi menunggu kelas Sakura usai kini mulai berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Onyx Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang akan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Dengan sigap ia segera menyusulnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sontak saja, Sakura menoleh dan terkaget.

"Maaf, boleh kupinjam Haruno Sakura sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya!" Tatapan biasa namun terlihat seperti 'pergilah' itu, membuat teman wanita Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"O-Oh… Tentu. Jaa nee, Sakura-chan…" Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"T-Tunggu, Matsuri…"

Panggilan dari Sakura tadi tidak sampai ke Matsuri. Dengan perasaan masih kaget sebenarnya, Sakura kini berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah satu-satunya pemuda yang menahan kepergiannya tadi. Dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas, Sakura kini menatap onyx hitam milik Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. Tak lama, ia melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. Mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa ternyata ia masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan mantan tunangannya itu. Sedikit menyesal, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya yang ia yakini pasti tidak disukai oleh Sakura.

"Maaf…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha-san?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, namun ia tetap mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke membawanya. Dan sampailah mereka di salah satu taman yang ada di belakang fakultas seni. Sasuke segera berbalik dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

"Langsung saja. Sakura, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang dekat dengan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit orang tuamu…"

"Lalu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?!" Sakura menjawab dan bertanya ketus.

"Tentu saja ada!" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari emerald Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura seolah sedang salah dengar. "Dengar, Uchiha Sasuke-san! Aku dan kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang. Urusanku dekat dengan orang lain atau mungkin kau berada di posisi yang sama denganku, itu bukan urusan kita. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kedekatanku dengan Dokter Gaara itu berhubungan denganmu! Ingat, Uchiha-san, aku bukan siapa-siapamu, begitu pula kau!" Sakura diam sejenak. "Bagiku, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Dan itu memperjelas bahwa hubungan kita tidak lebih dari 'orang asing' sekarang. Jadi, tolong… Jangan seperti ini…"

"Siapa bilang hubungan kita seperti orang asing?" Sasuke menatap datar Sakura.

Sakura semakin tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar retoris tersebut. Ia pun menatap tajam Sasuke. Dengan bibir yang gigit bagian bawahnya, Sakura kini sedang menahan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk menjauhimu jika ternyata aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa kau telah merubahku. Namun, sepertinya aku harus menarik niatan itu kembali. Kali ini aku akan jujur kepadamu bahwa aku tidak menyukai, bukan, aku sangat tidak menyukai jika kau bersama laki-laki merah itu. Aku tahu hal ini terdengar konyol atau mungkin gila. Tetapi itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan, Sakura…"

"Hoo… Kau tidak menyukai jika aku bersama dokter Gaara?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Yah… Wajar saja kau tidak menyukainya, karena seseorang yang tampan dan gagah seperti dokter Gaara yang sekarang sedang kau incar justru sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis! Sayangnya, kurasa kau harus mencari 'kekasih' lain Uchiha-san. Karena… Sepertinya dokter Gaara tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan… sesama jenis…" Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah ia merasa iba dengan Sasuke.

"Haah?!" Kini ganti Sasuke yang cengo.

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya, Uchiha-san…"

"T-Tunggu Sakura! Kurasa kau salah paham!" Sasuke yang kini menangkap maksud ucapan Sakura, berusaha untuk meluruskan salah paham Sakura terhadapnya.

"Uchiha-san… Tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Aku… Beberapa artikel telah kubaca, dan kurasa di zaman sekarang, lelaki tidak harus bersama wanita. Aku… Aku bisa memakluminya…" Sakura menarik nafas. "Jadi, aku bisa mengerti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku…"

"…"

Keheningan kini menyelimuti kedua makhluk lawan jenis itu. Sakura yang selesai dengan ucapannya kini menatap sosok jakung di hadapannya yang ia rasa tidak menyahut bahkan merespon ucapannya yang barusan. Ketika ia mendongak, ekspresi yang emerald Sakura tangkap adalah wajah yang penuh rasa kaget dan cengo yang lebih. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengibas-ibaskan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke yang berekspresi kaget dan cengo itu. Sasuke yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya, menangkap jemari Sakura tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kukira emph–"

Dengan entah pada detik keberapa, bibir Sasuke dengan cepat telah mendarat di bibir ranum Sakura. Dan gadis yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu hanya membelakkan mata kaget. Di sela kekagetannya, gadis bersurai pink itu sampai berdiam diri tak bergeming sama sekali. Setelah ia merasa otaknya sudah kembali bekerja, ia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pemuda raven itu. Dengan sigap, ia berusaha memberontak dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Namun, sepertinya tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Lelaki raven itu masih terus melumat bibir ranum Sakura dengan cukup lama. Hingga Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sudah hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen, baru ia melepas perlahan lumatan 'cukup ganas'nya itu. Masih dengan kening saling menempel, kedua insan itu buru-buru menghirup napas, terlebih Sakura.

"Sakura… Aku–"

**PLAK!**

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, tamparan keras mengenai pipi kirinya. Tamparan dari gadis yang baru saja ia cium itu tergolong sangat keras hingga mampu membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Sasuke yang mendapat tamparan tersebut hanya terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Perlahan ia memberanikan menatap Sakura. Kini yang onyx itu lihat adalah sepasang emerald yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kenapa…"

"Sakura, aku–"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Sasuke?! Hiks.." Sakura kini terisak. Detik selanjutnya, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, dengan sigap, Sasuke kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Kubilang lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke berkata tegas. "Aku begitu menyukaimu hingga aku merasa cemburu setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan dokter brengsek itu! Mengetahui kau sering berjalan dengan pria itu membuatku muak!" Sasuke kini berucap dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu jika aku jalan dengannya, Sasuke!"

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Sasuke menyela. "Kau tidak tahu ia yang sesungguhnya, Sakura. Laki-laki itu bukanlah laki-laki baik seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia mendekatimu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu saja! Ia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu! Lelaki itu memiliki orang yang ia sukai selama ini!" Sasuke meluapkan semua emosinya.

"H-Hah?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Gaara brengsek itu. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk bisa mendekati Hinata. Dia mencintai Hinata, Sakura!"

"…"

"Yang kukatakan… adalah kebenaran, Sakura…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau gila… Uchiha-san…"

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata tersebut, Sakura langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Ia kini hanya memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin berjalan menjauh darinya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, antara marah dan juga menyesal. Menyesali perbuatannya terhadap gadis yang baru-baru ini mengisi hatinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 09.10 A.M.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, aku mencari dokter Shizu–" Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang inap Hinata hanya mendapati ranjang istrinya kosong.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto mulai mendekat.

Kepala Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Hingga safirnya berhenti pada salah satu ruangan kecil yang ada di pojok. Kamar mandi. Naruto mulai mendekatkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi, menduga bila Hinata sedang di kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hinata-chan? Kau di dalam?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena tak mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Aneh.

Satu kata itu mewakili seluruh pikiran Naruto saat ini. Dengan sedikit kecemasan dan meneguk ludah, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang ada di otaknya adalah kemungkinan jika Hinata terkunci di kamar mandi. Kedua, ia takut jika Hinata ternyata pingsan di kamar mandi, hampir sama dengan beberapa adegan drama televisi yang sering dilihatnya. Meskipun hanya berspekulasi layaknya drama televisi, logika Naruto hampir membenarkan kemungkinan spekulasi tersebut. Pasalnya dengan keadaan kondisi Hinata yang lemah, hal-hal seperti tiba-tiba pingsan, lebih besar kemungkinannya terjadi, bukan? Pikiran dan spekulasi negatif Naruto semakin membuatnya merasa cemas. Dengan cepat, lelaki pirang tersebut membuka kamar mandi. Pintu tidak terkunci. Terpampanglah hamparan kamar mandi berukuran kecil tersebut yang tidak terdapat seorangpun bahkan Hinata di dalamnya. Naruto merasa gusar.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Naruto kebingungan. Ia pun berlari keluar dari kamar inap dan memanggil nama Hinata di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ribuan pasang mata menatapnya penuh heran. Naruto merasa kesal dan semakin cemas. Yang memenuhi otaknya kini hanya satu, kemana perginya Hinata?

"Namikaze-san? Ada apa ini?"

Seseorang memanggil nama Naruto. Lelaki muda itu menoleh dan mendapati dokter kandungan Hinata, Dokter Shizune, tengah menatapnya bingung. Naruto yang tampak frustasi itu mendekat dan menceritakan kejadian hilangnya Hinata.

"Apa? Hinata-san menghilang?"

"Haruskah kuulangi perkataanku lagi, Dokter Shizune?!" Naruto yang sudah gusar tak meperdulikan lagi tata kramanya. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya! Kumohon, Dokter! Cepat suruh beberapa orang rumah sakit mencarinya! Aku akan mencarinya di luar!" Perintah Naruto lantas meninggalkan Dokter Shizune.

"Hai!"

.

.

Naruto telah mengitari seluruh area taman rumah sakit. Namun sayang, sosok familiar istrinya itu tak terlihat sama sekali. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bertanya-tanya dimana istrinya berada. Naruto mencoba menghubungi handphone Hinata. Dan sialnya, ia baru menyadari jika handphone Hinata berada di meja kecil dekat ranjang kamar inap. Naruto yang panik mulai berpikir keras. Hinata tidak pernah menghilang seperti ini sebelumnya. 'Ayolah Hinata! Kau ada dimana?!'

Hingga…

Satu dugaan muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Mungkinkah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HARUNO, 10.00 AM**

**.**

BRAAK!

Sakura membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke ranjang queen size miliknya. Dengan keadaan tengkurap, tangis Sakura pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut padanya. Dalam hatinya, Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sehingga ia tidak sigap jika Sasuke akan menciumnya seperti tadi. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berbuat seperti itu. Di samping menangis, jemari mungilnya sibuk mengusap kasar bibirnya. Berharap sensasi dari ciuman tadi akan menghilang. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu? Mengapa ia harus menciumnya? Dan mengapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sasuke? Apakah ia serius dengan ucapannya tadi? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain. Tetapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang paling mengusik pikiran Sakura. Apakah ia harus mempercayai Sasuke yang sekarang setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?

"AAARGHH!" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan melempar bantal tidurnya ke sembarang arah.

PIP… PIP… PIP…

Suara notifikasi bahwa ada email masuk pada ponsel mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Dengan sedikit malas ia mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Segera saja ia membaca email yang ternyata dari ibunya. Dalam pesan itu, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah sakit dan mengantarkan bekal makan siang. Membaca pesan ibunya tersebut, mengingatkan Sakura pada ucapan Sasuke mengenai Dokter Gaara. Sakura pun mengusap kasar bekas sisa-sisa air matanya dan segera beranjak untuk ke rumah sakit. Untuk mengantar bekal ibunya dan untuk bertemu dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Anoo, apa dokter Gaara sekarang ada?" Sakura bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan bertugas satu ruangan dengan Gaara.

"Maaf nona Haruno, Dokter Gaara sepertinya tadi pulang cepat."

"Pulang cepat?"

"Saya tidak tahu alasannya. Tetapi, Dokter Gaara tadi berpamitan bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak di rumahnya."

"Begitu ya." Sakura lantas berbalik untuk pulang, namun sebuah pikiran terbesit di otaknya, "Ano, bisakah kau memberitahuku alamat tempat tinggal Dokter Gaara?" Pinta Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona Haruno…"

Sang perawat tadi kini mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin. Tangan lentik perawat muda itu kini sedang menuliskan beberapa huruf di atas kertas yang ia ambil tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama, perawat itu selesai menulis alamat Gaara. Ia pun memberikan alamat itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih…"

Sakura lantas berjalan meninggalkan tempat praktek Gaara. Kini ia melangkah keluar rumah sakit dan mencari taksi yang lewat. Tak berapa lama, sebuah taksi lewat. Ia pun segera menghamburkan diri memasuki taksi itu. Setelah memberitahukan alamat tujuan, taksi pun berjalan. Di dalam taksi itu, Sakura hanya menatap jendela luar dengan penuh pikiran. Sakura tidak tahu apakah menemui Gaara saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Namun, hati kecilnya bersikeras ingin mengetahui kebenaranannya. Apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi itu benar atau hanya sebuah omong kososng belaka. Menurutnya, Sakura harus tahu hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KOMPLEKS APARTEMEN SHUIISEN, 10.35 a.m.**

**.**

Kini Sakura telah berdiri di salah satu apartemen bernomor 614. Tepat seperti apa yang tertera pada tulisan yang tadi diberikan oleh perawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sakura menghirup napas panjang. Merasa telah siap, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol bel apartemen milik Gaara. Dua kali gadis bersurai pink itu menekan tombolbel yang sama, namun tetap saja sang pemilik apartemen masih belum memberikan tanda untuk membuka pintu. Sakura sempat berpikir, mungkin alamat yang diberikan perawat itu ada yang keliru, mengingat pintu tersebut tidak terbuka dari tadi.

"Apa salah nomor ya?" Sakura bergumam lirih. "Apa aku tanya petugas apartemen saja? Kelihatannya itu lebih baik…"

KLIK!

Saat hendak meninggalkan pintu tersebut, Sakura mendengar bunyi 'klik' dari kenop pintu di depannya. Ini menandakan bahwa sang pemilik apartemen telah membukakan pintu. Sakura mengulas senyum singkat. Setelah pintu terbuka, sesosok pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap berdiri memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi heran. Lelaki bersurai merah itu lantas menengok kanan dan kiriluar apartemennya. Sakura yang melihat gerak-gerik Gaara tersebut hanya memandangnya heran.

"Dokter Gaara, ada apa?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"A-Ah… Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari, Sakura-san?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Hehehe… Aku tadi bertanya alamatmu pada perawat yang sedang bertugas denganmu. Makanya sampailah aku disini…" Sakura tersenyum, "tapi… Apakah kau tidak mempersilahkan gadis muda yang berkunjung ini untuk masuk ke rumahmu?" Sakura menatapnya penuh harap.

"O-Oh ya ampun! Aku hampir lupa. Tentu saja kau boleh masuk, Nona Muda." Selang beberapa detik setelah Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Gaara yang terlihat luas dan rapi. Sepanjang mata gadis itu menelusuri ruangan itu, hanya rasa kagum yang ia lontarkan. Gaara yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu gadis di depannya itu. Gaara pun mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun menurut dan mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa Gaara. Sedangkan satu-satunya lelaki di ruang itu juga ikut mendudukkan diri. Sakura masih menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Gaara yang melihatnya pun hanya memasang wajah geli.

"Kenapa, Sakura-san?" Gaara berbasa-basi menanyakan hal itu.

"Waah… Aku tidak menyangka jika apartemenmu sangat bagus dan luas. Semuanya tertata rapi. Aku juga menyukai interiornya. Bergaya minimalis namun masih memiliki corak Eropa Klasik." Puji Sakura masih dengan mengamati ruangan apartemen Gaara.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sakura-san. Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu…" Gaara tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Lelaki itu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Oh… Itu…" Sakura mulai kebingungan untuk menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku… ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Dokter, tapi…" ia berhenti sejenak, "mungkin pertanyaan ini terdengar sedikit… privasi…" Dengan wajah sedikit takut dan merasa tidak enak, Sakura berhasil melontarkan semua maksud kedatangannya.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Gaara menjadi penasaran.

"Emm… Maafkan aku sebelumnya!" Sakura menunduk. Ia meneguk ludah sejenak. "Ano… A-Apakah selama ini… D-Dokter Gaara menyukai Hinata-chan?!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat emeraldnya.

Gaara tertegun sesaat dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Terjadi keheningan.

"…"

"K-Kudengar, seseorang mengatakan jika k-kau menyukai Hinata dan m-memanfaatkanku untuk mendekatinya…" Sakura bercicit pelan. "Itu… Tidak benar 'kan?"

"…"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Gaara.

"D-Dokter… Gaara…?"

"Sebentar!" Gaara mulai beranjak. "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu!" Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Selepas kepergian Gaara, Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia tidak tahu jika ternyata cukup sulit untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Gaara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes melalui pelipisnya. Rasa berdebar-debar itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rasanya ia sampai kebelet pipis gara-gara berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan, yang menurutnya cukup konyol itu, pada Gaara. 'Aaah… Kenapa di saat seperti ini…'

"A-Anoo…" Sakura sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya agar sampai di dapur tempat Gaara berada sekarang.

"_Ya?_" Terdengar suara Gaara balik bertanya.

"B-Bolehkah a-aku meminjam kamar mandimu, Dokter Gaara?!" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"_Boleh! Kamar mandiku ada di dalam kamar."_ Sahut Gaara.

"K-Kalau begitu permisi. A-Aku… k-ke kamar mandi dulu. M-maaf merepotkan…"

"…."

Tak terdengar sahutan dari Gaara lagi. Sakura merasa sangat tidak enak. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hasrat panggilan alam membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain, selain meminjam kamar mandi. Gadis itu pun lantas berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dalam hati, ia menduga pasti ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur Gaara. Sakura mulai mendekat dan perlahan membuka ruangan itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan dalam ruang itu. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri, karena ruangan itu gelap dan sedikit pengap. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura pun memasukinya dan mencari saklar lampu ruangan. Ia meraba-raba dinding ruang itu dengan berharap segera menemukan dimana letak saklar. Dan…

KLIK!

Lampu dalam ruangan itu menyala dengan terang. Sakura sampai memejamkan mata untuk sesaat karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk indra penglihatannya. Setelah dirasa ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan pandangan dan cahaya di ruang itu, Sakura perlahan membuka mata. Emerald milik Sakura membulat lebar setelah mengetahui tempat apa itu. Pandangannya yang menelusuri tiap centi ruangan, tak berhenti berkedip karena kaget. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan foto yang ditempel di dinding. Dan foto tersebut memiliki objek yang sama. Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo dalam berbagai bentuk gaya rambut. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. 'I-Ini… kan… t-tidak mungkin…'

"J-Jadi… A-apa yang dikatakan S-Sasuke…"

Sakura merasakan napasnya mendadak tercekat. Ia pun menjadi lemas. Kaki yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuannya untuk berdiri seolah tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, hampir tak kuasa untuk menahan berat tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak. Bola matanya berputar tak karuan tanda ia sangat bingung saat ini. Pemandangan di hadapannya terasa membungkam bibirnya. Ia tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata-kata lagi. Pikirannya menjadi tak karuan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Niat awal ingin ke kamar mandi pun menjadi sirna karena sebuah kebenaran terungkap. Kini Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Dalam benaknya, ia merasa hal ini pasti sebuah kebohongan. Tetapi, ini bukanlah mimpi! Dan ini merupakan kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada totebag yang ada di tangannya. Ia segera merogoh ke dalam totebag untuk mengambil smartphone-nya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sakura menekan beberapa tombol untuk membuka kunci layar. Biasanya, ia akan sangat mudah untuk membuka kunci layar tersebut. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Entah mengapa ia menjadi kesulitan untuk membukanya. Meskipun membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk membukanya, Sakura akhirnya dapat bernapas sedikit lega. Ia pun segera membuka daftar kontak dan mencari nama seseorang yang akan ia hubungi. Sakura langsung saja menekan tombol 'call' setelah menemukan kontak yang ia cari.

TUT… TUT… TUT…

"Ayolah! Cepat angkat!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya.

"…"

"…"

"_Ya, Sakura?"_

Akhirnya telepon pun tersambung. Terdengar suara berat dari laki-laki di seberang sana.

"S-Sasuke-kun…!" Suara Sakura terdengar panik.

"_Ada apa?!"_ Suara di seberang sana tampak gelisah.

"S-Sasuke-kun… M-Maaf karena ucapanku tadi EMMPH–!"

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura tak mengetahui apa-apa lagi. Hanya kegelapan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Em… Tes, tes?! Halo minna-san… Neko is back…**

**Fiuh, sudah berapa bulan neko bikin fic ini jadi usang? 3 bulan? 4 bulan? Atau mungkin lebih? Ya ampuuuuun… Neko pasti benar-benar bikin readers sekalian sangat kecewa karena neko hilang gitu aja. Tapi, neko hilangnya itu karena neko sibuk di real life. Ciyuus deh neko gak bohong! Baru liburan ini neko ada waktu buat lanjutin fict ini… jadi mohon readers sekalian maklum ya… **

**.**

**Oiya, chap ini pasti banyak reader yg kecewa, terlebih NH fans, yg mana porsi NH sedikit. Tapi, neko perjelas lagi, bahwa pembagian porsi ini memang sengaja. Alias ini untuk kepentingan alur cerita. Jadi mohon jangan menjudge neko dgn alasan NH nya kurang. Di awal chapter, entah ke berapa, neko menegaskan kalo pair utama disini neko ganti bukan hanya NH saja, tp ada SasuSaku. Jadi neko mohon yaa jgn kecewa klo ada beberapa chap fokusnya di SasuSaku.. okee?**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, neko balas review dulu:**

**Musashi: **arigatou, musashi-san.. oke neko baru saja lanjut…

**Virgo24: **maafkan neko baru bisa sekarang..

**Guest 1: **maafkan neko.. reader jadi kecewa begini, hiks hiks…

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan: **kalo itu, tunggu next chap ya..

**Alvin:** sekarang alvin-san tau kan posisinya gaara, nyehehehe…

**Guest 2:** hai, neko usahakan yaa…

**Guest 3: **dan inilah lanjutannya… selamat membaca.. :D

**Sabaku Kirana: **hai, ini udah lanjut, emm cukup banyak juga..

**Nasyiru Zhane:** arigatou gozaimasu..

**Guest 4:** ee… jahat nggak yaaa? #bunuhneko

**Guest 5:** maaf ini neko baru update sekarang.. #tundukmenyesal

**Pia-pio:** gomenasaaaaaai… neko khilaf, neko khilaf, neko usahain update cepet deh ya.. mohon maklumi neko, hiks hiks hiks….

**.**

**Seperti biasanya, review user online sudah neko balas di pm masing2..**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata..**

**See you, next story… (niru kaito kid)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Menemukanmu!

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini…"

Gumam pelan sosok wanita berbalut dress biru tosca. Manik hazel wanita itu memandang sendu sosok di depannya. Seribu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya hanya tersalurkan lewat satu pertanyaan yaitu 'kenapa'. Sedang sosok di depan wanita tadi hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu walau hanya untuk ia gerakkan. Kedua wanita yang saling berdiri berhadapan itu hanya saling terdiam. Berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Angin tanda akhir musim semi yang berhembus di sekitar mereka seolah tak mampu menembus kesunyian yang mereka cipatakan.

"Apa salahmu hingga Kami-sama menghukummu seperti ini… Hiks…"

"…"

Wanita dengan manik hazel kini mulai terisak pelan. Sedangkan sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara wanita tadi hanya terdiam saja tak menyahut.

"Dosa apa yang sudah leluhur kita lakukan… hiks…"

Masih dalam diam tak bergeming, sosok di hadapan wanita bermanik hazel itu hanya semakin mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya yang ada di balik baju yang ia kenakan. Bulir air mata menjadi saksi bisu akan keheningannya. Kuku cantik miliknya terasa akan menancap lebih dalam jika ia semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sakit. Rasa itu mewakili apa yang ia rasakan pada kedua telapak tangannya. Namun, baginya sakit tersebut tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku**

.

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konflik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuNaru (not Yaoi), GaaSaku, SasuNaru, Sasuke's OOC, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HARUNO, 11.00 A.M.**

**.**

"Benarkah?" Lelaki bersurai raven itu bertanya. "Sudah berapa lama Sakura keluar?"

"Sakura-sama keluar sejak pukul 10 tadi Uchiha-sama…" Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan apron itu berkata pelan.

"Hn, ini aneh sekali…" Lelaki itu bergumam.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan Sakura-sama, Uchiha-sama?" Dengan nada getir, wanita itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ah, tidak ada." Sasuke buru-buru merubah raut wajah khawatirnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dan berbalik. Namun, belum genap langkahnya meninggalkan kediaman Sakura, lelaki itu berbalik. Dapat dilihatnya salah satu pembantu Sakura tadi masih berdiri di pintu. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

"Em, Tolong sampaikan pada Sakura jika sudah pulang bahwa aku kemari!" Pintanya.

"Baik, Uchiha-sama…" Wanita itu membungkuk hormat.

Selesai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kediaman Haruno Sakura. Lagi dan lagi, bahkan belum ada satu langkah dari kaki jenjangnya, onyx milik pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju arahnya. Sosok pemuda dengan surai kuning dengan rambut berantakan terlihat berjalan terburu-buru dengan raut wajah penuh khawatir. Sasuke menatap heran. Semakin pemuda itu mendekat, semakin jelas pula ekspresi lelaki tadi penuh dengan ketegangan.

"Teme?" Lelaki bersurai kuning itu nampak kaget melihat sosok di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku, Dobe!" Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme! Aku hanya ingin menemui Sakura!"

Lelaki bermanik safir tadi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Sakura. Tepat ketika tubuh mereka saling berpapasan, lengan kekar Sasuke terangkat dan menahan lengan si lelaki kuning itu. Sontak si pemilik safir itu berhenti melangkah dan berganti menatap Sasuke yang menghalanginya.

"Percuma saja! Sakura tidak ada di rumah. Aku baru saja menanyakan keberadaannya juga…"

"Minggir, Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menemui Sakura?!" Sorot Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengayunkan lengannya dengan keras hingga genggaman dari Sasuke lepas. Naruto lantas berdecak pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Belum ada beberapa langkah sebelum Naruto sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke kembali berbalik.

"Sakura mungkin sedang dalam bahaya sekarang!" Dengan gusar, Sasuke berucap cukup keras.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, Sakura mungkin sedang dalam bahaya!" Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Sakura menghubungiku. Terdengar dari suaranya, ia seperti sedang gelisah. Aku hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi telepon terputus begitu saja!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Apa itu benar?!" Naruto tampak tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong! Jika aku berbohong, aku tidak akan terlihat khawatir seperti ini, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

Naruto tak berucap apa-apa. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan yang ada di halaman depan rumah Sakura. Kini yang ada di pikirannya adalah sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memutar otak. Hari ini terjadi beberapa hal yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Mulai dari hilangnya Hinata di kamar inap rumah sakit, dan sekarang, Sakura juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan jika istrinya itu sedang bersama dengan Sakura saat ini. Tetapi melihat kekhawatiran di mimik wajah Sasuke serta penjelasan dari lelaki tadi menjadikan pendapatnya akan kemungkinan itu menjadi sangat kecil. Sasuke yang menangkap raut muka khawatir dan penuh dengan pikiran dari Naruto, membuat lelaki tampan itu merasa curiga.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke mendekat. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

Naruto tak menyahut dan mengangkat wajah. Safirnya bertemu onyx Sasuke.

"Ini sangat aneh, Teme!" Naruto tiba-tiba berucap.

"Ha?"

"Hinata-chan tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari rumah sakit. Aku mencarinya di beberapa tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kukira ia akan ada di tempat Sakura atau sekedar keluar dengan wanita itu, tetapi kau bilang ia mungkin dalam bahaya. Ini terdengar aneh, Sasuke…"

"Hinata menghilang?"

"Pukul 9 tadi, aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar. Saat kembali ia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya…"

Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, Sasuke pun jadi nampak penasaran dan ikut berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto ada benarnya. Akan terlihat sangat aneh jika wanita yang sama-sama berpengaruh di kehidupan mereka, tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sasuke yang sebelumnya menghubungi Sakura namun tidak tersambung, juga berpikir ada yang janggal. Jika Sakura memang bersama Hinata, kenapa wanita itu repot-repot mematikan ponselnya?

"Hei, Teme…" Naruto bersuara.

"Apa?" Sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Mungkinkah… Mereka saat ini sedang diculik oleh seseorang?!" Naruto menatap tajam.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Coba kau pikir lagi, istriku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan sahabat dekat istriku juga menghilang, Sakura yang tidak bisa kuhubungi, teman-teman di kampus tidak melihat mereka dan mereka juga tidak ada di tempat mereka biasanya bersama. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

"Jika mereka diculik seseorang, lalu siapa orang itu?" Sasuke mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa motivasi orang itu untuk menculik mereka?"

"Entahlah…" Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya memiliki firasat mereka mungkin sedang diculik…"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sasuke sibuk mencerna ucapan Naruto barusan. Kemungkinan mengenai Hinata dan Sakura yang diculik seseorang memang memiliki peluang yang cukup besar, dilihat dari segi kondisi yang sekarang. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa seenaknya berspekulasi jika apa yang menimpa kedua wanita itu adalah kasus penculikan tanpa ada bukti nyata. Jika memang mereka berdua diculik, siapa pelakunya? Apa motivasinya? Kenapa harus mereka berdua? Apakah ada hubungan khusus sehingga mereka berdua menjadi korban penculikan?!

Tunggu!

Sasuke seperti teringat akan suatu hal yang penting mengenai keterkaitan Hinata dan Sakura. 'Ah! Mengenai itu…'

"Hei, Dobe…"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Jika ini memang penculikan, kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOMPLEKS APARTEMEN SHUIISEN, 11.15 a.m.**

**.**

"Ugh…"

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai yang serupa dengan bunga sakura. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Emerald yang dimilikinya menyapu segala pandangan. Otaknya sibuk mencerna dan mencoba untuk kembali berpikir sadar. Ia merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada. Sebuah ruangan dengan interior minimalis dengan cat dinding sebiru laut. Satu hal yang dia tahu, ia sedang tidak berada di ruangannya atau bahkan kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya terakhir kali. Ia ke rumah sakit orang tuanya. Ia mencari dokter Gaara. Ah! Ia ingat sekarang. Ia sedang berada di apartemen dokter muda yang tampan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat dari arah pintu cukup mengagetkan gadis itu. Ia menoleh. Emerald indahnya menangkap sosok lelaki bersurai merah dengan kemeja rapi sedang menatapnya intens. Entah mengapa, sang gadis merasakan sedikit firasat tidak menyenangkan dari kehadiran lelaki yang dikenalnya itu. Kedua jemari gadis itu meremas sprei dengan kuat. Kepanikan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Hei, tenang saja, Sakura-san. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"

Lelaki itu perlahan mulai mendekat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Sakura mulai merasa panik.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Itu saja!"

"Dokter Gaara, tolong jangan berbohong lagi. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" Sakura meraih sebuah miniatur kecil di meja kecil di sampingnya. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Woa, woa, woa! Tenang Sakura-san." Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Aku hanya akan memeriksa keadaanmu, oke?!"

"Bohong! Kau pasti mau menyakitiku bukan?!" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Untuk apa aku menyakitimu?!"

"Karena aku melihatnya! Aku melihat semuanya!" Sakura berucap keras. "Aku melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan foto dan gambar Hinata-chan! Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Kau berbahaya. Kau… Kau…" Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Terjadi keheningan. Mereka bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki di depannya, tetapi ia tidak sedikitpun lengah untuk mengawasi pergerakan lelaki itu. Sedangkan Gaara, lelaki itu mendengus kecil. Terdengar kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dan Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Hahahaha…." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-Apanya yang lucu…?!"

"Hahahaha… Kau…" Gaara masih tertawa.

Hingga dia merasa sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya, lelaki itu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Yah, yang kau lihat itu memang foto-foto dan gambar dari Hinata-chan. Aku menyukainya. Bukan, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku begitu menyukainya hingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku darinya. Aku sangat menyukai cara ia tersenyum, ucapannya yang lembut, wajahnya yang lucu. Ah! Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya." Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, laki-laki itu telah mengambil Hinata-chan dariku. Kau tahu, Sakura-san, seharusnya sekarang Hinata-chan sudah menjadi istriku. Orangtua kami berteman akrab. Aku adalah calon suaminya! Harusnya sekarang ia menjadi milikku! Bukan laki-laki itu!" Gaara mulai geram.

"A-Apa?"

"Ah… Tapi, kurasa aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir sekarang. Sebentar lagi, Hinata-chan akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Hahahaha…." Lelaki itu kembali tertawa keras.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura membentak Gaara. "Hinata-chan sudah menikah dengan Naruto! Tidak seharusnya kau merebutnya!"

"Oh, ya?"

Bukannya menanggapi perkataan Sakura, Gaara justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu.

"Kurasa, itu bukanlah masalah yang penting. Aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kumau. Begitu pula Hinata-chan. Aku bisa saja mendapatkannya, itu mudah…"

"K-Kau gila! K-Kau psyco!" Sakura berteriak semakin keras. "Hinata-chan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu! Naruto pasti akan melindunginya!"

"Ah, Sakura-san, kau ini ternyata banyak bicara yah…" Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat ranjangnya. "Kita lihat saja, Sakura-san. Apakah Namikaze itu bisa melindungi Hinata-chan atau justru sebaliknya."

"K-Kau…"

Gaara tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura. Lelaki itu mengamati jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Manik jadenya kemudian menatap sekilas Sakura. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas. Rencana yang sebelumnya ia susun akan menjadi berantakan jika wanita di depannya ini dibiarkan begitu saja. Gaara mulai berpikir sejenak. Sebuah pemikiran sederhana melintas. Lelaki bermarga Sabaku ini tersenyum singkat mengingat akan ide yang baru saja memasuki pikirannya tersebut. 'Jika dibiarkan, dia akan menggangguku. Sebaiknya aku mengurungnya untuk sementara. Dengan begitu, gadis ini tidak akan mengganggu rencanaku…'

"Nah, karena kau sudah berada di sini, Sakura-san, kurasa kau harus tinggal di sini untuk sesaat sementara aku keluar untuk melihat keadaan Hinata-chan. Kau tidak keberatan aku mengurungmu di sini, bukan?!" Lelaki itu berbalik dan mengambil kunci yang masih tergantung di kenop pintu kamar.

"A-Apa?!" Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Kau mau mengurungku?! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sakura yang panik lantas meletakkan miniatur yang ia pegang. Gadis itu hendak mengikuti sosok tubuh Gaara yang akan pergi. Namun, dengan cepat Gaara mengambil langkah dan meraih pintu. Alhasil, Sakura kini terkunci di dalam kamar Gaara.

"Gaara! Buka pintunya! Apa maksudmu?! Buka pintunya!" Sakura menggedor pintu dengan keras.

**KLIK!**

Pintu terkunci rapat. Gaara melemparkan kunci kamarnya dan kembali meraihnya. Ia bersiul sekilas. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Dapat ia dengar dibalik pintu di depannya, suara Sakura berkoar-koar dan berteriak untuk mengeluarkannya. Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahu.

"Maaf, Sakura-san! Jika kubiarkan, kau akan mengganggu rencanaku!" Gaara merespon Sakura yang memberontak.

"_Gaara! Kau brengsek!"_ Sebuah makian kasar terlontar dari dalam.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu berbalik. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku mematikan ponselmu untuk sementara. Ponselmu akan menggangguku jika terlalu banyak notifikasi!"

Gaara pun mulai mengambil langkah. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Jemarinya meraih jas dan mantel hitam. Sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak pargi dari apartemen, lelaki itu mendekati cermin yang ada di dekat dapur. Melihat penampilannya kurang rapi, lelaki itu pun membenahi tatanan dasinya yang berantakan. Tak lupa, sisir yang ada di cermin itu ia sambar dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, namun sudut matanya masih menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia bersiul singkat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah terlihat rapi. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia lantas memakai jas dan mantel hitamnya.

"Yosh! Dengan begini aku siap menemui Hinata-chan sekarang!"

Teriakan Sakura yang sebenarnya memekikkan telinganya, tak ia hiraukan. Baginya, biarlah untuk saat ini ia menculik wanita itu. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Segala cara apapun akan ia lakukan demi satu tujuannya itu. Gaara menyeringai sekilas mengingat bagaimana rencananya akan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Selesai dengan pemikiran kejinya itu, Gaara meraih tas dan sepatu. Tak berapa lama, lelaki itu telah siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Hingga…

**DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK!**

Terdengar ketukan keras dari arah pintu depan apartemennya berkali-kali. Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa heran dengan siapa yang mendatanginya di siang hari seperti itu. Lelaki itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Karena sang tamu yang tidak sopan itu menggedor pintu secara membabi buta, Gaara tidak sempat melihat si tamu melalui interkom. Dengan menahan geram, lelaki itu meraih kenop pintu.

**KLEK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOMPLEKS APARTEMEN SHUIISEN, 11.25 a.m.**

**.**

**DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK!**

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu menggedor pintu dengan keras. Seolah tak peduli dengan tangannya yang mungkin akan memar untuk kedepannya akibat caranya mengetuk pintu secara membabi buta. Raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan rasa emosi yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sebenarnya, lelaki itu mau saja jika harus mendobrak pintu salah satu apartemen tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin menimbulkan permasalahan untuk ke depannya karena pasti hal tersebut akan merepotkan dan memberikan dampak yang tidak mengenakkan. Lelaki itu marah. Tentu saja. Namun, otaknya yang biasanya tak pernah bekerja dengan baik itu, kali ini berbuat sebaliknya. Otaknya menyuruh saraf-saraf yang ada pada tubuhnya untuk tetap mengendalikan emosi dengan pikiran yang masih terkontrol. Akal sehatnya ia gunakan kali ini.

Berbeda dengan lelaki di depannya yang sibuk dengan pintu apartemen, lelaki satu ini justru berdiam diri dan menunggu hingga si pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu. Meskipun dalam keadaan diam, raut wajahnya tidak dapat membodohi seseorang yang mungkin lewat di sekitarnya. Ekspresi yang tak kalah menyeramkan seperti pemuda di depannya, semakin membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Emosinya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika saat ini di depannya adalah kenalannya, ia pasti akan menghajar lelaki itu karena tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama. Namun, lelaki raven itu tahu, yang layak menerima amarahnya adalah sosok yang seharusnya berada di balik pintu apartemen. Ya, laki-laki yang telah mengganggu kehidupan cintanya dan juga kehidupan lelaki bersurai kuning di depannya.

.

**KLEK!**

.

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan.

Si pemilik apartemen mulai menampakkan diri. Laki-laki dengan surai merah dan manik jade itu mendongakkan wajah untuk melihat tamunya tersebut. Namun…

.

**BUGH!**

.

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajah laki-laki yang berprofesi menjadi dokter anak tersebut. Pukulan yang keras membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke dalam. Lagi dan lagi, ketika ia akan bangkit dari posisinya, pukulan keras kembali menghantamnya. Kali ini bukan di wajah, melainkan di perut. Lelaki itu meringis pelan. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat menangkap sosok yang menghajarnya itu. Sosok dengan surai kuning. Ia mengenalnya. Lelaki dengan surai merah itu menjadi geram. Tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya telah rapi, ia segera bangkit untuk membalas pukulan dari laki-laki jabrik itu. Sayang, pukulan yang ia layangkan dapat ditangkis dengan cepat oleh lelaki kuning tersebut.

"Katakan padaku! Dimana Hinata-chan?!" Sosok kuning itu bersuara.

"Cih!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, lelaki pemilik jade itu hanya mendecih pelan dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Lelaki itu mendengus kecil.

"Brengsek!"

Namikaze Naruto, lelaki bersurai kuning tadi, kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Karena pukulan yang bertubi-tubi ia berikan pada lelaki bersurai merah itu, kini ia dan lelaki di belakangnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Naruto meraih kemeja Gaara. Ia menatap marah jade di depannya. Dengan berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuh sang dokter. Kembali akan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kubilang, dimana kau menyembunyikan Hinata-chan, Gaara?!"

"Sekalipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya!" Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau…"

.

**BUGH!**

.

Kali ini pukulan bukan datang dari Naruto, melainkan dari laki-laki bersurai raven yang tadi datang bersamanya. Gaara kembali tersungkur. Naruto yang cukup kaget karena kecolongan kesempatan untuk memukul Gaara, menoleh ke samping. Dapat ia lihat, wajah tampan laki-laki dengan bentuk rambut mencuat ke belakang itu kini penuh dengan amarah. Naruto sempat cengo. Lelaki bermanik obsidian yang baru saja memukul Gaara, kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kemeja Gaara.

"Cepat katakan, brengsek! Dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura dan Hinata?!"

Lelaki dengan manik obsidian itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada kemeja yang dikenakan Gaara. Lelaki keturunan Sabaku itu merasa sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat tindakan pemuda di depannya. Meskipun tidak tahu siapa lelaki bersurai raven di hadapannya ini, tetapi Gaara mengakui jika laki-laki ini kuat. Ia menerka jika laki-laki ini pasti kenalan Sakura. Dia kembali teringat ucapan Sakura beberapa saat lalu sempat menyebutkan nama seseorang. Ah, mungkin laki-laki ini yang sering disebut oleh Sakura dengan nama Sasuke. Ya, mungkin saja begitu.

"Cepat jawab, keparat!"

"Oh… Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke itu?!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tadi, Gaara justru melontarkan kalimat tanya yang lain.

"Tidak penting kau menanyakan siapa aku! Cepat jawab saja dimana Sakura?!" Kini amarah dari bungsu Uchiha itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Huh!" Gaara mendengus. "Cari saja wanita itu di neraka!"

Sasuke semakin geram. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menghajar pria dengan wajah yang memuakkan itu, menurutnya. Ketika bogem mentah miliknya akan mencapai wajah Gaara, samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara dari arah sebuah ruangan.

"_S-Sasuke-kun? Apakah itu kau?! Sasuke-kun tolong aku! Hiks…"_

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap ruangan tersebut. Gaara terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke, mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki Uchiha tersebut. Safir Naruto menangkap pergerakan Sasuke menuju sebuah pintu. Ia keheranan, namun rasa amarah masih melingkupinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap ruangan itu. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke mulai berkata dengan mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"Kau di dalam situ, Sakura?!" Sasuke tampak panik.

"_S-Sasuke-kun… hiks… a-aku di sini…"_

Suara isak tangis dari seberang sana cukup memberikan bukti pada Sasuke bahwa gadis yang ia cari berada di sana. Sontak saja Sasuke memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci. Sasuke lantas memberitahu Sakura untuk mundur menjauhi pintu. Bersiap-siap mengambil kuda-kuda, lelaki itu menendang keras pintu di hadapannya. Pintu terbuka lebar. Engsel pintu tampak rusak. Sasuke lantas menghamburkan diri memasuki ruangan itu. Dapat ia lihat, sosok Sakura tengah duduk tersimpuh di lantai.

"S-Sasuke-kun… hiks…"

Dengan sigap laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukan erat. Sakura juga memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, seakan-akan takut jika ia kembali dikurung oleh Gaara. Sasuke mengelus pelan punggung Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Tenanglah… Aku di sini…"

Melihat pemandangan mengharukan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya memudar ketika kembali menatap Gaara yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Melihat wajah Gaara saja membuat Naruto semakin geram. Dengan angkuhnya, Naruto mendekati Gaara. Safirnya yang melotot tajam menyorotkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam. Gaara yang masih meringis itu sedikit kaget ketika salah satu kaki Naruto menekan bahu kirinya. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, dimana Hinata-chan?!" Naruto geram. "Aku sudah tahu rencana picikmu itu. Kau psyco gila dan brengsek! Kau ingin merebut Hinata-chan dariku bukan?!" Naruto mendengus. "Hah! Kau bermimpi jika dapat merebut Hinata-chan dariku! Tak kan kubiarkan walau sejengkal sekali pun kau untuk mendekati Hinata-chan!"

Gaara tak menghiraukan ancaman Naruto.

"Lelaki bodoh sepertimu bisa apa untuk Hinata-chan, Namikaze?! Laki-laki tak berguna dan payah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Hinata-chan. Lelaki yang pantas adalah aku! Keluarganya menyukaiku! Aku calon suaminya. Tidak tahukah kau betapa senangnya aku mengetahui siapa calon istriku?! Aku sangat senang karena nantinya akan mendapatkan wanita yang selama ini aku sukai! Hingga kau datang dan menghancurkan segalanya! Seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu itu, Namikaze!"

"Kau…"

Semakin geram Naruto dengan ucapan Gaara, lelaki itu kembali mengayunkan pukulannya pada laki-laki itu. Tak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Naruto tetap saja menghujani Gaara dengan pukulan keras. Naruto juga tidak peduli jika saat ini ada Sakura yang melihatnya. Karena yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini adalah hadiah pukulan yang pantas untuk Gaara. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto mengentikan pukulannya. Nafasnya terengah dengan sorot mata tajam masih memandang Gaara yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Lebih baik cepat kau katakan dimana Hinata!" Sasuke yang masih merangkul Sakura kini angkat bicara.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Apa maksudmu?" Sakura yang tidak mengetahui situasi hanya memandang lelaki raven di sampingnya.

"Hinata dari kemarin sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lalu pagi tadi Naruto mendapati Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia sudah mencari ke seluruh bagian rumah sakit, tetapi tidak menemukan Hinata. Lalu ia menduga jika Hinata sedang bersamamu, dan hasilnya sama nihil. Justru kau juga menjadi korban penculikan manusia brengsek itu!"

Sakura terdiam tak percaya. Emeraldnya lantas memandang Gaara yang sudah babak belur.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pada Hinata-chan?!" Sakura berucap getir. "Kau juga tahu Hinata-chan sedang mengandung! Dan kau… kau…" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke merangkul pelan Sakura untuk kembali menenangkan sang gadis. Sakura kembali terisak. Ia tidak tahu jika selama ini dokter yang ia anggap baik itu bisa sampai setega itu pada sahabatnya. Sakura selalu berpikir positif mengenai sosok Gaara, meskipun ia tidak tahu kebenaran mengenai jati diri laki-laki itu. Tapi kini, kekecewaannya telah terkumpul. Sakura merasa sangat kecewa dengan tindakan Gaara.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto yang masih berdiri angkuh. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali memukuli Gaara. Saat tangannya mulai terangkat, ia merasakan sesuatu sedang bergetar di balik saku celana yang sedang ia kenakan. Alhasil, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali memukuli Gaara. Lelaki pemilik safir indah itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil poselnya yang bergetar. Dari layar ponsel, tertera nomor rumah sakit dimana Hinata dirawat. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hai, dengan Namikaze Naruto… Hm… Apa? Sudah kembali? Benarkah?!" Senyum merekah terpancar dari wajah Naruto. "… Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana!" Naruto menutup telepon.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Mereka menemukannya!" Naruto terlihat sangat girang. "Mereka menemukan Hinata-chan!"

"Benarkah itu Naruto?!" Sakura menatap tak percaya.

"Yah… Sekarang aku mau segera kembali ke rumah sakit!" Naruto mulai berbalik.

"Aku ikut, Naruto!" Sakura berseru.

"Kau yakin? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu, Sakura?!" Naruto tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan!" Sakura bersikeras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto mulai mengambil langkah. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian langkahnya berhenti. "Ingat, Sabaku! Urusan kita masih belum selesai!" Ancam Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun ikut beranjak dari tempat Gaara. Sedangkan lelaki yang kini sendirian dalam apartemen tersebut hanya mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia memukul lantainya sendiri dengan geram. Tak peduli dengan darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, Gaara menahan amarah dan memaki pelan.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 11.38 A.M.**

**.**

Derap langkah dari tiga orang memenuhi gema lorong rumah sakit. Lelaki bersurai kuning yang berjalan mendahului dua orang lainnya terlihat semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti menggumamkan nama seseorang. Begitu pula dengan batinnya, ia tak sabar ingin segera menemui sosok wanita yang tadi sempat menghilang.

Ketiganya sampai di depan salah satu kamar inap. Lelaki bersurai kuning tadi memutar kenop pintu dan menerobos masuk. Safirnya menangkap adanya sosok wanita asing yang tidak ia kenal berdiri di dekat wanita yang dikenalnya. Lelaki bermanik safir tadi sempat mengernyitkan alisnya. Perlahan lelaki itu mendekati ranjang wanita bersurai indigo namun tak lupa dengan membungkuk hormat kepada wanita asing tadi.

"Hinata-chan… Kau kemana saja?!" Tanpa rasa sungkan dan malu, Naruto, lelaki bemanik safir, memeluk erat Hinata, si wanita bersurai indigo.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata bergumam lirih. Pipinya sudah merona karena pelukan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Ehem!"

Wanita asing tersebut berdeham kecil. Karenanya, Naruto dan Hinata sontak melepaskan pelukan mesra mereka. Naruto menatap si wanita asing. Naruto lantas kembali menatap istrinya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran mengenai wanita itu. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Hinata mengambil nafas sebelum memperkenalkan wanita itu pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, wanita ini adalah kakak iparku, Hyuuga Tenten, istri Neji-nii…"

"EH?!" Naruto tampak kaget.

"Hyuuga Tenten." Tenten mengulurkan tangan.

"N-Namikaze… Naruto…" Naruto menerima jabatan tangan tersebut.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu? Suami adik iparku?" Tenten bertanya namun nada sinis dan dingin tertera jelas dalam suaranya.

"Iya, Tenten-san…"

Tenten terdiam sejenak. Detik selanjutnya, ia menghela napas panjang. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Manik hazel Tenten memandang adik iparnya dan Naruto secara bergantian. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, wanita itu kembali mendesah pelan. Naruto yang ada dihadapannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Sedangkan Tenten, ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, tanda ia lelah memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi pada adik iparnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya selama ini.

"Hinata-chan, karena suamimu sudah datang, aku akan pulang dulu. Teman-temanku yang lain sedang menunggu di lobi rumah sakit…" Tenten mengambil tas tangannya di atas meja.

"Tenten-nee…" Hinata memanggil sejenak. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Neji-nii, ya. Sampaikan maafku pula karena jarang mengunjungimu dan Neji-nii…"

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan…" Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Oh! Tenten-nee!"

Panggilan cukup keras dari Hinata, menghentikan Tenten yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu ruangan. Kakak iparnya itu menoleh dengan wajah heran. Hinata meneguk ludah sebentar. Ia melirik Naruto sesaat. Naruto yang mendapati istrinya melirik sebentar itu hanya berpikir heran. Hinata lalu tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Tenten-nee, tolong jangan lupakan permintaanku tadi…" Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Aku mempercayaimu, Tenten-nee…"

Tenten tak merespon. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan lain. Justru senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ya…" Tenten menyahut pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku berjanji, Hinata-chan…"

Tenten berbalik. Sosok dewasa kakak iparnya itu kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Hinata. Setelah kepergiannya pun, Hinata masih memandang pintu itu. Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga ada di kamar Hinata perlahan mendekat. Sakura langsung menghamburkan diri dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu dalam haru. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya membalas pelukan Sakura namun dengan perasaan heran. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis musim semi itu menghapus pelan jejak-jejak air matanya yang baru saja mengalir.

"Hiks… Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan!" Sakura berucap lirih.

"Eh?" Hinata keheranan. "Aku memang baik-baik saja, Sakura-san…" Jawabnya polos.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini suara Naruto menyela. "Lalu darimana saja kau? Tidak tahukah betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar. Kupikir kau ada di kamar mandi, tetapi kau tidak ada! Aku mencarimu di seluruh area rumah sakit dan bahkan dokter serta perawat tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Hinata-chan… Aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu…" Naruto menghela napas.

"Etto… Gomen…" Hinata menyesal. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya hingga membuatmu khawatir seperti itu, Naruto-kun…"

"Sudahlah…" Sasuke ganti menyahut. "Sekarang dia sudah ada di sini 'kan, Dobe? Kau tenang saja!"

"Tapi…" Kini Naruto menatap Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku memanggil dokter Shizune?"

"Kalau itu…"

Hinata memangku dagu dan mulai menceritakan kejadian ketika Naruto memanggil dokter Shizune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 09.00 A.M.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_KRIEET…_

"_Kau cepat sekali, Naruto–"_

_Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Amethystnya kini menangkap sosok lelaki yang sebelumnya ia duga sebagai Naruto. Namun, ternyata yang memasuki ruangan Hinata adalah seorang laki-laki dengan jas dokter. Hinata nampak heran, namun masih mengenali siapa sosok laki-laki tersebut._

"_Gaara… Senpai?"_

_Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum singkat dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata._

"_Hei, Hinata-chan…" Lelaki itu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Hinata. "Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit dari kemarin, tetapi aku tidak tahu hingga Dokter Shizune memberitahuku tadi pagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Gaara bertanya lembut._

"_Hm, yah, sekarang sudah cukup baik, kurasa…"_

_Terjdi keheningan untuk sementara waktu di sana. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung. Hinata yang terdiam hanya memainkan jemarinya di antara selimut. Sedangkan Gaara hanya berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, sesekali lelaki itu menatap pintu kamar Hinata. Wanita indigo itu jadi heran dengan sikap Gaara._

"_Ada apa, Senpai?"_

"_Em, Hinata-chan… Sebenarnya, kau kedatangan tamu sekarang. Wanita itu ada di luar kamar…" Gaara berucap pelan._

"_Oh, ya? Siapa?" Hinata tampak penasaran._

"_Hyuuga Tenten, kakak iparmu…" Gaara menatap Hinata. "Apakah boleh aku menyuruhnya masuk sekarang?" Lelaki itu meminta persetujuan Hinata._

"_Ah… I-Iya… Tolong panggilkan dia ya, Gaara Senpai…" Hinata tersenyum._

"_Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya. Aku keluar dahulu…"_

_Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar. Setelah bunyi pintu tertutup, samar-samar Hinata mendengar percakapan kecil antara Gaara dengan Tenten. Percakapan mereka tidak begitu jelas di telinga Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata cukup penasaran dengan percakapan tersebut karena percakapan itu lumayan panjang. Hinata sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli sekali dengan percakapan mereka, hanya saja kakaknya yang tidak segera memasuki kamarnya itulah yang menjadikannya penasaran. 'Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya…'_

_KRIEET…_

_Usai dengan pikirannya tersebut, Hinata mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia lalu melihat ke arah pintu. Masuklah sosok wanita cantik dengan surai coklat panjang dengan manik hazel memasuki kamar Hinata. Wanita itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru tosca. Wanita tersebut lantas tersenyum pada Hinata yang sedang bersandar di ranjang. Wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari Hinata tersebut berjalan menghampiri keberadaan Hinata._

"_Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Wanita itu menaruh tas tangannya di meja dan mengambil kursi di sebelah Hinata._

"_O-Ohayou, Tenten-nee…" Hinata membalas sopan._

"_Ne, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Sakit apa? Apa Tou-san tahu kau dirawat di rumah sakit? Aaah… Harusnya kau memberitahuku Hinata-chan kalau kau sakit. Aku dan Neji bisa kemari dan menjagamu…" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar._

"_Hehehe… Gomen, aku tidak memberitahumu, Tenten-nee…" Hinata menyesal. "Lalu, kenapa Tenten-nee ada di sini?" Kini ia ganti bertanya._

"_Oh, itu, salah satu sahabatku saat kuliah ada yang sudah melahirkan. Dan kebetulan ia tinggal di Konoha, makanya aku memutuskan segera kemari bersama sahabatku yang lain. Dan kebetulan juga aku bertemu Gaara. Dan dia mengatakan tadi pagi kalau kau juga di rawat di sini…" Tenten menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, kau sakit apa?"_

"_Em, itu… itu…"_

_Hinata kebingungan untuk menyampaikan sakitnya pada Tenten. Tidak mungkin wanita itu akan mengatakan sebenarnya pada Tenten mengenai keadaannya yang sempat menabrak seseorang hingga hampir membuatnya keguguran. Hinata berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan. Matanya sibuk kesana-kemari hanya demi mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menatap heran adik iparnya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras itu._

"_Oiya, apa kau tahu, Tou-san akan menjodohkanmu?!" Tiba-tiba saja Tenten mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Dan kau pasti akan sangat beruntung Hinata-chan. Gaara adalah calon suamimu. Waah… Kau akan menjadi istri seorang dokter. Kau pasti sangat senang. Kau sudah kenal Gaara cukup lama dan ternyata kalian akan menikah. Kau tahu, ternyata Gaara selama ini juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan. Dia tadi sempat membujukku untuk meyakinkanmu agar mau menjadi istrinya. Aah… Aku sempat iri kau–"_

"_Tenten-nee!" Mendengar kakak iparnya menceritakan perjodohannya, membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman._

"_Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata terdiam. Jemarinya meremas selimut cukup erat. Tenten yang melihatnya, memandang adiknya heran. Tenten mengetahui gelagat adik iparnya itu. Hinata setiap kali ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, ia selalu mengepalkan kedua jarinya. Tenten akhirnya menunggu hingga Hinata mau membuka mulut untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya._

"_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Tenten-nee…" Hinata berucap lirih._

"_Oh ya? Apa itu?!"_

_Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remasan pada selimutnya semakin kuat. Wanita itu mengambil pasokan udara sebelum menghembuskannya. Ia berusaha mengatur tubuhnya untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh panik atau tegang ketika nanti berbicara dengan Tenten. Hinata lalu melirik pelan Tenten._

"_Anoo… Bisakah kita berbicara di luar saja, Tenten-nee?"_

"_Eh?" Tenten semakin heran dan penasaran. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau kan masih sakit. Sudah di sini saja–"_

_Tak menghiraukan ucapan Tenten, Hinata pun bangkit dari ranjangnya perlahan. Tenten yang tak punya pilihan lain selain membantu adik iparnya itu berdiri, mau tak mau menurut saja. Kini Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tak lupa, Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata terus berjalan dan sesekali melirik Tenten ke belakang. Pertanyaan Tenten seperti kemana mereka akan pergi hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Hinata. Tenten semakin heran ketika adiknya itu menuntunnya ke salah satu __**emergency stairs**__. Dengan berpikir positif saja, Tenten tetap mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu terakhir di ujung tangga. Hinata membuka pelan pintu itu dan melewatinya. Tenten pun mengikuti jejak langkah Hinata._

_Angin sedikit berhembus pelan menerpa kulit mereka. Kini Hinata dan Tenten sedang berada di atap gedung rumah sakit. Tenten semakin heran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Hinata. Apakah itu sangat penting hingga sampai membawanya kemari? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia akan segera tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Hinata. Langkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuatnya mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti. Adiknya itu masih memunggunginya. Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama Hinata pun berbalik dan menatap Tenten._

"_Mengenai perjodohan itu…" Hinata mulai bicara. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Tenten-nee…"_

"_Hah? Kenapa Hinata-chan? Gaara kurang apa lagi?" Tenten terlihat cukup kaget. "Dia tampan, dia juga baik, terlebih lagi dia adalah dokter. Masa depanmu akan semakin cerah jika bersamanya, Hinata-chan!"_

"_Bukan karena itu, Tenten-nee…" Hinata menyahut cepat. "Sebenarnya… A-Aku… " Ia meneguk ludah sebentar. "… aku… sudah… m-menikah…" Sambungnya lirih._

"_Apa?!"_

_Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah, Tenten melotot dan kaget bukan main. Pendengarannya tidak salah kan? Tadi adiknya mengatakan apa? Sudah menikah? Adik iparnya ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Hinata tersebut. Tenten menatap amethyst Hinata secara intens. Tenten berharap ia akan menemukan kebohongan dalam mata adiknya, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Sorot mata Hinata menunjukkan kejujuran. Terlihat tidak ada kebohongan atau alasan yang ditutupi. Tenten mengangkat tangan dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya._

"_A-Aku… s-saat ini sedang h-hamil, Tenten-nee…" Hinata berucap lirih. "A-Aku… s-sebelumnya s-sempat d-diperkosa… o-oleh dia…" Hinata menahan diri agar tidak terisak._

"_Apa suamimu yang memperkosamu?!" Tenten mulai mendekat._

_Hinata mengangguk. Tenten merasa lemas. Ia sempat terhuyung ke belakang, namun kakinya masih bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak._

"_A-Apa Tou-san tahu keadaanmu?!" Tenten kembali bertanya._

_Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk kecil._

_Tenten menghela nafas berat. Kali ini hatinya mencelos. Seakan dunia bahagianya hancur setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia merasa kosong dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Hinata. Perlahan ia memandang sendu Hinata. Wanita di hadapan Tenten itu nampak kacau. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Tenten tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga._

"_Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini…" Tenten mulai terisak. "Apa salahmu hingga Kami-sama menghukummu seperti ini… Hiks…"_

_Hinata hanya terdiam saja. Namun, kepalan tangannya dibalik tubuhnya menjadi saksi jika saat ini ia tengah menahan sakit hatinya dan tidak teganya ia melihat kakak iparnya terisak seperti itu. Perlahan, Hinata mulai terisak. Tak peduli dengan tangannya yang terluka oleh kukunya sendiri, Hinata tetap menangis dalam diam bersama Tenten._

"_Hiks… A-Aku tidak percaya… hiks… Hinata-chan… Bagaimana b-bisa…" Tenten menggumam tak jelas menuntut Hinata untuk menceritakan semuanya padanya._

"_Hiks… Tenten-nee… hiks… t-tolong j-jangan katakan p-pada Neji-nii.. hiks… k-kumohon…" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh merosot di hadapan Tenten, karena tak kuat mehanan sakit dan sedihnya._

_Kini mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Dalam tangisnya, Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya itu. Tenten yang masih menangis itu pun juga mendengarkan cerita Hinata secara seksama. Kedua wanita itu berpelukan setelah Hinata selesai dengan ceritanya. Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka berdua hingga keduanya kembali tenang_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah…" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya pada Naruto.

"J-Jadi… Hinata-chan tidak diculik oleh Gaara?!" Sakura kaget.

"Diculik oleh Gaara senpai? Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata tertawa lirih. "Lagipula untuk apa dia menculikku?" Kini Hinata terkikik geli.

"Tapi dia telah menculik Sakura." Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba.

Mendadak ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat menjadi sunyi. Omongan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata kaget tak percaya. Amethyst-nya membulat sempurna. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hingga ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya Sakura hanya memasang wajah sedih. Terlihat dimata Hinata bahwa mata Sakura sembab, menandakan bahwa sahabat pinknya itu baru saja menangis. Hinata lalu menunduk. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia masih belum percaya jika Gaara melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa… dia m-menculik Sakura-san…?"

"Ini semua agar rencananya berjalan sempurna. Ia menganggap Sakura akan menjadi halangan rencana busuknya jika ia membiarkan Sakura begitu saja!" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, Teme, kenapa harus Sakura?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara.

"Sakura tidak sengaja menemukan salah satu ruangan di apartemen Gaara yang berisikan foto-foto Hinata. Entah itu foto Hinata mulai dari kecil, bahkan hingga sekarang. Selain itu, aku menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mencari tahu sosok Gaara sebenarnya. Kau mungkin sudah tahu jika Gaara adalah calon suamimu. Dia adalah putra Walikota Suna, orang yang akan dijodohkan oleh ayahmu, namun tidak terlaksanakan. Pria itu adalah pria yang memiliki obsesi besar terhadap sesuatu, terlebih pada apa yang ia inginkan. Asumsiku adalah mungkin saja ia merencanakan untuk merebut Hinata dari tanganmu, Dobe." Sasuke mulai berspekulasi.

"Tapi apa rencananya? Dan apa kaitannya dengan penculikan Sakura?"

"Hn, Gaara adalah laki-laki licik dan cerdik. Tunggu dulu, wanita tadi adalah kakak iparmu, bukan?" Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"U-Uhm…" Hinata mengangguk.

"Ia mengenal kakakmu itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"T-Tenten-nee adalah senior Gaara senpai di klub pramuka…"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencari asumsi-asumsi bagaimana laki-laki bernama Gaara itu memulai rencana piciknya. Sasuke berpikir keras. Ia mengamati sekali lagi kejadian hari ini. Sakura diculik oleh Gaara. Hinata yang dikira diculik oleh Gaara ternyata sedang bersama kakaknya. Gaara ingin menemui Hinata dengan berpakaian rapi seperti itu. Dan yang paling mengusik pikiran Sasuke adalah kenapa Gaara sempat berbincang dengan kakak Hinata dalam waktu cukup lama? Sebuah asumsi melewati pikirannya. Sasuke merasa asumsinya itu bisa diterima oleh akal. Lelaki itu pun sedikit menaikkan bibirnya.

"Kurasa, laki-laki itu menjalankan rencananya dengan memanfaatkan keadaan." Tukas Sasuke.

"Eh?" Ketiga orang tersebut memandang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Pertama, dia mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa kakak ipar Hinata akan ke rumah sakit. Lalu ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menghasut kakak ipar Hinata untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau menikah dengannya. Mungkin Gaara tidak menceritakan keadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya pada sang kakak. Sehingga sang kakak yang tidak tahu kalau Hinata sudah menikah dan mengandung, langsung saja membujuk Hinata untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Gaara mungkin merasa rencananya akan berhasil sehingga ia pulang ke apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap dan berdandan rapi untuk kembali menemui Hinata. Namun, tepat saat itu Sakura datang dan mengetahui rahasia yang dimiliki Gaara. Karena takut rencananya gagal, laki-laki itu panik dan akhirnya justru menahan dan mengurung Sakura. Dia mungkin berpikiran jika Sakura pasti akan mengadukan rencana piciknya itu pada Hinata, yang kemungkinan sedang bersama kakaknya, atau mungkin Naruto. Sehingga Hinata nantinya pasti akan menolak permintaan kakaknya untuk menikah dengan Gaara…" Sasuke mengakhiri asumsinya tersebut.

Semua orang di situ menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Wah… Teme, harusnya kau masuk sekolah kepolisian dan menjadi detektif saja!" Naruto menatap Sasuke kagum.

"Cih! Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, Dobe!" Sasuke menyahut.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya, sekarang Hinata-chan dan Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Untuk selanjutnya, kita akan melanjutkan urusan kita yang belum selesai itu dengan si brengsek Gaara!" Naruto menggeram tertahan.

"Hn!" Sasuke ikut menyahut.

Sedangkan kedua wanita yang melihat pancaran emosi dari dua laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sakura mendekat kembali ke arah Hinata. Gadis pink itu merangkul Hinata. Masih dengan ekspresi sedikit sendu. Hinata pun membalas rangkulan Sakura. Kedua wanita itu masih menatap dua laki-laki tampan tersebut. Timbul perasaan gelisah dan khawatir menyergapi hati Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia menyampaikan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menyampaikannya. Sakura pun juga begitu. Rasa khawatir melingkupinya, takut dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh dua laki-laki tadi. Terlebih, ia tak tahu kenapa namun batinnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih besar ditujukan untuk putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"K-Kurasa… Lebih baik kita biarkan saja dokter Gaara tersebut…" Sakura berucap lembut.

"Hah?!" Naruto dan Sasuke terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan kami sekarang baik-baik saja. Jadi, kurasa tidak perlu bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Kalau pun dokter Gaara itu tetap mengusik kehidupan kita lagi, mungkin lebih baik kita serahkan saja pada polisi…" Sakura berhenti sejenak. "… Bagaimana…?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang sekilas. Lalu kedua pria itu memandang masing-masing wanita berharga mereka. Naruto dapat melihat dari wajah Hinata terpancar ekspresi seolah-olah ia berharap Naruto mau menerima saran Sakura. Naruto nampak sedang berpikir dan mempertimbangkan saran dari Sakura tersebut. Ia kembali melirik Hinata. Naruto menatapnya sendu. Ia teringat bagaimana wanita itu sudah melewati berbagai macam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan dalam hidupnya. Dan kini, ia justru mengharapkan Naruto untuk tidak mengambil langkah lebih jauh untuk membalas Gaara. Naruto mendesah pelan.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menolak saran Sakura itu. Bagi Sasuke, perbuatan Gaara tersebut belum bisa ia terima begitu saja. Tangannya terasa geram jika kembali mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu mengurung Sakura. Membuat gadisnya menangis dan ketakutan. Tetapi, sekarang justru gadisnya itu menyarankan agar tak pelu berurusan lagi dengan Gaara. Sasuke merasa heran dengan pemikiran gadis itu. Apa dia tidak sadar perbuatan Gaara itu sangat berbahaya? Namun, dengan melihat keseriusan dan tatapan tulus Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Pikirannya kini sedang berkecamuk, bingung antara menerima saran Sakura atau justru tetap melakukan aksi untuk membalas perbuatan Gaara.

"Haah…" Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. "Untuk kali ini saja aku akan menuruti apa permintaanmu itu, Sakura!" Naruto menyerah.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, hanya untuk kali ini saja, Sakura…"

Kedua wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu keputusan dari dua pria tersebut, kini tersenyum lega. Kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya menelungkupi keduanya, kini sedikit mulai menghilang. Perasaan takut tadi juga mulai menghilang. Mereka bersyukur kedua laki-laki itu masih mau menuruti permintaan mereka. Hinata dan Sakura saling memandang sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum pada kedua laki-laki tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke pun juga tersenyum kecil, melihat ekspresi lega wanita-wanita yang mereka cintai tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuuh…**

**Maaf sebelumnya buat para readers kalo chap ini, baik Naruhina atau pun Sasusaku, cuma dikiiiiiiiit banget. Yah… sebenanrnya mau ada lanjutannya sih, hanya saja chap ini akan jadi terlalu panjang nantinya. Untuk itu neko putuskan buat dilanjut next chap saja. Tenang aja, next chap udah bukan puncak konflik kok… hehehe… **

**Yup… saatnya balas review buat yang blm log in. Seperti biasa, yg udah log in lihat pm yaaa…**

**Siluman kecebong: **oke, ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Kensuchan:** hahaha,,, dan ternyataa.. jeng jeng… iya ini neko udah update.. :D

**Nata miyano: **okee.. ini neko udah update..

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan:** dan jawabannya ada di cerita di atas.. hehehe.. :D

**Meow:** hahaha… neko hanya pengen buat gaara berada diantara 2 pasangan itu kok.. :D yahh.. meskipun di canon nya nggak pernah bicara sama gaara sih.. hehehe.. #tertawanista

**Pia-pio: **siaaap… ini neko udah update kok.. :D

**Ozora-chan: **sudah update kok.. nah jawabannya ada di chap yg di atas..

**Guest: **sudah lanjut kok.. :D

**.**

**Oke, akhir kata thankyou and would you mind to review this chapter?**


	15. Last Chapter - Namikaze Bolt

"Kau sudah siap?" Laki-laki di depannya menatapnya teduh.

"Eh?"

Seperti _dé javu_, wanita yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut hanya terdiam. Ini adalah kali kedua ia pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama. Lelaki yang ia cintai menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi dari pria itu. Pancaran mata yang teduh, senyum keceriaan, dan tatapan penuh dengan ajakan. Itu terlalu sama. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum. Jika dulu ia tak mau melihat wajah itu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia kini mampu menghadapi wajah itu tanpa takut ataupun ragu. Mungkinkah hatinya mulai luluh karena eksistensi sang lelaki di sampingnya serta berbagai usaha yang telah dilakukan sang pria? Atau karena perasaan yang sebenarnya sedang meluap tak terima jika harus diabaikan? Entahlah. Wanita itu tak tahu alasan yang pasti. Namun, ia hanya merasakan hatinya seolah memaksa dan menuntunnya untuk mengikuti ajakan yang diberikan sang lelaki melalui tatapannya.

"Hei..~" Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ayo, pulang, Hime…" Ia tersenyum hingga safirnya tak terlihat.

"H-Hai…" Wanita itu tersipu dan merona, hingga untuk mengiyakan ajakan sang lelaki saja membuatnya gugup.

Tangan kekar itu terulur. Menunggu wanita itu menyambut kembali tangannya. Safirnya memandang amethyst di depannya. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya berada di samping tubuh sang wanita, perlahan terangkat. Dengan gerakan perlahan, jemari mungil itu menyambut tangan kekar lelaki itu. Ah, tangan itu besar dan terasa hangat. Genggaman yang erat menandakan sang lelaki tak ingin berpisah dengan sang wanita. Bukan hanya untuk sekarang saja, namun untuk nanti dan di masa mendatang.

Sang lelaki tersenyum.

Sang wanita juga tersenyum.

Bersama, mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya berisikan ranjang, kursi, meja, dan juga kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (em, lime maybe?), Alur tak jelas, NaruHina, SasuSaku, Sasuke's OOC, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN KONOHA, 15.00 P.M.**

**.**

Dua pasang mata bermanik safir dan amethyst saling memandang heran satu sama lain. Dengan saling diam, mereka lantas menoleh dan menatap sosok bermanik jade di depan mereka. Si pemilik jade itu tak tahu jika kedua pemilik safir dan amethyst sedang memandangnya. Si pemilik jade sibuk bersujud dan berucap maaf berkali-kali pada mereka berdua.

"A-Ano… Gaara senpai…" Namikaze Hinata berucap pelan. "B-Bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu. Rasanya aneh sekali jika harus melihatmu bersujud penuh sesal seperti itu…"

"Heh! Sekalipun ia meminta maaf seperti itu, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Namikaze Naruto mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Naruto-san, Hinata-chan! Jika kalian sampai melaporkanku pada polisi, profesi dokterku akan dicabut. Kumohon… Maafkan aku! Aku menyesal!" Gaara masih bersujud.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap suaminya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuat suaminya itu tidak menyilangkan tangan seperti sekarang. Naruto meliriknya sekilas. Hinata berbisik-bisik untuk membiarkan saja dan memaafkan Gaara. Namun, Naruto mendelik.

"Naruto-kun! Sudah maafkan saja dia, tidak perlu sampai melaporkan polisi…" Bisik Hinata.

"Mou! Hinata-chan! Rencana licik dan tindakannya pada Sakura sudah termasuk kriminalitas! Dia harus dilaporkan pada polisi!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Demo…"

Hinata tidak berucap lagi. Ia sudah membujuk Naruto untuk memaafkan Gaara berulangkali, namun suaminya itu masih bersikeras. Sebenarnya, Hinata juga kecewa dan marah atas tindakan Gaara tersebut, tetapi ia juga merasa kasihan terhadap senpainya itu. Hinata seakan tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkan orang yang sudah mengakui kesalahannya itu. Amethystnya memandang safir Naruto penuh harap. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu, hanya menghela nafas. Pikiran lelaki itu sebenarnya heran dengan Hinata. Kenapa istrinya itu sangat mudah memaafkan orang lain meskipun kesalahan yang dibuat orang itu kelewat batas? Naruto benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Haah…" Akhirnya Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Kurasa…" Kalimatnya menggantung "…aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat!" Sambungnya.

Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung mendongakkan kepala. "Syarat?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam diam.

"Hn, aku akan memaafkanmu dan tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi asal kau harus benar-benar menjauhi kehidupanku dan Hinata, termasuk juga kehidupan Sakura. Dengan kata lain, kau harus meninggalkan Konoha!" Naruto menyeringai.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan praktik dokterku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha begitu saja!" Gaara mulai panik.

"Yaah… Itu adalah masalahmu sendiri. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin melihat batang hidungmu itu di Konoha lagi!"

"Naruto-kun, kurasa kau berlebihan…" Hinata berbisik pelan.

"Ssstt… Sudahlah Hinata-chan, serahkan saja padaku!" Naruto balas berbisik.

Gaara terdiam. Ia memikirkan persyaratan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Ia pun terduduk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Pada titik ini ia harus memilih antara meninggalkan Konoha dan profesi dokternya aman atau tetap di Konoha namun profesi dokternya dicabut lantaran ia harus berhadapan dengan polisi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika dirinya masuk penjara, namun jika harus melepas profesi dokter, ia masih belum bisa. Itu adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Cita-cita yang ia janjikan pada mendiang ibunya. Janji yang ia katakan pada mendiang ibunya jika ia akan berusaha menjadi dokter untuk menyembuhkan semua orang. Dan kini, ia terjebak oleh pilihan antara meninggalkan Konoha atau meninggalkan cita-citanya. Gaara menarik nafas panjang. Keputusan telah ia buat.

"Wakatta…" Ia menatap Naruto. "Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi ke tampat yang jauh."

Naruto dan Hinata cukup kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Lagi-lagi Hinata menatap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Lelaki bersurai kuning itu beranjak dari duduknya. Perlahan ia mendekati Gaara. Hinata yang mengamati Naruto hanya semakin merasa penasaran. Naruto lantas memandang Gaara dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn, kurasa kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, Sabaku Gaara." Naruto menatap tajam.

Gaara hanya diam dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Karena kau sudah menerima kesepakatan tersebut, kuharap kau segera meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik!" Naruto masih mengawasi Gaara.

"Hn, terima kasih banyak, Naruto-san!" Lagi, pria itu menyembah sujud Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya agak risih jika ada orang melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, baginya suatu perkecualian jika orang itu adalah Gaara. Lelaki itu pantas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Kesalahannya tidak bisa dimaafkan. Bahkan, untuk memaafkannya saja cukup menyulitkan bagi Naruto. Namun, lelaki itu hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Hinata inginkan. Hinata yang begitu baik hati memintanya untuk memaafkan lelaki asal Suna tersebut. Naruto pun juga pernah berjanji pada Hinata untuk menuruti semua keinginannya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, em, entahlah. Naruto merasa tindakan yang tepat adalah dengan memberikan persyaratan tersebut. Meskipun setengah hatinya masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini dan kemasi barangmu, Sabaku Gaara!" Perintah Naruto dingin.

"Baiklah…"

Gaara mulai bangkit. Ingin ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Hinata berada saat ini, namun lengan Naruto mencegah dengan menahan bahunya. Lelaki itu terhenti langkahnya. Mengetahui apa maksud dari Namikaze Naruto. Gaara akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berterima kasih pada Hinata. Dan sebagai gantinya, Gaara membungkuk sangat hormat pada pasangan suami istri tersebut. Selesai dengan itu, ia pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Tak lama, langkah kakinya perlahan mulai mendekati pintu utama apartemen Naruto. Masih berharap untuk bisa melihat Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya, ia pun tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak suka.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih dan juga sekali lagi maaf, Naruto-san…" Ucap Gaara ketika sampai di ambang pintu.

"Hn, jangan pernah mengganggu hidup kami lagi, Sabaku Gaara!" Naruto menatapnya tajam.

Gaara pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya sejauh mungkin dari apartemen Naruto. Sedangkan suami Hinata tersebut masih mengawasi setiap langkah demi langkah yang diambil Gaara. Pikirannya masih merasa jika Gaara mungkin akan kembali lagi untuk balas dendam. Berlebihan? Biarlah! Naruto mungkin akan dianggap sebagai orang yang penuh dengan _negative thinking_ jika tetap berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setelah memastikan bayangan Gaara menghilang di ujung sana, Naruto pun menutup pintu apartemennya.

**BLAM!**

**.**

"Apa Gaara senpai sudah pergi?" Hinata mendekatinya.

"Hn…" Jawaban singkat Naruto tersebut terdengar ambigu bagi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Tolong jawab dengan pasti!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto cukup kaget dengan rekasi Hinata tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum. Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat dan meraih wajah Hinata. Dengan senyum lima jari andalannya, ia mendekat dan berkata pada Hinata…

"Iya, Hinata-hime! Si raja jahat sudah pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hinata-hime dan sang pangeran! Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lebar.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Hinata hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Terakhir kali wajah Naruto sedekat itu adalah pada saat ia di dapur dan Naruto mendekapnya dari belakang. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat wanita bermanik bulan itu semakin merasakan panas pada wajahnya. Jika kini ia mungkin berada di dunia fantasi, mungkin saja ada asap yang akan keluar dari kepalanya. Tak luput dari itu, ia juga merasakan jika jantungnya kini berdebar-debar. Sungguh, keberadaan Namikaze Naruto sukses membuatnya merasakan malu, merona dan berdebar-debar dalam satu waktu bersamaan.

Naruto yang melihat wajah malu-malu dan merah padam Hinata hanya semakin terkekeh kecil. Menurutnya, Hinata begitu imut dan lucu jika sedang seperti ini. Rasanya ingin pria itu mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya dan mungkin menciumi bibir ranum yang menggoda milik istrinya itu. Masih dengan posisinya itu, perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Dapat ia cium aroma khas lavender milik Hinata merasuki indra penciumannya. Dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala duren khas laki-laki itu, Naruto perlahan mulai menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata. Lembut dan manis. Sentuhan dan rasa dari bibir Hinata tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan Naruto hanya semakin menyukai rasa manis di bibir Hinata tersebut.

Menerima sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, membuat Hinata semakin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari tadi. Ciuman Naruto yang lembut itu membuatnya merasa hangat. Tangan mungilnya yang sebelumnya berada di samping tubuh, entah mengapa tergerak dengan sendirinya. Kedua tangan Hinata terangkat dan menyentuh lembut dada bidang Naruto. Seolah menerima dengan apa yang Naruto perbuat padanya, dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan seperti dulu. Hinata hanya merasakan bahwa Naruto di depannya tidaklah seperti Naruto yang seperti dulu, Naruto yang bertindak kasar ketika dia mabuk. Kali ini Hinata merasakan jika yang sedang menciumnya ini adalah diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Hinata merasa senang. Tidak. Ia tidak hanya merasa senang, namun ia juga merasa bahagia.

Perlahan ciuman Naruto menjadi sedikit mengecap dan menghisap bibir Hinata. Sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Sang wanita pun hanya pasrah. Perlahan ia buka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk menjelajahi bibirnya. Naruto yang mendapat respon seperti itu, langsung saja melumat bibir ranum Hinata. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, lumatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kali ini adalah lumatan lembut. Sarat akan penuh dengan kasih sayang, bukan gairah sensualitas. Dan Hinata bisa merasakan perbedaannya.

Kedua insan tersebut melepas ciuman dan lumatan lembut mereka yang tergolong cukup lama. Masih tidak mau membiarkan Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya, salah satu tangan Naruto memegang belakang kepala Hinata dan menariknya hingga kini kening keduanya saling menempel. Safir itu bertemu dengan amethyst cantik milik Hinata. Masih terdiam, keduanya hanya mengagumi keindahan dari manik mereka satu sama lain. Nafas lembut dan aroma citrus milik Naruto semakin membuat Hinata merasa hangat. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Hinata-chan, aishiteru…" Bisik Naruto lirih.

Hinata masih belum menyahut. Mendengar satu kata tersebut benar-benar membuatnya senang dan bahagia. Naruto mencintainya. Ia juga mencintai pemuda itu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang masih mengusik pikirannya. Apakah Hinata harus sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan Naruto tersebut? Haruskah ia menyerahkan segala kepercayaannya tersebut dan menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin Naruto memang sudah sepenuhnya berubah? Mendadak tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi sendu.

"A-Aku…" Hinata ragu.

Naruto yang menangkap nada keraguan Hinata lantas menjauhkan keningnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Hinata. Kini yang terlihat di safirnya adalah wajah Hinata yang penuh ragu. Tak tahu penyebab pastinya, Naruto memandangnya sendu.

"Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku, Hinata-chan?"

"…" Hinata tidak menyahut dan hanya menundukkan kepala.

Naruto pun menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukan. Hinata cukup kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Naruto memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang dimilikinya untuk bisa sampai di hati Hinata. Untuk memberitahu wanitanya bahwa Hinata bisa memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang hanya diam saja dipeluk oleh Naruto mendadak merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Amethystnya berkaca-kaca. Kehangatan pelukan Naruto membuatnya seakan ingin menangis. Tangannya yang bergetar itu terangkat untuk memeluk erat Naruto, membalas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. Tangisnya kini sudah pecah. Ia membenamkan tangisnya di dada bidang laki-laki itu. Membasahi kaos biru muda kesayangan Naruto dengan bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata-chan…" Naruto bergumam lirih sambil mengusap pelan punggung Hinata.

Tak ada sahutan. Namun, gerakan kecil dari kepala Hinata menunjukkan jika wanita itu mengiyakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Tersenyum lembut, Naruto semakin membenamkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Hinata. Mencium sedalam-dalamnya aroma lavender wanita itu. Memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin wanitanya itu pergi barang satu detik pun. Membiarkan keheningan apartemen dan isakan kecil Hinata menjadi saksi bisu mereka yang tengah tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Bukan kesedihan untuk ke depannya, namun kesedihan untuk terakhir kali. Karena Naruto yakin, esok adalah awal dari kebahagian untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto meyakini hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER…**

**.**

**APARTEMENT KONOHA, 07.00 A.M.**

**.**

"KUSO!" Teriak laki-laki bersurai kuning yang sedang terburu-buru membenahi dasi dan kemeja putihnya.

"Naruto-kun! Sini kurapikan dasimu!" Wanita yang tengah hamil tua di sebelahnya mendekat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang mulai berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Tak ingin merepotkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung dan baru saja memasuki bulan kesembilan itu, Naruto pun memilih untuk mendekati istrinya. Masih dengan berkutat dengan kemejanya yang berantakan, perlahan ia memberikan dasi merahnya pada Hinata. Wanita tersebut menerimanya dan melilitkan dasi tersebut dan merapikannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dasi pun terpasang dengan rapi di kerah kemeja Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat suaminya terlihat rapi dan tampan.

"Yap, sekarang sudah selesai. Cepat ambil jasmu, Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap lembut.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan…" Naruto menurut dan mengambil jasnya yang tergantung rapi di almari.

Setelah memakainya, ia kembali keluar dari kamar dan menemui istrinya yang sudah menunggunya. Dalam safir Naruto ia melihat jika istrinya tersebut mengenakan dress ibu hamil berwarna biru tosca. Dengan sapuan _make up_ tipis, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, menurut Naruto. Ia pun melangkah dan mendekati Hinata.

"Sudah siap?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Yah, ayo kita berangkat!" Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata dan membuka pintu apartemen.

"Mou! Naruto-kun, sudah kubilang 'kan tadi harusnya langsung mandi. Kenapa kau justru kembali tidur?!" Hinata menggerutu.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan! Aku masih mengantuk sekali tadi…" Naruto menatap Hinata menyesal.

"Mou! Itu salahmu sendiri karena begadang hanya untuk menonton bola!" Hinata tetap menggerutu.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, ttebayo…" Naruto masih menampakkan wajah menyesal.

"Huh, dasar Naruto-kun! Ini 'kan hari wisudamu, bukankah kau sangat menantikan hari ini? Tetapi kau justru terlambat…" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

Kini mereka berdua mulai memasuki lift yang terbuka. Salah satu jari Naruto menekan tombol angka 1, yang menandakan mereka akan turun ke lantai satu. Tak lama lift tertutup. Dalam lift tersebut, baik Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto yang kurang nyaman dengan situasi tersebut, melirik sekilas Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah tampannya. Istrinya terlihat sangat cantik. Bukan karena _make up_ atau dress yang melekat padanya. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa Hinata benar-benar sangat cantik hari ini. Melihatnya saja membuatnya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, pikiran itu buru-buru ia tepis. Kalau untuk melakukan hal itu Naruto harus bersabar dan mungkin menunggu hingga acara wisudanya selesai. Tak sadar dengan lamunannya, pintu lift pun terbuka.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memanggilnya.

"Ah! Iya?" Naruto baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun? Ayo cepat keluar…" Hinata yang sudah di luar lift menatap heran suaminya yang tertinggal.

"Hehehe… Gomen…" Naruto buru-buru keluar lift dan menyusul istrinya.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar apartemen. Di depan gedung apartemen, Naruto berulangkali melambaikan tangan. Berharap ada satu taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Kali ini dewi fortuna menyertai mereka. Tak lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Naruto. Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto. Dengan sikap _gentle_, Naruto membukakan pintu taksi untuk Hinata. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum lembut sembari memasuki taksi. Dan Naruto menyusul serta duduk di samping Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berucap.

"Eh? Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto tampak keheranan.

"Dimana baju dan topi togamu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya.

"Eh?"

Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil. Naruto tidak menemukan baju dan topi toganya. Ia pun menepuk dahi. Ia benar-benar melupakan baju dan topi tersebut yang ternyata masih berada di atas ranjang.

"Sial! Aku meninggalkannya di atas ranjang!" Naruto pun bergegas membuka pintu taksi dan melesat memasuki kembali apartemennya.

"Mou! Naruto-kun! Kau itu…" Hinata menghela nafas. "Maaf pak, bisa Anda tunggu sebentar lagi?" Hinata bertanya pada supir taksi.

"Tentu, Nona."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok Naruto yang terburu-buru serta topi dan baju toga yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu menyambar kenop pintu taksi dan menghamburkan diri masuk dan duduk bersama Hinata. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto menyuruh si supir taksi untuk berangkat. Hinata yang kebetulan membawa sapu tangan mengelap lembut dahi Naruto yang penuh dengan keringat. Melihat suaminya seperti itu, Hinata justru terkekeh kecil. Naruto memandangnya seklias. Detik selanjutnya, ia juga terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA, KONOHA CONVENTION CENTER, 07.30 A.M.**

**.**

"Nah, Hinata-chan, aku sudah mengantarmu di tribun, sekarang aku harus turun ke bawah, oke?!" Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas.

"Hai, aku akan mencari tempat duduk sendiri…" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah? Kau benar tidak apa-apa?!" Naruto tampak khawatir.

"Iya, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Sudah sana cepat turun. Semua teman-temanmu sudah memanggilmu!" Hinata mengusir Naruto secara tak langsung.

"Hai, hai, wakatta!" Naruto pun menurut.

Naruto lantas berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali menoleh ke belakang. Sorot ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran saat melihat Hinata tengah melambai padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat Hinata memberikan isyarat padanya untuk segera pergi ke bawah sana dan bergabung bersama wisudawan yang lain. Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan kini kembali berjalan dan menuruni anak tangga dan bergabung bersama wisudawan yang lain.

Hinata yang melihat jika suaminya sudah sepenuhnya bergabung dengan yang lain, hanya tersenyum kecil. Kini wanita itu melihat ke arah lain. Ia berdiri di depan deretan kursi yang sudah hampir penuh. Amethystnya menelusuri seluruh area tribun, berharap jika masih ada satu bangku kosong untuknya duduk. Ketika itu pula, manik Hinata menangkap adanya salah satu bangku kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata tampak senang. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kursi itu.

"Hinata-chan!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Hinata pun menoleh dan berbalik. Dalam pandangannya, Hinata melihat dua orang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki itu semakin mendekat. Hinata mengenali keduanya. Gadis bersurai pink dengan sanggul cantik di kepalanya dan lelaki tampan bersurai raven yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Wanita dan pria itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat Hinata dan Naruto.

"Mou! Hinata-chan! Kau kemana saja? Kami berdua mencarimu, tahu!" Sakura menangkap kedua jemari Hinata.

"Eh? Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san?" Hinata tampak bingung.

"Yo!" Sapa Sasuke.

"Yahoo~!" Sapa Sakura ceria.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Hinata semakin bingung dan heran.

"Hehehe… Ini semua karena ulah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas. Sakura pun mendekati Hinata dan berbisik, "dia menyogok bagian kemahasiswaan dan memaksa mereka untuk memberikan undangan juga pada kami berdua. Oleh karena itu kami bisa ada di sini!" Sakura memasang wajah tanpa bersalah.

"EEEH?!" Hinata kaget. "Itu 'kan tidak boleh, Sakura-san!" Hinata balas berbisik.

"Mou! Ini semua kami lakukan demi dirimu, Hinata-chan." Sakura menimpali.

"Eh? Aku?" Hinata jadi bingung.

"Si Dobe meminta Sakura untuk menemanimu ketika dia sedang diwisuda. Sayangnya, undangan yang diberikan hanya untuk pasangan orangtua wali atau salah satu walinya saja. Jadi dia meminta bantuanku!" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke tersebut hanya memandang pasangan di depannya dengan wajah heran. Mengenai penjelasan dari Sasuke, Hinata tidak begitu kaget jika laki-laki itu bisa mendapatkan undangan. Yang mengusik pikirannya adalah kata-katanya tadi yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura meminta bantuan Sasuke. Setahu Hinata, semenjak kejadian penculikan, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Apalagi untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tunggu! Mungkinkah mereka berdua sekarang berdamai? Atau mungkin sudah kembali menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dulu? Hinata menatap intens dan curiga keduanya.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura kini berganti menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Kalian ini…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… kembali pacaran ya?!" Tebaknya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya terdiam dan saling memandang. Melihat reaksi keduanya yang terdiam, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Tak lama, sebuah tawa pelan keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata memandangnya heran. Apakah perkataanku tadi ada yang lucu? Kira-kira seperti itulah ekspresi yang bisa dibaca pada wajah Hinata.

"Hihihihi… Mou, Hinata-chan ini…" Masih dengan terkekeh. "Mana mungkin aku dan Sasuke-kun pacaran. Kami hanya berteman. Teman, Hinata-chan, teman!" Sakura menyeka bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura hanya mengangguk paham. Namun, saat itu pula, amethystnya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat kalau Sasuke tengah menatap Sakura yang masih terkikik geli tersebut dengan pandangan yang, em, sendu mungkin. Seperti mengetahui perasaan pria itu, Hinata hanya membatin bahwa Sasuke pasti sangat berusaha untuk tegar karena mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Dalam hati Hinata, sungguh sangat disayangkan bagi mereka berdua yang tidak bisa kembali bersama. Seperti yang Hinata ketahui, Sakura sebenarnya masih menyukai Sasuke. Namun, Sakura berulangkali menepis kenyataan itu dan lebih memilih berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu pernah mengakui perasaan yang dimiliknya terhadap Sakura di depan Hinata. Lelaki itu mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sakura. Bahkan laki-laki itu rela mencari Sakura kemana saja ketika gadis musim semi itu sempat diculik oleh Gaara.

Memikirkan semua itu, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak tahu dengan pola pikir sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut. Menurutnya, jika mereka masih saling mencintai, kenapa pula mereka tidak mengakui dan saling terbuka satu sama lain? Bukankah itu adalah tindakan yang sederhana dan menghilangkan kesalahpahaman mereka? Lalu, apa yang menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk kembali bersama?

"Hei, lihat! Di sana ada tempat kosong! Ayo kesana, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyahut tersebut membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Lengan mungilnya digandeng oleh Sakura. Ia pun menuruti Sakura membawanya pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud. Mereka bertiga kini mulai melangkah. Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapati sorot onyx milih Sasuke yang penuh sendu sedang menatap punggung Sakura.

'Hmm, kenapa kalian berdua tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing?' Batin Hinata.

"Nah! Kita sampai!" Sakura berseru senang.

Ketiganya kini mulai duduk dengan tenang. Selepas ketiganya duduk, acara pun dimulai. Dapat Hinata dengar gumamam dari sang MC mulai membuka acara. Sambutan demi sambutan disampaikan oleh rektor, dekan, dan dosen-dosen yang berkepentingan. Selain itu, dapat Hinata dengar adanya sambutan dari ketua BEM, BLM bahkan perwakilan Mawapres. Suasana sangat khidmat. Tak terasa waktu semakin berjalan cepat. Kini sudah saatnya pemanggilan bagi wisudawan untuk diwisuda oleh rektor Universitas Konoha.

"Yup, ini dia!" Sakura berseru senang.

"Kenapa Sakura-san?" Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak ingat? Dua bulan lalu kita juga berada di sana 'kan, Hinata-chan? Ketika rektor menyatakan kita sudah diwisuda, itu adalah saat dimana jantungku berdetak sangaaat cepat!" Sakura mengakuinya pada Hinata.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Sakura-san…" Hinata hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"EEEH?! Itu beneran kok Hinata-chan. Ne, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura menoleh dan meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hn…"

Mendengar nada ambigu dan tak jelas dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun, tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan jelas?!" Sakura menggerutu.

"Ya,ya, ya, kau sangat gugup waktu itu. Sekarang kau puas?" Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Hihihi… Kau sendiri juga gugup 'kan waktu itu!" Sakura mengejek pelan Sasuke, mengingat bagimana dulu bungsu Uchiha tersebut berdiri kaku dengan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya ketika diwisuda.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura!" Sasuke membuang muka. Malu mengakui jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura ada benarnya.

Mendengar perseteruan kecil dari kedua sahabatnya itu, membuat Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya terkikik geli saat melihat adu mulut tersebut. Menurutnya, melihat Sakura yang cerewet dan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin saling adu mulut sungguh menggelikan. Pertengkaran kecil mereka seperti anak kecil saja. Sungguh.

Di tengah-tengah ia tertawa, ia sempat merasakan hal aneh pada perutnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tawanya terhenti dan ia memegangi perut buncitnya. Kedua sahabatnya itu berhenti berdebat dan memandang heran pada Hinata yang memegangi perutnya. Sakura segera mendekat dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? K-kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Sakura tampak khawatir.

"S-Sakura-san… I-Ittai…" Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"A-Apa yang sakit, Hinata-chan?" Sakura mulai panik.

"P-Perutku… I-Ittaaii…" Hinata kembali merintih dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata… Hiks.. Hinata…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, isakan kecil Sakura sudah menjadi tanda bahwa ada apa-apa dengan Hinata.

"Cepat bawa Hinata ke rumah sakit! Mungkin dia akan melahirkan sekarang!" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan membopong Hinata dibantu oleh Sakura.

**.**

Tepat pada saat itu adalah saat dimana nama Naruto dipanggil untuk menaiki panggung dan diwisuda oleh rektor. Naruto tersenyum pada rektor cantik tersebut dan menjabat tangannya. Kegaduhan yang ada pada tribun membuat Naruto dan sang rektor melihat ke arah tribun. Kegiatan sempat berhenti sesaat. Safir Naruto dapat melihat tiga orang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar tribun. Naruto sempat mengenali salah satu diantaranya, yaitu wanita yang berbalut dress biru tosca. Tunggu! Bukankah baju yang dikenakan wanita itu sama persis dengan yang dikenakan oleh Hinata tadi?

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya untuk menatap ketiga orang tersebut sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya. Wanita yang sedang dibopong oleh dua orang lainnya, yang mungkin menurutnya Sakura dan Sasuke, adalah Hinata. Naruto membelalakkan mata. Terlihat jelas olehnya jika Hinata memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan. Naruto pun menduga jika istrinya itu mungkin akan segera melahirkan. Ia pun segera menoleh pada rektor wanita yang masih terlihat muda tersebut. Ia mendesak sang rektor untuk segera memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah diwisuda.

"Oi, Oba-san! Cepat kau mengesahkan aku! Istriku sepertinya akan melahirkan!" Naruto tanpa tanggung-tanggung membentak sang rektor.

"O-O-Oba-san?!" Rektor yang bernama Tsunade Senju itu tampak kaget.

"Ck! Cepatlah!" Sekali lagi Naruto membentak.

"H-Hai…"

Meski dengan menahan amarah karena salah satu wisudawannya memanggil dirinya 'Oba-san', Tsunade tetap mengikuti perintah Naruto dan mengesahkan sepenuhnya bahwa laki-laki tersebut telah resmi diwisuda. Selesai dengan pengesahannya tersebut, Naruto lantas berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan acara yang masih belum selesai. Tentu saja diikuti oleh semua pasang mata yang ada dalam Konoha Convention Center yang memandangi kepergiannya tersebut. Keluar dari gedung, ia menerima kabar jika Hinata telah dibawa oleh Sasuke dan Sakura ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ia pun bergegas dan mencari taksi. Sebuah taksi kosong mendekatinya. Belum sepenuhnya taksi mengerem laju ban, Naruto melenggang masuk ke kursi penumpang. Menyuruh sang supir taksi untuk mengantar dirinya secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 10.15 A.M.**

**.**

"AAAAAAARGH…!" Hinata berteriak kencang ketika dirinya tengah dibawa oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter untuk memasuki ruang bersalin.

"H-Hinata-chan! S-sabar ya… Sebentar lagi sampai ruang bersalin kok!" Sakura masih setia memberikan kata-kata motivasi sebagai penyemangat Hinata.

"S-Sakura-san! N-Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggumamkan nama Naruto.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku telah menghubunginya!" Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura menyahut.

"AAAARGH!" Hinata kembali berteriak.

"H-Hinata-chan…"

Mereka semua akhirnya sampai di depan ruang bersalin. Sakura dan Sasuke dihadang oleh salah satu perawat untuk tidak memasuki ruang bersalin kecuali jika mereka adalah anggota keluarga Hinata. Sakura dan Sasuke yang paham dengan maksud si perawat hanya menurut. Keduanya kini duduk dengan raut wajah gelisah, terutama Sakura yang bergetar hebat karena begitu panik. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut. Bulir air mata yang jatuh dan gumaman kecil penuh kekhawatiran keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Hiks… S-Sasuke-kun… Hiks… H-Hinata-chan…"

"Hei, tenanglah!" Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura. "Sekarang dia sudah ada di dalam. Dokter-dokter itu pasti akan segera menangani Hinata. Kau tenang saja!" Sasuke berkata lembut.

"T-Tapi… d-dia kelihatan kesakitan… hiks… aku takut…" Sakura bergumam lirih.

Sasuke akhirnya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap jika gadis itu akan kembali tenang jika ia memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu, justru semakin mengeratkan jemarinya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Air matanya sudah membanjiri jas rapi yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. _Make up_ yang melekat pada wajah cantiknya juga mulai memudar. Sakura benar-benar merasakan kekhawatiran. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Dan Sakura tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

TAP TAP TAP TAP…

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menatap kehadiran orang tersebut. Dalam pandangan mereka berdua, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan raut wajah penuh khawatir, Naruto mendekati mereka dan menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Sakura yang masih terisak tidak dapat berkata apapun. Akhirnya, Sasuke menjelaskan kronologisnya dan mengatakan jika saat ini Hinata telah berada di ruang bersalin. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Naruto memasuki ruang bersalin dan membantu Hinata untuk melahirkan. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku akan masuk, kalian tunggulah di sini!" Naruto berucap pasti.

"Hn, aku dan Sakura akan berjaga di sini!" Sasuke menurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIEEEET…**

Perlahan pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Naruto masuk dan mendapati semua orang memandangnya. Salah satu perawat menanyainya apakah Naruto salah satu wali dari Hinata. Sang perawat tersebut cukup kaget mengetahui jika Naruto ternyata menggumamkan bahwa ia adalah suami Hinata. Perawat tersebut segera mengantar Naruto ke bilik ruangan tempat dimana Hinata berada. Dokter Shizune yang membantu proses kelahiran anak Hinata, menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Peganglah tangan istrimu, Naruto-san! Dan berikan kata-kata motivasi untuknya!"

"Hai!" Naruto segera berdiri di samping Hinata. "H-Hei, Hinata-chan… Ini aku!" Naruto meraih salah satu tangan Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan tersebut menatap sayu Naruto. "K-Kau di sini?" Hinata bertanya lirih.

"Aku di sini, Hinata-chan! Aku akan selalu di sini denganmu, oke?!" Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Baiklah, Hinata-san. Tolong ikuti aba-aba kami, oke?" Dokter Shizune berkata. "Silahkan tarik nafas, perlahan keluarkan. Lakukan hal tersebut berulangkali…"

Hinata menurut. Ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Naruto yang di sampingnya juga memberikan semangat padanya.

"Bagus. Tetap seperti itu dan pada hitungan ketiga, dorong sekuat-kuatnya ya, Hinata-san. Aku yakin kau bisa!"

Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembusakannya perlahan. Dokter Shizune mulai berhitung. Di hitungan ketiga, Hinata mendorong kaut-kuat otot perutnya. Ia meremas kuat-kuat sprei dan tangan Naruto. Meski Naruto sempat kesakitan dengan remasan Hinata, namun laki-laki itu tetap memberikan kata-kata penyemangat bagi istrinya. Dokter Shizune berulangkali memberikan perintah dan aba-aba yang sama. Hinata yang sangat kelelahan tersebut tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap mengikuti perintah Dokter Shizune.

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Hinata pun sampai bernafas dengan mulutnya.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Hinata-san, ayo tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau pasti bisa…" Dokter Shizune berucap.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan! Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Kau sangat kuat, Hinata-chan!" Naruto membisikkan kata-kata tersebut pada istrinya.

"Errgh… KYAAAAAA!"

Tak lama setelah teriakan kencang terkahir dari Hinata, terdengar suara bayi yang menangis kencang. Hinata yang benar-benar kehilangan tenaga, hanya menatap Dokter Shizune letih. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya sebelum ia terlelap, pingsan karena kelelahan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata pingsan, panik dan memberitahu Dokter Shizune. Setelah memindahkan sang bayi untuk dirawat oleh perawat, Dokter Shizune segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"B-Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan, Dokter Shizune?" Naruto bertanya panik.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-san. Hinata-san hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dokter Shizune tersenyum. "Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyemangati Hinata-san. Kerja yang bagus, Naruto-san!" Shizune mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Ah… Hai…" Naruto membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Shizune!"

"Kami akan memindahkan Hinata-san ke ruang inap sebentar lagi. Silahkan Anda keluar terlebih dahulu." Dokter Shizune berkata sambil membenahi beberapa alat dan merapikan keadaan Hinata. Dan Naruto menurut.

"Oh iya!" Ia kembali memandang Naruto. "Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu, Naruto-san. Kau mempunyai bayi laki-laki yang sehat!"

Naruto yang berhenti sebentar sebelum keluar, menyeringai lebar. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Dokter Shizune benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Dan apa tadi katanya? Bayi laki-laki? Waah… Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi ayah. Ia pun mengangguk kepada Dokter Shizune.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Dokter Shizune!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Perasaan asing menelungkupinya. Ia tidak mengenal ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu semua area ruangan. Di sampingnya terdapat Naruto yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Senyum sumringah terpancar di wajah Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lemah. Tak sengaja, manik matanya melihat perutnya yang kini berbentuk rata. Hinata sedikit bergerak untuk mengetahui apakah perutnya benar-benar sudah rata.

"H-Hei… Jangan bergerak dahulu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto mencegah Hinata.

"B-Bayiku…"

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan!" Suara yang familiar memasuki gendang telinga Hinata.

Dapat ia lihat Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki ruangannya. Senyum lebar dan ceria tercetak di wajah mereka. Dan yang paling jelas adalah senyum dan ekspresi keceriaan dari Sakura. Perlahan mereka mulai mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Omedetou, Hinata-chan! Kau sekarang sudah menjadi ibu! Yeeey~!" Sakura berseru senang.

"I-Ibu?"

"Yah, kau melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan! Kyaaaa~!" Sakura kembali berseru.

"Sakura, suaramu terlalu kencang!" Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ma, ma, ma…" Naruto melerai kedua orang itu. "Jangan bertengkar di depan Hinata yang masih lemah begini. Kalian mengganggunya tahu!"

Ketika mereka berdua mendapat teguran dari Naruto, salah seorang perawat memasuki ruangan Hinata dengan seorang bayi dalam gendongan. Perawat tersebut kemudian memberikan bayi itu pada Hinata untuk digendong sang ibu. Hinata yang sebelumnya telah duduk bersandar dibantu Naruto, menerima bayi itu dengan lembut. Dalam gendongan Hinata, bayi mungil tersebut terlihat sangat imut dan lucu. Pipi gembil kemerahan miliknya membuat Hinata ingin menciumnya. Dalam hati, Hinata sungguh sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama atas kelahiran anak pertamanya itu. Dilihatnya bahwa bayi itu sangat sehat. Dan juga tampan.

"Dia tampan…" Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau mau menamainya siapa?" Sakura tampak antusias.

"Em… Aku tidak tahu." Hinata menjawab polos. "Ne, Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberikan nama untuknya?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Hinata. "Aku?"

"Iya…" Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto terdiam. Ia mendekat dan menatap anak pertamanya yang mungil itu. Wajahnya tampan. Ia memiliki surai kuning yang sama dengannya. Surai kuningnya itu juga lebat. Hidung mungilnya juga terlihat mancung. Garis mukanya lebih mirip dengannya. Namun, bibirnya lebih menyerupai Hinata. Dan yang membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya adalah dua buah tanda yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Anaknya itu lebih banyak memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Meski Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa kelak manik matanya. Apakah akan serupa dengannya, atau justru mengikuti manik bulan seperti ibunya.

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Memang mungkin terdengar aneh baginya dan mungkin bagi semua orang. Namun, ia menyukai nama itu. Nama yang melambangkan kekuatan. Yang kelak ia berharap anaknya akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tampan.

"Boruto…" Naruto bergumam lirih. "Namikaze Boruto!" Ia berseru senang.

"Eeeeh? Nama macam apa itu?" Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Hora, namanya ditulis dengan huruf katakana 'Boruto'. Tetapi ia akan kupanggil 'Bolt'. Yang berarti kekuatan menyerupai petir atau halilitar. Ia akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tampan. Itu maksudku!" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ooh… Namikaze Bolt, ya…" Sakura mengangguk paham. "Jika artinya seperti itu, bagus juga. Hehehe…"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar nama anaknya yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Naruto.

'Selamat datang, Namikaze Bolt-kun…'

Sekali lagi ia memandangi bayi mungil yang baru saja dinamai tersebut. Namikaze Bolt. Nama yang bagus. Nama yang seolah memiliki kekuatan. Seperti yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Hinata merasa hatinya hangat. Aah, melihat wajah polos Bolt yang tertidur itu membuatnya semakin gemas. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut juga tersenyum lembut. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa hidupnya akan sebahagia seperti sekarang.

Memiliki keluarga kecil dimana Hinata dan buah hatinya yang akan selalu menemani hari-harinya nanti. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun, perasaan kuat menelungkupinya. Perasaan dimana ia meyakini bahwa dengan keluarga kecilnya itu, ia akan bahagia.

Ya, ia akan bahagia bersama Hinata dan juga Bolt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**(NARUHINA PART)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Etto…**

**Neko lupa kasih pemberitahuan di chap sebelumnya, kalo cerita untuk NaruHina udah berakhir di chapter hari ini. Hehehe… gomenasai ya readers sekalian.. ^^v**

**Oke, mungkin ini sudah ending untuk NaruHina, namun tenang saja, chap depan neko kasih full chapter buat SasuSaku. Ini mengingat banyaknya permintaan readers dan reviewers yang meminta scene SasuSaku edisi khusus. Em, selain itu mereka berdua kan juga tokoh (meski lebih banyak berperan sebagai tokoh sampingan sih) di fict ini. Jadi neko putuskan buat chapter besok khusus dan full SasuSaku.**

**Ocedeeee…**

**Sekarang saatnya membalas review bagi yang tidak log in. Yang udah review sambil log in, silahkan cek pm…**

**Virgo24 : **yup,,,ini udah update.. dan hina udah lahirin bolt :D

**Farah – chan : **etto, mgkin maksud farah-chan ini sasuke ya? Mungkin chap, kita lihat saja.. :D ini sudah update.. :D

**Rechi : **hai, hai, mereka sudah baikan kok.. :D ini udah lanjut.. :D

**Yup, that's all, so…**

**Would you like to review my fict above please?**


	16. Extra Chapter - Special SasuSaku Chapter

Memasuki bulan Oktober, tentu saja semua akan mengingatkan kita pada musim gugur yang hampir usai. Dimana daun-daun mulai mengering dan angin dingin berhembus. Tak ayal, semua masyarakat sudah pasti mengenakan mantel hangat untuk menghindari angin yang berhembus. Hal tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini sedang menyusuri trotoar dekat area pertokoan di sudut kota Konoha. Seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jas rapi dan seorang perempuan dengan dress selutut berwarna peach dengan mantel merah jambu. Suasana malam kota yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap cukup menjadi teman bagi mereka berdua untuk menikmati pemandangan kota.

"Bolt-kun sangat menggemaskan ya…" Sang wanita tiba-tiba berucap lirih.

Sosok laki-laki di sampingnya hanya meliriknya sekilas. Dari mata onyxnya, terlihat sekali ekspresi wanita itu sangat bahagia. Melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantik gadis itu, membuat sang lelaki sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti menatap wajah penuh bahagia dari gadis itu. Inilah yang disukainya. Melihat senyum ceria dan penuh kebahagiaan dari gadis itu. Lelaki bersurai raven itu lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Masih dengan mengamati punggung wanita yang tak tahu jika dirinya berhenti. Sedangkan sang wanita yang merasa berjalan sendirian ikut menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Mata emeraldnya menatap heran laki-laki yang sebelumnya ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sakura…" Lelaki tadi berhenti sejenak. "… jadilah kekasihku!"

Hening.

Onyx dan emerald saling memandang satu sama lain. Namun ada yang berbeda. Dalam onyx tersebut, tersirat makna yang penuh dengan keteguhan dan keseriusan. Sebaliknya, dalam emerald yang ada di depannya, justru tersirat pandangan yang penuh dengan keterkejutan dan kekagetan. Bibir kedua anak adam dan hawa itu saling terkatup. Lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitar mereka seolah-olah tampak menghilang. Menyisakan mereka berdua.

Ya, seperti menyisakan kedua insan itu berdiri di bawah sinar rembulan dalam malam yang berhembus dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Extra Chapter**

**(Special Chapter SasuSaku)**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, cerita abal, OOC, SASUSAKU, Lime (?), Sasuke's OOC, Sakura's OOC, NaruHina (little), dll…**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**STORY IS NOT FOR UNDER AGE 18****TH****! TETAP MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBACA, DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SUDAH PERINGATKAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA, 20.00 P.M.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura masih terdiam. Ucapan dari laki-laki di hadapannya tadi mampu membuatnya tak berkutik. Kaget? Tentu saja ia kaget dengan ucapan singkat laki-laki tersebut. Jemarinya meremas bagian bawah dressnya dengan erat. Emeraldnya mendadak terasa hangat. Kini dalam pandangan gadis musim semi itu, bayangan laki-laki tadi beserta sekitarnya yang mulai kabur. Mata indahnya kini berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya sempat bingung. Kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca?

Uchiha Sasuke yang sebelumnya membuat jarak di antara ia dan Sakura kini berjalan mendekat. Lelaki tampan bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Onyxnya menatap lurus emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu. Tangannya yang ada di dalam kantong saku celana ia keluarkan dan bergerak untuk meraih jemari mungil gadis di depannya. Dapat ia rasakan kulit jemari gadis itu terasa sangat dingin. Sasuke, entah memiliki keberanian darimana, menggenggam lembut kedua jemari Sakura. Senyum kecil ia torehkan.

"Kumohon padamu, Haruno Sakura, jadilah kekasihku!" Ucapnya lirih.

"…"

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tetap terdiam tak menyahut. Pikirannya terlalu kosong dan sibuk untuk berpikir lainnya. Ucapan dari Sasuke yang sebelumnya masih terngiang jelas di otaknya. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke justru mengulang dengan kalimat yang sama. Membuat pikirannya semakin penuh dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku kali ini serius denganmu, Sakura. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk satu kali ini saja…" Sasuke menatap teduh Sakura dengan ekspresi memohon.

Sakura kini mulai tersadar dari kekagetannya. Emerald gadis itu tergerak dan menatap ke bawah. Gerakan kecil dari emeraldnya itu membuat linangan air mata yang terkumpul akhirnya jatuh. Tetes demi tetes bulir air mata menuruni pipi cantiknya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ia menunduk dalam. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air mata tersebut dari sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiks…" Ia terisak pelan. "G-Gomen…"

Sakura perlahan melepas genggaman lembut dari Sasuke. Membiarkan tangan dinginnya itu menyapu halus jejak-jejak air matanya yang mengalir. Jemari itu pun hanya bisa menutupi wajah cantik Sakura. Berharap isakannya akan terhenti, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia justru semakin terisak.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah. "K-Kumohon, Sakura…" Sasuke pun meraih kedua bahu Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, S-Sasuke-kun…" Terdengar bisikan lirih bercampur isakan kecil Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura?!" Sasuke masih menatapnya. "N-Naruto saja bisa berubah seperti itu. A-Aku pun juga bisa, Sakura! Kumohon percayalah padaku! Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"

"…"

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku juga bisa berubah seperti Naruto. Meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu, tetapi aku yakin aku bisa. Asalkan kau tetap memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku dan selalu ada di sampingku," Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak, "jadi, kumohon Sakura. Aku memohon padamu untuk memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temanmu Sakura. Aku ingin menjadi sosok pria yang bisa mendampingimu selamanya…"

Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Hanya isakannya saja yang terdengar lirih. Tangannya pun tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya dan masih tetap menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sakura tidak paham terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sesak di dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali memaki dan mengucapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin meneriakkan berbagai kata seperti 'kenapa sekarang?', 'haruskah aku mempercayaimu?' dan berbagai kata lainnya yang serupa. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Untuk menyebut nama Sasuke saja, lidahnya terasa sulit untuk bergerak.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura semakin terisak itu, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Onyxnya berubah menjadi sendu. Melihat Sakura yang lagi dan lagi terisak di depannya, membuat hatinya terasa teriris. Mungkin tindakannya salah. Mungkin memang Sakura membencinya. Mungkin Sakura memang sudah tidak mau menerimanya kembali dan membuka hati untuknya. Dan mungkin Sakura memang sudah tidak mencintainya. Ia hanya terlalu berharap jika selama ini sifat baik dan perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura tidaklah lebih dari sekedar rasa layaknya seorang teman. Uchiha Sasuke hanya terlalu bermuluk-muluk untuk dengan bangga mengira Sakura masih mencintainya.

"Maaf…" Sasuke berucap lirih.

"!" Meski terisak, Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan lirih Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimaku kembali. Aku hanya terlalu berharap bahwa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi, melihatmu sekarang…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. "… kurasa kesempatan itu memang tidak ada lagi, bukan?" Ia tersenyum miris.

Sakura perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Meski dalam isakan yang menyedihkan, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya. Dalam pandangan yang berkaca-kaca itu, Sakura menangkap raut kesedihan di mimik wajah Sasuke. Kesedihan pun terpancar dari wajah Sakura, namun sayang, Sasuke tak mengetahui itu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, bibirnya juga mulai bergetar, tanda ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, lagi-lagi ia terdiam. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka kembali terkatup.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" Sasuke masih memandang paving trotoar. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Mungkin di depan semua orang, kau akan terlihat santai dan nyaman ketika aku berada di sampingmu. Tetapi, sebenarnya kau pasti merasa terbebani, bukan?" Sasuke semakin menunduk.

"A-Aku–"

"Kurasa, mengharapkan kesempatan darimu adalah hal yang mustahil…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Mungkin, akan lebih baik untukmu jika aku menghilang saja." Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu dan meminta hal yang mustahil…"

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat wajah dan berjalan mundur. Onyxnya sekali lagi memandang gadis di hadapannya. Dan bagi Sasuke, inilah pada akhirnya. Sampai akhir seperti sekarang, Sakura tetap tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya berubah. Sungguh, ia merasakan jutaan jarum mungkin sudah menancap di hatinya. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam saku. Dengan perlahan lelaki itu berjalan mundur dan bersiap untuk berbalik.

"Aku berjanji padamu Sakura, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihatku. Aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi." Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ceria. "Jadi… Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura…"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke segera membalikkan badan. Ia sempat mendongak dan menatap lagit yang kelam. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Detik selanjutnya ia pun perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Berjalan ke depan meninggalkan seorang gadis. Ya, meninggalkan seorang Haruno Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang.

Sosok Sasuke semakin menghilang di tengah malam. Namun, Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Lalu lalang para pejalan kaki menatapnya penuh heran. Sakura kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah lolos begitu saja dan mengalir deras. Kakinya pun menjadi lemas dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh bersimpuh. Isakannya kini sudah menjadi tangis sedu. Kedua jemari dinginnya hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ya, Haruno Sakura menangis malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA, 18.00 P.M.**

**.**

"_Aku berjanji padamu Sakura, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihatku…"_

Sakura menatap kosong ranjang di hadapannya. Pikirannya masih teringat dengan jelas ucapan Sasuke kala itu.

"…_Aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi…"_

_._

"_Jadi… Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura…"_

_._

"–ra-san! Sakura-san!"

Eh?

Lambaian tangan di hadapannya membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia pun terkesiap. Manik emeraldnya memandang sosok wanita cantik dengan bayi mungil dalam gendongan wanita itu. Sakura pun tersenyum kikuk.

"O-Oh… Hinata-chan…" Sakura terbata, "maaf aku tadi melamun, hehehe…"

"Ada apa, Sakura-san? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata menatap Sakura cemas.

"Uhm!" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia pun memandang anak Hinata. "Apa Bolt-kun sudah tidur?"

"Uhum…" Hinata mengangguk sekilas dan menatap bayi di gendongannya yang tidur pulas.

"Wah… Untung saja sekarang ia sudah tidur ya. Kata Naruto, Bolt-kun sangat rewel. Benarkah itu?" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh tanda penasaran.

"Iya. Dia memang suka rewel. Tetapi setelah minum asi, dia akan langsung tertidur seperti ini…" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sakura yang melihat kebahagiaan kecil terpancar dari ekspresi Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. Menurut Sakura, Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Sahabat indigonya, yang ia dulu kira akan terlarut dalam kesedihan, kini begitu tampak bahagia setelah kelahiran putra pertamanya. Sakura sebenarnya sempat merasa iri karena kebahagiaan yang ada pada Hinata tersebut. Namun, dengan cepat ia menepis pemikiran seperti itu. Harusnya Hinata memang sudah selayaknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Sakura justru merasakan sedikit kesedihan dalam dirinya. Terlebih lagi dengan salam perpisahan dari seseorang, yang sebenarnya masih ia cintai namun ia selalu menepis kenyataan itu, beberapa hari yang lalu semakin membuatnya termenung. Kembali ia mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sorot matanya kembali meredup. Ia tertunduk sedih. Hinata yang sebelumnya menimang Bolt, kini mengalihkan amethystnya menatap Sakura. Perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya.

"Sakura-san?" Panggilnya lirih.

Sakura pun mendongak dan menatapnya. "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat sedih. Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku…"

"…"

Sakura terdiam dan memilih untuk menunduk.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan…" Hinata melirik arah lain, "Sasuke-san?" Ia pun menatap takut-takut pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia pun menatap cepat sosok Hinata. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Emerald yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu, akhirnya hanya bisa melirik ke arah lain. Menghindari ameythyst yang menatapnya khawatir. Sakura sedikit menggerakkan kakinya. Ia pun kini mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekati jendela kamar inap Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, hanya menatap heran gadis di depannya.

"Entahlah, Hinata-chan…" Sakura berucap lirih. "Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan ketika kami pulang beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Tepat saat kau melahirkan Bolt-kun, Hinata-chan…" Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakannya sebelum berpisah?"

"Ia meminta maaf padaku," Sakura memandang lantai. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak, "dan ia memintaku untuk memberi kesempatan padanya. Ia juga memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya…"

"Dan apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku justru menjawab maaf. Dan untuk yang lainnya…" Sakura tersenyum miris. "… aku tidak mengatakan apapun…"

"Sakura-san…"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan semua hal padanya seperti 'kenapa sekarang', 'haruskah aku percaya' dan 'bisakah aku percaya'. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. T-tapi… tapi… hiks…"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah terisak. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja. Ia menyeka sedikit air matanya, berharap isakannya tidak terlalu kencang. Hinata yang masih menggendong Bolt perlahan sedikit bergerak. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menaruh Bolt di keranjang bayi dengan sangat lembut. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih terisak. Hinata sedikit mengambil langkah dan mendekati Sakura. Perlahan ia pun memeluk Sakura. Berharap dengan memeluk gadis itu, ia bisa menyalurkan ketenangan yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"A-Aku harus b-bagaimana… hiks… Hinata-chan?!" Sakura semakin terisak. "A-Aku sempat mengira j-jika berpisah dengan S-Sasuke-kun adalah hal yang benar. T-tetapi, a-aku berulang kali m-memikirkannya. Aku selalu m-memikirkannya. A-aku sudah berusaha u-untuk selalu melupakannya…" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "T-tetapi bayangan wajahnya s-selalu ada di pikiranku…"

Masih setia mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya, Hinata hanya mengusap pelan punggung Sakura.

"N-Ne… Katakan p-padaku Hinata-chan…" Sakura memberi jeda, "a-apakah aku m-masih menyukai S-Sasuke-kun?! A-apakah aku yang selalu m-memikirkannya adalah b-bukti bahwa aku masih menyukainya?!" Sakura kini melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam linangan air mata.

Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya melirikkan matanya ke arah lain. Bukan bermaksud untuk menghindar atau apa, tetapi ia takut. Takut untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Sakura. Hinata sangat ingin memberitahu Sakura jika mungkin sahabat pinkynya itu memang masih menyukai pemuda Uchiha. Hanya saja, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya?

**KRIEEET…**

Terdengar langkah kaki pelan memasuki ruangan Hinata. Sakura yang terisak dan Hinata pun secara tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut. Dalam pandangan para perempuan itu, sosok Namikaze Naruto tampak kewalahan dengan beberapa keranjang buah di tangannya. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa dirinya masih terisak, dengan cepat menghapus kasar bulir-bulir air matanya. Hinata yang melihat suaminya itu sempat tersenyum kecil pada Sakura sebelum mendatangi Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, Sakura-san…" Hinata berbisik lirih.

Sakura pun menurut dan mengangguk.

"Haaah…" Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Banyak sekali…" Gumamnya.

Naruto yang baru saja menaruh beberapa keranjang berisi aneka buah itu segera mengalihkan pandangan. Dalam safirnya ia melihat Hinata berjalan lirih ke arahnya. Senyum ceria ia pancarkan. Tak ingin membuat Hinata yang masih sedikit lemah tersebut kesusahan, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Sekilas safirnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri memunggunginya. Sedikit ia naikkan salah satu alis, merasa ada yang cukup aneh pada Sakura.

"Kau kembali, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun kini menatap Sakura sepenuhnya. "Sakura, kau juga berkunjung hari ini?" Naruto bertanya.

"U-Uhm…" Terdengar nada getir diiringi anggukan kecil Sakura.

"Eh?" Naruto semakin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, penasaran.

"Mou, Naruto-kun…" Hinata sedikit berbisik lirih. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk mendekat. "Sakura-san sedang sedih. Ia selalu terbayang-bayang oleh Sasuke-san…" Hinata berbisik lirih.

"Eeeh…" Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Hora!" Sakura tiba-tiba berseru.

Naruto dan Hinata sempat terkesiap kaget. Kini safir dan amethyst itu melihat sosok Sakura tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kesal. Nada kegetiran tak terdengar lagi. Namun, safir dan ametyst milik Naruto dan Hinata tidak dapat dibohongi lagi karena jejak-jejak bekas air mata sangat kentara sekali pada wajah Sakura. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung. Merasa sedikit tidak enak karena sempat mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura.

"Jangan berbisik-bisik ketika ada orang lain!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sedikit gatal. "Kami tidak bermaksud begitu kok! Hehehe…"

"Huh!" Sakura memalingkan pandangannya. Kini emerald itu menatap berbagai buah dalam keranjang yang dibawa Naruto sebelumnya. "Banyak sekali buah-buahan yang kau bawa…"

"Yah, tadi ketika aku mampir ke kampus sebentar untuk menyelesaikan masalah kemarin. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kakashi-sensei memberiku buah-buah itu. Jadi, aku sedikit kesulitan membawanya." Terang Naruto.

"Eeeh…" Sakura bergumam kecil.

"Hei, Sakura, tumben sekali kau masih di sini? Biasanya kau berkunjung pagi hingga siang?"

"Aku sedang memiliki waktu luang. Untuk itu aku kemari untuk menjenguk Hinata-chan dan Bolt-kun!"

"Sakura-san sudah menemaniku sejak tadi kau pergi, Naruto-kun…"

"Oh, sangkyu ya, sudah menjaga Hinata selama aku pergi sebentar."

Naruto perlahan membopong Hinata untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah mampu berjalan sendiri jika untuk kembali ke ranjang. Namun, Naruto selalu saja bersikukuh jika Hinata harus mau dibopong. Bahkan sesekali perseteruan kecil timbul di antara mereka, seperti sekarang ini. Sakura yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya tersenyum geli. Melihat tingkah kedua orang di hadapannya sungguh menggelikan. Naruto yang mendadak _overprotective_ dan Hinata yang merasa risih dengan sikap Naruto yang berlebihan itu. Ini tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya tempo hari yang lalu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dan Sasuke sempat berdebat kecil perihal wisuda. Meskipun itu bukan pertama kalinya ia berdebat dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa rindu dengan perdebatan kecil mereka. Ia tersenyum miris. Lagi dan lagi ia harus kembali teringat dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke, Sakura?!" Suara _baritone_ Naruto sukses membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Akui saja, kau ini sebenarnya masih mencintainya, bukan?" Naruto menatapnya intens.

"A-Aku…" Sakura melirik arah lain. "M-Mana mungkin, aha.. hahaha…"

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura!" Naruto semakin berucap serius.

"…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata hanya berucap lirih memandang Naruto dan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Kau mungkin bersikap baik-baik saja di depan kami. Tetapi, usahamu itu jelas sekali menunjukkan jika saat ini kau sedang sedih. Dan Hinata membisikkan padaku jika kau selalu memikirkan Teme. Itu sangat jelas sekali bahwa kau masih menyukai si Teme…"

"B-Berisik…" Sakura berucap lirih.

"Jadi, jangan pernah bohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura! Kau mencintainya. Jelas sekali kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke!" Ujar keras Naruto.

"BERISIK!"

Sakura membentak. Isakannya kembali terdengar. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah terkumpul dan siap jatuh. Kilat emeraldanya terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Ucapan dari Naruto barusan benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Apa katanya? Dia masih mencintai Sasuke? Berani sekali Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa memiliki bukti yang jelas.

"Tau apa kau tentang aku, Naruto? Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang memikirkan S-Sasuke-kun! Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Itu dulu sekali, Naruto. I-itu d-dulu s-sekali…" Sakura pun menangis, "hiks… hiks… a-aku s-sudah hiks… t-tidak m-menyukainya…"

Naruto menatap Sakura kasihan. Hinata mentautkan kedua tangannya, gelisah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat Sakura yang bergitu terpukul. Sebelumnya, ia mungkin hanya akan menangis saja dan terisak sambil menceritakan masalahnya. Tetapi, saat ini berbeda. Seluruh luapan emosi dari Sakura seolah-olah memancar dengan sendirinya. Tangis pilu bercampur dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan, begitu jelas terlihat pada diri Sakura. Hinata sempat mengusap pelan lengan Naruto, memberikan tanda untuk lelaki itu agar tidak terlalu menekan Sakura. Naruto, yang berada di samping Hinata, tentu saja melirik sekilas dan mengangguk paham. Safirnya kini kembali menatap Sakura yang terisak.

"Ini belum terlambat, Sakura…" Naruto berucap kalem.

"A-apa…?" Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ia mungkin masih berada di Konoha sekarang. Penerbangannya ke Prancis dijadwalkan nanti jam delapan malam. Kurasa, jika kau berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke, kau masih bisa menemuinya. Kau masih bisa meluapkan seluruh emosimu…"

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto tadi, melirik dengan cepat. Amethystnya menatap kaget Naruto. Bibirnya terbuka, bersiap untuk berucap. Naruto yang menangkap ekspresi kaget Hinata, buru-buru mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Tanda laki-laki itu telah memberinya kode khusus agar Hinata tetap diam. Wanita bersurai indigo itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Naruto. Ia pun kembali menutup rapat bibir kecilnya.

"A-apa m-maksudmu, Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kaget bercampur penasaran. "A-Apa S-Sasuke-kun a-akan pergi m-meninggalkan J-Jepang?!" Kini mimik wajah khawatir terpancar jelas.

"Hn…" Naruto mengangguk.

"S-Sonna…"

Sakura merasa lemas seketika. Tangannya terjatuh di antara samping tubuh. Pandangannya kosong dan memudar. Air mata semakin berjatuhan. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Penjelasan dari Naruto tadi membuatnya merinding. Ia mendadak merasa takut. Otaknya sibuk berpikir mengapa ia harus merasa setakut ini ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Ini kemauannya, bukan? Lalu kenapa ia harus merasa takut dan seperti tidak rela jika laki-laki dari masa lalunya itu harus pergi?

Benar.

Ia kini mengetahui jawabannya. Bukan, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya sekian lama. Namun, ia tidak pernah memiliki kepercayaan untuk memegang teguh jawaban tersebut. Keragu-raguan dan keresahan menjadi dasar ia tidak pernah menerima jawabannya tersebut. Ya, jawaban yang selalu ia tinggalkan sendirian. Berkilah dan berusaha berpaling berkali-kali. Memaksa diri untuk berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Mengkhianati perasaan sesungguhnya yang masih ia torehkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"D-Dame…" Sakura bergumam lirih.

"Hmm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura?"

Bukan mendapat sahutan ataupun sekedar jawaban, Sakura justru menghapus kasar bekas air matanya. Dengan sigap ia pun melangkah mendekati tasnya yang tak jauh dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata menatap heran gelagat Sakura. Setelah meraih tasnya, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Hinata. Pasangan yang baru saja memiliki momongan itu semakin dibuat heran. 'Kenapa dia?'

"Gomen…" Sakura perlahan membuka pintu. "K-Kurasa a-aku…" Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "k-kurasa a-aku m-memang masih m-menyukainya…" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Dan selanjutnya, Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak mendapati Sakura berada di kamar inap Hinata lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

"A-Arigatou, Itachi Nii-san!" Sakura membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki dewasa di depannya.

"Hm, kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

Sakura pun berbalik setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hatinya gelisah. Langkahnya semakin lebar. Ia saat ini berada di kediaman Uchiha, tempat Sasuke berada. Berharap emeraldnya akan menemukan sosok dari putra bungsu keluarga terpandang tersebut. Sayang, harapannya harus kandas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke, bahwa adik tersayangnya itu telah meninggalkan kediaman tersebut semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini yang ada pada Sakura hanyalah sebuah kertas dengan bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Ya, alamat apartemen milik Sasuke yang sempat Itachi ketahui sebagai tempat dimana adiknya itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya jika sedang suntuk dan gelisah. Namun bagi Sakura ini adalah hal yang berbeda. Sasuke memang sudah merasa suntuk dan gelisah, bahkan mungkin sudah merasa hancur akibat penolakan darinya beberapa waktu silam. Dan Sasuke mengatakan ia akan pergi menjauhi kehidupannya, dan ia mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya jika Sasuke akan ke Prancis. Demi apapun itu, Sakura benar-benar merasa gelisah dan hati kecilnya menolak. Menolak jika harus membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Kumohon… Untuk sekali ini saja, Kami-sama…"

Sakura pun beranjak dari kediaman Uchiha dan melesat menuju apartemen Sasuke, berharap ia masih bisa menemukan sosok tersebut di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang tinggi bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Taksi yang sebelumnya telah mengantar gadis tersebut kini mulai melaju jauh. Kertas di salah satu tangannya sudah ia genggam rapat-rapat. Ini adalah keputusannya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad dengan mendatangi bangungan ini. Tidak peduli dengan jeritan pikirannya yang menghasut untuk menarik diri dari tempat itu. Kali ini ego milik Haruno Sakura lah yang menang.

"Huuh…" Sakura menghela nafas. "Tenanglah, Sakura…"

Sakura mulai menapakkan kakinya memasuki bangunan apartemen mewah di depannya. Sungguh berbeda dengan apartemen milik Naruto maupun milik Hinata sebelumnya. Apartemen tersebut sangat mewah. Lobinya saja sangat luas serta arsitekturnya terlihat mempesona. Sejenak, Sakura terpana dengan berbagai lukisan pada langit-langit lobi apartemen. Sungguh apartemen kelas atas. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saatnya ia harus mengagumi keindahan dari suatu bangunan. Saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah menemui salah satu penghuni apartemen tersebut. Sakura mengangguk pasti. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju lift.

Sakura beruntung kali ini. Lift terbuka dengan cepat dan kosong. Tubuh mungil itu segera masuk dan menekan tombol. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Sakura merasakan jika lift tersebut telah bergerak naik menuju lantai 5. Lantai dimana ia mungkin bisa menemui salah satu penghuni lift. Sakura sedikit bergerak gelisah. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Bermacam-macam spekulasi merasukinya. Terkadang beberapa dari spekulasinya lebih mengarah ke arah negatif seperti ia mungkin tidak akan menemukan Sasuke. Aah, masa bodoh. Persetan saja dengan pemikiran negatifnya itu. Ia akan tetap bersikukuh dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah Sasuke ada di apartemennya atau tidak.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Sakura mulai melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan lurus dan menatap setiap nomor apartemen. Harusnya ia tidak kesusahan menemukan apartemen dengan nomor 505. Tetapi, kenapa sepanjang ia berjalan di lorong itu ia tidak menemukannya?

"Mou…" Ia mendesah kecil. "Dimana apartemen Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menengok kanan-kiri. Ia sedikit mengendikkan bahu dan mulai melanjutkan jalannya. Dan kini, sampailah ia pada salah satu sisi ujung gedung apartemen. Emeraldnya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Apartemen bernomor 505. Ini dia! Inilah apartemen yang dicarinya. Hatinya merasa lega. Tunggu! Apakah ia harus merasa lega? Berhadapan saja belum, lantas kenapa ia harus lega? Belum. Ia belum boleh merasa lega sebelum menemukan pemilik apartemen itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huuuh…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Jemarinya terulur untuk menekan tombol bel. Jemarinya bergetar dan terasa sedikit dingin. Peluh dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Hingga…

**KLEK!**

Pintu terbuka.

Sakura terlonjak kaget bukan main. Jemarinya kembali turun. Langkahnya mundur ke belakang. Emeraldnya tertutup rapat. Badan mungil Sakura bergetar. Sungguh ia merasa–

"Sakura…?"

Suara itu.

Itu adalah suara lelaki itu. Sakura mengenal jelas pemilik suara berat dan rendah itu. Suara itu tak lain tak bukan adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dari bawah secara perlahan ia melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berotot sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Semakin ia menaikkan sapuan pandangannya, semakin ia melihat postur tubuh tegap ciri khas lelaki. Di sela sapuan pandangannya yang semakin ke atas, ia menahan nafas. Kini pandangannya melihat rahang tegas dan bibir sosok tersebut. Semakin ke atas dan semakin ke atas hingga sekarang matanya saling bertemu dengan mata orang itu. Emerald bertemu dengan onyx.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

**TES TES TES…**

"Eh?!" Dan lelaki itu terlonjak kaget.

Bulir air mata tiba-tiba membasahi pipi gembil Sakura. Gadis itu kini terisak. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menutup wajah. Dalam hati, ia meruntuki kenapa disaat ia bisa bertemu sosok Sasuke, justru air mata yang mengalir. Bukan kata-kata seperti 'aku senang bertemu denganmu' atau 'akhirnya aku menemukanmu'. Entahlah… Yang jelas sebagian besar sisi hati Sakura merasa sangat senang bisa menemukan lelaki Uchiha itu ada di apartemen bernomor 505.

"M-Masuklah!"

Jemari mungil Sakura yang bebas segera ditarik oleh Sasuke. Dengan sigap laki-laki itu menyeret Sakura untuk memasuki apartemennya, tak ingin jika tetangga apartemennya merasa terganggu dengan kericuhan kecil di depan apartemennya. Sakura yang ditarik oleh Sasuke hanya tetap terus terisak. Sungguh dalam hati, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sakura tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba juga gadis musim semi itu menangis setelah mereka saling tatap. 'Apa wajahku sebegitu hinanya hingga setiap mata kami bertemu ia selalu menangis?'

"Hiks… hiks… k-kau jahat!" Sakura berucap dalam isakannya.

"Eh?"

"K-Kau bodoh! Hiks… hiks…"

Sakura perlahan melepas genggaman Sasuke. Ia melangkah lebih dekat di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan terangkat. Dengan pelan ia mulai memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. Masih dengan terisak tentunya. Sakura memukul berkali-kali dada bidang itu, mencoba meluapkan semua emosinya saat ini. Emosi karena laki-laki itu terus menerus memasuki pikirannya. Emosi karena lelaki itu membayanginya. Emosi karena lelaki itu seenaknya mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Dan emosi karena ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"K-Kau bodoh! K-kau brengsek! K-kau jahat! Hiks… hiks…"

"…"

"K-Kau membuatku b-bingung! K-kau memasuki pikiranku! Hiks… hiks…" Sakura masih terus memukulnya. "J-Jahat! K-kau terus dan terus h-hadir dalam pikiranku. K-kau terus membayangiku d-dengan wajah tampanmu! J-jika kau s-seperti itu… A-aku… a-aku…" Sakura menghentikan pukulannya. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke, "a-aku b-bisa jatuh cinta p-padamu, bodoh…" Bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke membulatkan onyxnya. Ia menyadari betul-betul bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi ataupun tuli. Tetapi mendengar yang diucapkan Sakura…

"K-Kau s-seenaknya memintaku jadi kekasihmu! K-kau seenaknya m-membuat janji! K-kau juga s-seenaknya sendiri m-mengatakan s-selamat tinggal! T-tidak tahukah kau j-jika a-aku begitu terpukul dengan u-ucapanmu?!" Sakura mengusap air matanya. "A-Aku menyadari… hiks… a-aku begitu b-bodoh karena menolak k-kenyataan. K-kenyataan bahwa a-aku masih menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sakura, k-kau…"

"YA! A-AKU MENYUKAIMU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berteriak kencang. "A-Aku mencintaimu…hiks a-aku men–hmph!"

.

**CUP!**

.

Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga telah meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan ciuman lembut itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kecapan. Sasuke sedikit menggigit bibir mungil Sakura untuk memancingnya agar mau membuka bibirnya. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sakura selain membuka bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Segera saja ia melumat kasar bibir ranum Sakura. Ia kecap, hisap dan mengajak lidah Sakura menari bersamanya. Ini gila! Sakura belum pernah berciuman sepanas ini. Ia pun hanya bisa membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi ciumannya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu menjelajahi seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Membiarkan Sasuke mengobrak-abrik seluruh bibir Sakura hingga bengkak. Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan saling melumat hingga Sakura merasa sesak akibat kekurangan pasokan udara. Alhasil, dia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke pelan, memberi tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan udara.

"Haah…haah… haah…"

Kedua nafas itu memburu saling beradu.

Sakura yang masih sedikit sesegukan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tangannya yang ada di dada bidang Sasuke perlahan merosot. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tak lama, Sakura mulai sedikit tumbang. Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya segera meraih tubuh kecilnya. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Membiarkan tubuh kekarnya ikut terjatuh dan tertindih tubuh mungil Sakura. Keduanya masih terengah. Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat. Membenamkan seluruh tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Tak ingin membiarkan wanita itu pergi bahkan jika itu adalah ajakan angin.

"Aku pun tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku, Sakura…" Sasuke berbisik lirih.

Perlahan jemari Sakura kembali terangkat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Membiarkan sisa-sisa air matanya menempel dan melekat pada kemeja yang saat ini dipakai Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Membelainya lembut.

"J-Jangan pergi…" Sakura berbisik lirih.

"Hn, aku akan tetap di sini…"

"K-Kau janji?" Sakura meremas pelan baju bagian punggung Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke mengangguk, meskipun Sakura tidak tahu.

"Janji tidak akan m-meninggalkanku sendirian d-dan pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Ya, aku janji–" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "T-Tunggu! Keluar negeri?" Kini ia pun bertanya-tanya.

Mendengar nada keheranan pada Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit terhenyak. Bukankah memang laki-laki dalam pelukannya itu sebentar lagi akan terbang ke Prancis? Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. Kentara sekali pada onyx Sasuke terdapat tanda tanya yang terpancar. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"B-Bukankah kau akan ke Prancis malam ini?!" Sakura bertanya serius.

"Aku? Ke Prancis?" Sasuke semakin heran. "Aku tidak pernah ingat akan ke Prancis malam ini!" tutur Sasuke.

"J-Jadi…!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke justru memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sakura merasa benar-benar telah dibodohi. Ya, bagaimana ia tidak merasa dibodohi jika ternyata Naruto tadi hanya mengerjainya dan berbohong padanya mengenai kepergian Sasuke. Sedikit dari pikiran Sakura meluap-luap emosi terkait dirinya yang tertipu. Namun di satu sisi, entah mengapa ia merasa senang dan justru berterima kasih pada kebohongan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Kekehan kecil bercampur isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke yang mengira jika Sakura kembali menangis hanya bisa merasa heran dan sedikit khawatir. Ia pun memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menanyakan sekali lagi apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hihihi…" Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Sakura perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Senyum kecil terpatri dengan indah. Ia pun menatap Sasuke.

"Kurasa ada yang sudah membohongiku, Sasuke-kun. Hihihihi…."

"Hn?" Sasuke yang tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Melihat Sakura yang awalnya menangis tiba-tiba dan sekarang tertawa kecil sungguh membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sakura yang menangis dan Sakura yang tertawa. Dalam hati Sasuke, apa memang semua wanita seperti itu? Bisa menangis dan tertawa bersamaan? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang gadis musim seminya itu sudah tidak menangis lagi dan lebih memilih untuk tertawa. Walaupun ia satu-satunya yang tak paham dengan situasi yang dialami Sakura.

"Karena sudah melihatmu, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dari duduk tersimpuhnya. Ia sedikit merapikan bajunya yang cukup kusut. Ia pun bersiap untuk pergi. Sasuke yang masih duduk di lantai segera saja menyambar jemari Sakura. Membuat gadis yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuatnya oleng dan kembali terjatuh. Meskipun ia tidak jatuh ke lantai, tetapi ia justru merasakan tubuhnya terkunci dalam sebuah pelukan hangat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap onyx Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki yang memeluknya ini justru menyeringai. Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke samping telinga Sakura dan berbisik lirih…

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap di sini saja, Sakura?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit, er, nakal, mungkin.

"EH?!" Sakura tiba-tiba merona hebat. "T-Tapi…" Ia juga mendadak tergagap.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Nona Haruno!"

"KYAAA!"

Sasuke pun kini sudah menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri di wajah tampannya. Kilatan nakal sedikit terpancar dari mata kelamnya. Sakura yang berada di gendongan Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sebenarnya ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak berbuat jahat padanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, k-kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut dan nikmati saja, Sakura…"

**.**

Dan di salah satu malam di bulan Oktober, Sakura melewati malam tersebut dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, sebuah malam yang panjang di apartemen pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

"Ne, Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?" Naruto yang mengupas apel sedikit menoleh.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Sakura-san? Jelas-jelas kemarin Sasuke-san mengatakan jika dia akan menjauhi Sakura-san dan lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di pinggir kota!" Hinata menatap heran Naruto.

"Dengar Hinata-chan, aku sudah lama mengenal Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau jujur dengan perasaannya. Jika aku mengatakan keberadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ia pasti hanya terus lari dari kenyataan. Sedikit tekanan untuknya tidak masalah, bukan?" Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Mou…" Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar candaan, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa bersama-sama. Sedangkan Bolt yang merasa sedikit terganggu kini mulai merengek kembali. Dan dua orang yang tertawa tadi langsung saja bingung karena putra mereka kembali menangis. Naruto segera meninggalkan pisau dan buahnya. Dan Hinata yang tersenyum maklum melihat Naruto yang kini sibuk menenangkan buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huuft… oh, hai minna… hehehe….**

**Yosha! Akhirnya fict ini telah selesai. Janji neko juga udah neko tepatin. Nyehehehe…**

**Anyway, neko nggak bisa bilang banyak buat cuap-cuap kali ini. Ettoo, sepertinya chap kemarin banyak yang request buat tambah satu-dua chap terkait satu masalah yg blm selesai. Hmm, neko juga sempat berpikir buat menyelesaikannya. Tapi sepertinya bukan di fic ini. Hehehe…**

**Yah, untuk chap ini maaf jika berending gimana gitu, terus lime (?) nya mungkin juga kurang asem. Hehehe… neko hanya ingin merubah suasana saja, #eaaaa**

**Anyway (dari tadi bilang gini mulu), saatnya bales review. Buat yang udah login, silahkan cek pm. Nah yang blm login, yuk intip balesan review readers semua:**

**An username : **etto, gaara sudah di kick out kemarin.. #di sabaku no kyou gaara, ini update special sasusaku.. :D

**Naruhina can : **emm, btw anaknya naruhina udah lahir loh.. :D

**Virgo24 : **yosh! Arigatou mo virgo24.. :D

**Owie sinaga pias : **yup, naruhinanya udah selesai. Etto, untuk masalah hiashi mungkin nanti akan ada sekuel, ditunggu saja ya.. :D terus neji memang sengaja neko sembunyikan #dibyakugan neji. Akachan itu istilah warga jepang klo anaknya blm lahir dan masih dalam kandungan. Yaah semacam nama panggilan sementara pas waktu hamil gtu.. :D

**Ss : **yup, ini udah sasusaku.. :D

**An username : **okee, ini udah update.. :D

**Guest 1: **eeh? Benarkah? Pdhal udah full naruhina lho chap kmrin.. :D

**Guest 2: **etto, klo buat itu ditunggu saja ya.. :D

**Sasuhina4ever : **etto, karena banyak yg request sekuel, mungkin bakal neko buat. Tp ditunggu saja ya.. :D

**Guest 3: **emm, btw naruhina udah nikah lho sebelumnya..

**Naruhinalalala : **hahaha.. iya, memang udah selesai.. :D

**.**

**.**

**Weweweweee…**

**Yosha! Balesan review sudah. And akhir kata…**

**Would you like to read and then give me some reviews to this last chapter of Maafkan Aku fict? :D**


End file.
